Ostatnia Szansa
by byarenlight
Summary: Draco musi stawić czoła wielu niecodziennym sytuacjom i wcale nie jest z tego zadowolony. A wszystko przez mokrą podłogę w łazience!
1. Chapter 1

„**OSTATNIA SZANSA"**

**Rozdział 1**

Draco Malfoy — blady młodzieniec, który myślał, że jeszcze go popamiętają, że jeszcze światu pokaże — umarł godzinę przed północą dwudziestego dziewiątego lutego. Nie była to zwykła śmierć! Co złośliwsi ludzie wręczyliby mu za ten efektowny proces konania Nagrodę Darwina.

Wyszedłszy spod prysznica, poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze i upadając jakby w zwolnionym tempie, usiłował się czegoś chwycić. Jego rozszalała dłoń natrafiła niefortunnie na lustro, które zatelepało się niebezpiecznie i równie niebezpiecznie runęło prosto na jego twarz. Żyłby jeszcze, gdyby sekundę wcześniej nie wyrżnął głową w szafkę z kosmetykami. Kilka dni wstecz osobiście wybrał się na Pokątną, by zakupić mebel do łazienki, a kiedy tylko ujrzał to cudo z metalowymi kolcami na kantach, wiedział, jak pięknym elementem wystroju będzie. Niestety, umierając oszpecił ukochaną szafkę. Jeden z kolców brutalnie wbił się w tył jego czaszki, tym samym opuszczając drewniany blat (swoją drogą, co za cholerna prowizorka!).

Draco Malfoy wyzionął — choć, zważywszy na natychmiastowość śmierci, właściwszym słowem byłoby _wypluł_ — ducha na mokrej od wody i krwi posadzce, z rogiem w mózgu i odłamkami szkła na poranionej, wykrzywionej szokiem twarzy.

* * *

><p>Otworzył oczy i zaraz je zacisnął. Czasem, czego wolałby nie przyznawać, nienawidził magii i jej możliwości. Jasna dupa, pomyślał. Przed chwilą brałem prysznic, a teraz leżę sobie w ciuchach na jakimś chodniku?<p>

Usiadł. Rozwarł powieki, by się rozejrzeć. Niewątpliwie był na obskurnym blokowisku, tak szarym, że przywodziło na myśl stare, wyblakłe zdjęcia. Z tą drobną różnicą, że wszystkie fotografie, jakie Draco pamiętał, tętniły życiem, a to miejsce nie. Ono niczym nie tętniło.

Martwe, obojętne i bezludne. Gardło Draco ścisnęło się, kiedy odniósł wrażenie, że jest całkiem sam.

Wstał ostrożnie, starając się w żaden sposób nie hałasować. Krzywił się na odgłos własnych kroków, niosący się słabym echem między ciasno ustawionymi budynkami. Sam nie wiedział, dokąd idzie, więc przyjął bezpieczną wersję, że przed siebie. Początkowo chciał teleportować się do domu, ale — na tę wiadomość jego serce zabiło jeszcze szybciej, niczym wściekły bokser na dopingu — nie posiadał różdżki.

Ktoś go nieźle załatwił! Jeśli tylko dowie się, kto... Cóż, ojciec też się wówczas dowie! Lucjusz nie był co prawda tak wpływowy jak za starych, dobrych lat, ale jego zdanie wciąż się w pewnych kręgach liczyło. Cierpliwa renowacja nadszarpniętej reputacji przyniosła upragnione efekty i wreszcie ojciec mógł nosić głowię tak wysoko, że co niżsi ludzie mieli wspaniałą możliwość zajrzenia do jego nozdrzy bez specjalnego wysiłku.

Draco rozglądał się ze strachem na boki, szukając jakiejkolwiek informacji na temat miejsca, w którym się znalazł. Niestety — żaden z bloków nie został opatrzony nazwą ulicy. Co gorsza, na ścianach budynków nikt nie wywiesił reklam, na drzwiach klatek schodowych nikt nie nakleił ogłoszeń. Żadnych graffiti, żadnych wulgaryzmów i wyznań miłosnych pisanych niewprawną ręką.

Co za cholerna pustynia, myślał Draco, podchodząc do jednej z klatek. Szarpnął za klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. I tak wątpił, by ktokolwiek żył w tych mieszkaniach, skoro w żadnym z widocznych okien nawet nie wisiały firanki.

Wszystko zionęło pustką.

A może ja po prostu śnię?, przyszło mu do głowy, ale nim zdążył się uszczypnąć, przed jego oczami wyrosła ogromna skalna jama. Nieprzenikniona ciemność jej otworu nie pozwalała na dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek, co mogło znajdować się wewnątrz.

Draco poczuł, jak włoski na całym jego ciele unoszą się pod wpływem chłodu wiejącego z groty. Nie chciał tam wchodzić, ale nogi miały na ten temat inne zdanie, bowiem, kroczek po kroczku, pokonywały — i tak niezbyt bezpieczną — odległość od wejścia. Pragnął krzyczeć, lecz głos zamarł mu w gardle, do którego właśnie podeszło serce.

Głowa Draco stała się ciężka i nagłe mdłości były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał.

* * *

><p>Bał się otworzyć oczy, ponieważ wiedział, że z całą pewnością nie jest pod prysznicem, czyli tam, gdzie najbardziej chciałby się znaleźć. Co, do cholery, wyciągnęło go z ciepłej, pachnącej łazienki? I czy już zawsze co akapit będzie budził się nie wiadomo gdzie?<p>

Zamrugał kilka razy, kiedy nagła jasność go oślepiła. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, potrząsnął głową na boki, by pozbyć się otępienia, i omiótł wzrokiem okolicę. Wszędzie udeptany piasek i kamienie. Doprawdy, trudno o bardziej nudny krajobraz, ale ponura szarość była chyba gorsza. Tu przynajmniej świeciło słońce.

Poza tym — co najważniejsze — Draco nie był sam. Kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego siedziało skulone dziecko. Obejmowało kolana ramionami, kiwając się w przód i w tył. Draco również skłonny był przyjąć taką pozycję, ale pomyślał, że najpierw spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć. I dopiero wtedy, w zależności od uzyskanych informacji, zdecyduje, w jaki sposób ułożyć swoje ciało.

Energicznym krokiem zbliżył się do dziecięcia — z bliska ewidentnie płci żeńskiej (chłopcy nie zwykli nosić różowych sukienek, a przynajmniej nie w tym wieku). Draco zauważył, że dziewczynka siedzi na studzience kanalizacyjnej, której obecność w takim miejscu nawet go nie zdziwiła — powoli przyzwyczajał się do nienormalności wszystkiego, co ostatnimi czasy go otaczało. Stanął naprzeciwko dziecka i założył ręce na piersi.

— Hej, ty — odezwał się zachrypniętym od milczenia głosem. — Gdzie jesteśmy?

Dziewczynka podniosła mętny wzrok. Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Prawie w sądzie.

— W sądzie? W jakim niby sądzie? Ktoś mnie pozwał? Mam pieniądze, przekupię sędziego. Nie ma się co denerwować — mówił Draco trochę do siebie i trochę do małej, patrzącej na niego z coraz większym zdumieniem. — No co?

— Tutaj nie ma pieniążków i nie ma żadnego sklepu, żeby coś przekupić.

Draco nie zwrócił uwagi na słowo "pieniążki", którego nienawidził. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od usłyszanych rewelacji.

— A w ogóle to o co mnie oskarżyli? Dostanę chociaż adwokata z urzędu? — wymamrotał.

Oczy dziewczynki zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki od filiżanek.

— Dziwnie mówisz — powiedziała. — Tutaj nie ma urzędu, tylko sąd, mówiłam już. — Brzmiała na odrobinę urażoną. Kiedy odwróciła głowę w bok, Draco zauważył paskudną, głęboką ranę na jej skroni. Wzdrygnął się.

— Kto ci to zrobił, to na głowie? — zapytał. — To na pewno nie ja. Jestem niewinny.

Znów wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ja tam nie wiem.

— No przecież mówię! Nawet cię nie znam! Będę mógł skontaktować się z moim ojcem? — Draco nie próbował trzymać nerwów na wodzy, choć logiczna część jego umysłu podpowiadała, że gdyby rzeczywiście został oskarżony o zrobienie krzywdy temu dziecku, nie mógłby teraz z nim normalnie rozmawiać. — Nie powinnaś być w szpitalu?

Dziewczynka zaśmiała się, wreszcie siadając nieco swobodniej. Wyciągnęła nogi przed siebie i skrzyżowała je ze sobą.

— Jesteś dziwny. Po co szpital? — Ponownie zachichotała. — Poza tym ty też wyglądasz źle. — Znów chichot. — A twój tata żyje?

— Oczywiście! I ma się dobrze.

— No to nie możesz się z nim zobaczyć.

— Co? I o co ci chodzi? Jak to wyglądam źle?

Dziewczynka przewróciła oczami.

— Całą buzię masz taką... — Podrapała się paznokciami po policzkach.

Draco wygiął usta w podkowę. Że niby jaką miał _buzię_? Przytknął dłonie do twarzy. Krzyknął i cofnął się o krok.

— Ja pierdolę! Co to... Ja pierdolę! — Pod rozbieganymi palcami czuł rozmaite rany; niektóre podłużne, inne krótkie, jedne poziome, drugie pionowe, trzecie z kolei skośne. Usiadł, bojąc się, że nie ustoi na miękkich jak galareta nogach.

— Przy dzieciach się nie przeklina!

— Zamknij ryj, smarkulo! Jak ja wyglądam! — Draco złapał się za głowę i — jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy się denerwował — przeczesał palcami włosy. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamarł z otwartymi ustami. Na chwilę jego serce przestało bić, pociemniało mu przed oczami. Coś było nie tak. Natrafił na głęboką... dziurę? Miał dziurę w czaszce! Przerwał jej kontemplację, bojąc się, że dogrzebie się do mózgu. — Na jaja Merlina! Ktoś chciał mnie zabić! Chcę wrócić do domu!

— Cicho, cicho, nie płacz — zaczęła dziewczynka uspokajającym głosem, ale przerwał jej gwałtownie:

— Nie płaczę! Tylko... Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Ktoś mnie oszpecił i...

— Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie bój się.

Draco podniósł wzrok z ziemi i popatrzył na dziecko. No tak, było dzieckiem — nota bene też z dziurą w głowie — a zachowywało więcej zimnej krwi niż on sam. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno — dzieciak wiedział, co jest grane.

— Gadaj, co wiesz — zażądał Draco, starając się brzmieć stanowczo, a nie histerycznie. — Wszystko!

— Wszystko co wiem? — Dziewczynka wybałuszyła oczy. Kiedy odpowiedziało jej kiwnięcie głową, poczęła mówić: — Eee... No więc tak. Ziemia kręci się wokół Słońca. W 1450 Gutenberg wynalazł druk... Albo drukarkę. Dwa razy dwa to cztery, dwa plus dwa też.

Draco skrzywił się.

— Co ty pie...

— Przy dzieciach się nie przeklina!

— ...gadasz?

— Kazałeś mi powiedzieć, co wiem.

— Co wiesz o naszej sytuacji! — krzyknął Draco ze zniecierpliwieniem. — I to ma być przyszłość narodu!

— Aaaa. Jesteśmy nieżywi i czekamy na sąd. Potem pójdziemy do nieba.

— Nieżywi?

— Nieżywi.

Znów zakręciło mu się w głowie. Oczekiwał fali rozpaczy biegnącej od samych palców stóp, ale czuł się jedynie otępiały. Przez chwilę przetrawiał usłyszane informacje, starając się podać je w wątpliwość, ale dziwnie wiedział, że mała mówi prawdę. Od razu podejrzane wydało mu się, że jego rany nie bolą. Słoneczna pogoda w lutym również dawała do myślenia.

Zatem umarł.

Pocieszająco jawił się fakt, że — według słów „pójdziemy do nieba" — nie czekały na niego ognie piekielne.

— Musiałem zginąć w czasie jakiejś walki... Może zaatakował mnie wilkołak? Ale tak pod prysznicem? Zbok... — rozmyślał na głos. — A ty? Pamiętasz swoją śmierć?

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową dziewczynka. — Jak się nazywasz?

— Draco Malfoy. Ani słowa na temat mojego imienia.

— Ja jestem Frida.

— Durne imię.

— Twoje też. — Frida wykrzywiła się i pokazała język. — Otworzysz mi moje przejście? Klapa jest dla mnie za ciężka. — Wstała i wskazała na studzienkę kanalizacyjną.

— Cooo? — Draco uniósł brwi. — Więc to jest przejście do nieba? Przecież... Tak kanałami?

Frida nie wyglądała na zniesmaczoną. Podrapała się po ciemnej, krótkiej czuprynie.

— Nie, nie do nieba. Na razie tylko do sądu.

Draco odrobinę się zafrasował; jego ziemskie uczynki nie mogły spodobać się sędziemu. Wizja ogni piekielnych nagle się wykrystalizowała, strasząc wiecznym potępieniem.

Przyjrzał się jednak klapie i przeczytał wyryty w niej napis: „Dla dobrych ludzi". Odetchnął z ulgą, a płomienie przygasły.

Frida od razu wyjaśniła:

— To dla mnie. Każdy ma własne przejście.

— Więc gdzie jest moje? — Draco powstrzymał się od donośnego okrzyku: „cholera jasna!". — I w ogóle skąd to wszystko wiesz?

— Wcześniej był tu jakiś dziadek i wszystko mi powiedział. Niestety nie miał ręki i nie mógł mi pomóc z tą klapą. A twoje przejście — Frida wskazała palcem przestrzeń naprzeciwko siebie — jest tam.

Draco odwrócił się. Kilkanaście metrów od niego znajdowała się druga studzienka. Podszedł bliżej i pochylił się nad nią. Wyglądała inaczej. Była większa, sprawiała wrażenie bardziej wiekowej, a przede wszystkim — tu Draco zaklął pod nosem — opatrzono ją napisem: „Dla złych ludzi".

Powrócił do Fridy, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie niczego. Kłębiło się w nim wiele uczuć, z czego do najważniejszych zaliczały się: strach, złość i przygnębienie. Ostatnia emocja szybko została zastąpiona potrzebą działania, wyzwoloną przez dwie pierwsze.

— No dobrze, Frido, pomogę ci — powiedział głośno. — Mam tylko prośbę. Pójdź i popilnuj mojego przejścia, dobrze? W razie gdyby pojawił się… ktoś nowy.

Patrzył, jak dziewczynka powolnym krokiem odchodzi, a sam przyklęknął przy jej studzience. Klapa wcale nie była taka ciężka, większy problem stanowił brak uchwytów, ale dał sobie z tym radę. Po chwili przejście zostało otwarte. Bijąca z niego jasność zapraszała do środka.

Draco nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku Fridy. Usiadł na krawędzi otworu i wsunął weń nogi. Szybko wślizgnął się do niego w całości, nie odpowiadając na wściekłe dziewczęce okrzyki dochodzące z zewnątrz. Obawiał się przez chwilę, że Frida wskoczy za nim, ale popatrzył w górę i odkrył, że wejście zostało zamknięte. Uspokojony i otoczony przez całkowite przeciwieństwo egipskich ciemności, nadal szorował tyłkiem po szorstkiej powierzchni zjazdu.

Spadł prosto na miękki fotel. Z zadowoleniem odkrył, że choć nie jest w stanie czuć bólu, to przyjemność — owszem. Jego tyłek zapadł się w puszystym siedzeniu. Przez chwilę Draco rozkoszował się tym uczuciem, a później odkrył, że jest obserwowany.

Wszyscy obecni w sali sądowej patrzyli na niego jak na kosmitę. Fakt, jego twarz nie mogła wyglądać w tym stanie pięknie, ale poczuł się urażony. Zwłaszcza, że na ławie przysięgłych dostrzegł mężczyznę bez nosa.

Wreszcie ciszę przerwał kościsty, wąsaty człowiek zajmujący miejsce sędziego:

— Frida Queentey?

Draco poruszył się niespokojnie; a więc nie o pokiereszowaną twarz chodziło.

— Nie — odpowiedział cicho. — Draco Malfoy — dodał jeszcze ciszej, mając głupią nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszy.

Tupecik niemal spadł z głowy sędziego, gdy ten gwałtownie się wyprostował.

— Znów to samo! Trzeba wprowadzić reformy, bo źli ciągle…

Z krzesła naprzeciwko podniósł się młody mężczyzna w garniturze (między oczami miał ślad po postrzale, Draco wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, jak wygląda tył jego głowy).

— No i jak ja mam go bronić!

Kobieta w zielonej sukience (brak jednej piersi), siedząca obok niego, zaśmiała się złośliwie:

— Raz na jakiś czas możesz się wysilić. Naprawdę, co to za przyjemność bronić ludzi, którzy tego nie potrzebują?

Facet łypnął na nią z irytacją, opadając z powrotem na miejsce.

— Taka mądra jesteś, bo teraz ty masz łatwiej — odburknął.

Sędzia zainterweniował:

— Panie Jinks, pani Wetter, proszę o spokój. — Zastukał młotkiem o blat biurka. — Świeżo umarły, powstać.

Draco podniósł się, czując się trochę niepewnie, a sędzia wyjął z szuflady kartkę i przeczytał:

— Świeżo umarły poślizgnął się w łazience i uderzył się w szafkę.

Ktoś na ławie przysięgłych zachichotał („Ale łamaga!"), ale zaraz został uciszony („Zamknij się, Andy, ty się zadławiłeś tabletką od bólu głowy…").

Sędzia kilka razy uderzył młotkiem o blat.

— Czy świeżo umarły ma jakieś pytania?

— Jedno. Skąd te rany na twarzy?

— Na świeżo umarłego spadło lustro.

Co za wstyd, pomyślał Draco. Że też sam sobie to zrobiłem. Będę musiał wymyślić jakąś oficjalną wersję mojego zgonu.

— Czy świeżo umarły potwierdza przypadkowość śmierci?

— A co, podejrzewacie, że zostałem zamordowany?

— Nie, to drugie.

— Pan sugeruje samobójstwo…? — Draco zrobił zdegustowaną minę. — Kto mógłby chcieć się zabić w ten sposób?

— Różne wypadki chodzą po ludziach.

— Więc potwierdzam przypadkowość.

Sędzia odchrząknął i powiódł wzrokiem po obecnych.

— Zatem zaczynamy rozprawę. — Spojrzał na Draco. — Proszę usiąść.

Jinks ponownie powstał.

— Zanim się rozkręcimy, przypominam, że sądzonym w Sali Dla Dobrych Ludzi przysługuje Ostatnia Szansa.

— Czy świeżo umarły wie, co to znaczy? — zapytał sędzia.

Draco zawahał się.

— Ogólnie wiem. To jedyna, ostateczna szansa, którą się daje komuś, kto… Jakby to… Kto wiele poprzednich szans zmarnował.

— Zgadza się. Ostatnia Szansa to zadanie wyznaczane człowiekowi niedobremu, który z jakichś przyczyn trafił do Sali Dla Dobrych Ludzi. A do tej kategorii świeżo umarły się zalicza. Wypełnienie zadania zapewnia dostęp do nieba. Jego trudność zależy od stosunku dobrych uczynków — o ile jakieś się ma na koncie — do złych.

Draco postanowił na razie nie przejmować się stosunkiem własnych uczynków. W jego umyśle majaczyła myśl: „NIENAWIDZĘ ZADAŃ, MISJI ANI INNYCH TAKICH". Nieważne — trudne, łatwe. Zauważył zresztą, że to, co inni uważają za proste, dla niego jest problematyczne. O, na przykład zabicie Dumbledore'a. Snape zrobił to od razu, pewną ręką, a Draco miał wątpliwości, wahał się.

Poza tym nie działał zbyt dobrze pod wpływem stresu. Mając w głowie ostrzeżenie — „albo to zrobisz, albo pójdziesz do piekła" — na pewno będzie się denerwował i to zaważy na wyniku.

Przesunął dłonią po czole, ocierając pot. Zdumiał się na tę aktywność oraz sam fakt posiadania gruczołów potowych i skrzywił się, czując niezabliźnione rany.

— Chciałbym jeszcze o coś zapytać — powiedział do sędziego. — Dlaczego wyglądamy wszyscy jak w chwili śmierci? Przecież… Co ze zmiażdżonymi ludźmi? Rozczłonkowanymi, bez głów?

Sędzia wciągnął powietrze i przemówił na wydechu:

— Za bramami niebios nasze rany i ziemskie potrzeby znikają. Za bramami piekieł nie znikają, a obrażenia dodatkowo sprawiają ból, chyba że przeszkadzają w pracy. Zmiażdżeni, rozczłonkowani, bez głów ludzie są nieobecni podczas rozprawy. Od razu po ogłoszeniu werdyktu trafiają za daną bramę. Jeśli muszą wypełnić Ostatnią Szansę — Sędzia powoli robił się fioletowy na twarzy — to dostają zadanie w piekle albo w niebie. Zazwyczaj są to lekkie misje, bo tam nie ma nic do roboty. — Sędzia westchnął chrapliwie.

— A dlaczego wszyscy są Brytyj…

— Bo dzielimy się na sekcje językowe! Czy możemy wreszcie zacząć? — zirytowała się Wetter. — Chłystek gra na czas!

Draco zamilkł, obrażony.

— Dziękuję. Panie sędzio, prosimy.

Sędzia zastukał młotkiem o blat z sobie tylko wiadomych przyczyn.

— Rozprawa numer… Erm… Dwa mil… Dwieście milion… Rozprawa numer proszę sobie zobaczyć. — Podniósł do góry kartkę z zapisaną na niej ogromną liczbą. — Dracon Malfoy, lat dwadzieścia jeden, poślizgnął się w łazience i uderzył się w szafkę ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Syn Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Czarodziej. Były Śmierciożerca, czyli zwolennik czarodziejskiego odpowiednika Adolfa Hitlera.

— Ale _były_! — podkreślił Draco.

— Kształcony w Hogwarcie, później bezrobotny.

— Nie musiałem pracować.

— Nie przerywać! — warknęła Wetter. — Panie sędzio, prosimy kontynuować.

— Właściwie to skończyłem. Oskarżyciel, wystąp.

Wetter wstała z krzesła i stanęła na środku sali.

— Zacznijmy od tego, że przygotowałam się na przybycie panny Fridy Queentey. Obecny tu pan Dracon Malfoy bezczelnie…

— Nie! — zaprotestował Draco. — Zapytałem ją! Powiedziała, że chętnie zamieni się przejściami. To wszystko odbyło się za obopólną zgodą.

— I jeszcze kłamie. Panie Stevens, proszę o „Księgę złych czynów Dracona Malfoya".

Ze stanowiska protokolanta podniósł się rudy, zmarniały mężczyzna o mętnym spojrzeniu. Powolnym i jakby ostatkiem sił czynionym krokiem przydreptał do oskarżycielki, by podać jej tomiszcze o rozmiarach złączonego w całość „Władcy Pierścieni".

Wrócił na miejsce, a Wetter otworzyła księgę na ostatniej stronie.

— O, proszę. Dwa najnowsze: „Podstępem odebrał Fridzie Queentey jej studzienkę" oraz: „Skłamał podczas rozprawy pośmiertnej".

Draco zagotował się w środku. Gdyby był czajnikiem, para buchnęłaby ze wszystkich jego otworów, łącznie z tym powstałym na skutek zderzenia z kolcem szafki.

Zabrano mu jego najlepszą broń: oszustwo.

— No dobrze, podstępem odebrałem. I skłamałem. Ale naprawdę żałuję. — Całą siłą woli próbował zmusić swoje sumienie do pracy. Wyobrażał sobie, że szczerze cierpi z powodu swoich niegodziwych postępków.

Na twarzy Wetter wyrósł uśmiech wyższości i Draco wiedział, że poległ.

— Ha! Mamy nowy czyn: „Udawał skruszonego podczas rozprawy pośmiertnej". Panie Malfoy, pan nawet nie potrafi zmusić się do żalu. Pan nie posiada sumienia.

— Posiadam.

— O! Znów: „Skłamał podczas rozprawy pośmiertnej."

Ktoś z ławy przysięgłych krzyknął w zdumieniu:

— No nie gadaj!

— No dobrze, żartowałam. — Wetter przewróciła oczami. — Najwyraźniej pan Malfoy posiada jakieś zgniłe szczątki sumienia. Po prostu przyzwyczaił się do ich smrodu.

— Nie życzę sobie… Panie adwokat! Ona mnie obraża! — Draco spojrzał na Jinksa z rozpaczą w oczach. Felerny obrońca się trafił!

— Och, tak — zreflektował się Jinks. — Zgłaszam sprzeciw.

— Poooooo—dtrzymuję — wyziewał sędzia.

Wetter kiwnęła grzecznie głową.

— Proszę się nie gniewać, panie Malfoy. Gniew to grzech, a pana księga i tak jest już ciężka. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy: zgadzamy się co do sprawy panny Queentey, prawda?

— Tak. — Odpowiedź nosiła w sobie tonę urazy.

— Dobrze, więc już to zostawmy. Gdzie się pan ocknął po śmierci?

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego o to pyta?

— Na jakimś… blokowisku.

— Proszę opisać to blokowisko.

Wolał do tego nie wracać. Dziwnie czuł, że opisywanie tego miejsca innym ludziom to niewłaściwa rzecz; zupełnie, jakby się przed nimi obnażał.

— Było szare — oznajmił lakoniczne.

— Może to i lepiej, że nie czarne — ironizowała Wetter. — A coś więcej?

— No więc… Puste. Żadnych ludzi, znaków, zwierząt, nic.

— Nikogo poza panem?

— Już mówiłem, że nikogo. Nie zrozumiała pani?

— I co pan czuł? Proszę nie kłamać, bo się wyda.

— Niepokój.

— Z powodu?

— Nie wiem. To był chyba lęk przed otwartymi przestrzeniami.

— Przecież tam było pełno bloków!

— Po prostu nie wiedziałem, co się stało. Biorę prysznic, tracę przytomność i budzę się na takim osiedlu. Nic fajnego.

— Niesamowicie panu współczuję. Czego jeszcze się pan bał?

— Zaraz bał. Niepokoiłem się. Coś mogło mnie napaść, nie miałem różdżki.

— I?

— Nikogo… Nikogo tam nie było.

— To wiemy.

— To mnie trochę zmartwiło.

— O. A dlaczego?

— Bo nie miał mi kto pomóc wrócić do domu. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że nie żyję. Myślałem, że ktoś… Nie wiem, rzucił we mnie Świstoklikiem albo coś. Świstoklik to…

— Wiem, co to Świstoklik! Nie jest pan jedynym czarodziejem na świecie.

Wetter zaczęła przechadzać się po sali.

— Właściwie po co o tym rozmawiamy? — zapytał Draco, mając dość tej inwigilacji.

— Ponieważ miejsce, w którym zmarły budzi się zaraz po śmierci, symbolizuje stan jego sfery uczuciowej. Mówiąc romantycznie: stan jego serca.

Draco zapadł się głębiej w fotelu i spod byka patrzył na triumfującą Wetter.

— Jeśli się mylę, niech mnie ktokolwiek na tej sali poprawi: serce pana Malfoya jest szare, ponure, puste, i jedyne, co czuje, to strach.

Jinks podniósł się z krzesła.

— Pan Malfoy powiedział, że wystraszyła go ta pustka. To może oznaczać, że w głębi duszy chciałby kogoś pokochać.

— Pokochać! Tym szarym, smętnym, żałosnym narządem?

— Skoro doszliśmy już do tego, że pan Malfoy ma sumienie… Kto wie, może mógłby nawet obdarzyć kogoś miłością? Nie od razu, ale gdyby się postarał?

— On nie jest do tego zdolny, Jinks. Może to dziedziczne, może nabyte, ale zwyczajnie pan Malfoy takich zdolności nie posiada.

Wściekłość powoli wzbierała w Draco. Przed chwilą jedynie kipiał ze złości, a teraz ogromny gniew rozlewał się gorącem po jego klatce piersiowej. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Do głowy przychodziło mu tyle różnych okrzyków — od „cisza" po „stulcie te zasrane ryje" — lecz żaden odgłos nie opuścił jego zaciśniętego gardła.

Zawsze tak miał; w chwilach największej, rozpaczliwej furii po prostu tracił zdolność mówienia. Nie potrafił wówczas ubrać w artykułowane dźwięki tego, co czuł. Zamierał, blady z wściekłości.

Zacisnął drżące dłonie w pięści. Odetchnął kilka razy.

Spostrzegł, że Jinks urwał w połowie zdania („Daj spokój, gdyby był taki, jak mówisz, pewnie obudziłby się w chlewie, więc…") i wpatrywał się w niego. Draco odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Myślę, Wetter, że pan Malfoy chce nam coś powiedzieć.

Draco znów westchnął. Powoli dochodził do siebie, ciężar z klatki piersiowej zdawał się zelżeć, a gardło rozluźnić.

Tak bardzo chciałby, żeby ojciec tu był. Albo chociaż matka. Też miała gadane.

— No, panie Malfoy? — ponaglała Wetter. — Ma pan coś na swoją obronę?

— Nie podoba mi się wasza dyskusja.

— A mi nie podoba się… — Wetter przewertowała „Księgę złych czynów Dracona Malfoya". — To, co pan powiedział do Hermiony Granger na drugim roku.

Draco wzniósł oczy do nieba… Do sufitu.

— To tylko wyzwisko. Pani zdecydowanie przesadza.

— Dla pana to nie było tylko wyzwisko. Ani dla niej. No ale dobrze, panie Malfoy, dlaczego nie podoba się panu nasza dyskusja?

— Rozmawiacie, jakby mnie tu nie było. A jestem tu obecny, co może przestaliście dostrzegać, zbyt zajęci snuciem idiotycznych wniosków. Zgłaszam sprzeciw.

— Nie może pan… — zaczęła Wetter, ale sędzia przerwał jej nieprzytomnie: — Podtrzymuję, podtrzymuję.

Kobieta z ławy przysięgłych zawołała śpiewnie:

— Sprzeciw!

— Podtrzymuję… — wymamrotał zaspany głos.

Rozległ się chichot.

— Pan sędzia za życia cierpiał na zespół chronicznego zmęczenia — wyjaśnił zakłopotany Jinks. Nagle twarz mu się rozjaśniła. — Panie Malfoy, pan był na tym blokowisku pierwszy raz w życiu, prawda?

— Tak — odparł Draco, niechętnie wracając do niewygodnego tematu. — Co znowu?

— Czyli nie zna pan własnej sfery uczuciowej…

— Chwileczkę — przerwała Wetter. — Oskarżyciel jeszcze nie skończył. Czekaj na swoją kolej. Trochę kultury.

Jinks posłusznie opadł na krzesło, w ogóle nie wyglądając jak ktoś strofowany.

— Panie Malfoy — podjęła. — W „Księdze złych czynów Dracona Malfoya" są zawarte wszelkie pana przewinienia — od lżejszych, po cięższe. Rozmiary księgi mówią same za siebie, prawda? Powinien pan otrzymać taką Ostatnią Szansę, której nie byłby pan w stanie wypełnić. Zwłaszcza przez wzgląd na fakt, że Przejście Dla Dobrych Ludzi nie ukazało się panu, a Fridzie. Gdyby to była pana studzienka, moglibyśmy przypuszczać, że najwyraźniej ma pan w sobie jakieś nieujawnione pokłady dobra, ale w tej sytuacji… Cóż, jest pan całkowicie zepsuty, zły i niereformowalny.

Draco z ponurą miną słuchał jej przemówienia. Starał się wcześniej przygotować na taki przebieg sprawy, ale jego serce i tak załomotało donośnie. Dostanie arcytrudne zadanie, nawali i skończy w piekle, gdzie rany bolą, a pewnie także trzeba pracować. Wieczność w męczarniach? Niezbyt nęcąca perspektywa.

Usiłował sam wymyślić coś na swoją obronę, uznając Jinksa za niezbyt kompetentnego adwokata, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie czegokolwiek, co zrobiłby przez wzgląd na dobro drugiej osoby. Kiedyś pożyczył Goyle'owi pióro… Ale w zamian za połowę kałamarza, więc to się chyba nie liczyło.

Westchnął. Jego klatka piersiowa znów ważyła zbyt wiele. Jakby usiadł na niej… Goyle. Draco potrząsnął głową, przeganiając niemądre myśli i porównania.

Tymczasem Wetter powróciła na swoje miejsce, a Jinks powstał.

— Na początek poproszę „Księgę dobrych czynów Dracona Malfoya".

Anemiczny rudzielec podał mu małą, żółtą karteczkę biurową.

— Myślałem, że będzie tego choć trochę więcej… — wymamrotał Jinks. Głośno powiedział: — Cóż, może pan Malfoy nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do okazania dobroci. — Przysunął karteczkę bliżej oczu i przeczytał: — „Podarował Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi czekoladki. Bez żadnej okazji". No proszę. Całkiem nieźle. I jeszcze: „Napisał mamie wierszyk".

— Księga orze jak może — prychnęła Wetter.

— Sprzeciw! — krzyknął Draco.

— Podtrzymuję…

— W ogóle protestuję przeciwko takim komentarzom ze strony oskarżyciela! — dopowiedział.

— Zamknij się pan…

Na sali na moment zapadło milczenie, jedynie kilka osób tłumiło śmiech.

Draco został doszczętnie obrażony. Gdyby mógł to zrobić bez żadnych konsekwencji (albo gdyby był tu z ojcem), wyszedłby, trzaskając z impetem drzwiami. Od złośliwych komentarzy niestety również musiał się powstrzymywać, nie chcąc przeciągać struny.

— Eee… Tak — odchrząknął Jinks. — Może jeśli pan Malfoy pożyłby dłużej, zdołałby coś więcej w kwestii dobrych czynów osiągnąć. Domniemanie niewinności, wiadomo. Wątpliwości zawsze rozstrzygać na korzyść oskarżonego. A teraz… Wróćmy do spraw sercowych. Potwierdza pan, że blokowisko było panu nieznane?

— Potwierdzam — mruknął Draco. Ogarniała go rezygnacja i zmęczenie. Mógłby nawet nie trzaskać drzwiami. Po prostu wyjść i ich tu wszystkich zostawić.

— Bardzo rzadko się zdarza, żeby świeżo umarły budził się w obcym miejscu. Przypuszczam, że to ma jakieś znaczenie. Ława przysięgłych coś proponuje?

Cisza.

— Dobrze. Ja myślę, że pan Malfoy po prostu nigdy nie konfrontował się ze swoimi uczuciami. Zagłuszał dobro w swoim sercu. Nie próbował zaglądać w głąb siebie. Pytanie, czy celowo? Może nikt go tego nie nauczył. Może kazano mu być powściągliwym. Może miał złe wzorce. W księgach nie ma o tym mowy. A wiadomo… Domniemanie niewinności. Czy pan Malfoy potwierdza, że miał złe wzorce?

Draco zamknął na chwilę oczy, oburzony tym publicznym omawianiem jego wnętrza.

— Potwierdzam — powiedział, wiedząc, że to pomoże i mając nadzieję, że mówienie o rzeczach, co do których pewności się nie ma, nie kwalifikuje się jako kłamstwo.

Osobiście nie sądził, by jego rodzice byli aż tak złymi wzorcami. Jeśli zaś byli, to tylko dlatego, że sami nie mieli z kogo brać dobrego przykładu. Wówczas można by pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że i dziadkowie Draco również… Szukanie w ten sposób winnego prowadziło do samych neandertalczyków.

Ale mógł się mylić. Choć może i nie.

— Czy rodzice bywali wobec pana okrutni?

— Chyba… Nie wiem. Może. Może ktoś by tak powiedział, ja nie mam pojęcia.

— Rozumiem. Czyli nie wie pan, jak powinna funkcjonować porządna rodzina.

— Wydaje mi się, że wiem.

— Wydaje się panu.

Adwokat zdawał się mieć świadomość, że Draco usiłuje nie skłamać i jednocześnie nie powiedzieć prawdy.

Draco nigdy nie dostał nawet nędznego klapsa. A że czasem ojciec odmawiał mu kupna tego czy tamtego? Tak chyba było w każdym domu; u Weasleyów, na przykład, z pewnością bardzo często.

Malfoyowie rozpieszczali swoje dzieci, choć stawiali im wysokie wymagania. W ten sposób tworzyła się równowaga. Draco uważał to za poprawny sposób wychowywania, ale wygodnie przyjął, że to tylko jego subiektywna opinia, która nie może zaważyć na wyniku rozprawy.

— Czy rodzice okazywali panu uczucia?

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Bez tych wszystkich ludzi łatwiej byłoby o tym mówić. Co to, do cholery, talk show? Obnażanie się na wizji?

Dla dobra sprawy zdusił w sobie wszelkie protesty.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Przytulanie, czułe słówka.

— Tak to robią kochankowie, nie rodzice.

— Rozumiem. Skąd więc pan wiedział, że matka i ojciec pana kochają?

— Dbali o mój rozwój.

— A kiedy był pan, powiedzmy, chory, siedzieli przy pana łóżku?

— Skrzaty się mną zajmowały.

— Czy matka czytała panu do snu?

— Skrzaty mi…

— Pan Malfoy nie zaznał w życiu rodzicielskiej miłości! — zakrzyknął z żalem Jinks, a w sali rozbrzmiało pełne rozczulenia: „awwwww…".

Draco mentalnie machnął ręką na te impertynencje. Wiedział — jak pewnie wszyscy obecni — do czego zmierza adwokat i pozwolił mu działać. Wreszcie dostrzegł dla siebie światełko w tunelu.

Przedstawić kata jako ofiarę — wspaniały pomysł. Z tego, co Draco wiedział z mediów i z autopsji, sposób ów często zdawał egzamin.

Jinks przemówił ponownie, głosem poważnym i uroczystym:

— Wychowanie w znaczny sposób wpływa na ukształtowanie psychiki dziecka. Kto wie, kim stalibyśmy się my pod opieką państwa Malfoyów? Czy wyroślibyśmy na porządnych obywateli w domu, w którym miłość to pojęcie obce? Nie możemy karać dziecka za błędy wychowawcze rodziców. Oczywiście, to usprawiedliwienie nie załatwia wszystkiego. — Draco popatrzył na Jinksa pytająco, ale ten swobodnie kontynuował: — Pan Malfoy dopuścił się wielu okrutnych czynów. Ale wiemy już, że ma sumienie. Jestem za tym, by Ostatnia Szansa była trudna, lecz wykonalna. Dajmy panu Malfoyowi prawdziwą szansę na odkupienie.

Wetter, z dziką furią w oczach, wstała i podeszła do Draco. Zatrzymała się metr przed nim. Spojrzała mu prosto w twarz. Otworzyła „Wielką księgę złych czynów Dracona Malfoya" na ostatniej stronie i powiedziała:

— Może zobaczymy, czy rzeczywiście dzieciństwo miał takie nieszczęśliwe! Co pan powie na kilka pytań zadanych wprost, panie Malfoy?

Draco niemal podniósł wzrok na sufit, by przekonać się, czy nie wisi nad nim chmura burzowa, symbol prawdziwego pechowca.

Wszystko stracone.

Z przyśpieszonym oddechem czekał na przesłuchanie.

— Oskarżyciel miała już swój czas — odezwał się ku zdumieniu wszystkich sędzia. W dodatku całkiem przytomnym głosem. — Teraz pora na podjęcie decyzji. Ława przysięgłych… Proszę się naradzić.

Draco chciał zaśpiewać pieśń pochwalną o sędzim, tak ogromną poczuł ulgę — a wspomnieć trzeba, że rzadko był komukolwiek wdzięczny. Nieświadomie szukał w duchu rymu do „tupecik", dopóki nie spadła na niego straszna wiadomość — niedługo zostanie ogłoszony werdykt.

Przysięgli nie wyszli z sali, zostali na swoich miejscach i szeptali do siebie konspiracyjnie. Co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewały wśród nich słowa „ale Wetter mówiła…" (wtedy Draco truchlał) oraz „a Jinks powiedział…" (wtedy Draco się uspokajał). Niekiedy słychać było wulgaryzmy i wyzwiska, czasem przysięgli w ogóle schodzili z tematu, plotkując i śmiejąc się.

Narada trwała około dwudziestu morderczych minut. Po ich upływie sędzia opuścił swoje miejsce i podszedł do ławy przysięgłych. Chwilę z nimi rozmawiał, a później powrócił na swoje krzesło i zastukał młotkiem o biurko.

Draco w napięciu czekał na jego słowa, wbijając paznokcie w obicie fotela.

— Cisza, cisza — zażądał sędzia, choć panowało milczenie. — Ogłaszam wyrok, który wspólnie dopracujemy razem z tu obecnym świeżo umarłym. Świeżo umarły otrzymuje Ostatnią Szansę: będzie musiał udowodnić, że zdolny jest do miłości.

— Skandal! — krzyknęła Wetter, a zaraz dodała ciszej: — Przepraszam, przerwałam. Proszę kontynuować, proszę.

— W związku z ogromną ilością złych uczynków, zadanie zostaje utrudnione: obecny tu świeżo umarły zobowiązany jest w zmienionej postaci zbliżyć się znacząco do swojego największego wroga w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy. Jeśli zdoła wyzbyć się niechęci, nienawiści i pogardy na rzecz przyjaźni i oddania, dnia sześćdziesiątego drugiego, licząc od jutra, otworzą się bramy niebios, które świeżo umarły śmiało mógł będzie przekroczyć.

Sala zawirowała przed oczami Draco, który zastanawiał się, czy człowiek zmarły może zwymiotować. Bo taką właśnie miał ochotę. Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się nie histeryzować. Myślał, że misje polegają na czymś innym — jakieś prace społeczne, pomoc dzieciom z Afryki, przerzucanie gnoju widłami, cokolwiek. Tymczasem dostał za zadanie pokochać osobę, której nienawidził.

Zresztą, chwila… Draco miał w poważaniu tak wiele osób… Co, jeśli będzie musiał zaprzyjaźniać się z każdą po kolei? W takim wypadku do nieba trafi za jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat! Czy naprawdę warto się tak męczyć?

— Panie Malfoy — powiedziała odrobinę niepocieszona Wetter; z pewnością liczyła na gorszą karę. — Jest pan w stanie podać nazwisko swojego największego wroga, czy może ma pan problem z wyborem?

— Muszę to przemyśleć — wymamrotał Draco.

Granger? Weasley? Potter? Wetter? Carwalter? Longbottom? Penwell? Smith? Fringe?...

Jinks wziął z biurka sędziego kartkę i ołówek, i podał je Draco.

— Proszę zapisać tutaj nazwiska. Ława przysięgłych wybierze jedno z nich.

Na papierze pojawiło się dziewięć nazwisk; pominięci zostali mniej ważni nieprzyjaciele.

Jinks przeczytał na głos:

— Hermiona Granger. Ronald Weasley. Henry Potter. Wetter…

— Wetter się nie liczy, nie żyje przecież — powiedział sędzia. Sama Wetter nie skomentowała; zmierzyła Draco kpiącym spojrzeniem, które mówiło więcej niż tysiąc słów. Odpowiedział jej podobnym wzrokiem — choć przez nerwy odrobinę mniej dopracowanym technicznie.

— No tak, nie liczy się. Amanda Carwalter. Neville Longbottom, śmiesznie. Peter Penwell. John Smith. Cristina Fringe.

— Może Longbottom — zaproponował mężczyzna bez nosa siedzący z przodu. — Brzmi obiecująco.

Draco wykrzywił twarz w przerażeniu. Po co w ogóle go wpisał?

— Nieeeee. — Pokręciła głową starsza kobieta zajmująca miejsce z brzegu po lewej. — Znałam jego babcię. Nie róbmy tego Neville'owi.

— No to Granger! — rzucił ktoś.

— To baba, baby są miękkie, łatwo mu pójdzie.

— Sam jesteś miękki!

— Na takie problemy to tylko viagra. A z kobietami faktycznie może pójść zbyt łatwo, trochę komplementów, seks i już.

— Nie zapominaj, że to on ma kochać, a nie ona.

— Ale to też łatwiej, jak się jest hetero. Dajmy mu faceta.

— Rację mają. Facetów ciężej polubić, to gbury.

— Feministka się znalazła.

— No to kto, Penwell?

Tylko nie Penwell!, pomyślał Draco w rozpaczy. Na widok Penwella dostawał drgawek, ten obrzydliwy gbur obraził go tyle razy, że całej „Wielkiej księgi złych czynów Dracona Malfoya" nie wystarczyłoby, by spisać wszystkie obelgi.

— Penwell robił interesy z wnukiem znajomego przyjaciółki mojej siostrzenicy, odpada.

— I jest przystojny! Widziałam w gazetach. Zanim umarłam. Zdecydowanie odpada.

— A John Smith?

— On w ogóle istnieje? Czy po prostu pan Malfoy nie lubi kiepskich dowcipów?

— Cristina Fringe!

— BAB NIE BIERZEMY!

— Weasley?

— Ja mam na nazwisko Weasley. Jak go weźmiemy, to się obrażę.

— To zostaje tylko ten… Potter?

Draco niemal utonął w zalewającej go fali desperacji.

Sędzia zastukał młotkiem.

— Mam was dosyć, chcę spać. Henry Potter, postanowione.

Draco wstał gwałtownie.

— SPRZECIW!

— Oddalam! Koniec rozprawy.

Młotek ostatni raz uderzył o blat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

><p>Draco obudził się i wcale nie było tak, że zapomniał o wszystkim, a pamięć o minionych<p>

wydarzeniach uderzyła w niego po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w nieznajomy sufit.

Od razu wiedział. Całkowicie przytomny i świadomy swojej misji, z nieeleganckim jękiem

i skrzywioną twarzą usiadł. Rozejrzał się.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że znajdował się w sypialni. Świadczyło o tym przede

wszystkim ciasne łóżko, na którym się ocknął, spowity w białą, chłodną pościel. Obok, po

prawej, znajdowała się spora szafa z lustrem, a po lewej — mały stolik z budzikiem. Pokój

nie wyróżniał się absolutnie niczym — prezentował się neutralnie jak twór projektantów

wnętrz dwugwiazdkowych hoteli.

Draco przerzucił nogi przez łóżko. Popatrzył z zaciekawieniem na własne stopy zatopione

w niebieskim pod kolor ścian dywanie. W głowie zahuczały mu słowa sędziego:

„…zobowiązany jest w zmienionej postaci zbliżyć się znacząco…". Stopy nie były

brzydkie, nawet rozmiarem się chyba nie różniły, ale już choćby długością poszczególnych

palców — owszem. Paluch wreszcie był najwyższy w szeregu. Poza tym Draco zawsze

miał odrobinę zbyt okrągłe paznokcie, a te tutaj wyglądały jak idealne prostokąciki.

Dotknął swoich pięt. Okazały się gładkie jak pupka niemowlęcia! Przeraził się na moment,

że faktycznie stał się małym brzdącem, mimo stóp w rozmiarze 40. Mało to anomalii

dookoła? Dziecię z kajakami przyrośniętymi do kostek jawiło się jako całkiem możliwa

opcja w świecie, w którym zmarli powracali do żywych.

Czym prędzej podszedł do szafy i stanął naprzeciwko lustra, całą siłą woli walcząc z

przemożną chęcią zaciśnięcia powiek.

Bał się tego, co ujrzy. Mógł zamienić się w podobiznę Longbottoma albo nawet

Voldemorta. Niezbadana jest złośliwość rzeczy... ludzi martwych.

Ale nie było źle, choć dziwne wrażenie dawało patrzenie w lustro i obserwowanie

nieznanego człowieka. To nie Draco spoglądał ze zwierciadła.

Bladość i piegi powitał jak starych przyjaciół. Wzrost również zdawał się zgadzać,

podobnie budowa ciała, ale włosy nabrały brązowego koloru — tak samo jak tęczówki.

Brwi stały się grubsze i ciemniejsze. Podbródek przestał być spiczasty, szczęka poszerzyła

się, kości policzkowe z kolei w ogóle nie rzucały się w oczy. Nos odrobinkę się wydłużył,

stracił sporo dziecięcego uroku, a zyskał męskości. Co było jednak najważniejsze — nie

zniknął całkowicie.

Draco z zadowoleniem potwierdził brak podobieństwa do Voldemorta i Longbottoma. I

niemowlęcia.

Chyba przestanę golić się codziennie, uznał, patrząc na lekki zarost na twarzy swojego

nowego ciała. Zdecydowanie wyglądał dobrze.

Mimo wszystko nie mógł skarżyć się na nadmiar dobrego humoru. W ciągu ostatnich kilku

godzin — o ile nie stracił poczucia czasu — odczuwał stres porównywalny do tego, jaki

dręczył go na szóstym roku i podczas bitwy o Hogwart.

W dodatku niedługo powinien przystąpić do działania.

Dwa miesiące to mało, by szczerze polubić najgorszego wroga. Albo w ogóle

kogokolwiek. Draco przez dwadzieścia jeden lat nie zdołał nawiązać trwałej przyjaźni z

jednostkami o podobnych zainteresowaniach i poglądach, a teraz musiał bratać się z osobą,

do której pałał nienawiścią od dzieciństwa.

Niech żyje sprawiedliwość.

Otworzył szafę i przejrzał jej zawartość, nie chcąc paradować w białej piżamce. Cudze,

zbyt zadbane jak na mężczyznę dłonie powoli rozdziewały nową postać Draco, który

zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle zdąży przyzwyczaić się do teraźniejszej formy.

Zdecydowanie wolał być sobą. W końcu poprzednie ciało towarzyszyło mu przez całe

życie.

Na chwilę zapomniał o rozterkach, ściągnąwszy spodnie. Wybałuszył oczy i wpatrzył się

w gigantyczny obiekt dyndający między nogami. Nigdy nie narzekał na swój rozmiar, ale

to teraz… Prawie zaczął szukać metra krawieckiego. Przez chwilę pomyślał nawet, by

zgłosić się do „Księgi rekordów Guinnesa", ale przeszło mu, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że

to nie jego penis. Po co chwalić się cudzym ciałem? To tak jakby nie zadowalało go

własne. A zadowalało! Ale mimo to… Oby tylko zdołał się w odpowiedni sposób

nacieszyć tym bonusem w kroczu.

Po ponownym przejrzeniu się w lustrze Draco zauważył także inne drobne zmiany; na

przykład bardziej wystawało mu jabłko Adama, a pępek (hurra!) był wklęsły.

Wziąwszy szybki prysznic w łazience przylegającej do sypialni i przyodziawszy się w

koszulę koloru bladej pomarańczy i ciemne dżinsy, postanowił zbadać resztę mieszkania.

Wyjrzał na korytarz. Po lewej znajdowały się drzwi wyjściowe — a przynajmniej tak

można było wnioskować po ich solidnym wyglądzie i wbudowanym judaszu.

Naprzeciwko ulokowano dwa pomieszczenia, a że Draco był praworęczny, automatycznie

zaczął od drzwi po prawej. Nacisnął klamkę i zamarł.

Ledwo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znalazł się w kuchni. Przy stole siedziało dwoje ludzi.

Całkowicie obcych. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Popatrzyli na Draco i mężczyzna zaraz

pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami:

— To my, Jinks i Wetter. Wpadliśmy na chwilę, bo musimy zapoznać pana z zasadami, z

życiorysem i tak dalej.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą. Już myślał, że to włamywacze. Albo — co gorsza —

współlokatorzy. Nie lubił dzielić się swoją przestrzenią życiową i dlatego do dziś dumą

napawał go fakt przetrwania w Hogwarcie, gdzie nawet sypialnie były wspólne.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na przybyłych — nic dziwnego, że ich nie poznał. Jinks postarzał się

o kilkanaście lat i przybyło mu trochę piegów, a Wetter znacznie wyładniała. Mieli taki

sam kasztanowy kolor włosów.

— Na początek — w razie czego robimy za pana rodziców. Dlatego też przejdźmy na ty,

żeby się przyzwyczaić.

Aaach. Faktycznie, Draco po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że jego nowa forma przypomina

teraźniejszych Wetter i Jinksa.

— Gdybyś nas potrzebował, bo, powiedzmy, chciałbyś nas komuś przedstawić, to

wystarczy, że zajrzysz do pierwszej lepszej studzienki kanalizacyjnej i nas zawołasz.

— Jasne. — Draco popatrzył na Jinksa sceptycznie, nagle się irytując. — Co to za głupi

sposób? Mam zaglądać do studzienek i wrzeszczeć: „mamooo, tatooo"? Trafiłbym do

psychiatryka w trzy sekundy.

— Specjalnie wybraliśmy coś takiego — odezwała się po raz pierwszy Wetter. — Żebyś

za często nas nie wzywał.

— Nawet przez kominek bym tego nie robił — żachnął się Draco i wykrzywił usta, kiedy

padła odpowiedź:

— Bo nie masz kominka.

— Poza tym komu niby miałbym was przedstawiać? — zapytał.

— Na przykład panu Potterowi – podsunął Jinks.

— Nie martw się, też uważam, że do tego nie dojdzie. — Uśmiechnęła się Wetter. —

Skończysz w piekle.

Draco nagle gotów był przysiąc, że wykona swoje zadanie tylko na złość tej wrednej babie.

Żeby móc spotykać ją w niebie i z pełnym wyższości uśmiechem mówić jej choćby „dzień

dobry", a potem patrzeć, jak skręca ją z wściekłości.

Jinks najwyraźniej poczuł się w obowiązku załagodzenia rodzącego się konfliktu, bowiem

przemówił tonem aż nadto radosnym:

— No to bierzmy się do rzeczy! — I dziarsko klepnął się po udach. — Swoją drogą,

Malfoy, wyglądasz całkiem porządnie.

— Taa — mruknął Draco, siadając do stołu i szykując się do wysłuchania długiej historii

swojego życia. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, Jinks pogrzebał w kieszeniach i w końcu wyjął

z jednej z nich pomiętą kartkę w kratkę.

— Masz, przeczytaj sobie.

Draco uniósł brwi, ale posłusznie zabrał się do czytania, wygładzając dłońmi papier na

blacie.

„_Frank Badman, urodzony…_"

Litery zaczęły tańczyć mu przed oczami.

— Jak wyście mnie nazwali! — krzyknął z oburzeniem. — Nazwisko to jedno, ale imię?!

Frank?! Mogę zmienić?

— Na jakie? — spytała Wetter. Wyglądała na ucieszoną.

— Och, nie wiem, na jakiekolwiek… Wszystko będzie lepsze… Może Scorpius, zawsze

mi się podobało. Mówcie mi Scorpius.

— To niemożliwe, Frank. Poza tym Scorpius brzmi idiotycznie.

— Ciekawi mnie, kiedy jeszcze objawi się twoje bezguście, Wetter.

— W sądzie byłeś mniej wygadany.

— A ty bardziej brzydka.

Wetter zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a Draco pogratulował sobie w duchu wspaniałej riposty.

Teraz, kiedy baba nie mogła mu w żaden sposób zagrozić, mógł obrażać ją do woli.

Cudowne uczucie.

Po chwili jednak przypomniało mu się, że nazywa się teraz Frank Badman i mina nieco mu

zrzedła. Mimo że ludzie czasem tłumili śmiech, kiedy się przedstawiał, przyzwyczaił się

do bycia Draconem. Uważał te imię za całkiem ładne i dostojnie brzmiące.

Frank był taki zwykły!

Westchnął ciężko i wrócił do życiorysu.

„_Frank Badman…_" To wciąż bolało. „_Frank Badman, urodzony 12.07.1980, syn Dominica_

_i Barbary, jedynak, charłak…_"

Draco wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i wytrzeszczył oczy. Z piersi wyrwał mu się okrzyk

zdumienia. Serce boleśnie obiło się o żebra.

Jakże to!

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. _Charłak. Charłak_. Słowo odbijało się echem po jego czaszce.

Dwadzieścia jeden lat spędził jako czystej krwi czarodziej, wolny od żartów na temat

pochodzenia i zdolności magicznych, a teraz miał przetrwać dwa miesiące w całkowitym

upokorzeniu. Nie zasłużył na to, stanowczo nie!

Czarna rozpacz zdawała się go wchłaniać. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał przytrzymać

się krawędzi stołu, by nie spaść z krzesła.

— Ja… Ja… To jest gorsze… Gorsze niż piekło — wybełkotał. — Nie mogę… Nie

mogę… — Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. — Zmieńcie to. — Jego głos drżał, choć

próbował nad nim panować.

— Życiorys posiada atest ławy przysięgłych — powiedzieli jednocześnie Jinks i Wetter.

— Kto go pisał? Jaka banda idiotów? Mój ojciec się o tym dowie!

— Już o tym wiem!

— Nie ty, Jinks! Mój ojciec… Nie mam ojca! — odkrył nagle Draco. Ta wiadomość

jeszcze bardziej go przygnębiła. Westchnął ciężko. — Wy nie rozumiecie, całe życie

byłem czarodziejem, nie można mi tego tak po prostu odebrać. Składam apelację.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście. — Wetter aż pokraśniała z radości. — Myślę, że jednak

powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem. Może się teleportujesz?

Jinks zaśmiał się mimowolnie, a Draco aż pociemniało w oczach ze złości. Cholerna baba

nadal była na wygranej pozycji.

— Ukończę jakiś przyśpieszony kurs i tyle. Niemożliwe, żeby moja magia całkiem

zniknęła.

— Taaaak. Ukończysz kurs i zakochasz się w Potterze. A to wszystko w dwa miesiące,

panie geniusz. Nie przeceniasz się? — Wetter wstała, podeszła do okna i oparła się o

parapet. — Pogódź się ze swoim losem. Chyba nie spodziewałeś się samych wspaniałości.

Przynajmniej nie zostawili ci starej twarzy, jeśli cię to pocieszy.

— Wetter, nie zaczynaj znowu. Daj mu się przyzwyczaić — zaoponował Jinks.

Draco wciąż odgrzewał w pamięci jego chichot i dlatego nie podziękował za

wstawiennictwo. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że Jinks wcale nie życzy mu tak dobrze, jak się

na początku mogło zdawać. Wybronił go, bo musiał, a teraz jedynie brał udział w

przedstawieniu i najprawdopodobniej całkiem nieźle się bawił.

Draco popatrzył jeszcze raz na pognieciony papier. Automatycznie wyszukał w tekście

słowo „charłak" i próbował samą siłą woli zamienić je na „czarodziej". Zrezygnował

nawet z „czystokrwistego".

Ale treść jego życia wciąż pozostawała taka sama.

— Nie godzę się na bycie charłakiem.

— To tylko dwa miesiące — powiedział Jinks.

— To sześćdziesiąt dwa dni. Wyobrażasz sobie przez tyle czasu być żałosną, nędzną

kreaturą, którą wszyscy gardzą?

— Przez całe życie ci to nie przeszkadzało — mruknęła Wetter.

Draco wstał od stołu, z hukiem przewracając krzesło.

— Nikt nie będzie mnie obrażał w moim domu. Wychodzę!

* * *

><p>Nie przemyślał tej decyzji. Zapomniał, że jest pierwszy marca i pogoda wcale nie zachęca<p>

do spacerów w samej koszuli. Poza tym powinien był wyprosić Wetter i Jinksa zamiast

wybiegać z mieszkania.

Dygocząc z zimna, rozglądał się po znajomej ulicy. Pokątna. Przynajmniej nie będzie

problemu z dostępem do świata czarodziejów. Gdyby mieszkał na jakimś odludziu,

musiałby chyba poprosić Ministerstwo o przydzielenie mu Świstoklików transportujących

w najważniejsze miejsca. Czy mógłby używać sieci Fiuu? Może. Tak przypuszczał, ale

prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, jak charłacy radzą sobie ze swoją ułomnością. Nigdy w

życiu żadnego nie znał, a nawet gdyby, to na pewno nie zamieniłby z nim słowa. Co

najwyżej obrzuciłby go kilkoma klątwami.

Jak mogli mu to zrobić! Słysząc słowo „charłak" od razu miał przed oczami starszą osobę,

przygarbioną, z wielkim nosem, rzadkimi włosami i brakami w uzębieniu. Gdyby miał

jeszcze dopasować doń profesję, byłby to woźny w jakiejś żałosnej instytucji. Sam nie

wiedział dlaczego.

A tymczasem… Cóż. Został charłakiem mimo całkiem znośnego wyglądu i… Ach, zaraz!

Co jeśli dali mu pracę sprzątacza? Wtedy zrezygnuje i pójdzie do piekła! Chyba nawet tam

byłoby lepiej.

Wyszedł spomiędzy bloków mieszkalnych i znalazł się pośród sklepów i restauracji. Minął

„Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów", obrzucając je pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. Że też ten

interes ciągle się kręcił. Już dawno powinien upaść ze względu na niezwykłą debilność

sprzedawanych produktów. Choć, to trzeba było przyznać, niektóre z nich bywały

przydatne.

Wsunął ręce do kieszeni i zaszczękał zębami. Szukał wzrokiem małej, przytulnej knajpki,

w której mógłby zatrzymać się i przeczytać resztę życiorysu.

Wreszcie odnalazł „Dziąsło". Fakt, nazwa nie zachęcała potencjalnych klientów do

odwiedzin, ale to tylko lepiej, bo miejsca — z tego co Draco widział przez przestronne,

jedyne okno — nie było zbyt wiele. Raptem trzy okrągłe stoliki. Puste.

Wszedł do środka, kiwnął głową znudzonemu barmanowi i zasiadł przy stoliku w kącie,

tyłem do wejścia. Przed nim rozpościerała się tylko ceglana ściana.

Rozłożył na blacie pogniecioną kartkę i znów zaczął czytać, starając się podejść do sprawy

mniej histerycznie. W końcu to tylko misja. Wykona ją i na powrót stanie się sobą.

_Wykona_. Łatwo powiedzieć. Sama myśl o bliskości Pottera powodowała nieprzyjemne

akrobacje żołądka, a na to trudno było spojrzeć spokojnie. Jeszcze pewnie powinien być

miły, żeby Potter w ogóle chciał rozmawiać.

Westchnął i zagłębił się w lekturze.

„_Frank Badman, urodzony 12.07.1980, syn Dominica i Barbary, jedynak, charłak…_"

Tylko nie panikuj. Czytaj dalej. „_…jedynak, charłak, kształcony w Magicznej Placówce dla_

_Niemagicznych w Liverpoolu. Całkiem dobry uczeń, nigdy nie sprawiał kłopotów. W czasie_

_wojny ukrywał się we Francji._" Że też nie wpadł na to jako Draco… Hm, no tak, to raczej

było niemożliwe, Voldemort pewnie by go odnalazł. „_Po wojnie dokończył edukację,_

_później pracował jako kelner._" Zdecydowanie mogło być gorzej. „_Wyrzucono go za… To_

_sobie pan wymyśli, panie Malfoy… Teraz bezrobotny. A, pieniądze trzyma u Gringotta._

_Założyliśmy mu skrytkę. To znaczy panu. Dobra, koniec. Reszta należy do pana. Życzymy_

_powodzenia. Albo i nie._"

Poniżej wypunktowano kilka zasad i informacji:

„_1. Proszę nie nawiązywać kontaktu z członkami rodziny._

_2. Pod żadnym warunkiem nie dać się zabić, ponieważ straci się Ostatnią Szansę._

_3. Po upływie dwóch miesięcy znika się z pamięci poznanych ludzi._

_4. Nie utyć, ponieważ sztuczne ciało nie jest zbyt rozciągliwe._

_5. Po upływie dwóch miesięcy wskoczyć w którąkolwiek studzienkę._

_6. Dowód tożsamości Francisa Badmana znajduje się w kieszeni zimowej_

_kurtki._"

Draco wpatrywał się w rozciągniętą przed nosem kartkę, nie widząc liter. Zatopił się w

ponurych myślach.

Może będzie w stanie to znieść. Bądź co bądź, przez ponad rok był Śmierciożercą, a to

wymaga pewnej dozy wytrzymałości psychicznej.

Tylko jak, do diabła, ma _naprawdę _polubić Pottera? Sędzia mówił coś o lojalności i

oddaniu. Jak to osiągnąć?

Mógł sobie wmawiać, że da radę. I owszem — z pewnością zdoła przeboleć brak

umiejętności magicznych, niezbyt ciekawe imię oraz mało luksusowe mieszkanie. Nie na

darmo trafił do Slytherinu — jego instynkt przetrwania rozwinął się imponująco, więc

instynktownie przetrwałby. Dwa miesiące nędzy i upokorzenia spędziłby jak maszyna;

automatycznie jedząc, śpiąc czy nawet — w przebłyskach świadomości i dobrego humoru

— odrobinę udzielając się towarzysko.

Ale było gorzej. Nie chodziło o samo: „nie umrzyj", dodano do tego: „zawrzyj głęboką i

szczerą przyjaźń". I na domiar złego: „z Potterem".

Chyba jednak to Wetter wygrała. Prosiła przecież o najgorszy wyrok.

_Zamawia…?_

Draco drgnął. Coś właziło do jego mózgu. Później to samo coś szturchnęło go w ramię i

okazało się być zniecierpliwionym barmanem.

— Pytam, czy coś zamawia!

Draco zamrugał, zdumiony tym naruszeniem jego przestrzeni prywatnej. Ten łysy,

spocony, otyły…

— Nie zamawiam. Siedzę. I proszę mnie nie dotykać.

— To proszę nie ćpać i zacząć kontaktować.

— Jak pan śmie…

— Śmiem, jestem u siebie. — Barman nadal stał przy stoliku i patrzył z góry na Draco. —

A pana tu jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem.

— A widuje pan tu kogokolwiek? — Draco wskazał ruchem dłoni przestrzeń za plecami.

— Widuję… I to nie jest park, żeby przychodzić tu posiedzieć.

— Rozumiem, że muszę coś zamówić?

— Albo po prostu zapłacić za miejsce, mi to bez różnicy.

Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Wyszedł z mieszkania

jak stał, nie bacząc na nic. Dobrze, że choć przywdział buty. Zdecydowanie zbyt wielki

przeżywał stres, skoro działał aż tak nielogicznie i impulsywnie.

Z miną wyrażającą bezbrzeżną pogardę dla wszystkich barmanów, podniósł się z krzesła i

nawet nie zaszczycając rozmówcy spojrzeniem, opuścił lokal.

Na zewnątrz nadal znajdowało się sporo ludzi, co Draco zauważył z ulgą, ponieważ nie

chciał wracać do „Dziąsła", by zapytać o godzinę. Podszedł do jednego z samotnych

przechodniów i dowiedział się, że dochodzi dwunasta. Cóż, zatem nic dziwnego, że

barman nie miał zbyt wielu klientów.

Nie ma co tu stać i marznąć, uznał Draco, skręcając w stronę bloków mieszkalnych.

Drzwi do klatki schodowej ktoś zastawił kamieniem i tym sposobem Draco nie musiał

bezsensownie szarpać za klamkę i wyklinać, na czym świat stoi. Dziarskim krokiem

wspinał się po stopniach, aż wreszcie dotarł na drugie piętro, gdzie pod numerem 16

znajdowało się jego lokum.

Pchnął drzwi, ale ani drgnęły. Załomotał w nie pięścią.

— Jin… Tato! Otwórz!

Zero odzewu.

I co teraz ma zrobić? Gdyby posiadał zdolności magiczne i różdżkę, wystarczyłoby pewnie

kilka zaklęć. Najlepiej zaś byłoby, gdyby wziął ze sobą klucz. Albo gdyby Jinks i Wetter

poczekali na jego powrót.

Zapukał raz jeszcze, licząc na to, że wcześniej zwyczajnie nie został usłyszany. Ale za

drzwiami nie rozległy się kroki ani okrzyk „chwileczkę!".

Jasna cholera, pomyślał. Gwałtownie tarmosił klamkę, łudząc się, że dwa miliony

szarpnięć przyniosą jakieś efekty.

— Potrzebuje pan czegoś? — zapytał nieco zdenerwowany głos dochodzący z dołu.

— Nie. — Draco zerknął mimochodem na półpiętro, gdzie obładowany zakupami stał…

A jakże!

Harry Potter.

Ze zmierzwionym włosem, poplątanym szalikiem i w rozpiętej, przydużej kurtce wyglądał

jak prawdziwy kloszard. Myliły tylko torby pełne produktów spożywczych (Draco

zauważył wystające bagietki), ale można było przyjąć, że to dar od litościwych

przechodniów.

I teraz wielki Harry Potter przyszedł ogrzać się i przespać na klatce schodowej.

Draco przywołał uśmiech na twarz. Mimo że w głowie huczało mu: „nie masz obowiązku

się tłumaczyć", wlał w swój głos odpowiednią ilość uprzejmości i powiedział:

— Musiałem szybko wyjść z domu i zapomniałem… różdżki. — Użycie słowa „klucz"

było równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do charłactwa.

— I myśli pan, że z tego powodu pomogę panu włamać się do cudzego mieszkania?

— Włamać? — Draco natychmiast opuścił kąciki ust i odwrócił się w stronę wciąż

skamieniałego Pottera. Przyjemnie było patrzeć na niego z góry. — A kto powiedział, że

chcę się włamać?

— Cóż, na to wygląda.

— Przykro mi, ale mylisz się, Potter. — Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust zupełnie machinalnie

i mimo że powoli przeciągał samogłoski, nie zdążył ich powstrzymać. Zamarł na moment,

zląkłszy się, że zostanie rozpoznany. Widząc zdziwioną minę Pottera, podrapał się w

popłochu po głowie i dodał szybko, tonem bardziej przyjaznym: — To moje mieszkanie,

wprowadziłem się. Dzisiaj.

Potter nieśpiesznie wszedł po schodach, a podejrzliwość w jego oczach zdawała się znikać,

ustępując miejsca zwykłemu podenerwowaniu. Wreszcie zatrzymał się tuż przy drzwiach i

położył rękę na klamce.

— To ty musiałeś się pomylić, bo to moje mieszkanie.

O, proszę. Już nie powiedział „pan".

— Nie ja tu noszę okulary — Draco pozwolił sobie zapomnieć, że powinien być uprzejmy,

jeśli chce coś osiągnąć. — Mieszkam pod szesnastką, a to jest numer szesnaście.

Potter odłożył torby z zakupami na podłogę, poszperał chwilę w kieszeniach i wydobył

dowód tożsamości. Jednym palcem zasłonił zdjęcie, a drugim postukał w adres

zameldowania.

— Hm. — Draco nienawidził nie mieć racji. — W takim razie co ze mną? — zapytał z

pretensją w głosie.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, machając jednocześnie różdżką przy zamku.

— Z tego co mi wiadomo, ktoś wprowadził się piętro wyżej – mruknął.

— Och. Hej, a co powiesz na kawę…? — Za Potterem trzasnęły drzwi. — Nie to nie!

Draco ruszył w górę po schodach, obrażony na cały świat. Echo przedrzeźniało odgłos

jego donośnych kroków.

W gruncie rzeczy Potter mieszkający w tym samym bloku był sporym ułatwieniem — ani

góra, ani Mahomet nie musieli się fatygować — tylko że Draco inaczej sobie wyobrażał

ich pierwsze spotkanie.

Chciał zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie, żeby już na samym początku nie wywołać

wzajemnej niechęci. Wolałby zatrzeć się w pamięci Pottera jako seksowny amant, a nie

człowiek, który ładuje się do cudzych domów.

Z trudem przyznał, że nie do końca mu wyszło. Trzeba to poprawić, niezależnie od tego,

jak bardzo będzie to kłopotliwe, żenujące i obrzydliwe.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi do — tym razem — swojego mieszkania i zawołał:

— Jinks? Wetter?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wspaniale, pomyślał. Nareszcie trochę spokoju.

Wkroczył do kuchni i otworzył lodówkę. Odczuwał przerażający wręcz głód, jakiego

nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczył. Może jego ciało posiadało nadzwyczajnie powiększony

żołądek? Zaczął macać się rękami po brzuchu, ale nie wyczuł żadnych anomalii,

zwłaszcza, że w Hogwarcie nie uczono biologii i nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak takie

anomalie miałyby wyglądać. Draco nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale trzy czwarte

życia spędził pewien, że nerki znajdują się z przodu, dopóki nie kopnął skrzata domowego

w dół pleców i ten nie zakwilił: „Auuu! Moje nerki!". Życie to najlepsza szkoła, nie ma co.

Powróciwszy z mentalnej podróży w okres dojrzewania, zamknął prawie pustą lodówkę i

podszedł do stołu, gdzie dostrzegł niewielką kartkę.

Obok narysowanego na niej kwiatka widniały słowa:

„_Nie mieliśmy z mamą czasu zrobić obiadu, zamów sobie pizzę._

_Jinks.__ TATA_."

Draco wzruszył ramionami. Sam sobie jedz pizzę, tatku.

W dworze Malfoyów wyglądało to inaczej; obiad w całości okupiony cudzym wysiłkiem

nagle ukazywał się na stole, nie zamawiany wcześniej i będący jakby oczywistym

elementem codzienności.

Draco spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń, przypominając sobie liczne uczty – zawsze wystawne,

czy to w dzień powszedni, czy od święta. Obficie zastawiony stół… O rozmiarach tak

ogromnych, że zwykła konwersacja okazywała się dla Malfoyów niemożliwa — nawet

krzycząc nie mogli się usłyszeć, ponieważ echo niosło się po całym pomieszczeniu. Mimo

wszystko było to całkiem wygodne. Malfoyowie spędzali ze sobą czas, nie musząc

rozmawiać i wysłuchiwać irytujących odgłosów jedzenia.

Ależ ja się zrobiłem sentymentalny — westchnął w duchu Draco.

Odłożył świstek na miejsce. Zapatrzył się na ceratkę w serduszka zdobiącą stół i skrzywił

się. Och, miłości, czemuż nieosiągalną jest?

_Miłość, miłość_… Jak tu się do tego zmusić? Zaraz, no tak! _Zmusić_!

Genialny plan sam ułożył się w jego głowie i uderzyło go to tak mocno, że oczy wyszły

mu na wierzch. Pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Że też od razu na to nie wpadł! Cóż to za niesamowita oszczędność czasu!

— _Accio _kurtka…! Cholera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Draco odłożył realizację swojego planu do dnia następnego, ponieważ wyznawał zasadę: co masz zrobić dzisiaj, zrób jutro.

Cały dzień kręcił się po Pokątnej, wydając drobne z kieszeni kurtki na przekąski, aż wreszcie jego narządy wewnętrzne zadowoliły się ilością przysporzonej pracy i w spokoju poczęły trawić dostarczony pokarm, zamiast dopominać się o więcej.

Mijał niekiedy znajomych ludzi, ale nie śmiał nawet zaczepić któregokolwiek z nich; po pierwsze, oficjalnie ich nie znał, a po drugie… był charłakiem. Nie chciał wystawiać się na ryzyko obezwładniającego zawstydzenia w momencie, w którym ktoś odkryłby jego ułomność. Trochę irytowała go własna niepewność siebie, która pojawiła się dokładnie wtedy, gdy zniknęła jego przynależność do czystokrwistego, niewątpliwie magicznego rodu Malfoyów, ale uznał, że zwyczajnie musi oswoić się z nowym ciałem i nowymi, znacznie mniejszymi możliwościami. Niemniej, ciężko było na to czekać — Draco nigdy nie słynął z cierpliwości.

Wreszcie, zmęczony wszystkimi rewelacjami, jakie napotkały go tuż po jego śmierci, wrócił do domu, zażył ciepłej kąpieli i położył się do łóżka.

Długo nie mógł zasnąć, wpatrując się w sufit. Sen skutecznie odpędzały myśli o tym, że jutro będzie musiał zabrać się do działania. Wzdychając raz po raz nad swoim nędznym losem, przewracał się z boku na bok, aż w końcu, sam nie wiedział kiedy, odpłynął w krainę słodkiej nieświadomości, gdzie nikt nie kazał mu zmuszać się do ludzkich uczuć względem obrzydliwych osób.

* * *

><p>Czasem ludziom wydaje się, że gorzej nie będzie, a później potykają się o miliony kłód rzucanych pod nogi.<p>

Przekonał się o tym Draco Malfoy, który po krótkiej — choć i tak zbyt długiej — i powodującej mdłości przejażdżce w wagoniku kopalnianym, zajrzał do swojej skrytki w Banku Gringotta.

Wcześniej bardzo zdumiał go fakt, że jego pieniądze ulokowano na jednym z wyższych — czyli mniej ważnych — poziomów. Potem ogarnęły go złe przeczucia, gdy wózek zatrzymał się daleko, daleko przed Wodospadem Złodzieja. Nie żeby chciał zmoknąć, ale dlaczego jego skarbca należycie nie strzeżono?

Odpowiedzi nie udzielił towarzyszący mu dziwnie osowiały goblin — przyszła sama. Klucz został wsunięty w zamek, następnie przekręcony i drzwi do skrytki otworzyły się.

A wtedy Draco zobaczył, że nie było czego strzec.

— Zaszła pomyłka — powiedział wbrew temu, co tak naprawdę myślał.

— Oczywiście, prezesie — mruknął z ironią goblin, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. — Szczęście, że cię mamy, żebyś nam wytykał błędy.

Draco, nie zwracając uwagi na trwającą gdzieś na poziomie jego kolan tyradę, wszedł do skrytki i podniósł niewielki woreczek z pieniędzmi.

— Oni chcą mnie wykończyć — burknął pod nosem, a milczący znów goblin tylko popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

W zaświatach ludzie są naprawdę skąpi, pomyślał Draco. A ja wczoraj kąpałem się w wannie pełnej wody! Chyba będę musiał zacząć oszczędzać, westchnął w duchu.

Przynajmniej ojciec byłby zadowolony, że jego jedyny syn wreszcie zaczyna doceniać wagę pieniądza. W tym przypadku niezbyt wielką (woreczek był naprawdę lekki), ale zawsze to jakąkolwiek. Draco przypomniał sobie, ile razy ojciec powtarzał: „Nie musisz szanować ludzi, ale pieniądz — zawsze".

Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na schowanej w kieszeni sakiewce i z powrotem usadowił się w wagoniku. Skrzywił się na myśl o podróży powrotnej. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie cierpiał na chorobę lokomocyjną.

Z bledszym niż zwykle licem i żołądkiem trenującym capoeirę, nieco chwiejnym krokiem wydostał się z budynku Gringotta. Schodząc po schodach, uchwycił kątem oka znajomą sylwetkę. Przekręcił głowę w prawo i zaraz tego pożałował, ponieważ naszła go ponowna fala nudności, a ponadto jego wzrok napotkał twarz ojca.

Przez chwilę Draco zapomniał, że umarł i chciał krzyknąć: „cześć, tato!", ale opamiętał się. Przeniósł spojrzenie na własne stopy, usiłując wyrzucić z pamięci ciemne pręgi pod oczami i dziwnie zmizerniałą fizjonomię ojca.

Zacisnął na chwilę powieki, kiedy nieznane uczucie rozeszło się po jego klatce piersiowej.

Co niby mógł zrobić? Nie jego wina, że nie żyje. To znaczy, owszem, nikt go nie popchnął na szafkę z kosmetykami, ale kto w ogóle pozwolił na produkcję tak niebezpiecznego mebla? To jasne, że w łazience zazwyczaj jest ślisko i chyba nie urodził się jeszcze człowiek o stopach tak klejących się do podłoża, by zdołał uchronić się przed upadkiem na mokrej i zamydlonej podłodze. Draco poważnie rozważył nawet możliwość, że przeklętą szafkę zaprojektował mugolski terrorysta liczący na powolną zagładę czarodziejskiego świata.

Dotychczas ani razu nie pożałował utraty życia. Owszem, frustrował go sposób, w jaki skonał, a także system rządzenia w zaświatach i otrzymane zadanie, ale nie pomyślał jeszcze o przeklęciu wszystkich twórców mebli — aż do teraz.

To widok ojca wyzwolił w nim te emocje i Draco chyba zrozumiał, dlaczego według zasad nie powinien kontaktować się z członkami rodziny. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, jak czuje się matka.

Westchnął. Świeże powietrze powoli poprawiało jego samopoczucie. Metalowa obręcz zaciśnięta wokół czaszki stopniowo odpuszczała, by w końcu zniknąć całkowicie. Żołądek zaprzestał dzikich harców.

Zadrżał, kiedy chłodny wiatr wsunął się w rękawy jego kurtki, i mocniej opatulił się szalikiem. Zastanawiał się, czy pogoda wkrótce się poprawi. W końcu był już marzec — w każdym powiewie czuło się przyjemną woń wiosny, ale temperatura uparcie nie współgrała z zapachem.

Pozbywając się resztek swojej godności, przekroczył próg „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów". Pamiętał o tym, że niedawno niezwykle surowo ocenił ten sklep, jednak usiłował zakopać to wspomnienie gdzieś z tyłu czaszki. W końcu wydał osąd wtedy, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że będzie czegoś od Weasleya potrzebował.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że drugi raz w życiu praca irytujących rudzielców uratuje mu tyłek. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło się to na szóstym roku nauki Draco w Hogwarcie; dzięki Peruwiańskiemu Proszkowi Natychmiastowej Ciemności Śmierciożercy mogli grasować po szkole do woli. Teraz Draco zamierzał wykorzystać któryś ze sprzedawanych w sklepie eliksirów miłosnych. Myślał nad udaniem się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, gdzie z pewnością dostałby silniej i dłużej działającą miksturę, ale wolał nie zapuszczać się tam jako nikomu nieznany Frank Badman (ugh, to wciąż bolało!), w dodatku zupełnie pozbawiony magii (a to jak bolało!).

Sklep był zdecydowanie obrzydliwy. Kiedy Draco wszedł do środka, w jego głowie automatycznie rozbrzmiała wesoła, irytująca muzyczka z rodzaju tych, których nie da się zapomnieć, i które kojarzą się z przenośnymi lodziarniami na kółkach.

Zamrugał, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem piętrzące się na półkach niezliczone ilości produktów. Może uda mu się w dwa miesiące odnaleźć to, czego szukał. Akurat by się wyrobił na czas.

Z miną pełną dezorientacji rozglądał się dookoła. Minął stos pluszowego Merlin-wie-czego i uskoczył przed atakującą go obślizgłą ośmiornicą wydającą z siebie niepokojące dźwięki.

Przydałby się jakiś ochroniarz strzegący klientów przed niebezpieczeństwem. Weasley powinien to rozważyć. Ale Draco wiedział, że zbyt wiele wymaga od potomka zakochanego w mugolach idioty.

George Weasley, jakby wyczuwając, że się o nim myśli, wyrósł gdzieś obok i zapytał:

— Szuka pan czegoś?

Draco zwykle nie znosił wścibskich sprzedawców, którzy momentalnie napadali na dopiero co przybyłych klientów. Zawsze podskakiwał, przestraszony, kiedy za jego plecami rozlegało się pełne sztucznej uprzejmości pytanie: „Mogę w czymś pomóc?". Niektórzy sklepikarze nie reagowali na odmowę i łazili za Draco krok w krok, dysząc mu prosto w kark. Jakby myśleli, że trzeba go mieć na oku, bo jeszcze coś ukradnie. Myślałby kto! Będąc dziedzicem fortuny Malfoyów, miał kraść?

Ale Weasley inaczej sformułował pytanie i udało mu się nikogo nie wystraszyć. Poza tym Draco naprawdę potrzebował pomocy człowieka orientującego się w tym labiryncie.

— Są tu jakieś eliksiry miłosne? — zapytał zatem, nieco spłoszony osobliwością swojej prośby. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że dożyje dnia, w którym kupi tę żałosną miksturę. Cóż, formalnie rzecz biorąc, intuicja go nie zawiodła — w istocie nie dożył.

— Oczywiście, że są. — Weasley wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Do wyboru, do koloru. Proszę za mną.

Draco poszedł za nim posłusznie, rozglądając się przy okazji dookoła. Wiele rzeczy by zmienił; przede wszystkim zacząłby od samej nazwy. Szyld „Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów" wyglądał raczej głupio. Ale znów — czego tu się spodziewać po potomkach zakochanego w mugolach idioty.

Wędrówka trwała niewiarygodnie długo. Draco niejasno zastanawiał się, czy ta część sklepu nadal znajduje się na Pokątnej, czy może już w kompletnie innej części Londynu. Albo w ogóle w Europie Wschodniej. Zdążył się nawet zmęczyć, lawirując między strzelistymi półkami i wchodząc po długich schodach.

— Na zewnątrz budynek wygląda na mniejszy — mruknął, a pretensja w jego głosie od razu rzuciła się w uszy Weasleyowi, który odparł łagodnym tonem:

— Spokojnie, już jesteśmy.

Draco nie lubił, kiedy uspokajano go w sytuacjach, w których wręcz wskazanym było się denerwować.

— Nie czuję się niespokojny — rzekł oschle.

— I tak trzymać.

Wzruszył ramionami. Weasley raczej nie był w nastroju do kłótni.

Stanęli wreszcie przy czteropoziomowej półce wypełnionej od góry do dołu różnej wielkości fiolkami (przeważały te w kształcie serc). Każdą z nich przewiązano ozdobną, różową wstążką.

— Więc czego pan sobie życzy?

— Eliksiru miłosnego.

Draco widział, że Weasley w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał gałki oczne od przewrócenia się.

— Ale konkretnie? Długoterminowego czy o krótkim działaniu? Silnego czy umiarkowanego? Wreszcie, dla kogo ten eliksir?

— Dla mnie!

Weasley uniósł brwi.

— Sam go pan zamierza zażyć?

— A czy to ważne? Jeden mężczyzna ma wypić i zakochać się w drugim.

— O, czyli eliksir z rodzaju tęczowych.

— Jak pan uważa — odburknął Draco, zły na siebie z powodu gorąca, jakim emanowała jego twarz. — Chcę, żeby działało mocno i możliwie długo.

— Rozumiem. — Weasley odwrócił się w stronę półek i zdjął z nich jedną fiolkę, wyjątkowo w kształcie męskiej sylwetki. — Proponuję „Do zakochania jeden łyk".

— Ile kosztuje?

— Pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

— Co? — Draco wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Nie potrafił zapanować nad wzbierającą irytacją. Dopiero drugi dzień był biedakiem, wiedział o tym od trzydziestu minut i już musiał z tego powodu cierpieć. Przeczesał palcami włosy, westchnął i przemówił napiętym głosem: — Nie ma pan niczego… w bardziej przystępnej cenie?

— Z długoterminowych nie. Te są najdroższe.

Draco westchnął. Niech będzie.

— No to co pan proponuje z tych krótkoterminowych?

Weasley odstawił „Do zakochania jeden łyk". Zdjął z półki fiolkę w kształcie bliżej nieokreślonym.

— „Miłostka", względnie tani i silny. Nie testowany na zwierzętach.

— A na kim?

Weasley zawahał się, a przez jego twarz szybko przemaszerował szereg emocji.

— Na moim bracie.

Draco chciał powiedzieć: „Spokojna głowa, twoja kopia na pewno siedzi w niebie i działa wszystkim na nerwy", ale nie słynął z osobowości współczującej, a tym bardziej pocieszającej, więc powrócił do głównego tematu:

— I jakie były efekty?

— No więc… Eliksir działa w miarę silnie. Motylki w brzuchu, krew w kroczu i tak dalej. Ogłupia, ale raczej trudno, żeby dodawał inteligencji — nie ten dział.

A już na pewno nie był w stanie dodać inteligencji twojemu bratu, pomyślał Draco, a głośno zapytał:

— Ile?

— Piętnaście galeonów.

Draco opadła na moment szczęka.

— _Względnie tani_? To miał być eufemizm do _raczej drogi_, tak?

— A jakiej ceny się pan spodziewał? — Weasley uniósł ręce w geście bezradności. — Zawsze to mniej niż pięćdziesiąt. Jeśli pana nie stać, to proponuję najtańszy eliksir: trzy piwa. Trochę alkoholu i w każdym można się zakochać, poważnie. Mój znajomy spłodził w ten sposób trzy…

— Nie sądzi pan, że mnie to interesuje, prawda? — Draco zmarszczył brwi. Zaczynała go boleć głowa. — Nie ma pan nic… tańszego, tak?  
>— Mam, ale są nieciekawe skutki uboczne. — Weasley wyglądał na zakłopotanego. — Na przykład obowiązkowo biegunka. Czasem do pary z wymiotami. Okazjonalnie ślepota... Zdarzył się nawet atak serca. O, a kilku spadło ze schodów.<p>

— Spadło ze schodów? — powtórzył Draco, zaskoczony. — Czyli co, zaburzenia ruchu?

— Nie, to przez ślepotę. Ale były cyrki — zaśmiał się Weasley. — Jeden klient ponoć kleił się nie do tej osoby, co trzeba.

Draco czuł się jak zwierzyna zapędzona w kozi róg. Zacisnął zęby.

— Dobra, biorę to. Gwarantuje pan brak skutków ubocznych?

— Oczywiście. Przysięgam na honor całej…

— Proszę sobie darować. Najwyżej spotkamy się w sądzie. — Słowo „sąd" nie przywoływało zbyt dobrych skojarzeń i Draco skrzywił się, gdy wydobyło się z jego ust.

Dał się zaprowadzić do kasy, gdzie z żalem wręczył Weasleyowi wysupłane piętnaście galeonów. Woreczek z pieniędzmi stał się jeszcze lżejszy i w Draco zaczęła wzbierać panika na myśl o tym, jak trudne będą te dwa miesiące. Jego ekscytacja wywołana wizją szybkiego wykonania misji powoli opadała. W końcu pod życiorysem napisano: „_Po upływie dwóch miesięcy wskoczyć w którąkolwiek studzienkę_", co znaczyło, że Draco — zakochany w Potterze czy nie — będzie musiał przetrwać pozostałych sześćdziesiąt dni. Z tak lichym majątkiem mogło się to okazać nad wyraz niewdzięczne.

— Wystarczy wrzucić swój włos i dolać ofierze kilka kropli do napoju. Mniej lub więcej, w zależności od upodobań. Dołączam ulotkę z opisanym działaniem eliksiru — mówił Weasley, pakując buteleczkę do tekturowego pudełka i wsuwając weń świstek papieru. Z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechał się jak wariat.

Draco zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i odetchnął głęboko.

— Włos — powtórzył martwo. — A jeśli byłbym łysy?

— Wtedy… Naskórek. Ślinę. Cokolwiek, co zawiera DNA.

— Słuchaj uważnie — wycedził Draco, ledwo nad sobą panując. — Nie mam naskórka. Ani śliny. Nie mam w ogóle DNA. Teraz łapiesz?

— Oooo. — W oczach Weasleya pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. — To trochę poważniejsza sprawa. A ma pan zdjęcie?

— Tak — odparł Draco. Fotografię Pottera bardzo łatwo było dostać. W końcu media okrzyknęły go bohaterem i za najwyższy punkt honoru postawiły sobie napisanie trzydziestu milionów artykułów o jego osobie.

— W takim razie… Proszę podpisać zdjęcie imieniem i nazwiskiem, potem spalić i wsypać popiół do eliksiru. Niezbyt to smaczne, ale cóż.

— Gwarantuje pan, że zadziała?

— Oczywiście.

— I lepiej dla pana, żeby zadziałało — burknął Draco.

Wziął z ręki Weasleya pudełeczko. Ściskając je w dłoni, oddalił się do wyjścia, a w jego głowie błąkała się jedna myśl.

JAK _SPALIĆ_ ZDJĘCIE?

Wyszedł na ulicę i rozejrzał się w niejakim popłochu.

Często w swoim życiu potrzebował pomocy, ale bardzo rzadko o nią prosił — zazwyczaj nadchodziła sama. Czasem nawet nie chciał jej przyjąć, tak pełen był wiary we własne siły. A teraz… Intensywnie poszukiwał kogoś, kto udzieliłby mu porady.

Mijało go wielu ludzi, ale Draco wiedział, że jeśli nie chce narazić się na śmieszność, musi zapytać kogoś niepozornego i raczej wyglądającego niezbyt dumnie. Że też na Pokątnej nikt nigdy nie żebrał.

Wreszcie dostrzegł wysoką, jasnowłosą kobietę, na oko trzydziestoletnią. Opierała się o ścianę sklepu ze słodyczami, ręce splotła za plecami i wodziła zagubionym wzrokiem po maszerującym tłumie.

Podszedł do niej zdecydowanym krokiem. Kiedy jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jego twarzy, zapytał konspiracyjnym szeptem, upewniając się uprzednio, że nikt nie podsłuchuje:

— Jak rozpalić ogień bez użycia magii?

Oczy kobiety zrobiły się odrobinę większe.

— Musisz… — Odchrząknęła. — Musisz użyć zapałek.

— Co to ten zapałek?

— Zapałki. To takie… Małe… Poczekaj, zaraz ci pokażę. — Sięgnęła do torby przewieszonej przez ramię. Draco zdziwił się, widząc metkę znanego projektanta. Wreszcie kobieta wyjęła niewielkie pudełeczko z brązowymi bokami.

Wydobyła z niego mały patyczek zakończony czerwoną kuleczką. Przesunęła patyczkiem po jednej z brązowych płaszczyzn i w ten sposób wznieciła płomień.

— Musisz zrobić to szybko. — Zaprezentowała jeszcze raz. — Tylko nie baw się ogniem. — Wsunęła pudełko zapałek w dłoń wciąż zszokowanego Draco. — Masz, to dla ciebie.

— Ile…?

— Nic, są bardzo tanie. I nie potrzebuję ich.

— Jak chcesz — mruknął Draco, skinął kobiecie głową i pozostawił ją pod ścianą sklepu, ani razu się nie oglądając.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, było już późne popołudnie i kiszki grały mu marsza żałobnego. Otworzył lodówkę i — jakże ogromne było jego zdumienie! — nic w niej nie znalazł. Chyba sam powinien wreszcie uzupełnić zapasy, jeśli nie chce umrzeć z głodu.

Chociaż… Potrząsnął woreczkiem z pieniędzmi i skrzywił się. Pewnie i tak w końcu umrze.

Na Merlina, co za szaleństwo. Już nie żył, a musiał martwić się tym, by nie zginąć ponownie. Być może inni ludzie radowaliby się darowanymi dwoma miesiącami na ziemi, ale, prawdę mówiąc, co to za bonus? Same wymagania! Polub Pottera, nie utyj, nie zgiń, nie czaruj, nie bądź sobą, mieszkaj w klaustrofobicznej klitce.

Może ucieszyłby się, gdyby zesłano go do świata żywych z misją „Baw się i korzystaj z ostatnich dni", ale w tym wypadku pozostawało jedynie narzekać. Jednocześnie próbując nie dać się zepchnąć w czeluści piekieł.

Entuzjazm opadł z niego całkowicie, kiedy usiadł na łóżku i rozłożył wokół siebie niezbędne rekwizyty. To nic nie da, myślał.

Ale nie zrezygnował. Zawsze do końca pozostawał wierny swoim pomysłom, nawet jeśli z czasem dostrzegał, jak bardzo są głupie. Przez to prawie zabił Katie Bell i Ronalda Weasleya — mimo to nie zniechęcał się. W sytuacjach podbramkowych trzeba chwytać się każdego możliwego sposobu, choćby wydawał się ze wszech miar idiotyczny. Choćby mogli przez to zginąć wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu.

Kto powiedział, że życie kilkuset dzieciaków było ważniejsze niż jego? No właśnie. Zresztą, to przedsięwzięcie raczej nie zagrażało niczyjemu istnieniu.

Rozważywszy wszelkie za i przeciw, Draco otworzył „Proroka Codziennego" na pierwszej lepszej stronie i zdumiał się wielce, dostrzegłszy swoje zdjęcie.

Obok fotografii (legitymacyjnej, cholera) zamieszczono krótką notkę na temat jego śmierci. Według gazety został odnaleziony przez skrzata domowego (Draco nie miał pojęcia, czego ta kreatura mogła szukać w JEGO łazience) rankiem pierwszego marca. Dalej pisano o okolicznościach zgonu oraz o tym, że wykluczono morderstwo i samobójstwo. Poniżej zamieszczono krótki, ckliwy wiersz o ulotności życia.

I tyle.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. A więc tak się mnie żegna, pomyślał. Ciekawe, jak długi artykuł pojawiłby się po śmierci Pottera. Artykuł! Ba, przeżywano by to przez kolejne dwa miesiące. Trzy! Pół roku! I w każdą rocznicę organizowano by modły i śpiewy ku czci wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera.

Wypełniony po brzegi frustracją, wyszukał w gazecie fotografię swojej ofiary. Wyciął ją starannie, pokonał chęć dorysowania Potterowi wąsów, a następnie podpisał zdjęcie drukowanymi literami — w imię przejrzystości. Odłożył wycinek na bok.

Wziął pudełko z eliksirem. Wydobył zeń fiolkę oraz ulotkę z opisem sposobu użycia. Rozłożył papier i choć starał się ze wszystkich sił, nie mógł zrozumieć tekstu.

„这是没有意义的。花好月圆是不是真正的爱情。我写在中国，你不能/不能做广告。

乔治韦斯莱

我不知道的语言，所以可能有错误。"

Draco nie wiedział zbyt wiele o George'u Weasleyu, ale czuł w kościach, że to bardzo w jego stylu.

Wzruszył ramionami. Trudno, poradzi sobie sam. Przecież nie znał chińskiego. Czy też japońskiego. Czy też koreańskiego. W zasadzie znał tylko angielski.

Zatem do dzieła.

* * *

><p>Nie obyło się bez ofiar — nie sądził, że ogień z zapałki z czasem dosięgnie jego palców i kiedy stało się to jasne, krzyknął z bólu i upuścił patyczek na dywan. Całe szczęście płomień zgasł w locie.<p>

Po kilku próbach Draco uzyskał upragniony popiół. Wsypał go do mikstury i potrząsnął buteleczką. Drobinki prochu rozpuściły się z cichym sykiem. Patrząc na ten proces, przypomniał sobie o Wywarze Żywej Śmierci. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

No nic, jak to mawiają — chluśniem, bo uśniem.

Ponownie odkorkował fiolkę i powąchał jej zawartość. Pachniało znośnie, choć odrobinę zbyt słodko. Przytknął brzeg naczynia do warg. Przechylił głowę, by wlać część jego zawartości do gardła.

Odkaszlnął i mlasnął kilka razy językiem. Nie smakowało wcale tak źle, ale i tak poczuł potrzebę zagryzienia mikstury.

Nim w jego umyśle zdążyła zabłysnąć idea zrobienia zakupów w sklepie spożywczym, w ciele zapłonęło zupełnie nieznane pragnienie. Nie był to z pewnością głód, który nagle jakby wyparował. Pić również Draco nie chciał.

Wstał z łóżka i zaczął chodzić od ściany do ściany. Coś kazało mu trwać w ruchu. Swędziało go w lędźwiach, a w gardle zbierała się ogromna gula. Draco nie wiedział, czy wolałby płakać, czy śmiać się.

Czegoś bardzo potrzebował, ale nie potrafił skoncentrować się na tym życzeniu. Wreszcie jego wzrok padł na otwartą gazetę, gdzie tuż obok wyciętego kwadracika widniał napis: „_Harry Potter komentuje…_". Draco przestał czytać i klasnął w dłonie.

Oczywiście! Harry Potter! Harry Potter był wręcz niezbędny.

Poruszając się jak w malignie, otworzył szafę. Nie może przecież pokazać się bez krawata, a i zwykły sweter z pewnością obraziłby Harry'ego. Harry, Harry, Harry… Co za piękne imię! Dlaczego wcześniej używał jedynie jego nazwiska? To niemalże zbrodnia!

Zdjął z wieszaka koszulę, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z jej niebieskiego koloru. Roztrzęsionymi dłońmi pozbył się swetra. Dlaczego w tej koszuli jest tyle guzików? Draco miał wrażenie, że coś zrobił nie tak, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Kołnierz jakoś krzywo leżał…

Wynalazł gdzieś brązowy krawat, lecz nie potrafił go zawiązać. Przeklinając i sapiąc, miotał się rozpaczliwie, aż wreszcie dał radę stworzyć olbrzymi supeł.

— Chyba może być — wymamrotał do lustra.

Przeczesał palcami włosy. Czegoś brakowało. Przydałby się żel!

Cały rozgorączkowany pobiegł do łazienki i otworzył wiszącą nad umywalką szafkę. Gdzie jest żel? Brał po kolei każdy kosmetyk i rzucał go za siebie, stwierdziwszy, że nie jest tym, czego szuka. Wreszcie półki zostały całkowicie ogołocone, a Draco westchnął ciężko, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czego w ogóle chciał.

Machnął ręką. To nie mogło być ważne. Nic nie było ważne w obliczu tego wielkiego, obezwładniającego uczucia.

Draco wiedział, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, że musi Harry'ego zobaczyć. Dotknąć, chociaż jednym palcem… Tym najmniejszym choćby… Nawet tym u nogi…

Wytarł dłońmi spoconą twarz i przez chwilę masował sobie skronie, usiłując ułożyć plan działania, ale jego mózg nie reagował na te wysiłki, ciągle wysyłając jeden, jedyny sygnał: „ZEJDŹ PIĘTRO NIŻEJ, TAM SPEŁNIAJĄ SIĘ SNY".

Tak jest! Z przyjemnością zejdę na dół, pomyślał Draco.

W samych skarpetkach wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Podłoga była zimna, a on taki rozpalony… Aż dziw, że nie syczało, kiedy jego stopy stykały się z chłodną powierzchnią schodów.

Wreszcie stanął na wycieraczce przed mieszkaniem Harry'ego. Podniósł zwiniętą w pięść dłoń i chwilę trzymał ją w powietrzu.

Co jeśli Harry śpi? Albo jest czymś zajęty?

Ale on musi, musi… Harry zrozumie! To przecież taki dobry człowiek. Poza tym cóż może być ważniejszego niż miłość?

Puk, puk, puk, zahuczało w głowie Draco. Zatem zapukał. Zrobił to.

Odetchnął głęboko i poprawił koszulę (kołnierz wciąż krzywo leżał). Odchrząknął kilka razy i podrapał się po głowie. Jakie to stresujące. To już zabić Dumbledore'a byłoby łatwiej!

Wszystkie myśli odeszły w niepamięć, kiedy zawiasy w drzwiach zaskrzypiały i jego oczom ukazał się najprzystojniejszy, najmądrzejszy i najsłodszy mężczyzna świata.

Draco wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, nie ośmielając się ruszyć czy coś powiedzieć. Mógł tylko patrzeć. Co za twarz! Co za oczy! Co za urocza znoszona bluza! Prawie popłakał się z rozczulenia, zobaczywszy dziurę w skarpetce Harry'ego. Jaki ładny, malutki paznokietek… Krzywo obcięty…

— Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Ten głos! Jakby… Jakby sami anieli śpiewali przy akompaniamencie dźwięków harf. Draco zamknął na chwilę oczy, gdy od nadmiaru wrażeń zakręciło mu się w głowie.

— No pytam przecież.

— Chciałem… — wychrypiał głosem nabrzmiałym emocją. — Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz…

— Pamiętam. — Harry założył ręce na piersi.

— Och! — pisnął Draco, szczerze wzruszony. — Jestem… Jestem zaszczycony, to naprawdę rozkosz słyszeć coś takiego z twoich ust. Nie spodziewałem się!

Harry miał na twarzy wypisane zaskoczenie. Lekko uniesione brwi i rozchylone usta dały mu tak seksowny wygląd, że Draco z trudem stłumił westchnienie rozkoszy. Oto mógł podziwiać najdoskonalszą istotę świata. Spróbował poluzować krawat, ale supeł był zbyt mocno zawiązany.

Dysząc ciężko, wymamrotał:

— Wpuść mnie, Harry, porozmawiajmy.

— Co ty… — Harry złapał Draco za krawat. — Próbowałeś się powiesić?

— Nie! Ale zrobię to, jeśli… jeśli mnie odtrącisz.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— O tym, że ja cię… Nigdy wcześniej ci tego nie mówiłem, ale…

— Jakie wcześniej? Znamy się niecałe dwa dni! — W głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewała rozpacz. Złapał Draco za ramiona (co za silne, męskie dłonie!) i wciągnął go do mieszkania, mówiąc coś jednocześnie o tym, że nie warto robić przedstawienia w miejscu, gdzie drzwi mają oczy.

— Pięknie mieszkasz, Harry — zachwycił się Draco. Ledwo dostrzegał otaczające go meble w salonie (całą jego uwagę pochłaniał obiekt westchnień), ale pewien był, że pokój jest gustownie urządzony.

— Eee, dziękuję. Więc…

— Nie ma za co.

— Więc o co ci chodzi?

— Nie wiem, Harry. To mnie trafiło tak nagle. Dopiero zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Czy ja mogę…? — Draco nieśmiało zbliżył się do Harry'ego. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, by dotknąć jego policzka, ale ten nagle znalazł się poza zasięgiem.

— Co ty robisz?

— Przepraszam — zmieszał się Draco. — Chciałem tylko zaspokoić swój zwierzęcy głód. To znaczy, pomyślałem, że z pewnością masz miłą skórę.

Wtedy Harry zamarł na kilka sekund jak rażony piorunem. Otworzył usta i z jego krtani wydobyło się ciche: „aaaach". Draco uznał, że to przyzwolenie na umizgi, ruszył więc w jego stronę, jednocześnie usiłując pozbyć się koszuli (jeden z guzików wystrzelił gdzieś w przestrzeń). Nim zdążył w ogóle zabrać się za spodnie Harry'ego, piekący ból przeszył jego twarz. Draco mętnie zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na podłodze i patrzy w sufit, a wysoki pisk wypełniający całe pomieszczenie ma swoje źródło w jego mózgu.

— Wybacz, ale bez przesady — dotarło do niego gdzieś z góry.

— Nie szkodzi. Wolisz na ostro, tak? — Draco wsparł się na łokciach. — Zróbmy to tak, jak lubisz.

— Uspokój się. Musiałeś wypić eliksir miłosny, rozumiesz?

Przez plecy Draco przeszedł dreszcz.

— Twój głos jest eliksirem miłosnym!

Harry zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo, co było absolutnie urocze. Kręcił się chwilę w miejscu, intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając.

Nagle w jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka, po czym wymamrotał jakąś inkantację i zgrabnie poruszył nadgarstkiem. Resztki świadomości Draco wypełniły się przekonaniem, że umiera z miłości. Później stracił przytomność.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Jęknął przeciągle, kiedy poczuł, że każda komórka jego ciała budzi się do życia. Żołądek dał o sobie znać donośnym burczeniem, a głowa zaczęła pulsować bólem.

Draco pomyślał, że nieprzyjemne pobudki stają się powoli jego małą tradycją. Całe szczęście, że nie będzie musiał jej podtrzymywać dłużej niż dwa miesiące. No chyba że skończy w piekle, tam z pewnością poranna rutyna nie należy do najmilszego elementu codzienności.

Przyłożył obie dłonie do twarzy i z trudem powstrzymał kolejny jęk. Moralny kac spłynął na niego wraz ze wspomnieniem o niedawnych wydarzeniach.

Zrobiłeś to w słusznej sprawie, powiedział sobie w duchu. Nie ma się czego wstydzić. I w końcu to Potter miał dziurawą skarpetkę.

— Wstałeś już?

— Jak widać jeszcze leżę — odparł machinalnie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że najwyraźniej z kimś rozmawia. Rozkleił powieki i zamrugał kilka razy, chcąc wyostrzyć przesłoniętą mgiełką widoczność.

Mimo że w nowym domu mieszkał od niedawna, natychmiast zauważył, że patrzy nie na ten sufit, co trzeba. Podświadomie wiedział, że spogląda na podłogę swojego mieszkania od drugiej strony. Znowu zamrugał. Po prostu jestem u Pottera, stwierdził.

Podniósł głowę z poduszki i jego oczom ukazał się sam właściciel lokum oparty o framugę. Teraz — wbrew temu co mógł twierdzić Draco upojony eliksirem — wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Przede wszystkim jego skarpetki nie nosiły żadnych śladów walki, a bluza została zastąpiona czarną koszulą, znacznie mniej zużytą.

Draco wysnuł ostrożne przypuszczenie, że być może czasem Potter robił sobie Dzień Niechluja. Albo zwyczajnie akurat nie spodziewał się gości. Mimo to, bez względu na możliwe wyjaśnienia, dziura w skarpetce i tak była niezaprzeczalnie żenująca.

Upojony eliksirem Draco nie mylił się co do wystroju salonu, Potter naprawdę nieźle się urządził. Puszysty, beżowy dywan wspaniale komponował się z brązowymi, nowoczesnymi meblami i ścianami w kolorze pastelowej pomarańczy. Pomieszczenie wydawało się ciepłe i przytulne. Zazdrość zakiełkowała w Draco, kiedy przypomniał sobie wygląd swojego mieszkania.

„Gdzie jestem?"

„Co tu robię?"

„Co się stało?"

„Kim jestem?"

Wszystkie te pytania zamarły gdzieś w jego gardle. Głupio przecież udawać nagłą amnezję, kiedy powszechnie wiadomo, że eliksiry miłosne raczej jej nie wywołują. Może Potter o tym nie wiedział, ale po co ryzykować?

— Witaj — powiedział zatem, siląc się na pewny ton. Zrobiłeś to w słusznej sprawie!, powtórzył w myślach. W sprawie życia i śmierci! Czy jakoś tak!

— Witam. — Potter wyglądał jednocześnie na rozbawionego i zakłopotanego.

— Więc… Podałeś mi antidotum?

— Taaaak, podałem. Ale najpierw pozbawiłem cię przytomności.

— Nie szkodzi — odparł Draco, myśląc, że brak świadomości był zbawieniem. Powstrzymał go od zrobienia czegoś jeszcze głupszego niż… Chwila!

Usiadł i popatrzył na siebie; z szyi zwisał mu splątany krawat, a część guzików koszuli była rozpięta. Czuł, jak jego twarz różowieje. Co za poniżenie.

ZROBIŁEŚ TO W SŁUSZNEJ SPRAWIE.

— Co się właściwie stało? — zapytał Potter, wchodząc do pokoju i siadając na krześle naprzeciwko kanapy, którą zajmował Draco. — Możesz mi to jakoś wyjaśnić?

— Bardzo bym chciał, ale moja wiedza ma swoje granice — wyrecytował Draco, który przygotował się wcześniej na tego typu pytania. — Byłem w barze, ktoś musiał mi czegoś dolać. Lepszy eliksir miłosny niż mikstura gwałtu.

Potter skrzywił się nieznacznie, kładąc nogi na drewnianym stole.

— Taa… Ale po co ktoś miałby…?

— Nie wiem. Akurat ty masz wielu wrogów, którzy mogliby chcieć twoich kłopotów.

— Też mi kłopot — palnął Potter, ale zaraz się zreflektował i dodał: — To znaczy, to przecież nie to samo co Voldemort albo wizyta teściowej.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz żonę. Czyżby gazety coś przeoczyły?

— Nie, bo nie mam.

— Więc o co chodzi z teściową?

— No wiesz, te wszystkie kawały… Żartowałem po prostu.

— Aaa. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, jednocześnie usiłując pozbyć się krawata. Cholerstwo jedne, normalnie węzeł gordyjski…

Nagle Potter krzyknął ożywionym głosem:

— Zaraz!

Draco drgnął i podniósł głowę, a jego walczące z supłem palce znieruchomiały.

— Co?

— Przyszedłeś bez butów. Bez kurtki. Jak mogłeś być w barze?

Ha, myślisz, że jesteś inteligentny?, zachichotał w duchu Draco. Niedoczekanie, Potter. Nie będziesz inteligentny.

— Wróciłem do domu i dopiero po chwili poczułem się dziwnie.

— Czemu wróciłeś tak wcześnie? To znaczy, była jakaś siedemnasta.

Mówiłem, że nie będziesz inteligentny!, zdenerwował się Draco. Wrócił do szarpaniny z krawatem. Po kilku sekundach po prostu ściągnął go przez głowę, zostawiając węzeł w spokoju.

— Wstąpiłem tylko coś zjeść. — Na wspomnienie jedzenia znów poczuł ssanie w żołądku. Przełknął ślinę, usiłując opędzić się od wizji wspaniałych potraw podawanych w dworze Malfoyów. — Co to, przesłuchanie?

— No wiesz, ktoś ci podał eliksir, który wpłynął na twoje zachowanie. To przestępstwo, więc przesłuchanie jest jak najbardziej na miejscu.

— Tak? No to czemu przepytujesz akurat mnie?

— Byłeś świadkiem zdarzenia.

Draco poczuł, że jego zszargane nerwy szargają się jeszcze bardziej. Chciał podejść do Pottera i nim potrząsnąć. Przemoc fizyczna nie była jednak w dobrym tonie, wolał psychiczną. Ewentualnie mógłby potraktować ofiarę kilkoma zaklęciami, ale nadal cierpiał z powodu charłactwa i nie zanosiło się na jakiekolwiek zmiany w tej kwestii, więc niechybnie przegrałby pojedynek, a nie był przecież byle Gryfonem, by porywać się z motyką na słońce.

— No dobrze, świadek świadkiem, ale ja nic nie wiem.

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

— Co to był za bar?

Niech go szlag, będzie się tu bawił w detektywa.

— Mleczny! — W głosie Draco pobrzmiewała irytacja. — O co ci chodzi? Słuchaj, przepraszam, że… tak wczoraj wpadłem, ale nie panowałem nad sobą. Zostawmy to już.

No dobrze, przeprosił. Każdemu się kiedyś zdarza, prawda? To wcale nie znaczy, że jest żałosną sierotą, która przed wszystkimi się kaja. Dla dobra sprawy należało się ukorzyć.

— Wcale się nie gniewam — powiedział Potter, wzruszając ramionami. — Nawet się uśmiałem, jak już leżałeś nieprzytomny. Tylko to dziwne, że ktoś tak po prostu chciał, żebyś się we mnie… no, zakochał. To musiał być jakiś idiota.

Tak! Idiota! Przypomniałem sobie, Potter, że to przecież ty siedziałeś ze mną w tym barze — och, ironizowanie w myślach nie było tak dobre jak na głos, ale i tak przynosiło ulgę.

— Z pewnością. Która godzina?

— Dochodzi piąta.

— Po co wstajesz tak wcześnie? — zdumiał się Draco.

— Co to, przesłuchanie? Może byś się przedstawił?

— Dra… — Serce Draco załomotało ostrzegawczo. — Frank.

— Drafrank?

— Frank!

— W takim razie ja jestem Draharry.

Draco popatrzył na Pottera spode łba. Kiedy on się zrobił taki złośliwy?

— Bardzo śmieszne. I wiem.

— To, że jestem sławny, nie znaczy, że nie mam prawa się przedstawiać.

A jednak nic się nie zmienił. Nadal chełpił się swoją popularnością. Draco zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się od kąśliwego komentarza. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż kłótnia z Wybrańcem. Lepiej się nimi zajmie póki dzień się jeszcze na dobre nie zaczął, a na zewnątrz nie spacerowało zbyt wielu ludzi.

— Taa — mruknął i wstał. — No dobra, dzięki za antidotum i w ogóle. Będę się zbierał.

— Wybacz. — Potter podrapał się po głowie. — Normalnie się tak nie zachowuję.

— Jak? Zresztą nieważne.

— Wstałem tak wcześnie, bo…

Draco machnął ręką, bagatelizując sprawę. W gruncie rzeczy nawet go to nie interesowało.

— Mówiłem, że nieważne.

— …nie mogłem spać. Jestem trochę nieswój. Wybieram się dziś na pogrzeb kolegi ze szkoły.

Draco popatrzył uważnie na Pottera, a rodząca się w nim ciekawość powstrzymała go od kolejnego machnięcia ręką. Ostatecznie mógł poświęcić chwilę na rozmowę, której głównym tematem była jego śmierć.

— Byliście blisko z tym kolegą? — zapytał łagodnie, choć jakaś jego część pragnęła zaśmiać się na dźwięk tych słów.

— Niezbyt. — W głosie Pottera dało się słyszeć wahanie. — Właściwie się nienawidziliśmy.

— Ach, szkolny wróg. Też takiego miałem. — Na moje nieszczęście jeszcze żyje, dodał w duchu Draco, siadając z powrotem na kanapie.

Potter popatrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń.

— Ale teraz to wydaje się nieistotne. Był taki młody.

I już zawsze będę, pomyślał Draco, a głośno powiedział:

— Takie życie. Jak zginął?

Ku jego złości i zdumieniu, Potter parsknął śmiechem.

— Na Merlina, przepraszam, nie powinienem.

— Nie powinieneś — zaperzył się Draco, a Potter od razu spoważniał.

— To po prostu dziwne, rozumiesz. Wyszedł spod prysznica, poślizgnął się i… klops. Trafił głową prosto w szafkę. Dość idiotyczna śmierć.

„Dość idiotyczny komentarz" — burknąłby Draco cichym i napiętym głosem, gdyby był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Olbrzymie oburzenie chwyciło go niewidzialną ręką za gardło. Zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. Nikt nie będzie obrażał okoliczności jego zgonu. A przynajmniej nikt tak mało inteligentny jak Potter. Przez chwilę Draco próbował doprowadzić się do porządku, ale zaniechał tej syzyfowej pracy. Znów wstał i — nie zważając na pytające spojrzenie utkwione w jego twarzy — szybkim krokiem opuścił salon, a następnie bez słowa pożegnania wyszedł z mieszkania, by potruchtać schodami na górę.

Jeszcze czego! Żeby musiał wysłuchiwać mądrości wielkiego pana Pottera! Niech go szlag. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś ten niedelikatny gbur umrze w jeszcze gorszy i bardziej upokarzający sposób.

Ale kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi do swojego mieszkania, trochę pożałował tego zachowania. Jeśli plan z eliksirem nie wypali, będzie musiał się wytłumaczyć. Oby nie.

Westchnął ciężko, powoli dochodząc do siebie.

Przywdział buty i kurtkę, i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Ulica wciąż była opustoszała, gdzieś w oddali ktoś palił papierosa, ale wyglądał na zajętego swoimi sprawami.

Draco wcale nie chciał tego robić. To uwłaczające i w najwyższym stopniu kretyńskie. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze. Liczba ludzi: nadal jeden. Popatrzył na okna budynków. Nie wyglądało na to, by ktoś wybrał akurat ten moment na obserwację podwórka, najwyraźniej nawet staruszki darowały sobie poranny patrol.

Draco starał się nie wyglądać podejrzanie, więc nie mógł nieustannie rozglądać się na boki. Mimo to zezował w prawo i w lewo, usiłując nie przeoczyć żadnego możliwego ruchu. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że ulica przez jakiś czas nie zatętni życiem.

Po jednej stronie drogi Draco wypatrzył niewielką studzienkę kanalizacyjną. To obrzydliwe. Musi zdjąć pokrywę, zajrzeć do środka i zawołać. Jak głęboko będzie trzeba wsunąć głowę? Co jeśli spadnie? Może jakoś uda mu się wyjść. Co jeśli zwymiotuje? Potrząsnął głową. Nieważne. Wstrzyma oddech. Tylko czy da się jednocześnie krzyczeć i nie oddychać? Westchnął. Chyba nie. To już łatwiej krzyczeć i wymiotować.

Przyklęknął przy studzience i złapał za pokrywę. Syknął z bólu, kiedy zadarł sobie paznokieć. Myślał, że będzie o wiele łatwiej, ale… No tak, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że jest charłakiem. Magia z pewnością załatwiłaby sprawę.

Stękając z wysiłku, mocował się ze studzienką, która za nic nie chciała ustąpić. Czy powinien wezwać kogoś na ratunek? Jakiegoś kanalarza? Nie. Draco nie zmienił zdania na temat proszenia o pomoc. Jeśli ktoś sam bezinteresownie mu ją zaoferuje, wówczas owszem, przyjmie ją z ochotą, ale sam nie będzie się fatygował do… budynku, w którym siedzą kanalarze. Gdziekolwiek to jest i jakąkolwiek nosi nazwę.

— No otwórz się! — syknął, będąc na skraju cierpliwości. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że zwyczajnie nie jest w stanie wezwać Wetter albo Jinksa. — Muszę porozumieć się ze swoim adwokatem!

— Skoro tak — padła odbijająca się echem odpowiedź, a klapa podniosła się kilka centymetrów w górę i opadła gdzieś obok.

Draco zamarł z nieelegancko rozchylonymi wargami. Zamrugał kilka razy, wzruszył ramionami i zajrzał do studzienki, usiłując nie oddychać przez nos. Zaraz jednak dotarło do niego, co wdycha i zamknął usta tylko po to, by zaraz je otworzyć i zawołać głośnym szeptem:

— Jinks! Eee… Wzywam cię!

— Słucham — rozległo się gdzieś za plecami Draco, który drgnął z zaskoczenia. Zerwał się na równe nogi i obrócił się na pięcie.

Jego oczom ukazał się Jinks w wersji ojcowskiej, odziany w garnitur i krawat.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał.

Draco dumał przez chwilę nad dyplomatyczną wypowiedzią.

— Wczoraj miałem… nagły przypływ… mił… ciepłych uczuć względem Pottera. Jak myślisz, to się liczy?

— Wątpię. Uczucie ma być trwałe. — pokręcił głową Jinks, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

Draco ucieszył się w duchu, że nie wypił całego eliksiru.

— A jeśli będę miał taki przypływ ostatniego dnia?

Jinks wygiął usta w podkówkę i podniósł w górę obie ręce, dając znak, że nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Mógłbyś się dowiedzieć?

— Jestem trochę zajęty.

— Obiecaliście mnie wspierać! — krzyknął Draco.

— Nie przypominam sobie. Nigdy nie składam obietnic, których mogę nie być w stanie wypełnić. Nauczyłem się tego w dniu mojej śmierci. — Westchnął: — Ale dobrze, zapytam ławę. Poczekaj moment.

Dziarskim krokiem podszedł do studzienki, a kiedy tylko postawił stopę nad jej otworem, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zupełnie jakby nigdy go nie było.

Draco otrzepał kolana z chodnikowego brudu, wykonując w ten sposób jedyne zajęcie, jakiego mógł się podjąć w tych nieciekawych okolicznościach. Czekał, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę i wyglądając jak niezbyt muzykalny uczeń na nudnej dyskotece szkolnej.

— Jinks, przyłaź w końcu — syknął, pochylając się nad studzienką. — Jest zimno. Jestem zmęczony. I brudny. Przyłaź. Nie mam całego dnia, a nawet jeśli mam, to nie chcę go spędzić w ten sposób. Myślisz, że będę tu czekał bez końca? Pośpiesz się. To twoja praca. Zobowiązałeś się. Przyłaźże wreszcie.

Nagle krzyknął, gdy nieznana moc popchnęła go w kierunku dziury. Wpadłby do niej niechybnie, gdyby nie dłoń zaciskająca się na kapturze jego kurtki i ciągnąca go w tył.

Zacharczał w bezdechu i zamachał dziko rękami, usiłując odzyskać równowagę. Odskoczył od studzienki. Wcale nie zdziwił się, kiedy odwróciwszy się w stronę _nieznanej mocy_, zobaczył Jinksa.

— Prawie mnie zabiłeś, myśl trochę! — warknął Draco, rozmasowując gardło. — Mogłem stracić Ostatnią Szansę!

— Sprawiłbym Wetter radość. — Jinks wzruszył ramionami. — Następnym razem bądź bardziej cierpliwy, bo cię popchnę i nie złapię. — Zaśmiał się bezgłośnie i podał Draco pomiętą kartkę w kratkę. — Żartuję. Masz, odpowiedź od ławy.

Draco wygładził papier w dłoniach, a następnie zabrał się do czytania.

„_Drogi Panie Malfoy, _

_Czujemy, że usiłuje pan obrazić naszą inteligencję. Czujemy to bardzo wyraźnie._

_Może i w naszym gronie znajdują się idioci, ale niewątpliwie występują też jednostki całkiem bystre. Mamy tu nawet kilku czarodziejów, więc niestety wiemy, co pan zrobił. Owszem, odnotowaliśmy wzrost pozytywnych uczuć względem pana Pottera, jednak zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że emocje te były sztuczne._

_Eliksir miłosny jest dobry dla nastolatek. Wstyd, naprawdę. Pan chyba nie wie, czym jest miłość. Proszę spróbować się dowiedzieć. Ma pan na to niecałe dwa miesiące. Żadnego oszukiwania! Proszę pamiętać, że „Księga złych czynów Draco Malfoya" wciąż działa!_

_Z poważaniem,_

_Ława Przysięgłych._

_PS. Przepraszamy, że wyleźliśmy z tekstem na margines._"

Draco zmiął kartkę w kulkę i ze złością cisnął nią do studzienki.

— Przekaż tym durnym przysięgłym, żeby… żeby… — zaciął się. Chciał spojrzeć na Jinksa, jednak okazało się, że ten już zniknął. — A ty gdzie polazłeś? — Przykucnął przy otworze i krzyknął: — Jinks! Wracaj, do cholery! Jinks! JINKS!

— Coś się stało?

Draco znów drgnął i przysiągł, że następną osobę, która go wystraszy, zadusi gołymi rękami, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w tym życiu-po-życiu.

Wstał i odwrócił się w stronę źródła głosu, by spojrzeć prosto w nieco zmartwioną twarz Pottera.

A może nie następną, tylko tę…

— Kim jest Jinks? — zapytał Potter.

— To… mój pies.

— Masz psa?

— Już nie. — Draco machnął głową w kierunku studzienki.

Potter zajrzał do dziury. Zmrużył oczy.

— Nic nie widać. Może przywołaj go zaklęciem?

Och, oczywiście. Jestem charłakiem i mam przywołać zaklęciem nieistniejące zwierzę. Jakie to proste.

— Nie, on… Nie trzeba. Na pewno już nie żyje.

Potter popatrzył na Draco zdegustowany.

— To twój pies! — Sam wyjął różdżkę. — _Accio_ Jinks!

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Draco przez moment obawiał się, że ze studzienki wynurzy się prawdziwy Jinks, zatem odetchnął z ulgą.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja naprawdę… On… Nie lubiłem go. Zagryzł mojego… przyjaciela.

— I trzymałeś te bydlę w domu?

— Nie! — Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, jakim cudem jego kłamstwa piętrzą się tak błyskawicznie.

— No przecież mówisz, że to twój…

— Mój, ale… — Draco zacisnął na chwilę powieki i nastawił swój mózg na tryb tworzenia niestworzonych historii. — Kiedy zagryzł mojego przyjaciela, wiedział, że zrobił źle, więc uciekł. Od tamtej pory na niego poluję. Goniłem go właśnie, ale wskoczył do studzienki. Skurczybyk, znów się wywinął. Chociaż nie do końca. — Podniósł pokrywę i zakrył dziurę. — Niech tam siedzi. Zemsta jest słodka!

Mina Pottera wyrażała najczystsze zdumienie.

— Ale przecież mieszkasz tu od dwóch dni.

— No i co z tego? — zapytał Draco ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ta tragedia wydarzyła się góra dwa dni temu?

— Nie! — Sam nie wiedział, czemu brnie w to dalej. — To był jakiś… miesiąc.

— I twój pies przeprowadził się na to samo osiedle co ty. — Potter nie wydawał się być przekonany.

— Znowu robisz przesłuchanie? — warknął Draco, marszcząc brwi. — Mam tego dość. Był inteligentną bestią i chciał zagryźć wszystkich moich bliskich. Jesteś czarodziejem czy nie? Dziwne rzeczy czasem się zdarzają.

Potter uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Nie denerwuj się tak.

Draco natychmiast złagodniał. Nie będzie go tu bubek uspokajał.

— Nie denerwuję się przecież. A ty co tu robisz? Już wyszedłeś na pogrzeb?

Potter trochę się zmieszał.

— Prawie. Wybiegłeś tak nagle, zmartwiłem się. Poszedłem do twojego mieszkania, ale już cię nie było, no i chciałem cię poszukać. Chociaż to… bez sensu. Niby po co miałbym cię szukać? Nawet się nie znamy — mówił. — Byłem po prostu ciekawy, co cię tak poruszyło. Sam rozumiesz. Ciekawy. Tak zwyczajnie. No… więc co?

Draco zatrząsłby się od szyderczego śmiechu, gdyby nie zwróciło to Potterowej uwagi. Na Merlina!, krzyknął w duchu. Podobam mu się! Kto by pomyślał! A ja sądziłem, że źle mi idzie. Na co poleciał? Na lśniące, szare…? Na gładkie, jasne…? Na kształtny... Niech to szlag, to nie moje ciało. Nieważne.

Zaraz, zaraz! Potter jest gejem? Ciekawe, ile zapłaciliby w „Proroku" za taką informację.

Należało jednak przestać rozmyślać o głupstwach i skupić się na aktualnym problemie. Potter żądał wyjaśnień, a Draco nie mógł machnąć na to ręką i powiedzieć: „E tam, niech spada. Dwudziestego dziewiątego kwietnia wypiję resztę eliksiru i tyle". Zresztą, teraz gdy osobiście poznał efekty spożycia „Miłostki", sądził, że wybiłaby mu z głowy pomysł wskoczenia do studzienki, całkowicie zastępując go ideą spędzenia wieczności na wycieraczce Pottera. A to najprawdopodobniej równało się z rezygnacją z Ostatniej Szansy i dożywotnimi wczasami w piekle, gdzie być może było gorąco jak na Hawajach, ale z całą pewnością mniej przyjemnie. Raczej nie uświadczyłby drinków z palemką, a taniec hula mógłby co najwyżej wykonać przed diabelskim alfonsem, o ile takowy istniał.

Dobrze. Po prostu znów trzeba skłamać. Akurat to nie było trudne.

— Przyznaję, że trochę przesadziłem. Ale przypomniał mi się właśnie… David. Ten zagryziony. I tak jakoś… poszło.

— Och, przepraszam. — Potter podrapał się po głowie. — Czasem bywam nietaktowny.

— Skąd miałeś wiedzieć? — Draco nie wierzył, że właśnie próbował _nie_ wpędzić wroga w poczucie winy. Działasz w słusznej sprawie!, powtarzał w myślach. — Powinienem był coś powiedzieć, a nie jak ostatni gbur…

— Zostawmy to już — przerwał Potter. — Było, minęło.

Draco wzruszył ramionami. Sam również nie miał ochoty na przekomarzanie się w stylu: „popełniłem błąd — a nie, bo ja — ale ja bardziej — nie, ja bardziej — ja bardziej!", zwłaszcza, że wcale nie czuł się winny. Nie on się przecież naśmiewał z cudzej śmierci.

— Wracasz do domu? — zapytał Potter.

— Tak.

— Mamy w tę samą stronę, więc…

— Wiem. — Draco nie mógł powiedzieć, że cieszy się z tego powodu, choć nadal sądził, że Potter piętro niżej był ułatwieniem. Lepiej tak, niż gdyby mieszkał sto mil stąd. Jednak z drugiej strony — może z takiej odległości łatwiej byłoby go polubić.

Ledwo skończył zmyślać opowieści o krwiożerczych psach i krwawiących przyjaciołach, zaczęło docierać do niego, że nie uda mu się wyłgać i zmuszony będzie naprawdę postarać się o przyjaźń z Potterem. Szczerą. Prawdziwą. Głęboką. Ugh. Miał ochotę tłuc głową o ścianę.

— Więc, Frank — zaczął Potter — co cię skłoniło do przeprowadzki?

Banda psychicznych przysięgłych, kiepski adwokat, wredna oskarżyciel i niekompetentny sędzia.

Draco nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy życiorys zawierał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

— Życie — odparł zatem. — I… niższy czynsz.

— Niższy? — zdziwił się Potter. — Gdzie mieszkałeś wcześniej? Na królewskim dworze?  
>Merlinie, jęknął Draco. Czynsz jest wysoki? Umrę z głodu!<p>

— W Liverpoolu. — Coś takiego było w życiorysie. — Tam jest naprawdę drogo.

— Cóż, wierzę.

Dotarli do klatki schodowej i weszli do środka. Draco nie miał głowy do wstępnych, niezobowiązujących rozmówek. Był głodny, brudny, zmęczony i przede wszystkim zły. A może wręcz wściekły. W dodatku dziś był jego pogrzeb. Gdzieś w czeluściach czaszki wyświetlał mu się obraz zrozpaczonych rodziców, a tego naprawdę nie chciał oglądać. Dlaczego Ostatnią Szansę wypełnia się na ziemi? Przecież to jakaś katorga. Cóż, może tym właśnie miała być.

Prawie nie słuchał tego, co mówi Potter. W gruncie rzeczy pewnie i tak to wszystko wiedział; w końcu znał go od lat.

Pożegnali się pod drzwiami mieszkania Pottera i kiedy Draco usłyszał ciut nieśmiałą propozycję wyjścia razem „gdzieś i kiedyś", zgodził się od razu, nie zdążywszy nawet zmartwić się tym, że formalnie umówił się z homoseksualnym i znienawidzonym przez siebie Wybrańcem na randkę.

* * *

><p>Jakiej pracy powinien podjąć się człowiek, który nie potrafi posługiwać się magią, a poza tym nie ma zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w czymkolwiek?<p>

Pierwszej lepszej. Choć nie do końca. Draco postanowił sobie, że poszuka czegoś naprawdę dobrego, żeby narzekając na sam fakt posiadania pracy, nie musiał psioczyć również na szefa, płacę czy inne tego typu sprawy.

Usiadł przy stole w kuchni i rozłożył jedną z zakupionych gazet, jednak po kilkudziesięciu minutach wertowania ogłoszeń zaczęła ogarniać go rezygnacja. Niemal wszędzie wymagano jakiejś praktyki, ewentualnie wysoko rozwiniętych zdolności magicznych. Westchnął ciężko. Gdyby był Malfoyem nie miałby problemu ze znalezieniem dla siebie zajęcia, ale inna sprawa, że jako Malfoy wcale by go nie szukał, w najlepsze pławiąc się w bogactwie i nie martwiąc się szczuplejącą sakiewką.

No dobrze, skoro w życiorysie wspominano o jego zawrotnej karierze kelnera, może powinien poszukać czegoś w tym guście, zamiast marzyć o Ministerstwie Magii. A nuż to ciało posiadało jakieś niezwykłe zdolności? Może potrafiło szybko chodzić od stolika do stolika albo miało stabilne dłonie i nigdy nie upuściłoby tacy? Kto wie, pewnego pięknego dnia szef kawiarni mógłby mianować Draco pracownikiem stulecia i dać mu premię albo awans, a to przecież krok w kierunku władzy. Chociaż raczej trudno będzie wygryźć kierownika z posady w dwa miesiące.

„_Zatrudnię osobę do pomocy w kuchni. Wymagane zdolności magiczne. Kontakt…_"

„_Poszukiwany barman lub barmanka, wymagane wykształcenie wyższe, nienaganna figura, pochodzenie i uzębienie. Poza tym wysokie zdolności magiczne. Ulica…_"

Niech to szlag! Nawet tam! Chyba jednak należało kupić gazetę „Jeśli jesteś charłakiem i nie możesz znaleźć pracy, to jest to czasopismo dla ciebie", ale to takie upokarzające. Jak spojrzałby w oczy sprzedawcy? On, wielki Draco Malfoy, został wzgardzony i zesłany na ziemię jako nędzna kreatura. Pozostawało tylko czekać na ukrzyżowanie.

Zmęczony zaczytywaniem się w miniaturowych literkach i zniechęcony nieustannymi niepowodzeniami w poszukiwaniach, gotów był się poddać, kiedy nagle jego uwagę zwróciło jedno z ogłoszeń.

„_ZATRUDNIĘ KOGOKOLWIEK. Skrzata domowego, psa, kota, trolla, a nawet charłaka. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, wpadnij do 'Dziąsła' na Pokątnej._"

Początkowy entuzjazm (umiarkowany, w końcu jak się cieszyć z pracy?) przygasł nieco na widok nazwy „Dziąsło". Tamtejszy barman wydawał się być nienormalny, nieuprzejmy i nudny. Poza tym skąd ta desperacja, lokal nie mógł pomieścić zbyt wielu klientów… No cóż, Draco nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że właścicielem baru jest ktoś kompetentny i hojny, ale nawet jeśli nie, to będzie musiał spróbować. Z trudem wynalezione „Zatrudnię kogokolwiek" na tle tych wszystkich „Poszukuję wykształconego i doświadczonego" skutecznie rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości, choć żadną przyjemnością było klasyfikować się jako „ktokolwiek".

Draco zamknął gazetę. Czekała go pierwsza w życiu rozmowa kwalifikacyjna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

— Podaj hasło.

— Jakie hasło?

— Zaakceptowano! No więc czego pan chce?

Draco przewrócił oczami. „Dziąsło" podobało mu się coraz mniej. Ponury wystrój i chłód mógł przeboleć (w końcu sporą część młodości spędził w lochach Hogwartu), ale sam barman? Wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia zdesperowanego, wręcz wyglądał, jakby nie zależało mu na pozyskaniu pracownika, a na dobrej zabawie kosztem aplikanta.

Potrzebujesz tej pracy, przypomniał sobie Draco w duchu.

— Jak już mówiłem, jestem tu w sprawie ogłoszenia — spróbował bodajże trzeci raz. — Chciałbym rozmawiać z...

— …z właścicielem — dokończył barman. — Oto ja, we własnej osobie. Spodziewał się pan kogoś innego? Hę?

Draco powstrzymał się od zaryczenia niczym dziki zwierz. Dlaczego ten człowiek tak lubił wszystko utrudniać?

— Nie. Niczego się nie spodziewałem. Przyszedłem w sprawie ogłoszenia.

— Chwila! — Barman zmarszczył brwi, oparł się łokciami na ladzie i zbliżył swoją twarz do Draco, który natychmiast zrobił krok w tył, potrącając stołek barowy. — Znam pana!

— Ja też pana znam. Byłem tu raz.

— Ty ćpunie!

— Co? — Draco skrzywił się. — Co znowu?

— Ostatnim razem, kiedy cię widziałem, byłeś naćpany.

— Ostatnim i jedynym. I na pewno nie byłem naćpany. I nie przypominam sobie, byśmy przechodzili na ty. I…

— Z ćpunami jest się automatycznie na ty — przerwał barman.

— Nie jestem ćpunem!

— Może „już nie".

— Niech pan sobie myśli, co chce. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, ale nie wypadło to zbyt nonszalancko. — Przyszedłem w sprawie ogłoszenia.

— Panie, mówisz mi to chyba szósty raz. Zdążyłem zapamiętać.

Draco przyłożył dłoń do czoła, zamknął oczy i westchnął. Cierpliwości! Wstąp we mnie!

Spodziewał się łatwiejszej rozmowy. Okoliczności były sprzyjające; godzina wczesna, zatem żadnego klienta, który wtrącałby się i przeszkadzał. Stoliki czyste, więc barman nie musiał martwić się ich stanem. Nawet podłoga lśniła.

Barman mógł w całości poświęcić się rozmowie, a mimo to nadali stali w miejscu, do niczego nie dochodząc przez ostatnie piętnaście minut.

— Dobrze — mruknął Draco. Może uda posunąć się krok naprzód. — Oferta nadal jest aktualna?

— Nie.

Tego było już za wiele!

Wściekłość uderzyła w niego tak nagle, że na moment pociemniało mu w oczach. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wciągnął powietrze przez nozdrza i poruszył bezgłośnie wargami, nie mogąc zdecydować się na odpowiednią obelgę. Krew zawrzała w jego żyłach. Rozejrzał się po barze w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciężkiego, czym mógłby rzucić w barmana. Chciał również przeskoczyć za ladę i tłuc szklane butelki pełne trunków. Najlepiej na tej łysej glacy.

— Dobrze, ma pan tę pracę. Zdał pan test cierpliwości.

— Co? — wychrypiał Draco. W myślach właśnie wyrywał barmanowi ręce.

— Ma pan tę pracę.

— Fajnie — mruknął.

Jak większość ludzi nie znosił być wystawiany na próbę. No bo prawdę mówiąc, jakie barman miał prawo stawiać człowieka w sytuacji rodem z głupich programów MTV? Ale Draco nie oglądał telewizji, więc nie mógł użyć takiego porównania. Czytał za to Biblię, gdzie Bóg dla kaprysu rozkazał Abrahamowi zabić syna. Musiałby jednak zestawić barmana na równi z Bogiem, a tego nie chciał robić. Nawet jeśli nie miał pewności, czy ktoś taki jak Bóg istnieje. Ostatecznie nikt o nim nie wspominał w zaświatach.

— To kiedy zaczynam? — zapytał.

— Może od jutra, co? Od piętnastej do dwudziestej drugiej. Ruch jest wtedy największy.

— Wszystkie trzy stoliki pozajmowane, ta?

— Sam pan zobaczy — mruknął barman. — Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie, zanim przejdziemy do formalności. Co jest z panem nie tak?

— Co ma być?

— Nikt nie chce u mnie pracować. A pan jednak przyszedł.

— Czemu nikt nie chce? — Draco poczuł cień niepokoju.

— Och, to przez moją… reputację. Ale skoro pan nic nie… To znaczy, nieważne. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, jakie trudności mnie czekają. Nie ma pan palców u stóp? Umiera pan? Jest pan seryjnym mordercą?

— Ee… Jestem… — Draco nie wiedział, że to będzie aż takie zawstydzające. Jego policzki zaczynały płonąć. Och, do diabła z tym! Przecież i tak się wyda. Poza tym oficjalnie wszystkie upokorzenia szły na konto Franka Badmana, a nie Draco Malfoya. — Jestem charłakiem. I nie życzę sobie żadnych komentarzy na ten temat!

Barman zaklął pod nosem.

* * *

><p>Załatwianie papierkowej roboty nie należało do najciekawszych zajęć, ale Draco przeżył ostatnio tyle złego, że jedna okropność więcej nie robiła zbyt wielkiej różnicy. Jeszcze kilka takich, a stanie się zupełnie odporny. Albo popełni samobójstwo.<p>

Wracając do domu z torbami pełnymi produktów spożywczych (jakże rozkosznie byłoby je przelewitować), rozmyślał o swoim niedawnym pogrzebie. Dziwne, że nie musiał się na nim pojawić; to tak jakby nie był na własnej imprezie urodzinowej. Choć to może nie najlepsze porównanie… Cóż, widać to jego ciało stanowiło gwóźdź programu, nie dusza.

W jakiej trumnie go pochowali? Merlinie, ależ osobliwie było myśleć o takich rzeczach. Czy ludzie rozpaczali? Celowo pominął w swoich rozmyślaniach ojca i matkę, ale co z Pansy? Albo Blaise'em? To oczywiste, że przybyli. Co prawda kontaktował się z nimi od święta, ale kto przepuściłby taką okazję do spotkania tylu ważnych osobistości? Bo że takowe osobistości przybyły go pożegnać, miał pewność.

Nawet sam Harry Potter ruszył swoje cztery litery. Draco potrząsnął głową. Co go obchodziły cztery litery Pottera? No właśnie. Nic.

Zresztą, to tylko pogrzeb. Umieszczenie w ziemi jego opakowania przy akompaniamencie szlochu i łkania. Wielkie rzeczy. Wcale przecież nie żałował, że się nie wybrał.

Próbował zająć umysł czymś innym, ale ze zdumieniem odkrył, że wszystko, o czym mógłby teraz rozmyślać, nie było przyjemne. Śmierć, praca, Potter, pieniądze… Z czystym sumieniem (zresztą tym akurat nigdy się nie przejmował) mógł stwierdzić, że ostatnio ma same problemy.

Ciekawe, ile razy powiedziano nad jego trumną: „spoczywaj w pokoju". Prawie roześmiał się na tę myśl — Merlinie, ileż w tym było ironii. Jakie spoczywanie! Jaki pokój! Jedyny pokój, z jakim Draco często miał do czynienia, z całą pewnością nie wywoływał nirwany czy czegoś takiego. Zimna, obskurna klitka. Brr. I pomyśleć, że nie mógł się doczekać, aż się tam nie znajdzie, po całym dniu załatwianiu przeróżnych, przykrych spraw.

Pragnął tylko rzucić się na łóżko i zasnąć snem kamiennym. Albo żelaznym wręcz.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Raj wart był tego całego zachodu. Jeśli okaże się, że można tam się tylko całymi dniami modlić, to Draco z pewnością złoży reklamację i zażąda monstrualnego odszkodowania.

Och, ciężko było to przyznać, ale dość miał nawet narzekania na swój los. Nudne stawało się nieustanne biadolenie, skoro zupełnie nikt się tym nie przejmował. Może dlatego, że Draco zrzędził głównie w myślach, a po świecie nie chodziło zbyt wielu mistrzów legilimencji.

Wzdychając ciężko niczym stara kobieta niosąca martwego hipogryfa, dotarł do mieszkania.

* * *

><p>Pójście spać z żołądkiem pełnym niezbyt wytrawnego jedzenia (ani produkty, ani sam kucharz nie mogli uchodzić za pierwszorzędnych) było jedną z najmilszych rzeczy, jakich Draco doświadczył w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni.<p>

Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może wcale nie stanie się apatyczny i nie popełni samobójstwa przez nawałnicę problemów, tylko zacznie cieszyć się drobnymi przyjemnościami. Wizja samego siebie — nawet w innym ciele — zmieniającego się w radosnego głupka natychmiast wytrąciła go z równowagi, dlatego tuż przed zaśnięciem maltretował zmęczony umysł sentencjami typu: „Żarcie było ohydne, a łóżko jest niewygodne", „Zdecydowanie nie jestem szczęśliwy", „Moje życie nie ma sensu", „Jestem charłakiem". Przyśnił mu się Filch. Draco na wszelki wypadek obiecał sobie już nigdy nie myśleć przed snem.

Nadal mając przed oczami aparycję szkolnego woźnego, zwlókł się z łóżka, zrzucając pomiętoszoną kołdrę na podłogę. Podświadomie wciąż wierzył, że skrzat domowy zrobi porządek.

Odświeżył się pod prysznicem i zabrał się za szorowanie zębów.

Należało pójść do Pottera i konkretnie porozmawiać na temat ich wspólnych planów. Draco miał nadzieję, że nie spędzą randki w miejscu, w którym konieczne będą czary, bo jakoś nie pałał radością na myśl o charłackim coming—oucie wobec kolejnej osoby.

Westchnął i miętowa piana poszybowała z jego ust na lustro. Starł ją jedną ręką i w tej samej chwili zauważył, że zarost na jego twarzy zaczyna przekraczać wszelkie normy. Jeszcze kilka dni i zamieni się w Dumbledore'a (ugh, ten stary piernik na pewno siedział w niebie!).

Jak, do licha, miał się ogolić? Czy na Pokątnej jest jakiś golibroda?

Zdecydowanie nie stanie się apatyczny, nie popełni samobójstwa i nie zacznie cieszyć się z każdej drobnej przyjemności. Po prostu zaszlocha w rozpaczy. Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego? Dlaczego włosy rosną? Dlaczego nie potrafił czarować? Czyżby był skazany na transformację w _kuzyna Coś_?

Och, pal sześć. Najpierw Potter.

Draco odział się szybko i zszedł piętro niżej. Upychając niechęć i uprzedzenia gdzieś z tyłu czaszki, energicznie zastukał do drzwi z numerem szesnaście, które otworzyły się po chwili.

— Cześć — zaczął Draco, nagle orientując się, że nie ma pojęcia, co chce stojącemu przed nim Potterowi powiedzieć. Chyba łatwiej byłoby z dziewczyną. Może powinien sobie wyobrazić, że rozmawia z Pansy? Och, nie, lepiej nie. Skończyłoby się kłótnią i zadrapaniami.

Kilka sekund spędził, patrząc w unoszące się brwi Pottera, aż w końcu wypalił:

— Ogolisz mnie?

Potter wydawał się być całkowicie zaskoczony.

— Co? Znowu coś ci dolali?

Draco ucieszył się ze zbyt dużego zarostu, który najprawdopodobniej w pewnym stopniu zakrył rumieńce atakujące jego policzki.

— Nie wiem, co usłyszałeś, ale właśnie zapytałem cię, czy propozycja wyjścia gdzieś razem nadal jest aktualna — powiedział wyraźnie, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na to, że pytania „Ogolisz mnie?" nijak nie można pomylić z „Czy propozycja wyjścia gdzieś razem nadal jest aktualna?".

Potter popatrzył na Draco z uwagą.

— Faktycznie przydałoby ci się małe golenie.

— Nie o to pytałem.

— W takim razie tak tylko sugeruję. Ni stąd, ni zowąd.

Spokój Pottera potrafił być irytujący. Draco poczuł się trochę jak pacjent z wariatkowa, któremu należy przytakiwać. Niejasno przypomniał sobie, że dokładnie takie samo wrażenie odnosił, rozmawiając z Dumbledore'em, co ponownie nakierowało go na temat zarostu.

— No dobrze, nieważne. Wiesz może, czy na Pokątnej jest jakiś golibroda?

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. — Ja się golę sam.

I co, chcesz za to dyplom?, zirytował się w duchu Draco.

— Akurat zgubiłem różdżkę.

— O. — Wielki powrót starego, wygadanego Pottera.

— A jak widzisz, naprawdę potrzebuję golenia — ciągnął Draco. — Dlatego zapytałem, czy mógłbyś… To znaczy to ty pomyślałeś, że o to zapytałem… A zresztą, no dobrze, faktycznie zapytałem. Czy musimy rozmawiać w progu? Echo się niesie, wszystko słychać.

Potter drgnął i usunął się z drogi, wpuszczając Draco do środka i zamykając za nim drzwi. Dopiero teraz Draco zauważył, że w salonie siedzi ktoś, z kim wcale nie miał ochoty się konfrontować.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć, że masz gościa — mruknął do Pottera z pretensją.

Hermiona Granger uniosła się z miejsca i podeszła do nich z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią.

— Hermiona Granger — przedstawiła się.

Niech żyją oczywistości. Kolejna rzecz, której Draco miał dość. Udawanie, że nie ma pojęcia o rzeczach, które były mu dobrze znane.

W dodatku tylko ta dziewczyna umiała powiedzieć swoje nazwisko tak, że człowiek od razu czuł się pięć razy głupszy, niż rzeczywiście był. Przemądrzały ton zawsze rozbrzmiewał w jej głosie, Draco doskonale to pamiętał.

Na razie jednak miał gorszy problem. Pomiot mugolski chciał uścisnąć jego rękę! Na genitalia Merlina! Dobrze, nie takie rzeczy się przeżyło. Pottera, zdaje się, też swego czasu dotknął i jakoś to zniósł. Poza tym aktualnie przebywał w charłaczym ciele.

Błyskawicznie rozważywszy wszelkie za i przeciw, wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił to.

Potrząsnął dłonią Hermiony.

— Dr… — Do licha, jeśli zawsze będzie się mylił przy autoprezentacji, Potter zacznie coś podejrzewać. Odchrząknął. — Droga Hermiono, jam jest Francis Badman.

Tak, to z pewnością nie brzmiało dziwacznie i nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi. Wnioskując po pełnych dezorientacji minach Granger i Pottera, sukces został osiągnięty. Brawo, Draconie, twoja inteligencja zdumiewa.

Och, do cholery, czyżby właśnie kpił z samego siebie? Świat się kończy.

Draco zmarkotniał jeszcze bardziej. Najwyraźniej przechodził przez poważny kryzys. I musiał zdać sobie z tego sprawę akurat w towarzystwie tej felernej dwójki. Dobrze, że chociaż Weasleya z nimi nie było.

Jak na ironię, zaraz rozległ się odgłos spłukiwanej wody i z toalety wyłonił się Ronald Weasley, machający mokrymi dłońmi.

Mógłbyś je po prostu wytrzeć, pomyślał Draco, ale zaraz dodał sprawiedliwie: no cóż, i tak punkt dla ciebie, że umyłeś. Więcej wymagać nie powinienem.

— Pójdę już — powiedział na głos. — Frank Badman — przedstawił się pośpiesznie Weasleyowi i odsunął się w stronę drzwi, nie czekając na jego reakcję. — No to eee… No to cześć.

I wydostał się na klatkę schodową, po czym popędził schodami na górę.

Zaprzyjaźnić się z Potterem to jedno, ale żeby jeszcze poznawać jego przyjaciół? Niedoczekanie.

* * *

><p>— Ostatnio ciągle robię z siebie idiotę — oznajmił Draco sufitowi, leżąc krzyżem na łóżku.<p>

Sufit nie odpowiedział, ale to nic, bo Draco nie znosił, gdy mu się przerywało. Zresztą i tak odechciało mu się rozmawiać. Po co mówić o rzeczach oczywistych? Jasne było, że powrót na ziemię nie wyszedł mu na zdrowie. Pocieszająco jawił się fakt, że być może postępująca choroba psychiczna kiedyś pozwoli mu pokochać Pottera.

Jęknął cierpiętniczo i przewrócił się na prawy bok, twarzą do ściany. Jej niebieski kolor przypomniał mu o przeszywającym, zimnym spojrzeniu barmana z „Dziąsła".

Znów jęknął i zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że zaśnie i obudzi się w Dworze Malfoyów.

* * *

><p>Barman zmierzył Draco przeszywającym, zimnym wzrokiem.<p>

— Pierwszy dzień w pracy i już spóźniony?

— Proszę wybaczyć, ale to naprawdę nie moja wina.

— A czyja?

(_— Salazarze jedyny! — wyrwało się z piersi Draco, gdy zerknął na zegar ścienny tuż po przebudzeniu._

_Usiadł gwałtownie i zamrugał szybko. Popatrzył na zegar raz jeszcze; niestety, wzrok go nie mylił. Wyglądało na to, że nie najlepiej zacznie się jego kariera kelnera._

_Wydostał się z zakręconej wokół jego kończyn pościeli i ponownie przeanalizował położenie wskazówek. Czternasta czterdzieści pięć. Prawie sześć._)

Draco przygotował w drodze kilka usprawiedliwień, ale żadne nie wydawało się dostatecznie dobre. Dlatego wzruszył tylko ramionami i mruknął niezobowiązująco:

— Wie pan, jak to jest.

— No wie pan, nie wiem. — Barman zabrał się do czyszczenia kieliszka, tworząc na nim mętne smugi brudną ścierką. — Mieszkam na zapleczu, więc raczej się nie spóźniam. Jak coś, to mam dwa łóżka.

— Hm, nie, dziękuję. Więcej się nie spóźnię.

— Mam nadzieję.

Draco nie odpowiedział. Omiótł wzrokiem pustą salę. Cieszył się, że w „Dziąśle" panował bezruch; z tak nędzną formą lawirowanie pośród stolików zajętych przez zniecierpliwionych klientów zdawało się niemożliwe.

Westchnął. Za dużo ostatnio sypiał i ciągle chodził zmęczony. Z jego ciałem było coś nie tak. Postanowił w duchu, że porozmawia z Jinksem — a nuż da się coś w tej kwestii zdziałać? W takim stanie trudno o dźwignięcie się z pościeli przed piętnastą, a co dopiero o gruchanie z Potterem.

Spojrzał na kalendarz wiszący na drzwiach zaplecza. Stracił już sporo czasu; ostatnich kilka dni dosłownie „przebimbał", nie robiąc nic, co pomogłoby mu w uzyskaniu zbawienia i nie mogąc zmusić się do pójścia na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

Tym sposobem nastał dziesiąty marca, a Draco wcale nie odnosił wrażenia, żeby cokolwiek w jego stosunku do Pottera uległo zmianie, ponieważ zamiast poważnie zająć się swoją misją, borykał się ze spadkiem sprawności wszelakiej. I jeszcze teraz musiał pracować! Tracił siedem godzin doby, które mógłby przeznaczyć na coś bardziej pożytecznego.

Potarł się ręką po brodzie. Nadal powinien się ogolić. Może dziś zastanie Pottera samego…? Z niesmakiem zorientował się, że faktycznie potrzebował pomocy przeklętego Wybrańca.

Całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od kolejnego westchnięcia.

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał go odgłos dzwonka poruszonego przez drzwi.

— Dzień doooooobry — zawołała śpiewnie rudowłosa kobieta, odziana w eleganckie czarodziejskie szaty.

Zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do lady i usadowiła się na barowym krzesełku.

— Dobry — mruknął pod nosem Draco.

— Cześć, Marie — odparł wesoło barman, odwracając się jednocześnie w stronę trunków. — To co zwykle?

Marie kiwnęła głową, a barman — ku zdumieniu Draco — podniósł kilka butelek i odstawił je na podłogę, odsłaniając tym samym ceglaną ścianę. Wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę, by machnąć nią w powietrzu, mamrocząc jakąś inkantację. Kiedy skończył, cegły zadrżały i wyskoczyły przed szereg. Jedna z nich spadła mu na stopę, co skwitował głośnym przekleństwem. (W tym momencie Draco bardzo zmartwił się swoją obojętną reakcją — powinien się przecież zaśmiać złośliwie).

— Jak dzieci, Marie? — pytał barman, grzebiąc w nowo powstałym otworze.

— Nie mam dzieci.

— Ale mogłabyś mieć.

Marie nie odpowiedziała, popatrzyła za to w stronę Draco i zapytała:

— Co to za jeden?

— Mój sługus.

— Słucham? — Draco uniósł brwi. — Sługus?

— Jaki wrażliwy. Niech ci będzie. Pomocnik — poprawił się barman.

Odwrócił się w stronę Marie i wręczył jej fioletową fiolkę, na oko pięćdziesięciomililitrową.

— Trzy galeony. Promocję mamy.

Kobieta zapłaciła i zaraz wyszła, a Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zobaczył. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że „Dziąsło" trudniło się handlem nielegalnymi substancjami. I ten wstrętny facet śmiał kogokolwiek oskarżać o bycie ćpunem?

Barman musiał zauważyć malujące się na twarzy Draco emocje, bo zagaił:

— Coś taki zdziwiony?

— Coś jej sprzedał? — Draco zorientował się, że zdarzało mu się przejmować cudzy styl mówienia. Nie chcąc zostać oskarżonym o przedrzeźnianie, poprawił się:

— Co jej pan sprzedał?

— Jak nazywa się nasz bar?

— Przecież nie sprzedał jej pan dziąseł.

Barman przewrócił oczami i wrócił do czyszczenia tego samego kieliszka. Syzyfowa praca.

— To lek na próchnicę. Absolutny lek na próchnicę. Od razu cię wyleczy.

— Tak? — Draco popatrzył podejrzliwie na rozmówcę. — Z tego, co zrozumiałem, ta cała Marie kupuje go już któryś raz.

— Och, to efekt uboczny. — Barman machnął ręką ze ścierką, powodując niewielki ruch powietrza. — Widzisz, preparat ogłupia i powoduje zaburzenia pamięci. Marie zapomina, że już go kupiła. Tylko, cholera…

— Hę?

— Za każdym razem jest coraz gorzej. Dziś zapomniała, że ma dzieci.

— Cóż, przynajmniej pan zarabia. — Draco wzruszył ramionami.

Barman wyszczerzył zęby.

— Podoba mi się twoje podejście! Gdyby nie to twoje charłactwo, może doszedłbyś do czegoś w życiu.

No właśnie, pomyślał Draco, ponownie drapiąc się po zarośniętej brodzie. No właśnie.

* * *

><p>O dwudziestej drugiej, skonany i wykorzystany do cna Draco psioczył na kapitalizm, który dopuszcza do takiego wyzysku siły roboczej.<p>

Nigdy wcześniej nie zszedł na tak niski szczebel drabiny społecznej i nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo męczące potrafi być siedem godzin pracy.

Draco obsłużył tego dnia aż dwóch klientów, z czego jeden zamówił jeszcze deser. Brak przyzwyczajenia do usługiwania komukolwiek skutkował absolutnym wycieńczeniem.

Jestem jak skrzat domowy, rozpaczał w duchu Draco. Niech mnie ktoś wyzwoli!

Jak na zawołanie w twarz uderzyła go niesiona wiatrem zabłocona rękawiczka.

Następnego dnia, rankiem, spałby jeszcze w najlepsze, gdyby nie obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Prawie krzyknął: „Frędzlu! Otworzysz czy nie?", ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu nie ma żadnych służących.

Ziewnął potężnie, przeciągnął się z głośnym jękiem i udał się otworzyć gościowi, kimkolwiek był i czegokolwiek chciał. W zasadzie nie powinien spodziewać się nikogo poza Potterem, toteż nie zdziwił się, gdy to właśnie jego ujrzał za drzwiami.

— Oj, obudziłem cię? — zapytał Potter. Jego ręka powędrowała ku włosom, prawdopodobnie by przeczesać je w zakłopotaniu, jednak zatrzymała się u kresu drogi i opadła wzdłuż ciała.

— Nie, skąd — zakpił Draco. Za słabe okulary miał ten Potter czy co? Nie widać, że jest w samych gaciach, a powieki rozwierają mu się tylko do połowy?

— To dobrze. — A więc jednak za słabe.

— Wejdź — mruknął. Potter wsunął się do środka.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni, machnął nią i powiedział:

— _Abradere_!

Draco znał to zaklęcie i ucieszył się, że nie musiał ponownie prosić Pana Bohatera o przysługę. Ten człowiek zwyczajnie lubił pomagać innym.

Inna sprawa, że tym razem chyba mu nie poszło, bowiem śmieszne uczucie łaskotania nie rozeszło się po dolnej części twarzy i szyi Draco, tylko ogarnęło klatkę piersiową.

— Ups! — Potter skrzywił się. — Wybacz, zapatrzy… Daj, poprawię. Znasz inkantację cofającą to zaklęcie?

Draco westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

— Hm, cóż… Przez jakiś czas będzie ci trochę zimno w klatę. _Abradere_. No, już.

Draco pomacał się po twarzy i odkrył, że jest całkiem gładka. Przewrócił oczami. Potter to lubił przesadzać.

— Dzięki — wycedził. — Chcesz coś do picia? — wycedził z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem.

— Czemu nie, Francisie.

Draco uniósł pytająco brew, a potem ruszył w stronę kuchni.

— „Droga Hermiono, jam jest Francis Badman" — zacytował Potter, podążając za Draco. — To było co najmniej dziwaczne. Hermiona jeszcze się z tego nabija. Ciągle wysyła mi sowy z listami pisanymi starym stylem. Szczerze mówiąc mam już tego dość, bo nie rozumiem połowy słów.

Draco nawet nie udawał, że ma dystans do siebie i swoich potknięć.

— Kawy? — zapytał obojętnie, jednocześnie sięgając do jednej z prawie pustych szafek i dobywając czerwonej paczki z napisem „Extra Kofeina" (no co, musiał oszczędzać). — Nie mam herbaty, więc i tak jesteś skazany na kawę.

— Może być. Więc… Jak ci się tu mieszka? Chyba jeszcze nie do końca się zadomowiłeś, co? Trochę tu bezosobowo.

„Jak ci się nie podoba, to wyjdź" — powiedziałby Draco, gdyby dane mu było być zrzędliwym sobą. Niestety pozostawało mu wcielenie się w zrzędliwego Franka, co znacznie ograniczało możliwości.

— Taa — odparł tylko, zalewając wrzątkiem kubki z kawą. — Całkiem dobrze mi się mieszka.

Wręcz perfekcyjnie, dodał w duchu. Dwór Malfoyów to przy tym apartamencie Chatka Puchatka.

Potter sięgnął po parujący kubek i podmuchał w jego zawartość.

— Dostałem bilety na mecz Quidditcha, masz ochotę?

Draco westchnął.

— To zależy od dnia. W tygodniu pracuję od południa do wieczora.

— Mecz jest w sobotę wieczorem.

— Wobec tego jesteśmy umówieni.

— Super. — Potter łyknął kawy i zaraz odstawił kubek. Ewidentnie poparzył się w język. — A gdzie pracujesz?

Draco wcale nie chciał przyznawać się do kelnerowania w jakiejś melinie, zwłaszcza w obliczu Pottera, który trudził się — jakże szlachetnie — łapaniem przestępców. Nie zanosiło się jednak na to, by kłamstwo na temat zawrotnej kariery w Ministerstwie Magii przetrwało dostatecznie długo. Wyjątkowo należało być szczerym.

— W „Dziąśle".

Potter wybałuszył oczy.

— Czy ty jesteś poważny?

— Co? — obruszył się Draco. — Żadna praca nie hańbi.

— Nie, nie, ja nie o tym… — Potter wyraźnie się zawahał. — Chodzi o to, że my… To znaczy Departament Śledczy Ministerstwa… Mamy oko na ten lokal. Barman to szumowina. Niedługo go zamkniemy.

Draco pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Ledwo znalazł pracę, a już miał ją tracić?

* * *

><p>*Słówko „abradere" to z łaciny „golić".<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Oglądanie meczu Quidditcha było czymś, co sprawiło Draco niewypowiedzianą przyjemność. Mimo że w latach szkolnych nie do końca poświęcał się treningom i bardziej niż osiągnięcia drużyny Slytherina interesowały go porażki Pottera, teraz zechciał zasiąść na miotle i gonić znicza jak za starych czasów.

Poza tym tego wieczora usłyszał masę przekleństw i wyzwisk, co przypomniało mu o wizytach ciotki Bellatriks i przez moment poczuł się jak w domu. Nie żeby chciał do tego wracać — zresztą ciotka i tak nie żyła od kilku lat. Jej śmierć i najprawdopodobniejszy pobyt w piekle był tylko dodatkową motywacją do pokochania Pottera.

Draco obserwował szybujących w powietrzu graczy z pewną dozą zazdrości, wyjątkowo nie wywołującej myśli „Oby wszyscy spieprzyli się z mioteł" — wręcz przeciwnie, Draco chciałby, żeby mecz nigdy się nie kończył. A przynajmniej niechby trwał do pierwszego maja.

Niestety, w ciągu ostatnich dni nauczył się, że nie zawsze można dostać to, czego się pragnie i posłusznie opuścił zajmowany przez siebie i Pottera sektor A, kiedy rozbrzmiał ostatni gwizdek sędziego i wiadome stało się, która drużyna wygrała sparing. Draco nie znał nawet nazw grających grup, ale o dziwo nie przeszkadzało mu to; spotkanie i tak było całkiem dobre i dość emocjonujące.

Podążając za kluczącym między włóczącymi się w te i nazad kibicami Potterem, wydostał się na wolny od tłumu skrawek ulicy i momentalnie zadrżał z zimna.

— To był dobry mecz — mówił Potter. — Obie drużyny mają niezłych szukających, nie?

— Ale chyba niezbyt się lubią — stwierdził Draco, przypomniawszy sobie wciąż wystawiane środkowe palce i pobrzmiewające wyzwiska.

Potter zaśmiał się.

— To mi się z czymś kojarzy.

Draco chciał odpowiedzieć „mi również", ale zamiast tego popatrzył na Pottera pytająco.

— Pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci… Ten… kolega, na którego pogrzebie byłem, też był szukającym, tak jak ja. No i nasze relacje wyglądały podobnie jak u tych dwóch. — Potter machnął głową w stronę stadionu.

— Ale ty oczywiście byłeś lepszy — mruknął Draco, nieumiejętnie próbując zakręcić wewnętrzny kurek z podpisem „gorycz". Poza tym, do jasnej ciasnej, Potter wcale nie był lepszy. Miał więcej szczęścia, Hooch była stronnicza, no i ta jego miotła. Draco chciał do tej listy dodać także „i wiatr zawsze wiał na jego korzyść", ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że zazwyczaj sam leciał w tę samą stronę co Potter, goniąc znicza.

Skarcił się mentalnie za chwilę słabości i zwątpienia w siebie. Przecież całkiem nieźle się dzisiaj bawił, dobrze byłoby zachować dobry humor na dłużej i zapomnieć o sprawie. Niestety Potter okazał się mieć trwalszą pamięć.

— Malfoy, tak się nazywał ten gość, zwyczajnie wkupił się do drużyny. Może i miał jakiś talent, ale czy dostałby się do podstawowego składu, gdyby nie pieniądze jego ojca? — mówił. — Wątpię.

— O zmarłych mówi się tylko dobrze — obruszył się Draco, z powrotem wpadając w gorzki nastrój. Zachowuję się jak kobieta w ciąży, pomyślał. I to wszystko przez niego!

Potter uniósł brew.

— Jasne. O Voldemorcie też?

— Czarn… V-Voldemort to inna sprawa.

Potter opuścił brew i pozwolił sobie na chwilową konsternację, po czym powiedział ostrożnie:

— Chciałeś powiedzieć „Czarny Pan"…

Czy ten Potter musiał mieć taki dobry słuch? Oczywiste, że coś musiało mu rekompensować niemal całkowitą ślepotę, ale czy nie mógł to być nadzwyczajny węch?

— Nie chciałem — zaprzeczył Draco z uporem.

— Chciałeś.

— Nie chciałem.

— Nie chciałeś.

— Chciałem.

— Ha!

Draco zirytował się, ponieważ poczuł się, jakby poziom jego inteligencji spadł o miliard stopni i uderzył o mułowate dno, na którym w najlepsze wylegiwali się Crabbe i Goyle.

— To nie jest rozmowa, którą przeprowadza się na środku ulicy, okej?

Potter wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Draco.

— Zatem przenieśmy się w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

Draco nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, a później było już za późno na jakiekolwiek działanie. Zazwyczaj przy aportacji czuł tylko szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, ale kto wie, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby spróbował przerwać proces w połowie? Gdzie by go szarpnęło i co by wyszarpnęło? Dlatego machnął na to ręką i pozwolił Potterowi zabrać się w „ustronne miejsce", które okazało się być opustoszałą uliczką, oświetloną przez rząd wysokich latarni ustawionych ciasno przy sobie. Z obu stron przestrzeń zamykały stare, murowane budynki, zapewne niegdyś pełniące funkcje mieszkań. Teraz czekały na czyjeś zainteresowanie i gruntowny remont.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Chyba mówiłem „nie na środku ulicy", prawda?

— Nie myślałem, że mówisz dosłownie. — Potter obrócił się wokół własnej osi. — Rozejrzyj się, nie ma żywego ducha. Ani martwego. Ale jak chcesz, to mogę nas przenieść do mnie do domu.

— Sam umiem — skłamał Draco. — Poza tym nie trzeba. To naprawdę nic wielkiego.

— Wielkiego czy małego, chciałbym to usłyszeć.

Draco uwielbiał mówić o sobie i zazwyczaj nie przejmował się, czy ktokolwiek ma chęć tego słuchać, bo wychodził z założenia, że jeśli on chce spędzić czas na opowieściach o swojej osobie, to inni nie mają nic do gadania.

Lubił mówić nawet o byciu śmierciożercą. To znaczy przed upadkiem Voldemorta, oczywiście. Później wyciął ten fakt z życiorysu i oficjalnie go ignorował. Nigdy nie przyznał się do tego, że żałuje wstąpienia w szeregi dziwnej istoty bez nosa. Ale przecież nie do końca miał wybór, prawda? Oczekiwania ojca i tak dalej… Wszyscy współczują lekarzom, którzy nie zostali artystami, bo ich rodzice wysłali ich do szkoły medycznej. A nikt, cholera, nie współczuł Draco! Co prawda wcale nie miał konkretnych marzeń odnośnie kariery zawodowej i wygodnie przyjął, że czynić będzie wszystko, co powie ojciec, bo ojciec zawsze wie najlepiej, ale mimo wszystko… Przecież to nie było tak, że Draco sam sobie wymyślił: „Dziś zostanę śmierciożercą. A jak mi się odwidzi, to najwyżej złożę wypowiedzenie". Guzik, tak łatwo nie było z tym wypowiedzeniem. Dobrze, że pracodawca kopnął w kalendarz, bo mogłoby być bardzo nieciekawie. To już „Dziąsło" było lepsze…

No dobrze, dołączenie do Voldemorta początkowo faktycznie wydawało się być dobrą opcją i Draco wcale nie protestował, kiedy zaproponowano mu śmierciożerczą karierę. Myślał sobie: „Wybić wszystkich mugoli!" i „Czarny Pan da mi władzę", ale potem okazało się, że może co najwyżej zostawić sobie tę pierwszą myśl, a drugą zamienić na „Oby Potter go zabił. Na Merlina! Przecież Czarny Pan jest legilimentą! . Obyś żył długo i szczęśliwie, mój panie".

Zatem Draco był śmierciożercą i żałował tego. Głównie dlatego, że wiązało się to z ciągłym życiem w stresie, no i dlatego, że jego strona przegrała, ale później uznał również, że mugoli wystarczy nieustannie upokarzać, nie trzeba ich zaraz wszystkich mordować.

I teraz Potter pytał o ten rozdział w jego życiu. Draco pamiętał, że w życiorysie Franka nie było nic na temat służby Voldemortowi, a jego nowe ciało nie miało nawet Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu. To spora niespodzianka, wziąwszy pod uwagę złośliwość ławy przysięgłych, trudno jednak oczekiwać, by charłak dostał się do śmierciożerczej armii.

Tak czy siak, Draco zmarnował właśnie jedyne udogodnienie, jakim obdarzyło go życie pośmiertne. Oczywiście nie zamierzał spowiadać się ze wszystkich swoich grzeszków; postanowił załagodzić prawdę.

Odwrócił wzrok od wpatrzonego w niego Pottera i przemówił:

— Moja rodzina miała bardzo… tradycyjne poglądy. — Mówienie o tym sprawiało Draco dziwną trudność. Spodziewał się gniewu ze strony Pottera, a wyjątkowo nie palił się do kłótni na argumenty. — Oni… i ja z nimi… do pewnego momentu wierzyliśmy w to, co głosił Voldemort. Później oczywiście poszliśmy po rozum do głowy, ale zostały mi stare nawyki, no i niechęć do mugoli. To kwestia wychowania. Gdyby całe dzieciństwo wpajano ci, że żelki smakują jak wymiociny, pewnie byś ich nie jadł. Nic wielkiego.

Potter westchnął i Draco wyczuł, że zamierza coś powiedzieć, toteż szybko wszedł mu w słowo:

— Nie próbuj mnie nawet przekonać, że mugole to tacy sami ludzie jak my. Nic nie poradzę na to, że patrzę na nich z góry. — Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na twarz Pottera. — Nie lubię mugoli i nie polubię. Nie zamierzam jednak zakładać własnej armii i wymordować ich wszystkich.

— To jest zwykły upór. Wszystko da się zmienić. — Draco musiał mieć niezadowoloną minę, bo Potter powtórzył z determinacją: — Wszystko da się zmienić. O wiele łatwiej nienawidzić ogółu, trudniej jest z jednostką. Wystarczy, że poznałbyś jakiegoś miłego mugola i cały twój światopogląd mógłby się przewartościować.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Nie staraj się mnie tu nawracać. Jest coś, czego nienawidzisz?

Potter wzruszył ramionami i nic nie powiedział.

— No dobrze, ale słyszałeś pewnie o arachnofobii, prawda? — Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że wieloletni kompan Pottera, Ron Weasley, ponad wszystko nie znosił pająków, i postanowił wykorzystać swoją wiedzę. — Wyobrażasz sobie, żeby arachnofobik z dnia na dzień stał się miłośnikiem pająków?

— No… nie — przyznał Potter. — Ale mugole to ludzie!

— Są różne fobie. To znaczy… Nie żebym bał się mugoli, to głęboko zakorzeniona niechęć, która wydaje mi się być słuszna. I tyle. Jakoś z tym żyję, jak widać.

— Hm, muszę przyznać, że jestem niemalże przekonany, tylko… Przecież sam jesteś prawie jak mugol. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego…

Draco, który właśnie zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę, przystanął bez ruchu, wlepił w Pottera zszokowane spojrzenie i wpadł mu w słowo:

— Jak to „prawie jak mugol"? Nie mam nic wspólnego z mugolami!

Potter uniósł brwi.

— No a to, że — nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało — że nie możesz używać magii?

Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do głowy.

— Kto ci nagadał takich głupot? Oczywiście, że mogę używać magii!

Potter wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Podrapał się po głowie w popłochu.

— Chyba jestem ci winien przeprosiny, ale…

— Oczywiście, że jesteś mi winien przeprosiny. Żeby mnie oskarżać o bycie… bycie charłakiem, to…

— Uspokój się! Wcale nie za to chcę cię przepraszać — sprostował Potter. — Z racji mojej pracy mam dostęp do różnych danych, więc pogrzebałem trochę, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o tobie. Za to cię przepraszam. Trochę z ciebie człowiek widmo, ale odkryłem, że wcześniej byłeś kelnerem, no i że uczyłeś się w Placówce dla Niemagicznych. Nietrudno o wnioski.

Draco znów zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy nowa fala oburzenia przemknęła przez jego ciało. Gdyby miał różdżkę i tę cholerną zdolność czarowania, Potter już dawno straciłby co najmniej kończyny dolne! Ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymał się od rzucenia się na Pottera z pięściami. Jednocześnie jakaś odległa cząstka jego umysłu zarejestrowała, że wzrósł mu poziom agresji (zdecydowanie trzeba będzie pogadać z Jinksem!).

Opanował się jakoś i wycedził:

— Co to ma znaczyć? Co to za cholerne dochodzenie?

— Nie, nie. — Potter zrobił skruszoną minę. — To ta moja mania prześladowcza.

— Przyszło mi umawiać się z wariatem!

— Nie! Po prostu zdarzyło się dwa razy, że dałem się nabrać dziennikarzowi. Od tamtej pory, jeśli mogę, to sprawdzam, z kim mam do czynienia.

— Dziennikarzowi? — Draco pogrzebał w pamięci. Czytywał przecież artykuły o Potterze. — Nie przypominam sobie wielkiego nagłówka „Nasz Wybraniec to gej!".

— Użyłem na nich zaklęcia _Obliviate_. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. — Ot, cała historia. Zresztą, gwoli formalności, mogą sobie pisać o mojej orientacji, co chcą.

— No to w takim razie po co _Obliviate_?

— Dla zasady — mruknął Potter. — Dziwnym trafem nie byłem szczęśliwy, gdy dowiedziałem się prawdy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w szale nie pozbawiłem ich jakichś ważnych wspomnień — dodał, a Draco odniósł wrażenie, że Potter wcale nie ma takiej nadziei.

— No więc przepraszam, ale musiałem.

Draco nie zwrócił na to uwagi; bardziej zajmowały go dziwne sensacje w żołądku i fakt, że jego policzki płoną jak drewno w palenisku. Stał w miejscu i myślał tylko o tym, żeby zapaść się pod ziemię. Było nawet gorzej niż wtedy, gdy Moody zamienił go w tchórzofretkę — wtedy przynajmniej mógł poskarżyć się ojcu.

— Przecież to nic złego — zaczął Potter po kilku sekundach żenującej ciszy. — Normalna rzecz…

— Normalna rzecz! — Draco popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i zaraz ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Cała rodzina pełna czarodziejów, a ja tu nagle z charłactwem wyskakuję… — Zapomniał na moment, że w życiorysie Franka nie wspomniano wcale o żadnym wspaniałym rodzie magów. — No i ty… Wielki Wybraniec… A ja nawet różdżki nie mam… Do dupy to wszystko.

— Przez całe życie nie mogłeś się z tym pogodzić? — zapytał ostrożnie Potter.

— Jakie całe życie! — wybuchnął Draco. — Raptem… eee… W okresie dojrzewania wykazywałem jakieś tam zdolności, ale wszystko przepadło.

— Ale nie masz się czego wstydzić…

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, że nie mam — przytaknął nagle Draco. Dlaczego tak mu zależało, żeby Potter się nie dowiedział? Przecież powiedział barmanowi. Czy Potter jest lepszy niż barman? Może w mniemaniu mas tak, ale Draco wcale tak nie uważał. Wzruszył ramionami, jakby chcąc jeszcze bardziej utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że nikomu nic do jego charłactwa, a już w szczególności Potterowi, który właśnie zdumiał się odrobinę, ale w końcu uśmiechnął i powiedział:

— No właśnie. Już wszystko dobrze?

— Jak najbardziej. — Draco dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter trzyma dłoń na jego ramieniu. Strząsnął ją niezbyt delikatnie. — Wracajmy.

* * *

><p>— Dolać ci? — zapytał Potter, i nie czekając na odpowiedź Draco, sięgnął do jego kieliszka i przechylił butelkę ohydnego czerwonego wina.<p>

Draco popatrzył na alkohol pod światło. Co za obrzydliwość. Straszny posmak, który zostawał gdzieś na końcu języka i wywoływał natychmiastową potrzebę zagryzienia. Gdyby został alkoholikiem, prawdopodobnie stałby się dodatkowo otyły od pochłaniania ogromnych ilości zagryzek.

Sięgnął po ciasteczko posypane cukrem. O, tak lepiej. Oby Potter więcej mu nie dolewał, bo zacznie pluć albo wylewać wino za kołnierz, a tak nie wypada.

Co z niego za arystokrata! Wstyd się przyznać, ale nienawidził wina, whisky, likieru, brandy i innych wykwintnych alkoholi. Tylko piwo znosił. W efekcie raczej nigdy nie pił, kilka razy zdarzyło mu się w urżnąć w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, no i raczej starał się nie wybrzydzać, kiedy Voldemort siedział z nim przy jednym stole. Co — całe szczęście — zdarzało się rzadko.

Draco ocknął się z zamyślenia i udało mu się załapać na końcówkę opowieści Pottera o tym, jak to dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Stłumił ziewnięcie — dobre maniery zawsze i wszędzie.

Znowu łyknął wina i znów sięgnął po ciastko. To byłoby takie łatwe, pomyślał. Nie trzeźwieć do maja. Draco pamiętał z libacji slytherińskich, że po alkoholu stawał się wyjątkowo czuły i wylewny. To mogłoby pomóc. Westchnął. Ława przysięgłych pewnie by tego nie uznała, a kto wie, może wysłałaby go na terapię grupową dla Anonimowych Alkoholików. Lepiej nie ryzykować.

Och, Potter zaczynał nawijać o związkach. Draco słuchał jednym uchem o tym, jak to ciężko w dzisiejszych czasach natrafić na odpowiednią osobę — zwłaszcza, kiedy jest się raczej sławnym gejem.

Nagle coś go tknęło.

— A co się stało z rudą? — palnął z głupia frant i na sekundę wpadł w popłoch, ale zaraz opanował sytuację. — No wiesz, pisali w gazetach, że miałeś się żenić, ale nie wypaliło…

— Biedna Ginny — westchnął Potter. — Niedawno wreszcie zaczęła się do mnie odzywać. Może to zabrzmi śmiesznie, ale to dzięki niej zrozumiałem, że nie kręcą mnie kobiety.

— Nie dziwię się — mruknął Draco. — No wiesz, widziałem zdjęcia.

— Ależ ty jesteś złośliwy.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie da się ukryć.

Niespodziewanie zorientował się, że rzeczywiście: jest złośliwy. A przecież dotychczas uważał na to, co mówił i starał się nie dogryzać wszystkiemu, co żyje — przynajmniej w obecności Pottera. Odkrycie to zaowocowało dziwnym, męczącym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej. Draco postanowił upchnąć niewygodne myśli gdzieś w zapyziałej szufladzie swojej jaźni.

— No a jak było z tobą? — zapytał Potter.

— Ze mną? — Draco nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Uważał wygodnie, że jego orientacja seksualna jest płynna i zmienna jak kameleon. — Chyba wiedziałem od dziecka, co lubię… Chociaż oczywiście rodzice naciskali, żebym znalazł sobie narzeczoną, sam wiesz, jak to jest. Hm, no tak, nie wiesz. Nieważne. Nie mam nic do kobiet, żeby nie było, ale żenić się nie chciałem. Nie wypadało jednak zbyt długo być kawalerem… — westchnął. — Najgorszy był ojciec, dosłownie zawsze schodził na temat małżeństwa. — To dziwne, pomyślał Draco. Publicznie zwierzać się z tego, że cudowny i wszechmocny Lucjusz Malfoy bywał niekiedy dosłownie nie do zniesienia. I to przed Potterem! — Każdą rozmową umiał pokierować jak chciał. Przykładowo, jeśli rozmawiałeś z nim o Quidditchu, szczególną uwagę zwracał na miotły. Po chwili mówił: „Mioteł używa się do sprzątania, Frank. A wiesz, czego jeszcze używa się do sprzątania, jeśli nie posiada się skrzatów domowych? Kobiet. Widzisz, kobiety są bardzo przydatne, Frank, powinieneś się ożenić". Oszaleć było można.

Potter zaśmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał.

— Dlaczego mówisz w czasie przeszłym?

Ups, powiedział w duchu Draco. Szybko, trzeba się wytłumaczyć.

— Przestali naciskać, powiedziałem im, że mam tego dość.

— Rozumiem. — Potter łyknął wina. — Bez urazy, ale twój ojciec wygląda na szowinistę.

Draco zastanawiał się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

— Sam nie wiem, czy nie żartował z tymi miotłami. Chociaż zazwyczaj był, to znaczy jest poważny. W każdym razie nie przypominam sobie, żeby matka musiała sprzątać, bo ojciec nakupował od groma skrzatów. Raz zrobiły strajk — wspominał Draco. — Ojciec strasznie narzekał, że nie może ich nawet zamknąć za karę w lochach, bo akurat je zajęły. Stawiały żądania i chciały zakładać związki zawodowe…

Potter roześmiał się.

— Myślałem, że skrzaty lubią pracować.

— Ojciec kupił je od jakiegoś niezbyt uczciwego gościa — wzruszył ramionami Draco. — Były… wadliwe.

— I co się stało?

„Ojciec huknął w nie _Avadą_" — miał Draco na końcu języka, ale uznał, że Potterowi bardzo nie spodoba się ta odpowiedź, a dość miał krzyków i dyskusji jak na jeden dzień.

— Uwolniliśmy je i kupiliśmy nowe — powiedział zamiast tego.

— Kurczę, to brzmi, jakbyście byli jakimiś, bo ja wiem, arystokratami. Lochy, stado skrzatów…

Draco niemalże uderzył głową w stół. Nie powinien więcej pić, bo wyraźnie mieszają mu się rzeczywistości Badmana i Malfoya.

— Cóż, nie narzekałem — rzekł dyplomatycznie. — Żyliśmy godnie.

Bardzo godnie, dodał w myślach. Westchnął nostalgicznie i znów popatrzył na kieliszek wina. Jeszcze jakieś trzy łyki tego półwytrawnego ohydztwa. Rodzice też kupowali półwytrawne. Pewnie droższe i bardziej wiekowe niż ten Potterowy alkohol, ale w smaku niewiele się różniło, jeśli by ktoś pytał Draco.

Ojciec zawsze go upominał, że nie może się tak krzywić po każdym łyku, dlatego Draco zazwyczaj uśmiechał się zaraz po przełknięciu, by jakoś zapanować nad mięśniami twarzy.

— Jak było na pogrzebie? — zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd, przerywając ciszę.

Potter popatrzył na Draco uważnie.

— A ty co tak nagle?

— Hm, nie wiem. Tak mi przyszło do głowy.

— Pogrzeb jak pogrzeb, wiadomo — smutny. Dużo płaczu. Szczerze mówiąc, pierwszy raz widziałem na twarzy rodziców Malfoya jakieś uczucia. To była raczej sztywna rodzinka.

Draco skrzywił się. Niepotrzebnie zacząłem temat, stwierdził, czując, że coś osiada w jego żołądku i z pewnością nie jest to wino. Zbyt dużo emocji jak na jeden dzień.

— Ale trzymali się? — zapytał wbrew swojemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Po co drążył? Wcale nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz bladej twarzy ojca, którą ujrzał tamtego dnia pod budynkiem banku. Zacisnął na chwilę powieki i w miarę możliwości uspokoił swoją wyobraźnię.

— Taaak, nic im nie będzie — mruknął dość lekceważąco Potter. — Przeżyją.

Draco nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć (a to nowość!) i zwyczajnie zamilkł, pogrążony w ponurych myślach. Tyle czasu dawał sobie radę — nie dopuszczał do siebie stricte osobistych wspomnień, starał się wyrzucać z głowy wszelkie skojarzenia z rodzicami, wmówić sobie, że nie obchodzi go, co się z nimi dzieje, ba, nawet nie wmawiać, w ogóle usunąć ich z pamięci. Owszem, wracał wyobraźnią do luksusowego Dworu Malfoyów, ale Dwór w jego umyśle był pusty. Tylko on, mnóstwo jedzenia i wygodna kanapa. Tak, zdarzało mu się pomyśleć: „Och, chciałbym, żeby mój ojciec tu był", jednak nie zagłębiał się w te życzenia, po prostu wypowiadał je, zupełnie się nad nimi nie zastanawiając. Aż tu nagle wszystko szlag trafił, solidnie zbudowana tama może runąć. Wszystko przez tego cholernego Pottera!

Draco dopił wino, uśmiechnął się i powiedział stanowczo:

— Muszę już iść.

— Już? — Potter wyglądał na zawiedzionego. — Siedź, kawy zrobię…

— Nie, jestem trochę zmęczony — odparł Draco. Muszę iść. Zdecydowanie. Przebywanie w twoim towarzystwie źle na mnie działa, Potter. Jesteś szkodliwy, no i jakbyś zapomniał, nadal cię nienawidzę.

* * *

><p>Draco źle sypiał. Trudno było to nazwać tradycją, skoro dopiero drugą noc przewracał się z boku na bok po to, by przysnąć na jakieś nędzne trzy godziny, ale skutki już było widać. O ile wcześniej wyglądał jak zombie ze względu na nadzwyczajną ilość snu, o tyle teraz wyglądał jak zombie ze względu na jego niedobór. W dodatku ruch w „Dziąśle" był dziś wyjątkowo duży, nie było nawet czasu usiąść na zapleczu i poziewać w spokoju.<p>

Poruszając się trochę jak w transie i zmuszając swoje powieki do niezamykania się, lawirował między trzema stolikami i uwijał się przy ladzie. Miał to szczęście, że większość klientów pytała o lek na próchnicę, więc po prostu kierował ich do barmana. Niestety, niektórzy postanowili również coś zjeść. Draco miał tylko nadzieję, że wynagrodzenie będzie godne i adekwatne do wykonanej przez niego pracy, i że Potter i jego banda nie przyskrzynią barmana do końca miesiąca.

— Kelner! — krzyknął mężczyzna przy stoliku numer dwa. Draco dźwignął się z podłogi za ladą i doczłapał się do otyłego, ogromnego brodacza. O. Merlinie. Hagrid w „Dziąśle" wyglądał jak słoń w składzie porcelany.

— Ja to bym zjadł hipogryfa z kopytami, cholibka. — Draco niewiele było trzeba, by się zirytować. A już na pewno nie w obecności osoby, która mówiła „cholibka".

Opanowując swoje nerwy, powiedział:

— Niestety nie mamy w menu. Co pan zamawia?

— A mogę się zastanowić?

— Może się pan zastanawiać nawet do końca świata — odrzekł Draco i czym prędzej odsunął się od stolika numer dwa. Co za idiota, stwierdził w duchu. Pierwszy raz w barze jest ten cholerny Hagrid czy co? Całkiem możliwe. Pewnie wcześniej zjadał to, co sam upolował, włącznie z małymi dziećmi.

Do dwudziestej drugiej Draco zdążył uznać, że praca fizyczna kategorycznie nie jest dla niego. Kiedy jednak pomyślał, że miałby osiem czy siedem godzin siedzieć za biurkiem i wypełniać stos papierzysk, odkrył, że było tak, jak sądził na samym początku — żadna praca nie jest dla niego.

Czy kiedyś będę mógł przestać narzekać?

Czy moje nogi przestaną boleć?

Co mam zrobić z Potterem?,

pytał sam siebie, pokonując odcinek między „Dziąsłem" a swoim mieszkaniem. Wbrew pozorom, to ostatnia sprawa zajmowała najwięcej jego uwagi. Draco zdążył zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, a to tylko potęgowało jego niechęć do obcowania z Potterem. Nie dość, że w sobotę znacznie rzadziej odgrażał się w duchu temu dupkowi, to jeszcze w jego obecności brało go na jakieś nikomu niepotrzebne sentymenty. A to nie mogło mu wyjść na zdrowie. Westchnął po raz dwusetny tego dnia. Znajdował się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem! Znów uderzyła go beznadziejność jego sytuacji — albo skończy w piekle, albo spędzi mnóstwo czasu z Potterem, co tylko być może zaowocuje zmianą ich stosunków. Tak czy siak - było źle! Mało tego! Mogło wyjść na to, że pomimo starań nie podoła i nie uda mu się zbudować przyjaźni. Wtedy cały wysiłek poszedłby na marne i Draco raczej wpadłby w głęboką depresję.

Wdepnąłem w poważne gówno, pocieszył się w duchu. Może uda się uprosić przysięgłych o zmianę zadania? Na co ja liczę, tych wariatów nic nie przekona.

Draco powłóczył nogami, a smętne rozważania wylewały się ze wszelkich otworów jego ciała.

Co mam ro…?

Urwał w połowie pytania retorycznego, kiedy usłyszał szybkie kroki za swoimi plecami. Ktoś biegł w jego stronę. Nim zdążył się odwrócić, coś ciężkiego zdzieliło go po głowie, nie pozbawiając go jednak przytomności. Oberwał kilka razy po karku i łopatkach, ale ciosy nie były szczególnie silne. Skulił się i zasłonił głowę ramionami, zaraz jednak zawył z bólu, gdy został kopnięty centralnie w kość ogonową. Co to za jakiś Ślizgon zaatakował go od tyłu?

Serce Draco łomotało jak komornik do drzwi bardzo zadłużonego człowieka. Odskoczył od wciąż tłukących go kończyn i podniósł cegłę (dzięki ci losie za ten dar!) z chodnika.

— A masz! — krzyknął i, zamknąwszy oczy, rzucił ją w stronę, gdzie, jak przypuszczał, czaiło się zło.

Cegła spadła na chodnik z hukiem, chyba nie trafiając w zło, a potem zapanowała niepokojąca cisza. Draco odważył się otworzyć oczy. Przez kilka sekund stał zdezorientowany. Po chwili zdumiał się okrutnie. Zaraz jednak ogarnęła go złość; idiotka tak go wystraszyła! W takich momentach szczególnie żałował, że nie mógł posługiwać się magią.

— Oddam ci te zapałki, kretynko — warknął.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Draco spoglądał na jasnowłose dziewczę spod zmarszczonych brwi. Rozpoznał je niemal natychmiast: zadziałała jego pamięć do twarzy. To od tej młodej kobiety wziął zapałki, by spalić zdjęcie Pottera, które miał wykorzystać do eliksiru miłosnego.

Już chciał powiedzieć: „Kto daje i zabiera, ten się w piekle poniewiera", ale samo wspominanie czeluści piekielnych było przykre, a poza tym kobieta odezwała się pierwsza:

— Jakie zapałki?

— No te, które mi dałaś.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

— Ach, to ty! Jaki ten świat mały.

Draco popatrzył na nią z irytacją.

— Spotykamy się przecież w niemalże tym samym miejscu.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie odpowiadając przez dłuższy czas i obserwując płyty chodnikowe. Draco patrzył na nią z niecierpliwym wyczekiwaniem. Wreszcie zdecydowała się przemówić:

— Musiałam… — jej głos zadrżał. — Przepraszam… T-to… rozkazy z góry… — Objęła się ramionami. — Już nie wiem, co robić, dali mi trzy tygodnie…

— Ktoś chce mnie sprzątnąć? — W głowie Draco powoli zapalała się jarzeniówka. — Wetter.

— Kto? Nie — odparła kobieta. — Nie ciebie, nikogo właściwie… Ja przecież nie mogę… — Zaczęła się przechadzać i Draco zauważył, że jej chód jest dziwnie niezdarny, jakby była zupełnie nieprzyzwyczajona do swoich długich nóg. Gibała się na boki jak wysokie, młode drzewo pod wpływem silnego wiatru.

— Powiesz wreszcie, o co chodzi? — zapytał, rozdrażniony; najpierw laska okłada go pięściami, a potem robi z siebie ofiarę losu. Myślałby kto. Jeszcze może powinien jej współczuć?

Kobieta gwałtownie usiadła pod ścianą budynku i nagle zaczęła płakać. Draco stanął jak sparaliżowany. Nie był to płacz składający się z samych łez i cichutkiego pochlipywania, tylko głośna rozpacz, brzmiąca trochę jak dziecięce: „Łeeee!".

— Cicho, cicho — spróbował ją uspokoić, ale tylko sprowokował kolejny wybuch. Wykrzywił twarz z niesmakiem na widok smarków spływających z nozdrzy kobiety. — Zamknijże się, do jasnej cholery!

Odpowiedziała mu następna porcja rozdzierającego bębenki „Łeeee!". Draco postanowił w tym momencie, że nigdy nie będzie miał ani dziewczyny, ani tym bardziej córki. Zaraz zorientował się, że w tym drugim postanowieniu z łatwością będzie mógł wytrwać, wątpił bowiem, by umarlacy zdolni byli do prokreacji.

Kobieta płakała coraz ciszej, aż wreszcie poprzestała na siąkaniu nosem. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Draco zauważył w niej coś znajomego.

— Przekląłeś — burknęła.

— No i co? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Też mi tragedia.

— Przy dziec… To znaczy tak nie można.

— Co-co? — Draco zamrugał, a jego serce na moment przestało bić. — Coś powiedziała?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Złapał kobietę za ramiona i potrząsnął.

— Pytałem o coś!

— Mówiłam, żebyś nie przeklinał.

— A co _chciała_ś powiedzieć? — Draco wiedział już, co się święci, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał się upewnić. Na Merlina, jakież to było nieprawdopodobne! Zupełnie niemożliwe! Świat rzeczywiście był maleńki.

— Nic!

— Kurwa.

— Przy dzieciach się nie przeklina! — krzyknęła kobieta, odtrącając dłonie rozgorączkowanego Draco. — I zostaw mnie już.

Dobrze. To _musiała_ być ona. Zachowywała się dziecinnie, chodziła jak na szczudłach, gadała coś o rozkazach i wyznaczonym czasie, no i teraz jeszcze to!

Przyjrzał się twarzy kobiety od zapałek i przypomniał sobie wygląd Fridy. Na upartego mógłby powiedzieć, że patrzy po prostu na dorosłą Fridę. No, pomijając jasne włosy zamiast ciemnych i, zdaje się, inny kolor oczu. Na pewno różnic było znacznie więcej, ale tak dobrej pamięci nawet sam Draco nie posiadał.

Wyprostował się i złapał za głowę, starając się opanować natłok myśli. Dzieciak też został wysłany na ziemię z misją. Tylko jaką? Czy powinien dać jej znać, że wszystko wie? Przypominając sobie bolesny atak sprzed kilku minut, postanowił nie zdradzać swojej tożsamości. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Dziecka oczywiście, nie swojego. No dobrze, swojego.

Zapytał ostrożnie:

— Jak masz na imię?

— Penelopa. A ty?

— Frank. Wysłali cię tu z zaświatów z jakimś zadaniem, tak?

Frida, bo to na pewno była Frida, otworzyła usta i starła smarki rękawem płaszcza.

— Ale skąd…

— Jakie masz zadanie?

Zawahała się.

— Nie wiem, czy mogę ci powiedzieć.

Draco podniósł cegłę leżącą nieopodal i podrzucił ją kilka razy w dłoni.

— A masz wybór? — Podrzucił jeszcze kilka razy, aż z hukiem spadła na ziemię. Przypomniało mu się, ile razy nie mógł złapać znicza i doszedł do wniosku, że i cegły, i znicze muszą być wykonywane z tego samego, wadliwego materiału.

— W sumie… Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli ci powiem. M-muszę zrobić trzy złe rzeczy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Oprócz ciekawości zakiełkowała w nim zazdrość. Z misją Fridy nie miałby najmniejszego problemu. Dlaczego akurat jego zadanie było tak cholernie trudne?

— Po co? — zapytał.

— Będę jakąś księżniczką albo coś.

— Władczyni piekieł! — krzyknął Draco, ale zaraz zniżył głos niemal do konspiracyjnego szeptu. — Mówisz, że trzy złe rzeczy, tak? Ile już zrobiłaś?

— Dwie. — Twarz Fridy rozjaśniła się. — Podpalenie. I pobicie przed chwilą.

Draco pomasował się po obolałych plecach. Pogładziłby również gość ogonową, bo to właśnie ona emitowała najwięcej bólu, ale nie wypadało.

— To się liczyło?

— Nie wiem, spytam się.

— I co jeszcze chcesz zrobić?

Frida posmutniała.

— Nie wiem.

— Ile czasu ci zostało? — Mózg Draco wszedł na wysokie obroty.

— Tydzień.

Gdyby nie to, że nie chciał spłoszyć bachora, uśmiechnąłby się diabolicznie i zatarł ręce.

— Pomogę ci. Poczekaj kilka dni, okej? Gdzie w razie czego mogę cię znaleźć?

* * *

><p>Okazało się, że Frida również mieszka w okolicach Pokątnej. Draco ucieszył się, bowiem nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby przetransportować się w jakieś odległe miejsce. Niestety polegać mógł tylko na swoich stopach i pociągach. A że nie miał pojęcia, jak trafić pieszo z Pokątnej na stację… Cóż, był uziemiony.<p>

Porzucił jednak ponure myśli o całkowitym braku porządnego środka lokomocji na rzecz rozmyślań o mniej frustrującej sytuacji. Frida ewidentnie mogła mu się przydać. Zawsze warto mieć w zanadrzu kogoś, kto chętnie wykona za ciebie brudną robotę. Oczywiście Draco nie zamierzał zlecać jej zabójstwa czy tym bardziej sprzątania, wymyślił sobie coś innego.

Udoskonalał w głowie swój genialny plan, jednocześnie denerwując się stanem wnętrza swojej szafy. Selekcjonował odzież, przy czym rozpaczą napawał go roztaczający się przed nim widok. Przycupnął na podłodze i układał ubrania w trzy kupki: _Te, Które Już Śmierdzą_, _Te, Które Od Biedy Można Założyć_ i _Te, Które Śmiało Można Nosić_.

Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie rozmiary górek. Pierwsza była ogromna, drugą stanowiła jedna para spodni i bluza, a trzeciej nie było.

Draco mógł się jedynie cieszyć, że w szufladzie z bielizną rzecz przedstawiała się zgoła inaczej. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa musiał zrezygnować z tworzenia kupki _Tych Bokserek i Skarpet, Które Od Biedy Można Założyć_, ale za to _Tych, Które Śmiało Można Założyć_ powinno mu wystarczyć na jeszcze trzy dni. A to była dobra wiadomość.

Mimo to brakowało powodów do przesadnej radości. Draco rozbolały nogi od kucania, toteż rozsiadł się na dywanie i począł intensywnie myśleć. Musiał rozgryźć skomplikowany proces, który za jego życia prowadził do pojawienia się w szafie czystej odzieży. Przypuszczał, że skrzaty miały z tym coś wspólnego. Kiedyś zrobił Frędzlowi awanturę, że ten grzebie w jego rzeczach, a bezczelny skrzat odważył się usprawiedliwiać słowami: „Frędzel przyniósł świeże pranie, sir". Draco pożałował, że nigdy nie zapytał, jak to się konkretnie dzieje, że pranie staje się świeże i gładkie. Teraz byłoby mu łatwiej.

Jego myśli powędrowały w stronę jedynej osoby, od której mógł oczekiwać pomocy. Barman. Mina Draco zrzedła. Nie ma się co oszukiwać, pomyślał o Potterze. Czy nie wydurnił się wystarczająco, prosząc o golenie? Wyjdzie na kretyna, przyznając, że jego wiedza na temat załatwiania codziennych spraw spoczywa na poziomie zerowym i nie wzrasta. I wreszcie — dlaczego przejmował się opinią Pottera? Po pierwsze: to Draco miał się zakochać, a nie na odwrót, więc nie musiał starać się nikomu podobać. Po drugie: Draco nie wiedział, co po drugie, ale z pewnością coś ważnego. Na przykład — Potter sam jest idiotą. Albo — niewiedza na temat prania świadczy po prostu o szlachetności Draco.

Wziąwszy prysznic, odział się w ubrania ze sterty _Tych, Które Od Biedy Można Założyć. _Uprzednio spryskał się obficie dezodorantem, nie chcąc, by bluza, którą, rzecz jasna, musiał założyć na gołe ciało, cierpiąc na deficyt koszulek, stała się nagle członkinią klubu _Tych, Które Już Śmierdzą_.

Spojrzał na zegarek: pracę zaczynał za cztery godziny. Miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, by zgłębić tajniki odświeżania ubrań. Wątpił jednak, by sama wiedza na coś się zdała — ciężko zrobić cokolwiek bez magii w świecie magii. Mógł być jedynie wdzięczny, że ława przysięgłych nie uczyniła go mugolem w mugolskim świecie — wtedy nawet nie dostałby się do Pottera. No cóż, to że mógł być wdzięczny, nie znaczyło, że był. Jeszcze nie zwariował na tyle, by wyznawać zasadę: „Jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma". Już prędzej zamieniłby końcówkę na: „…to się kradnie, co popadnie".

Odetchnął głęboko. Chodzenie w brudnych ubraniach nie miało żadnego sensu, należało poprosić Pottera o pomoc.

Zszedł po schodach piętro niżej i zastukał do znajomych drzwi. Po kilku sekundach ciszy ponowił pukanie. Westchnął. Najwyraźniej Potter gdzieś wyszedł. Może do pracy? To dość logiczne. I tak dziwny był fakt, że póki co zawsze udawało mu się zastać go w domu. Należało uczciwie przyznać, że nawet Potter nie mógł być aż takim no-lifem.

Draco wzruszył ramionami: trudno. Póki co bluza była zdatna do użytku. Jeśli ograniczy swoje ruchy i wyłączy ogrzewanie w mieszkaniu, to może przedłuży jej żywotność. Trudno będzie starać się o to w „Dziąśle", bo choć panowała tam temperatura raczej niska, to o niewielkiej ruchliwości nie było co marzyć.

Odwrócił się od drzwi i wrócił do siebie z zamiarem napełnienia pustego żołądka.

* * *

><p>Draco popatrzył na zegar ścienny wiszący w kuchni: czternasta trzydzieści. Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Przygotowanie porządnego śniadania po mugolsku zajmowało strasznie dużo czasu, kosztowało sporo energii i zamieniało względnie czystą przestrzeń w pobojowisko. Cieszył się przez łzy, że rozsądnie przebrał się w ubrania z kupki <em>Tych, Które Już Śmierdzą<em>. Spojrzał na siebie i stwierdził, że chyba stworzy dodatkową grupę: _Te, Które Nie Dość, Że Śmierdzą, To Jeszcze Wyglądają Jak Zdjęte Z Weasleya_.

Złapał za miotłę i, rozmazując przy okazji jakąś dziwną maź, zamiatał podłogę. Popatrzył na efekt swojego sprzątania i zauważył z goryczą, że teraz absolutnie nie wolno mu wpuszczać gości do kuchni — no chyba że chciałby im pokazać, jak wygląda brud. A co tam! I tak prawie nikogo do siebie nie zapraszał.

Zmęczywszy się nieefektywnym wprowadzaniem porządku, odłożył miotłę i sięgnął po zrobioną przez siebie kanapkę z masłem i pomidorem. Zatopił w niej zęby i już po chwili rozkoszował się swoją potrawą.

* * *

><p>A ten tu, do diabła, po co przylazł?, zdumiał się Draco, ujrzawszy Pottera przy jednym ze stolików w „Dziąśle". Nie był sam — towarzyszył mu jakiś chudy Azjata w swetrze w romby. Potter miał na sobie sweter w równoległoboki, wyglądali więc całkiem komicznie. Rozmawiali półgłosem, przeglądając menu.<p>

Czyżby wielki bohater wojenny popadł w alkoholizm? Upija się zamiast pracować?

Problem polegał na tym, że na stoliku Pottera nie widać było żadnego alkoholu, ale z racji tego, że jeszcze przeglądał ofertę baru, pijaństwo mogło dopiero się zacząć. Zwłaszcza, że dochodziła ledwie piętnasta. Kto to widział, pić o takiej porze!

Draco zameldował się u czyszczącego wciąż ten sam kieliszek barmana, przywdział granatowy fartuszek i oparł się o ladę. Potter odwrócił się w jego stronę i kiwnął mu głową. Draco odpowiedział identycznym gestem i dopiero kiedy dyskretnie mrugnęło do niego zielone oko, zorientował się, co jest grane. Co prawda z początku myślał, że to taka forma podrywu, ale zaraz się opamiętał. Pan agent przyszedł tu, żeby zabrać pracę dziesiątkom ludzi! No dobrze, nie dziesiątkom — tylko Draco, a barmana wsadzić do paki albo przynajmniej postawić przed sądem. Albo aresztować na dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Czy coś takiego, akurat na tych sprawach Draco nie bardzo się znał.

Jęknął w duchu. Jego pewnie też będą przesłuchiwać, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego… Pomijając bitwę o Hogwart, konieczność zabicia Dumbledore'a i bycie podwładnym Voldemorta, życie Draco jeszcze nigdy nie było tak skomplikowane.

A przecież już obmyślił, jak wykorzystać Fridę! Że też Potter musiał być szybszy!

Złapał za jeden z brudnych — czyli wszystkich — kieliszków i począł go wściekle polerować ścierką.

— Ej, chcesz mnie wygryźć z posady? — zagaił barman, widząc jego poczynania.

Draco zaskakująco szybko wpadł na dobre rozwiązanie niebezpiecznej sytuacji.

— Nie — odparł i zniżył głos. — Ale jest ktoś, kto chce pana stąd wykopać.

Barman uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że zetknęłyby się z linią jego włosów, gdyby nie był łysy jak kolano.

— No żeby w moim barze ktoś mi groził…

Draco cmoknął z irytacją.

— Aj nie, co pan. Władze mają na pana oko. Konkretnie te przy stoliku pod ścianą.

— A z jakiej okazji?

— Z okazji rozprowadzania nielegalnych substancji.

— Doniosłeś im na mnie.

Draco znów cmoknął, choć wolałby wyrazić swoje rozdrażnienie w nieco bardziej dobitny sposób; niestety na porządną akcję nie było teraz czasu i miejsca.

— Nie doniosłem, znam jednego z nich i ostatnio trochę chlapnął jęzorem.

— No i co?

— No i obserwują pana.

— No i co?

— No i czekają tylko, aż zrobi pan coś podejrzanego.

— No i co?

— No i zrobił pan?

— Jeszcze nie. No i?

Draco zacisnął zęby i wycedził:

— No i niech pan nie robi nic podejrzanego.

— No i co?

— No i niech pan może wyrzuci te leki?

— Są dobre ukryte.

I tak trzymać. Pora na zmianę tematu.

— Mogę liczyć na podwyżkę?

Barman roześmiał się nieco sztucznie, jakby usłyszał średni dowcip z ust samego Ministra Magii, a Draco obojętnie wzruszył ramionami: spróbować zawsze można.

* * *

><p>Potter i Azjata zamówili sobie frytki — Draco wyciągnął z tego właściwe wnioski. Jeśli jesteś w barze i nie kupisz choćby kufla piwa to albo jesteś alkoholikiem masochistą i urządzasz sobie męki Tantala, albo jesteś na służbie. Teraz miał już stuprocentową pewność, że słusznie ostrzegł barmana. Chyba że nie wiedział czegoś o nałogach Pottera, ale szczerze w to wątpił. Czytywał przecież gazety.<p>

Poza tym normalny klient pubu nie siedzi w nim ponad godzinę (a nawet i dłużej — Draco zaczynał przecież pracę dopiero od piętnastej, kto wie, od kiedy tkwiła tu ta dwójka), jedząc jedną frytkę na dziesięć minut. Słabo im płacili w tym ministerstwie czy co? Zresztą — czy to się nie wpisuje w wydatki służbowe? Draco zaniósł piwo i schabowego do stolika numer jeden, po czym z powrotem ustawił się za ladą, skąd miał doskonały widok na Pottera i jego towarzysza. Co prawda w tak niewielkim pomieszczeniu z każdej strony miało się doskonały widok, ale nie wszędzie można się było opierać łokciami o ladę.

Obserwował obserwatorów i powoli dochodził do konkluzji, że praca detektywa, śledczego czy kogokolwiek takiego jest niesamowicie nudna. Patrzysz tylko i patrzysz… Zasnąć można, szczególnie, jeśli — tak jak Draco — kiepsko się sypia w nocy, a obiekt obserwowany nie robi nic podejrzanego. O, stop! Obiekt w okularach wstaje od stolika!

Draco wyprostował się i wygładził fartuch. Popatrzył pytająco na zbliżającego się Pottera.

— Macie kawę?

— Mamy, ale nie polecam.

— Mimo wszystko poproszę.

Barman musiał odrobinę dostosować sprzęt do swojego charłaczego pracownika i tym sposobem w „Dziąśle" pojawił się mugolski ekspres do kawy. Draco jeszcze nie do końca nauczył się, jak go obsługiwać, ale tym razem stanął na wysokości zadania. Wcisnął kilka przycisków i coś zaczęło szumieć — to był chyba dobry znak.

— Jak wam idzie? Macie już coś na niego? — Draco machnął głową w stronę zajętego rozmową z klientem barmana.

Potter zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił przecząco głową. Draco zrozumiał, że nie powinien zadawać tego pytania.

— Będziecie tu siedzieć cały dzień? Nie żebym wyganiał, ale to musi być męczące.

— Za pół godziny nas zmienią.

Draco zaklął w duchu; jakiś cholerny Big Brother!, pomyślałby, gdyby kiedykolwiek oglądał ten program. W tym samym czasie rozległ się odgłos chlupotania; kubek wypełnił się kawą. Niezbyt miłe było obsługiwanie Pottera, nawet jeśli pojęcie to obejmowało jedynie podsunięcie mu napoju pod nos i przyjęcie zapłaty. Draco dopiero teraz w pełnym świetle zobaczył korzyści płynące z pobytu w obcym, nikomu nieznanym ciele. Wielki Malfoy charłakiem i biednym, nieporadnym kelnerzyną? Samo wyobrażenie wywoływało nieprzyjemny dreszcz i chęć poderżnięcia sobie gardła. I pomyśleć, że niektórzy żyli tak od urodzenia, nie zaznawszy luksusów, bogactwa i cudzej służalczości!

— Dzięki — uśmiechnął się Potter, a Draco poczuł się odrobinkę lepiej, widząc wdzięczność w jego oczach. Zaraz jednak wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem: to przecież Harry Potter. Miły czy niemiły — wciąż ten sam. No cóż, mimo wszystko nie należało unosić się zbyt wielką dumą, skoro w mieszkaniu czekała góra prania. Draco zebrał się w sobie i nim Potter zdążył się oddalić, zapytał szybko:

— Będziesz jutro przed piętnastą w domu?

— Jutro pracuję na drugą zmianę, więc do pierwszej jestem cały twój.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą.

— Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

— Cokolwiek sobie życzysz — odparł wyszczerzony Potter i odszedł do Azjaty.

* * *

><p>Pół godziny później stolik przy ścianie został zajęty przez ciemnoskórego mężczyznę i niską blondynkę. Niby niewinnie rozglądali się po barze, raz po raz zerkając w stronę barmana.<p>

— Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mi dochody spadną — westchnął rzeczony barman.

Draco chciałby wzruszyć ramionami, ale przypuszczał, że jego płaca zależy od pieniędzy wpływających do kasy, zatem jęknął teatralnie i popędził obsłużyć nowo przybyłych.

Jeszcze trochę, pomyślał. I załatwię sprawę.

* * *

><p>Po pracy Draco udał się pod wskazany przez Fridę adres. W pewnym momencie wyrosło przed nim urocze osiedle domków jednorodzinnych. Ładnie przystrzyżone trawniki, białe budy dla spokojnych psów i lśniące miotły na podjazdach. Sąsiedzi zapewne mili i zaprzyjaźnieni ze sobą, a „Prorok Codzienny" każdego ranka lądował na trawie podrzucony przez młodego, szczerbatego chłopaczka.<p>

Draco znów poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. W zaświatach panowała jawna niesprawiedliwość. Nie dość, że miał gorsze zadanie, to jeszcze fatalne warunki życia, pracy, zero wykształcenia i pieniędzy.

Może nie powinien pomagać Fridzie? Zbyt dobrze jej się żyło po śmierci, pewnie trzeba zostawić ją na pastwę losu. Inna sprawa, że nie zamierzał nieść bezinteresownej pomocy; kierowała nim przede wszystkim troska o własne dobro. Cudze problemy nie były tak ważne. Zwłaszcza problemy ludzi napadających na niego nocami.

Dotarł wreszcie na miejsce; Frida mieszkała w dwupiętrowym domu z wielkimi oknami i spadzistym dachem. Wokół roztaczał się niezwykle kwiecisty ogród. Brakowało jedynie basenu. Draco postanowił nie rozglądać się wokół posiadłości, by przypadkiem na jakiś nie natrafić — jego serce mogłoby tego nie wytrzymać. Kto wie, ile złego cholesterolu mieściło w sobie ciało Franka Badmana.

Zastukał do drzwi. Zastukał drugi i trzeci raz. W końcu podniósł kamień i rąbnął nim prosto w okno na piętrze. (Może powinienem być ścigającym, pomyślał, urzeczony swoją celnością.)

— Fri… Penelopa! Złaźże! — krzyknął. — Bo ci wybiję szybę!

— A ja zaraz wezwę aurorów! — dobiegł go głos gdzieś po lewej; na balkonie w domu za płotem sterczał mężczyzna w średnim wieku w pasiastej piżamie.

— Aurorów chcesz wzywać do jakiegoś krzykacza? Idź się wyspać, Tim! — zaśmiał się człowiek z balkonu po prawej.

— No kiedy właśnie nie mogę się wyspać, bo stoi tu jakiś dureń i się drze!

— O wypraszam sobie! — warknął Draco. — Jedynym drącym się durniem jesteś ty!

— Wracaj do łóżka, Tim — rozległa się stłumiona kobieca prośba płynąca zza drzwi balkonowych. Tim oklapł nieco, pokazał Draco środkowy palec i zniknął w — prawdopodobnie — sypialni. Człowiek po prawej znów się roześmiał i zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

Draco wzniósł oczy do nieba i wymamrotał coś w stylu: „Cholerne postacie epizodyczne".

— Penelopa, cho… — zaczął, ale urwał, kiedy w tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich zaspana Frida w różowej piżamce z kokardką pod szyją. — Co tak długo?

Odpowiedź była ostra i pełna niezadowolenia.

— Spałam!

— Wyśpisz się po śmierci — odparł Draco. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak wielką głupotę palnął, ale postanowił puścić to w niepamięć. Zmienił szybko temat: — Mamy sprawę do omówienia. Jesteś mi potrzebna. A raczej to ja jestem ci potrzebny.

— Coś z moim zadaniem? — wychrypiała Frida, trąc zaspane oczy.

Draco potwierdził i zaraz został wpuszczony do środka. Salon prezentował się tak elegancko, że gdyby nie był synem Malfoyów i nie wychował się w potężnym zamczysku, zapiałby z zachwytu. Antyczne meble z ciemnego drewna, skórzana kanapa i mnóstwo sztuki, którą docenić potrafił, mimo że nic o niej nie wiedział. Tak czy owak wszystko pachniało tu arystokracją i bogactwem, nawet dywan krzyczał: „Jestem tak drogi, że oddałbyś za mnie własną matkę i jeszcze dorzucił ojca!".

Bolesne westchnienie wyrwało się z piersi Draco. Rozsiadł się na kanapie, zamykając na moment oczy, by chłonąć to wspaniałe uczucie. Skóra trzeszczała pod jego tyłkiem, kiedy wiercił się bez opamiętania.

— Masz robaki? — Pytanie Fridy przywołało go do porządku.

— Nie — odwarknął. — Ładnie cię urządzili.

— Ale telewizora nie ma…

— Na Merlina, jesteś mugolką? — Draco przeraził się nie na żarty. Jeśli dziewczyna nie może posługiwać się magią, to wszystko nie ma sensu!

Frida zamrugała.

— Czym?

Draco coraz bardziej się stresował. Spróbował z drugiej strony.

— A jesteś czarodziejką?

— Wcześniej nie. Teraz tak. Fajnie, nie?

Na tę jeszcze jawniejszą niesprawiedliwość pięści Draco poszybowały w górę, a nieartykułowany ryk wydobył się z jego gardła. Frida cofnęła się kilka kroków od kanapy.

— Ostrzegali mnie przed wilkołakami. Jesteś wilkołakiem?

— Nie! Mnie zrobili charłakiem, do jasnej… Nieważne. Bardzo dobrze, że możesz czarować, bez tego nic byśmy nie zdziałali.

— Czy charłak to coś groźnego? O tym nikt nic nie mówił.

— Nie. Przejdźmy już do rzeczy!

Frida usiadła po turecku na dywanie.

— A właściwie co mam zrobić? — zapytała.

— Wymyśliłem ci kolejne przestępstwo — kradzież konkretnie.

— Teraz mam kraść?

— W rzeczy samej, absolutnie! Ubieraj się!

* * *

><p>— Jeszcze jakieś pół godziny i barman pójdzie spać — szepnął Draco. Stał pod ścianą jednego ze sklepów, raz po raz wysuwając głowę zza węgła i zerkając na okna „Dziąsła", przez które jeszcze przebijało się światło. Obok kucała znudzona Frida.<p>

— Stoimy tu już pół nocy.

— Nie marudź, czekamy raptem dwadzieścia minut. Chcesz mieć to z głowy czy nie?

Frida westchnęła i nie odpowiedziała. Chwyciła patyk leżący nieopodal i zaczęła szorować nim po udeptanym piasku. Draco zamordował ją spojrzeniem, ale nie zareagowała.

— Przestań — ofuknął ją. — Hałasujesz.

— A ty strasznie głośno oddychasz.

— Wcale nie oddycham głośno.

— Tak.

— Nie.

— Sapiesz.

— Nie sapię.

— Sapiesz!

— Spadaj. — Draco kolejny raz przysiągł sobie, że nigdy w życiu nie zrobi sobie dziecka. Ani nigdy po śmierci, nawet jeśli w jakiś sposób będzie to możliwe. — Cicho, ktoś idzie.

Frida zaczęła szorować patykiem jeszcze głośniej, a Draco, w myśl zasady: „Na złość babci odmrożę sobie uszy", sapał jak parowóz. Kiedy minęła ich para czarodziejów dobitnie wyrażających swoje poglądy („Baby to suki!"), oboje zaniechali swoich poczynań. Frida zaraz burknęła, że przy dzieciach się nie przeklina.

— Przecież nie wiedzieli, że tu jesteś.

— No właśnie! A kazałeś mi być cicho.

— Czemu jesteś taka marudna? — zirytował się Draco.

— Bo chce mi się spać, obudziłeś mnie! I nawet nie powiedziałeś magicznego słowa!

— Chyba mówiłem już, że jestem charłakiem! Nie mogę czarować!

Frida naburmuszyła się. I dobrze, pomyślał Draco. Przynajmniej będzie spokój. Jakiś czas później wychynął zza ściany i ucieszył się, widząc ciemność w oknach „Dziąsła".

— No dobra, zaraz zabieramy się do rzeczy.

Odczekali kilka chwil, po czym ruszyli spod sklepu w stronę baru i stanęli pod jego oknami. Zajrzeli do środka (Frida ucieszyła się wówczas ze swojego wysokiego wzrostu), ale jako że żadne z nich nie miało wśród swoich przodków kota, nie dostrzegli zbyt wiele w panującej wewnątrz ciemnicy. W zasadzie widzieli tylko odbicia swoich twarzy. Dobre i to… Frida, poinstruowana przez Draco, posłużyła się _Alohomorą_, by otworzyć drzwi. Zaklęcie okazało się nieskuteczne, ale nie było to żadnym problemem, bowiem Draco w porę przypomniał sobie, że zwędził zapasowe klucze z zaplecza.

Dostali się do środka. Ciemności w barze jawiły się jako nieprzeniknione, toteż należało użyć _Lumos_. Kiedy rozbłysło wątłe światełko u krańca różdżki, Draco był o krok od wdepnięcia w wiadro z wodą. Odetchnął z ulgą. Pokazał Fridzie półki z alkoholem.

— Dziękuję, nie piję — odparła szeptem.

— A czy ja ci każę pić? Za tymi butelkami jest to, co chcesz ukraść.

Podeszli bliżej, zdjęli flaszki z półek i ostrożnie odstawili je na podłogę. Przez kilka sekund wytężali słuch, gotowi rzucić się do ucieczki w razie jakiegokolwiek odgłosu dochodzącego z zaplecza. Nic się jednak nie stało.

— Teraz stuknij różdżką w środkową cegłę, w tę po lewej i po prawej, a potem powiedz: _Depromo_. — Draco mógł się tylko cieszyć, że jakimś cudem podsłuchał zaklęcie, jakie wypowiadał barman. Z zapamiętaniem ruchów nie było trudności; obserwował je tyle razy… Ale inkantacji z reguły nie dało się usłyszeć. Jeden, jedyny raz barman wypowiedział ją na tyle wyraźnie, by stała się możliwa do powtórzenia.

Frida zastosowała się do instrukcji i cegły zaczęły jedna po drugiej wyskakiwać ze ściany. Środkowa trafiła Draco w czoło, a reszta zleciała na posadzkę, robiąc niezły rumor. Draco zawył z bólu niby zraniona gorylica, po czym chwyciwszy się za twarz, kiwał się w przód i w tył jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą.

— Boli? — zapytała Frida.

— Nie, kurwa, swędzi! I będę przeklinał przy dzieciach, bo akurat mam powód! Jak nie szalona baba skacząca mi na plecy, to cegła…

Draco przerwał swoją rozpacz wraz z chwilą, w której dotarło do niego, jak bardzo hałasuje. Wstrzymał oddech. Usiłował wychwycić jakikolwiek dźwięk wskazujący na to, że barman nie śpi.

— Jakby tu ktoś wylazł, to celuj w gościa i mów: _Avada Kedavra_. Nie, no dobra, przesadziłem: _Expelliarmus_.

Nasłuchiwali jeszcze przez moment.

— Chyba go nie obudziliśmy — szepnęła Frida; oczy miała wielkie ze strachu.

Draco z powrotem zaczął oddychać. Otarłby pot z czoła, gdyby nie to, że nadal okropnie bolało i wolał go nie dotykać.

— Dobra, bierz te fiolki do torby i spadamy stąd.

Uprzątnąwszy po sobie bałagan, wydostali się z „Dziąsła". Dopiero kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi i odeszli od baru na stosowną odległość, pozwolili sobie na rozmowę.

— Weź nasz… łup do siebie i schowaj w bezpiecznym miejscu. Z jakiś czas się po to zgłoszę. Na razie to dla mnie przechowaj. — Słowa Draco następowały po sobie z prędkością świetlną. Parujący pot sprawiał, że było mu zimno. — Nikomu o tym nie mów, jasne?

Frida uśmiechnęła się.

— W sądzie piekielnym raczej o tym wiedzą. Ale nikomu nie powiem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak super mieć to wszystko z głowy.

— Ta, na pewno — mruknął Draco. I mój byt powinien się chyba poprawić, pomyślał. Oczywiście nadal pozostanie mały, potterowy problem…

— Odprowadzisz mnie? — zapytała Frida.

— Co?

— Jestem bezbronną kobietą. A w ogóle to tak naprawdę jestem dzieckiem, wiesz?

— W życiu bym się nie domyślił — zakpił Draco.

— Ktoś może mnie napaść…

— Zadanie masz wykonane, mogą cię nawet zabić i co z tego?

— Mogą mnie zabić? — Oczy Fridy, które dopiero przed chwilą powróciły do normalnych rozmiarów, znów rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

— Ach, na Merlina, oczywiście, że cię odprowadzę. — Draco prawie zaśmiał się ze swojego niedbalstwa. — Tylko trzymaj różdżkę w gotowości.

Masz przecież lek na próchnicę, jeszcze, nie daj Salazar, ktoś cię okradnie…, pomyślał.

**CDN**

* * *

><p>'depromo' - z łaciny 'wysuwać'<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Draco wolał matematykę od prania (zapewne jako powód tego można podać fakt, że ani jednym, ani drugim nigdy się nie zajmował i po prostu nie wiedział, co mówi), dlatego też niedługo po przebudzeniu złapał za kartkę i długopis, żeby zapisać swoje skrupulatne obliczenia. Kilka sekund po tym, jak usiadł w fotelu i rozłożył papier na blacie biurka, skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Na odwrocie widać było cudze bazgroły i Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to życiorys Franka Badmana. Powinien to wyrzucić, ale gdyby to zrobił, nie posiadałby w tym momencie żadnej kartki. Niestety życie ciągle wymaga od nas podobnych kompromisów.  
>— Dwadzieścia… Czy ile to było… — mówił sam do siebie, zamalowując co drugą kratkę, by stworzyć wzór szachownicy. — Cena promocyjna dziesięć galeonów bodajże, to ja podniosę, bo i tak… to się robi jeszcze bardziej nielegalne, więc i niebezpieczne… Życie na krawędzi normalnie. Dlaczego mówię sam do siebie? — zdziwił się.<br>Nie wiedział, ile fiolek leku na próchnicę ukradli. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, a poza tym dostał w łeb cegłą (szczęście, że użył Fridy do usunięcia guza), co nie wpłynęło pozytywnie na jego zdolność percepcji. Przypuszczał jednak, że za kwotę uzyskaną ze sprzedaży zdoła przetrwać pozostałe półtora miesiąca — uznał to za ogromny sukces.  
>Popracuje jeszcze tydzień u barmana, żeby nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń, a potem zwolni się i zacznie żyć pełnią życia. Prawie. Zacznie żyć jedną ósmą życia, ale to i tak lepiej niż dotychczas — z obliczeń wynikało, że wcześniej jego żywot stanowił tak maleńki ułamek cudownej egzystencji żywego Draco Malfoya, że nawet nie warto zaprzątać tym sobie głowy.<br>Odłożył długopis i wstał z fotela, pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów czując — niewielki, bo niewielki — przypływ energii. Zważywszy na w dalszym ciągu trwające problemy ze snem, taki napływ mocy jawił się jako jeszcze bardziej niezwykły.  
>Popatrzył na stertę brudnych ubrań skotłowaną w kącie pokoju i wrócił myślami do dzieciństwa. Nie, żeby jako dziecko trzymał w sypialni coś takiego. Przypomniała mu się jesień i liście opadłe z drzew. Skrzaty układały je w jedną, równie ogromną kupkę, a Draco prosił ojca, żeby zaklęciem z powrotem rozniósł je po całym ogrodzie. Skrzaty znów je zamiatały, ojciec znów roznosił… A mama denerwowała się, że nie ma już porządnej służby na tym świecie. Draco osobiście sądził, że porządnej służby nigdy nie było, bo takie narzekania słyszał w wieku pięciu, siedmiu, dwunastu, piętnastu i nawet osiemnastu lat.<br>Piękne czasy, pomyślał.  
>Ileż by dał…<br>Dość. Nie ma sensu stawać się sentymentalną gęsią, zwłaszcza bez licencji na animaga.  
>Popatrzył na zegarek — dziesiąta. Potter powinien już nie spać. Draco na samą myśl, że musi zejść piętro niżej i poprosić o rzecz tak żenującą jak pomoc w wyczyszczeniu odzieży, czuł wibracje w jelitach i ponowny spadek energii. Niestety — nie miał do kogo się zwrócić. Próbował podpytać Fridę, ale ona o praniu wiedziała równie niewiele. Opowiadała jakieś bzdury o wielkiej maszynie z bębnem, w którym wirują ubrania. Draco wiedział, jak wygląda bęben i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak można użyć go do czegoś innego niż tworzenie muzyki. Trochę go nawet rozbawił kretynizm Fridy. Naprawdę. Autentycznie się roześmiał i powiedział jej, że jest głupia. Padła odpowiedź, że „kto się przezywa, ten bla, bla, bla". Ach, dzieci, dzieci.<br>Założył buty i wyszedł na schody. Kiedy zamykał drzwi swojego mieszkania, usłyszał skrzypienie zawiasów za plecami. Odwrócił się.  
>— Witam — powiedziała kobieta w szerokich dżinsach i przydużej koszulce z napisem „Żegnam". Stanęła na wycieraczce i położyła ręce na biodrach. — Pan jest nowy?<br>— Nie, mieszkam tu od dwudziestu lat, tylko zawsze wychodziłem oknem. Tak, nowy — odparł Draco, niezbyt w nastroju na międzysąsiedzkie pogaduszki. Ta baba mu przerwała. Właśnie miał iść do Pottera i się upokarzać.  
>— Hm, więc pewnie pan nie wie, ale tutaj klatkę schodową się sprząta. Jeden tydzień ja, drugi pan. A od pana przyjazdu ciągle sprzątam ja.<br>Draco zacisnął zęby.  
>— Niech pani sprząta przez ten miesiąc, ja zajmę się tym w kwietniu. Pasuje?<br>Kobieta myślała przez chwilę.  
>— Dobrze, ale proszę dokładnie wycierać buty na dole albo najlepiej je tam zdejmować i nieść w rękach.<br>Draco wzruszył ramionami. Nie popukał się w czoło tylko dlatego, że miał za długie paznokcie i nie chciał sobie wyrządzić kolejnej krzywdy. Zaniedbał się nieco, a i chyba znów przydałoby mu się małe golenie. Efekty zaklęcia i tak trwały dość długo; Draco niechętnie musiał przyznać, że magia Pottera to mocna rzecz. Niemniej broda odrosła i należało się jej pozbyć.  
>To tylko głupi Potter, pomyślał sobie, stojąc pod drzwiami numer szesnaście. Nie ma się co stresować.<br>Puk, puk, puk.  
>Po kilku chwilach drzwi otworzyły się. Nim Draco zdążył coś powiedzieć czy wykrzywić twarz w sztucznym uśmiechu, Potter błyskawicznie wycelował w niego różdżkę.<br>Draco oblał zimny pot. Jego pierwszą myślą było: „PRZEJRZAŁ MNIE", drugą: „Ale jak?!", a trzecią: „Przez ten zimny pot straciłem ostatnią zdatną do użycia bluzę".  
>— Daj mi… — „wyjaśnić", chciał powiedzieć, ale właściwie co miał na swoje usprawiedliwienie? No tak, czeluści piekielne — każdy zrobiłby co w jego mocy, by tam nie trafić, ale… Draco był Malfoyem. Potter był Potterem. Nie było czego wyjaśniać. Żadna wymówka nie była dość dobra. Pozostawało dać się zabić i spróbować przekonać ławę przysięgłych, że umarł z miłości.<br>Mimo wszystko — a może przede wszystkim — Draco do najodważniejszych nie należał, więc kiedy zobaczył, że usta Pottera otwierają się, by wypowiedzieć inkantację, zamknął oczy i skulił się w sobie w oczekiwaniu na śmiertelny cios. Czy umieranie boli? No dobrze, raz już umarł, więc wiedział, że nie. Ale co, jeśli dostanie najpierw Cruciatusem, a dopiero później Avadą?  
>Żegnaj, okrutny świecie…<br>— Abradere! — dotarło do Draco gdzieś pośród głośnego dudnienia w jego czaszce, a łaskotanie rozeszło się po jego twarzy. Zamrugał i potarł dłonią brodę. Wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze.  
>POTTER GO OGOLIŁ.<br>— Zwariowałeś? — fuknął Draco, usiłując zapanować nad szaleńczo bijącym pulsem, co okazało się niemożliwe. Kolejna rzecz, która mu nie wyszła.  
>— Na miłość boską, strasznie cię przepraszam! — krzyknął Potter, upuściwszy różdżkę. Złapał się za głowę, a w jego zielonych oczach malowała się szczera skrucha.<br>— Nie ma „przepraszam", tylko… — zaczął Draco wściekle, ale opanował się zaraz i wyjąkał: — …tylko dzię-dzię-ku-kuję.  
>Och, niektóre słowa szczególnie trudno było wypowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza „dziękuję" i „pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanoniosis", choć z tym drugim raz sobie poradził.<br>— No już, spoko. Coś taki przerażony? — Uniósł brew, widząc, że wyraz twarzy Pottera nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Zbladł zaraz i czując, że właśnie spotkało go coś bardzo niedobrego, wyszeptał ze trwogą: — Gdzie masz lustro?  
>Odpowiedź „w łazience" dzierżyła w sobie tyle udręki, że serce Draco przyśpieszyło, a krew w jego żyłach biegła szybciej niż on sam. Wpadł do miejsca przeznaczenia i ze strachem spojrzał w zwierciadło.<br>Widział, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak.  
>— Stałem się niewyobrażalnie brzydki — westchnął ze smutkiem godnym człowieka, który właśnie dotarł do limitu na MEGAVIDEO. Odwrócił twarz w stronę Pottera: — Dlaczego?<br>Winowajca zwiesił głowę.  
>— Nie masz brwi.<br>Draco ożywił się odrobinę i znów popatrzył na swoje odbicie. W rzeczy samej, przestrzeń nad jego oczami zajmowała łysa skóra i nic poza tym — aż do linii włosów.  
>Rozejrzał się po łazience, poszukując ostrych narzędzi nadających się do wbicia w czyjąś szyję, ale ze zdumieniem zauważył, że wcale nie ma ochoty gwałcić i mordować.<br>A już na pewno nie to drugie.  
>Gdyby był bohaterem fikcji fanowskiej, ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że jest zupełnie „out of character". Fakt ten zajął go bardziej niż brak brwi — gdyby rzeczywiście był bohaterem fikcji fanowskiej, w tym momencie nie byłby nawet Malfoyem, a Voldemortem, który brakiem owłosienia nie przejmował się wcale.<br>— Nie martw się, zafiukam do Hermiony, na pewno są jakieś zaklęcia… — zaczął zakłopotany Potter.  
>— Nie sprowadzaj mi tu Granger — żachnął się Draco. — Daj mi lepiej jakąś kredkę.<br>— To nie będzie wyglądało dobrze.  
>— Teraz też nie wygląda.<br>— Będzie wyglądało gorzej. Będziesz jak stara, wymalowana matrona — rzekł Potter dobitnie. Jego poczucie winy zdawało się nieco ulatniać, ustępując miejsca potrzebie działania.  
>Draco zmarszczył łysą skórę nad oczami.<br>— To wymyśl coś lepszego. Coś, co nie wymaga kontaktu z obcymi ludźmi.  
>— Mnie tam zawsze pomaga Expelliarmus — zaśmiał się Potter.<br>— A mi Avada Kedavra. Poza tym przypominam ci, Pot… Harry, że Sam—Wiesz—Kto nie zamienił się w Hagrida od twojegoExpelliarmusa, a umarł. Więc jeśli naprawdę chcesz pomóc, a powinieneś chcieć, skoro to wszystko przez ciebie, to rusz mózgiem.  
>Przez twarz Pottera przemknęła konsternacja.<br>— Jasne, jasne, że chcę. Przepraszam. Chciałem rozluźnić atmosferę. Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?  
>Oddaj mi swoje brwi!, pomyślał Draco.<br>— Zrób mi pranie.

* * *

><p>— Rozwiesiłem twoje rzeczy w łazience — powiedział Potter jakieś dwadzieścia minut później*.<br>— Mam nadzieję, że nie wchodziłeś do kuchni? — zapytał Draco, przypominając sobie o panującym tam bałaganie, pozostałym po przyrządzaniu kanapki.  
>— Wszedłem i myślałem, że już nie wyjdę.<br>Draco oderwał kredkę od czoła i popatrzył na Pottera podejrzliwie, a ten wyjaśnił:  
>— No bo przykleiłem się do podłogi. Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, ale machnąłem trochę różdżką i sprzątnąłem.<br>A co on, skrzat domowy?  
>— Nie obrażę. Twoje winy są już chyba odkupione. — Och, po co to mówił! Mógł go wykorzystywać przez długi, długi czas.<br>Potter uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
>— Nadal nie masz brwi.<br>— Już kończę — zauważył Draco. Lewą brew musiał rysować drugi raz, ponieważ wcześniej umiejscowił ją za wysoko i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ciągle coś komuś sugerował.  
>— Nadal nie masz brwi.<br>Draco natychmiast ogarnęła irytacja.  
>— No to proszę bardzo, zrób lepiej, jak jesteś taki mądry.<br>I wręczył kredkę Potterowi. Kredka przewędrowała z jego rąk na zlew, a ich właściciel zapowiedział, że Frank nie może tak chodzić z jego winy, więc po prostu porozmawia chwilę z Hermioną i dowie się od niej, co robić.

* * *

><p>Kominek Pottera mieścił się w salonie i nie pełnił funkcji grzewczej, jedynie komunikacyjną i w pewnym sensie dekoracyjną, chociaż niezbyt pasował do reszty umeblowania. Meble były raczej nowoczesne, z jasnego, lśniącego drewna, a kominek wyglądał, jakby ktoś ukradł go z Dworu Malfoyów.<br>— Zazwyczaj transmutuję go w szafę — mówił Potter. — Bo psuje mi wystrój.  
>— A co jak ktoś nagle zechce do ciebie zafiukać?<br>— Abonent czasowo niedostępny. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym i tak palę w nim tylko wtedy, jak chcę z kimś szybko porozmawiać. W przeciwnym razie udusiłbym się od tego dymu. Dlatego… lepiej otwórzmy wszystkie okna.  
>Draco zdziwił się, że taki bogacz jak Potter nie zainstalował sobie po prostu jakiejś cholernie dobrej wentylacji, ale machnął na to ręką.<br>Potter zajął się rozmową z Granger, a Draco opuścił pokój, by nie pokazywać się jej w tak karygodnym stanie. Wciąż pamiętał, jak radośnie śmiała się z jego zamiany we fretkę i jego niewiarygodnie wrażliwe poczucie godności osobistej nie pozwalało na ponowne wystawianie się na pośmiewisko.  
>Usiadł na krzesełku w kuchni i wsparł głowę na łokciach. Nawet nie próbował nie podsłuchiwać toczącej się w salonie rozmowy. Po wymianie powitań i hermetycznych żartów, Potter przeszedł do rzeczy. Z kilkuminutowej ciszy Draco wywnioskował, że głowa Granger zniknęła na moment z kominka, by pochylić się nad jakimś grubym tomiskiem. Chwilę później podała Potterowi „zaklęcie, które powinno pomóc". I wtedy… Potter zniżył głos.<br>Draco podszedł do drzwi kuchennych i nadstawił ucha.  
>— Hermiono, mi się wydaje, że on jest dziennikarzem.<br>Draco pokręcił głową i zaraz pomyślał, że Potter to straszny paranoik.  
>— Bo? — zapytała Granger, a z jej tonu można było wywnioskować, że również tak uważa.<br>— Może przesadzam — zaznaczył Potter — ale… Frank jest z Liverpoolu, dopiero od miesiąca mieszka w Londynie, nigdy nie był w Hogwarcie, a mówił dziś coś o… Hagridzie.  
>To dobry moment, by zakląć.<br>— Cholera jasna — szepnął Draco, przypominając sobie, co takiego dziś palnął. „…Sam—Wiesz—Kto nie zamienił się w Hagrida od twojego Expelliarmusa..."  
>— Może to inny Hagrid? — spróbowała Granger.<br>— No jasne, bo to takie popularne imię. I dziwnym trafem ten inny Hagrid też ma bujną fryzurę.  
>— O, to zmienia postać rzeczy.<br>Draco postanowił wpaść w panikę, przez co umknęło mu kilka słów dobiegających z salonu. Zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, podniósł i opuścił ręce, przeczesał włosy palcami, pokręcił głową, a potem oparł się o ścianę i przetarł dłońmi twarz, nieświadom, że właśnie rozmazał domowej roboty brwi.  
>Nie mogę wpaść przez jakiegoś Hagrida!, powtarzał w duchu gorączkowo. Co za głupota!<br>Czuł się też w pewien sposób urażony na myśl, że Potter posądza go o bycie dziennikarzem. Przecież Draco musiał włazić z butami w jego życie przez pieprzoną Ostatnią Szansę, a nie z powodu wrednego naczelnego i własnej wścibskości. Gdyby nie smalące mu kark ognie piekielne, rzuciłby to wszystko… w diabły.  
>Nie musiałby nawet rzucać, bo nigdy nie podjąłby się zadania.<br>Nagle Draco oderwał się od ściany i popędził w stronę okna kuchennego, za które zaraz wysunął głowę. W mieszkaniu nieźle się zadymiło. Żałował, że nie podsłuchał więcej z tego, o czym rozmawiali Potter i Granger, ale bądź co bądź, wolał nie umierać z powodu zaczadzenia. Dość już przeżył, spędzając pół życia w jednym pomieszczeniu z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em.  
>— Frank? — zawołał go zaraz Potter z salonu. — Chodź, naprawimy cię.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco siedział sztywno na kanapie i czekał, kiedy Potter zamykał większość okien.<br>Sprostować coś?, zastanawiał się. Powiedzieć, że poznałem Hagrida w „Dziąśle"? Ale jeśli wypalę tak nagle, domyśli się, że podsłuchiwałem…  
>— Reddere Supercilia. — Wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Pottera.<br>Draco podniósł dłoń do czoła i z ulgą odkrył, że brwi są już na swoim miejscu.  
>— Są takie jak wcześniej? — zapytał.<br>— Niezbyt pamiętam, jakie były wcześniej, rzadko przyglądam się cudzym brwiom, chyba że są zrośnięte, ale wyglądają normalnie.  
>Draco odparł coś nic nie wnoszącego jak „to dobrze" i nadal nie ruszał się z kanapy. Przypuszczał, że niedługo powinien wrócić do siebie, ale wciąż próbował wymyślić, jak dać Potterowi do zrozumienia, że można mu ufać i że nie robi dla „Proroka Codziennego". Wpadło mu do głowy, żeby na oczach Pottera wypić Veritaserum i pozwolić mu się wybadać, jednak po chwili dotarła do niego debilność tego przedsięwzięcia — przecież to nie było tak, że mógł Potterowi powiedzieć wszystko. Właściwie mało było rzeczy, które mógł wyjawić mu bez żadnych konsekwencji.<br>„Jestem Draco Malfoy i muszę cię pokochać, bo inaczej pójdę do piekła. Wyglądam jak nie ja, bo mi dali sztuczne ciało".  
>A później Potter zafiukałby do Granger i pożalił się: „Hermiono, mi się wydaje, że on jest popierdzielony ". Draco obraziłby się śmiertelnie i, niezdolny by choćby spojrzeć na Pottera, przegrałby Ostatnią Szansę.<br>— Harry — zaczął, postanawiając zdobyć zaufanie Pottera dłuższą drogą. — Mam dość tego, jak wyglądają nasze spotkania. Zwalam ci się na głowę, ty mnie golisz, robisz mi pranie, sprzątasz mi kuchnię albo ja robię ci kawę w „Dziąśle"…  
>Usta Pottera otworzyły się, by coś wtrącić, ale Draco kontynuował:<br>— Pozwól mi zaprosić się na kolację.  
>— Kiedy? Jutro jadę w delegację. Pojutrze wracam.<br>— Sobota? Niedziela?  
>— No to sobota — stwierdził Potter od razu. — Nienawidzę niedziel.<br>Draco po raz pierwszy poczuł, że coś ich łączy.

* * *

><p>Pracując nie należy się nadwerężać.<br>Jeśli Malfoyowie posiadaliby swoje motto, brzmiałoby ono właśnie tak. Draco był pewien, że absolutnie wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny (to znaczy pozostali dwaj) zgodziliby się z tym stwierdzeniem.  
>A już na pewno nie należy się nadwerężać, kiedy zamiaruje się rzucić robotę po weekendzie.<br>Perspektywa słodkiego lenistwa przerywana nerwowym odliczaniem pozostałego na rozkwitnięcie miłości czasu była przyjemniejsza niż wizja ciężkiej pracy przerywana nerwowym odliczaniem pozostałego na rozkwitnięcie miłości czasu.  
>Draco czuł się trochę tak, jakby cofnął się o kilka lat i czekał na wakacje po trzecim roku. Z jednej strony — radosna wolność, z drugiej — zbliżająca się wycieczka z rodzicami do Czech. Strasznie nie lubił tego kraju.<br>Hm. W sumie niezbyt dobre porównanie. Czechy są przecież gorsz… To znaczy Potter jest gorszy. Milion razy. Draco zafrasował się, nie mogąc się zdecydować. Niech będzie, że Czechy są tak samo złe jak Potter, choć na niekorzyść tego drugiego działa fakt, że cały czas znajduje się blisko Draco, podczas gdy Czechy nie ruszają się z miejsca.  
>— Te, charłak.<br>Pomiędzy brwiami (ach, brwi!) wyrwanego z rozmyślań Draco pojawiła się bruzda irytacji.  
>— Panie barmanie… mam imię.<br>— A miej sobie, zabrać nie chcę. Weź się tylko do pracy, bo klienci czekają.  
>Draco rozejrzał się po „Dziąśle"; panowała tu taka pustka, że brakowało tylko nudnego i sztampowego siana niesionego wiatrem. Motyw był strasznie wytarty, ale nic nie symbolizowało bezludzia równie dobitnie.<br>Nie miał jednak ochoty na kłótnie, wyszedł więc zza lady, pokręcił się wokół stolików i wrócił na miejsce, ku rozczarowaniu szukającego swady barmana.  
>Jakiś czas później przy stoliku pod ścianą usiadły dwie kobiety i Draco domyślił się, że bar znowu jest pod obserwacją. Ostrzegł barmana, by nie otwierał swojej skrytki z fiolkami, co było mu na rękę; lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział o kradzieży.<br>Draco pomyślał, że może powinien zwolnić się z pracy już teraz, póki nie padły na niego podejrzenia, ale stwierdził, że padną tym bardziej, a i obserwatorzy mogą zechcieć rzucić na niego oko, jeśli nie daj Merlinie barman dzień po niezapowiedzianym odejściu Draco odkryje nagle, że jego dragi zniknęły. Pójdzie plotka, Potter i jego banda się dowiedzą, bo tacy to się zawsze dowiadują i będzie…  
>Lepiej trzymać się postanowień. Do weekendu. Powie dziś barmanowi, że w poniedziałek nie przyjdzie i basta.<br>Kilka godzin później Draco wycierał stoliki i ustawiał na nich krzesła do góry nogami, by bez przeszkód przelecieć podłogę mopem. Oczywiście barman mógł machnięciem różdżki sprawić, że posadzka umyłaby się praktycznie sama, ale Draco przestał już na to liczyć.  
>Zanurzył w spienionej wodzie brudne frędzle mopa i bez specjalnego entuzjazmu wodził nimi po podłodze.<br>Barman obserwował jego poczynania.  
>— No żeby nawet tak prostej rzeczy nie umieć. Przyciśnij trochę… Tu jest syf, więc… Aaa, właśnie. Za tak gównianą robotę jestem zmuszony obniżyć ci pensję.<br>Draco wyprostował obolałe plecy.  
>— Słucham?<br>— Nie spełniasz moich oczekiwań.  
>— Nie może pan. Ustaliliśmy kwotę minimalną!<br>Barman zmieszał się na moment — chyba pierwszy raz, od kiedy Draco go znał.  
>— No tak, tylko że… Och, no dobrze. Dochody mi spadają, bo nie mogę sprzedawać leku…<br>Draco rzucił mopa na podłogę, z rozmysłem dodając sytuacji dramatyzmu.  
>— To nie moja wina, że prowadzi pan nielegalne interesy, od których zależy MOJA PENSJA! Mogę pana pozwać i dopiero będzie!<br>Barman odzyskał nieco animuszu.  
>— Czy to szantaż? Za szantaż to ja mogę ciebie pozwać.<br>— Czy pan zawsze musi zwracać się do mnie na ty?! Nikt pana nie nauczył kultury?! Gdzie się pan wychował?! Co musi się stać, by zaczął mnie pan traktować poważnie?! — Draco schylił się po mopa. Chodził od jednej ściany do drugiej, wymachując kijem niczym dowódca mieczem podczas zagrzewającej do walki przemowy. — Nie będę dłużej tego znosił! Po prostu nie! Pana się powinno zamknąć nie tyle za nielegalny biznes, ile za mobbing! Odchodzę! Odchodzę z godnością i pieśnią na ustach, na śmierć głodową! Albowiem honor jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż pieniądze od takiego paskudnego dziada jak pan!  
>Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że odrobinę za bardzo wczuł się w rolę, ale nie mógł się o to winić — trudno nie było. No i przynajmniej sobie ulżył. Zawsze lepiej najpierw wykrzyczeć, co leży na sercu, a dopiero potem wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami. Później człowiek leży wieczorem w łóżku, gapi się w sufit i wyrzuca sobie: „a mogłem mu powiedzieć, że…".<br>Spojrzał ostatni raz na oniemiałego chlebodawcę i wyszedł z „Dziąsła", postanawiając sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie będzie pracował w barze. Obietnicę, rzecz jasna, bardzo łatwo mógł spełnić: wystarczyło nie zatrudniać się do maja.  
>Paradoksalnie — wdzięczny był, że barman chciał obciąć mu pensję. Dostał wspaniałą możliwość w pełni usprawiedliwionego rzucenia roboty.<br>Odszedł nie ot tak sobie! Odszedł, bo został do tego zmuszony. Przynajmniej na tle zawodowym układało mu się wspaniale.  
>Musiał tylko wrócić, żeby odnieść mopa, którego przez pomyłkę zabrał.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco bez żadnych oporów rzucił pozostałości z tygodniówki na ladę. A co tam, niech Potter wie, że pieprzony Frank Badman ma klasę i potrafi się ubrać w coś innego niż niezbyt eleganckie swetry, bluzy i koszule w kratę.<br>Nienawidził uroczystych szat, czuł się jak piesek na wybiegu, ale były zdecydowanie lepsze niż wnętrze jego szafy. Najgorsze było to, że niezbyt wiedział, jaki kolor pasuje do jego teraźniejszego wyglądu, siłą rzeczy postawił więc na neutralny czarny. Zastanawiał się też nad białym, ale nie chciał krzyczeć strojem: „HEJ, JESTEM SUPERGEJOWSKIM SUPERGEJEM!", zwłaszcza, że nie do końca miał pewność, że jest. Właściwie skłoniło go do zastanowienia się nad tym, czy w ogóle ma jakiekolwiek skłonności homoseksualne.  
>Owszem, przebąkiwał coś Potterowi, ale co miał powiedzieć człowiekowi, który ewidentnie liczy na romans? Miał mu powiedzieć: „Będzie z ciebie wspaniały przyjaciel?". Merlin jeden wie, że coś takiego nie przyniosłoby dobrych skutków. Żaden mężczyzna nie chce znaleźć się w strefie dla przyjaciół.<br>W miłosnym, czy może raczej erotycznym życiu Draco istniała tylko Pansy. Nie żeby przysięgał jej wierność po wszystkie czasy, po prostu… nie miał czasu na kogoś innego. Na szóstym roku musiał w większej mierze zrezygnować z życia towarzyskiego, później zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej i tak jakoś… wyszło. Co prawda od bitwy minęły już trzy lata, ale Draco zwyczajnie nie mógł znaleźć dziewczyny, która by go zainteresowała, a przypadkowy seks, jakkolwiek kusząco to nie brzmiało, odpadał.  
>Draco był byłym śmierciożercą, co oznaczało, że musiał mieć się na baczności, a zaproszenie kogoś do domu na noc, czy skorzystanie z cudzego łóżka wiązało się z pewną dozą zaufania. Na pewno przesadzał, ale póki niektórzy ludzie wciąż odwracali na jego widok głowy albo wręcz przeciwnie — gapili się nienawistnie, nie czuł się pewny.<br>I tym sposobem Draco ostatni raz zaliczył dwa lata temu (Pansy wpadła zobaczyć, co słychać), a przez resztę czasu jechał na ręcznym. Żałosne.  
>Zatem równie dobrze mógł być gejem. Być może będzie miał okazję się przekonać.<br>— Proszę pana? — zapytała kobieta za ladą. — Nie bierze pan reszty?  
>Draco zamrugał.<br>— Biorę, biorę, oczywiście. — Wziął pieniądze. — Do widzenia.  
>— Do widzenia… I proszę się nie wstydzić. Ja mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i nadal jestem dziewicą.<br>Policzki Draco zapłonęły żywym ogniem, kiedy zorientował się, że część swoich rozmyślań musiał wypowiedzieć na głos. Wyleciał ze sklepu i nawet nie odwrócił głowy, by sprawdzić, w jakim sklepie nigdy więcej nie kupować szat.

* * *

><p>W nocy z piątku na sobotę Draco nawet nie zmrużył oka. Mimo niewielkich ilości chęci do życia wyskoczył z łóżka z gniewem godnym Hulka i, dokonawszy wszelkich porannych rytuałów, wybiegł na zewnątrz, po czym skierował swoje kroki w znajomą wąską uliczkę.<br>Nie bacząc nawet, czy ktokolwiek go obserwuje, uklęknął przy studzience i syknął:  
>— Muszę porozmawiać z adwokatem!<br>Klapa bez słowa podniosła się i opadła obok, a Draco powstał z kolan i ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekiwał Jinksa. Jego wściekłość narosła, gdy zmaterializowała się przed nim Wetter.  
>— Miał być adwokat! — krzyknął w stronę klapy.<br>— Jinks jest zajęty — odparła beznamiętnie Wetter. — Jakieś kłopoty? — W jej głosie rozbrzmiała nadzieja.  
>Draco rozważał przez moment wszelkie za i przeciw, aż wreszcie zdecydował się odezwać.<br>— Tak. Ze snem, od dłuższego czasu.  
>— No i? Nie słyszałeś o tabletkach nasennych? Weź dużo, lepiej zadziała.<br>— Strasznie śmieszne. A ty nie słyszałaś o makijażu? Nałóż dużo, lepiej cię zniosę.  
>Wetter zniknęła, pozostawiając Draco z otwartą ze zdumienia buzią. KOBIETY! Pochylił się nad studzienką i, przełknąwszy własną dumę, zawołał:<br>— No żartowałem przecież! Poza tym sama zaczęłaś. Już nie będę. Wróć, muszę cię o coś zapytać.  
>Wetter znów się pojawiła. Wyraz twarzy miała bardzo niezadowolony.<br>— Następnym razem kwiaty i czekoladki.  
>— W zaświatach można jeść?<br>— Oczywiście, jaki sens miałoby wówczas życie wieczne, głupcze? Mów szybko, o co chodzi, bo nie mam czasu i ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.  
>— Nie mogę spać. Nigdy nie miałem problemów ze snem. Sypiam po trzy, cztery godziny, a dziś…<br>Wetter westchnęła ciężko i wzniosła oczy do nieba.  
>— Czy umrzesz od tego?<br>— Nie, ale…  
>— Zatem nie ma problemu.<br>— Stój! — krzyknął Draco, nim Wetter zdążyła czmychnąć. — Ale czym to jest spowodowane? Jeśli można coś na to poradzić… Może przekaż przysięgłym, że…  
>— A co oni mają do tego?<br>Tym razem to Draco przewrócił oczami.  
>— Oni dali mi wadliwe ciało, tak? Więc jak najbardziej mają. Nawet nie żądam przeprosin. Sama naprawa wystarczy.<br>— Malfoy, Malfoy… — Draco zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie miło, kiedy usłyszał swoje nazwisko, nawet jeśli w ustach Wetter brzmiało jak „skończony bęcwale, skończony bęcwale". — Przysięgli nie wpływają na twoją imitację mózgu. Mózg masz swój. Duszyczkę też.  
>— Więc to nie wina przysięgłych?<br>— Po raz dwa tysiące ósmy: nie.  
>Draco musiał przyznać, że takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. I „nie", i „po raz dwa tysiące ósmy", bo Wetter nie powtarzała tego aż tyle razy.<br>— Ale w takim razie, co to znaczy?  
>— Och, to może znaczyć wiele rzeczy. Przede wszystkim bezsenność może być powodowana przez stres. Albo przez stałe pobudzenie organizmu, kiedy na przykład wiecznie się czymś ekscytujesz. Albo za dużo myślisz. Za dużo kawy? Wybierz sobie jedną z przyczyn i nie zawracaj mi głowy.<br>— No cóż, kawy nie piję, więc odpada — mówił Draco. — Myślę całkiem sporo…  
>— Gratuluję.<br>— …stresów też mam wiele… A ekscytacja… to pojęcie jest mi obce.  
>— Czyżby? — Wetter uniosła brew z jakąś dziwną satysfakcją. — Wiesz… przysięgli zajmujący się twoją sprawą przebąkiwali mi coś, że jesteś dziś umówiony z panem Harrym Potterem.<br>— No i?  
>— Założę się, że całą noc układałeś różne scenariusze…<br>— Hej! — zaprotestował Draco. — Przysięgli wiedzieli, że nie sypiam i nic z tym nie zrobili?  
>— O tym akurat nie mówili, najwyraźniej mają to gdzieś. Ale daj mi się popastwić, niech też mam coś z naszego spotkania. Założę się, że całą noc układałeś różne scenariusze, ach, może Harry pocałuje mnie pod drzwiami! — Wetter okropnie udawała głos podnieconego Draco. — Ojej, a jeśli powiem coś głupiego i Harry da mi kosza? A może Harry zadławi się krewetką, uratuję go i już zawsze będziemy razem!<br>Draco nagle zrobiło się słabo. Usiłując nie sprawiać wrażenia człowieka przerażonego, postanowił wolnymi kroczkami zmienić temat.  
>— Nie powinno cię to martwić? Jak się zakocham — pójdę do nieba.<br>Wetter machnęła ręką.  
>— Tak czy owak to niezła zabawa. Doskonale wiem, że nie chcesz ani iść do piekła, ani zbliżać się do Pottera. Taki z ciebie bohater tragiczny, Malfoy.<br>— Jesteś brzydka — wykrztusił Draco ostatkiem sił. Całe szczęście obraza podziała i Wetter zniknęła mu z oczu.  
>Jak w amoku wrócił do mieszkania i opadł na łóżko, twarzą do poduszki. Mógł rzecz jasna zapierać się i protestować, ale głupia baba miała rację co do wielu rzeczy. To, że był bohaterem tragicznym wiedział już dawno, więc nikt tu nie odkrył Ameryki. Co innego reszta rzeczy. Tak, Draco kiepsko sypiał z powodu stresu. Przez wszystkie noce oprócz dzisiejszej. I rzeczywiście odtwarzał w głowie miliony sytuacji, które mogłyby mieć miejsce na kolacji! Nie uważał jednak, że to coś znaczy. W końcu Potter siłą rzeczy stał się ważną postacią w jego dwumiesięcznym życiu, nic dziwnego, że zaprzątał jego myśli.<br>Wetter zwróciła na to jego uwagę.  
>Gdyby te cholerne myśli były inne! Nie żeby wyobrażał sobie, jak ratuje zadławionego Pottera, ale nie wyobrażał sobie też, że go nie ratuje i Potter umiera! Przestał mordować Pottera w głowie. Nie marzył o objęciach i pocałunkach, nie marzył też o bójkach i lejącej się krwi.<br>Przestawał nienawidzić, dobry Merlinie, przestawał nienawidzić!  
>Zacisnął powieki i próbował złościć się na Pottera za wszystko to, co zaszło między nimi na przestrzeni lat. Niestety za każdym razem znajdował dla gnojka jakieś usprawiedliwienie, a cała wina spadała na Granger i Weasleya.<br>Zmuszony został pójść na kompromis. Potter zginął w jego myślach za to, że nie wywoływał już okropnej niechęci.

* * *

><p>*zakładam, że pranie magią zajmuje mniej czasu niż takie mugolskie.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Rozdział niebetowany! Umieszczam go, ponieważ w cholerę długo nic już nie umieszczałam. Kiedy beta przyśle mi tę część z poprawkami, wstawię ją. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt wiele błędów._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco nie był szczęśliwy, ale wieczór zbliżał się nieubłagalnie. Tym bardziej nieubłagalnie, że Draco przysnął i obudził się dopiero po południu.<p>

Mógłby zacytować w tym momencie fragment jakiejś mało znanej książki, który nie wiedzieć czemu zapamiętał: „To dziwne, ale kiedy człowiek się czegoś boi i oddałby wszystko, byle tylko spowolnić upływ czasu, czas ma okropny zwyczaj przyspieszania swego biegu." Nie było sensu zastanawiać się nad tytułem. Draco miał ich w głowie tak niewiele, że prawdopodobnie wszystkie przepadły bez wieści, bo nie wypadało chwalić się taką ilością przeczytanych książek. A po co przejmować się czymś, czym nie mógł podnieść poczucia własnej wartości? No właśnie.

Zajrzał do skarpety, w której trzymał oszczędności i stwierdził, że na kolację to go jeszcze stać, ale niebawem należałoby wybrać się do Fridy, by zabrać fiolki z lekarstwem. Najlepiej, jeśli zrobi to jutro i od razu zajmie się sprzedażą. Obmyślił już plan swojego biznesu szeptanego i nic nie miało prawa pójść źle.

Świat wydawał się bardziej przyjazny, kiedy Draco miał w głowie wizję niechybnego wzbogacenia się. Gorzej było, gdy myślał o Potterze, względem którego on sam stawał się bardziej przyjazny. Sądził, że kiedy prześpi się z problemem, ten wyda się mniej druzgocący, jak to zwykle bywa, ale skończyło się na sądzeniu, bo rzecz nie potwierdziła się w rzeczywistości.

Coś wewnątrz Draco tańczyło „Jezioro Łabędzie" i za nic w świecie nie chciało przestać. Irytowało go, że jest nosicielem armii Billych Elliotów, ale nie wiedział, jak pozbyć się pasożytów. Jelit sobie przecież nie rozpruje. Chodził od ściany do ściany i co chwila poprawiał wiszącą na wieszaku elegancką szatę. Spoglądał na zegarek, nie wiedząc, czy chce, by czas stanął w miejscu, czy żeby nadeszła wreszcie pora tej cholernej kolacji.

Nie pomagał fakt, że była to właściwie pierwsza randka Draco, jeśli nie liczyć wypadów do Hogsmeade z Pansy. Nawet biorąc je pod uwagę, wciąż była to jego pierwsza randka z facetem. Jasne, Draco był z Potterem na meczu, ale to robią nawet kumple. Kolacja to co innego. Ma mu odsuwać krzesło? Całować w dłoń? Komplementować ubiór Pottera i gapić się na jego tyłek, gdy będzie szedł do łazienki? To ostatnie wydawało się poprawne. O wyglądzie też mógłby coś wspomnieć, ale tylko jeśli sam usłyszy jakieś miłe słówko na swój temat.

Popatrzył w lustro.

Brązowe oczy wydały mu się nagle wyjątkowo obce. Rzadko spoglądał na swoje odbicie, głównie wtedy, gdy był do tego zmuszony — na przykład po utracie brwi albo podczas mycia zębów — i zawsze dochodził do depresyjnego wniosku, że tak naprawdę nie jest sobą. Sam nie wiedział, w jaki sposób wniosek ów był depresyjny, bo niejednokrotnie cieszył się z wypełniania Ostatniej Szansy incognito. Wszelka hańba i dyshonor oficjalnie dotyczyły Franka Badmana, który nawet nie istniał. Prawda jednak była taka, że niezależnie od tego, kto zaliczał wpadki, cierpiał Draco. Czy użerał się z durnym pracodawcą, czy martwił się randką z Potterem — męczył się on, a nie jakiś Frank Badman.

Nieważne. Tak czy siak, Malfoya obchodzi jedynie to, co na wierzchu. Na kartach historii Dracon Malfoy nie zapisze się jako scharłaczony kelner, a jako… Draco postanowił opuścić ten tor myślowy i jedynie rzekł sobie w głowie, iż nikt na ziemi nie będzie miał podstaw, by nazwać któregokolwiek z Malfoyów charłakiem i biedakiem. Sędzia wspominał, że wszystko, co dotyczy Ostatniej Szansy, i tak zostanie wymazane z pamięci żyjących, ale lepiej nie ryzykować utratą dobrego mienia.

No i Draco nie mógł powrócić na ziemię we własnej postaci bez wywoływania powszechnej paniki i lawiny pytań na temat życia pozagrobowego. Może zostałby nawet uznany za drugiego Jezusa, który zmartwychwstał. To ostatnie nie byłoby takie złe, chyba że ktoś znów wpadłby na inteligentny pomysł ukrzyżowania. Zaraz, zaraz… Jezus zmartwychwstał po śmierci, a nie przed. Nikt nie krzyżował ożywionego Syna Bożego. Draco prawie zaśmiał się z uciechy, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że nikt nigdy nie weźmie go za mesjasza. Nie było co gdybać. Ponury nastrój powrócił natychmiast.

Draco odwrócił wzrok od lustra. Jakiegokolwiek komplementu nie usłyszy, prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł go odebrać osobiście. Zapisze go na karteczce i powtórzy przysięgłym — niech się cieszą, że solidnie wykonali robotę i skonstruowali przystojnego faceta. Wzdrygnął się. Niedoczekanie! Nie będzie sprawiał przyjemności tym idiotom. Zresztą — może Potter powie coś miłego na temat jego piegów? Piegi miał swoje. Piegi były najładniejszą częścią Franka Badmana, zdecydowanie. I obojczyki. Wystające obojczyki też pochodziły od pierwotnej formy Draco.

Położył dłoń na jednym z nich i westchnął tęsknie, myśląc, że chciałby już wrócić do własnej postaci. Udawanie kogoś, kim się nie jest, nigdy nie należało do łatwych rzeczy. Można dostać schizofremii.

_SCHIZOFRENII! PRZEZ „N"!_, zabrzmiało w głowie Draco wściekłym głosem Snape'a.

Snape zawsze czepiał się tego cholernego „n". Draco nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak często miał okazję wypowiadać w obecności nauczyciela eliksirów nazwę choroby psychicznej. Pewnie dlatego, że… Stop!

Robiło się zbyt sentymentalnie, a wolał nie wpadać w romantyczny nastrój. Gotów jeszcze deklamować Potterowi wiersze. Cóż, trzeba jakoś odreagować. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu skrzata do kopnięcia, ale musiał obejść się smakiem — Frędzel znajdował się bardzo poza zasięgiem jego kończyn. Tak przyjemnie byłoby usłyszeć pisk bólu, pomyślał Draco. Sekundę później potknął się o dywan, zatoczył i zwalił z hukiem na krzesło, wyłamując zeń dwie nogi.

Pisnął z bólu.

Mógł się tylko cieszyć, że nie miał w mieszkaniu szafki z kolcami. Powstał z ziemi i wziął do ręki nogę krzesła; jeśli szczęśliwy traf sprawi, że Draco spotka na swej drodze liliputa bez stopy, będzie mógł sprzedać kawałek mebla jako laskę. To się nazywa łeb nie od parady!

Popatrzył na zegarek. Milion chaotycznych myśli naraz zamieniło się w jedną. Randka była coraz bliżej, a Draco coraz dalej od zmysłów.

Głupia Wetter i jej analizy psychologiczne, głupi Potter i jego niewywoływanie nienawiści…

* * *

><p>— Cześć. — Draco usiadł do stolika numer jeden w eleganckiej restauracji 'Wziernik' i natychmiast wbił spojrzenie we własne dłonie splecione na udach. — Ładnie wyglądasz. Jak ci minął dzień? Nie znasz czasem kalekiego karła?<p>

Odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. Draco nie ustawał w wysiłkach.

— Nie rozmawialiśmy, odkąd wyjechałeś na delegację. Spotkało cię może coś ciekawego? Na przykład kaleki karzeł? — Na Merlina, było coraz gorzej! I ta dobijająca cisza. Draco oczyma wyobraźni widział kroplę potu spływającą mu po czole. — Dlaczego milczysz? Dławisz się krewetką? Zaraz, zaraz, zamówiłeś coś, zanim przyszedłem? To niegrzeczne, przecież się nie spóźniłem, jestem nawet wcześniej!

— Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku?

Draco podniósł głowę i popatrzył na kelnerkę. Marszczyła brwi.

— Proszę się nie wtrącać, z łaski swojej — odparł oschle. — Mamy tu z panem Potterem... — urwał na moment, kiedy wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza — poważny problem, ponieważ stał się niewidzialny — dokończył słabo.

Westchnienie kelnerki mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. „Otaczają mnie kretyni". Draco nie miał nawet ochoty wzdychać jeszcze ciężej. Zamówił szkocką z lodem.

— A co dla niewidzialnego pana Pottera?

— Zje lód z mojej szklanki. Proszę odejść, bo wezwę kierownika. I sprężać się.

— Jaki drażliwy. Mój brat jest psychiatrą, może…

Draco zabił kelnerkę spojrzeniem. Zamilkła i zmyła się czym prędzej. Trochę przeszkadzał mu fakt, że jakaś nierozgarnięta baba wzięła go za wariata, ale w tym momencie nawet nie mógł jej winić.

Powoli docierało do niego, że zachowywał się jak skończony idiota i że jeśli przysięgli doniosą o wszystkim Wetter, ta nieźle się ubawi. Draco nie miał zamiaru dostarczać rozrywki komuś takiemu. Odetchnął głęboko. Kiedy kelnerka wróciła z whisky, wypił całość jednym haustem, jeszcze zanim zdążyła odejść od stolika. Skrzywił się na cierpki smak alkoholu i tylko cudem nie zaczął pluć. Ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele, rozluźnił się odrobinę, a potem zaczął przekonywać się w myślach, że randka z Potterem jeszcze nic nie znaczy, a to, że nie żywi doń obezwładniającej nienawiści tylko wyjdzie mu na zdrowie. Ewentualnie jest to jedynie stan przejściowy — kto wie, co Draco pomyśli o Potterze po tym wieczorze? Być może znów zamarzy o starej, dobrej _Avadzie_ prosto w serce _Wybrańca_.

Nie było się czym martwić. Bądź co bądź, niezależnie od tego, co działo się w życiu uczuciowym Draco, Potter wciąż pozostawał sobą. Głupim, niezdarnym i żenującym sobą. W obecności kogoś takiego nie powinien się denerwować.

W głębi duszy wiedział, że coś mu w tych rozmyślaniach nie pasuje, ale postanowił tego nie roztrząsać, skoro właśnie zaczął się uspokajać.

— Przepraszam, spóźniłem się? — usłyszał za swoimi plecami zdziwiony głos. — Daję głowę, myślałem, że będę punktualnie.

Draco odwrócił się i wstał. Przypomniał sobie, co myślał wcześniej o komplementach — tylko w ramach rewanżu! Potter mógł sobie wyglądać ładnie w eleganckiej, szarej szacie i poskromionych włosach, ale nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

— Jesteś punktualnie — powiedział Draco. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał odsunąć krzesło Potterowi, ale zaraz cofnął rękę, bo Potter popatrzył na niego dziwnie. — Nie czekam długo.

— Nie widziałem cię dzisiaj w „Dziąśle" — zagaił Potter, biorąc do ręki menu.

— Jest sobota. Nie pracuję w soboty. — Draco postanowił nie wspominać o swoim zwolnieniu.

— Rzeczywiście. Co u barmana?

Draco uśmiechnął się niemalże szczerze, co zdarzało mu się niezwykle rzadko nawet przed śmiercią.

— Czy to przesłuchanie? Nic nie wiem o nielegalnych interesach.

Potter zrobił minę, jakby ktoś przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku.

— Za dużo czasu spędzam w pracy. Wybacz.

Draco z ulgą zauważył, że dłonie Pottera mocno zacisnęły się na karcie dań, aż pobielały mu paznokcie. Ktoś tu się denerwował i nieumiejętnie starał się to ukryć. Draco zawsze czerpał nieuzasadnioną przyjemność z cudzego roztrzęsienia, więc z miejsca poczuł się pewniej.

— Wiesz, na trzecim roku — zaczął, ale zaraz urwał, przypominając sobie, że oficjalnie nie uczył się przecież w Hogwarcie, a zresztą Potter doskonale znał historię o krwiożerczym hipogryfie. I to prawdziwą, niechlubną wersję. — Zamówmy coś.

— Chciałeś coś powiedzieć.

— Zostawmy to na później. — Draco nie sądził, by zdołał wymyślić równie fascynującą opowieść do czasu, aż nastanie umówione „później", ale liczył, że Potter zwyczajnie zapomni o sprawie. — Wpadło ci coś w oko?

Potter najpierw rozejrzał się uważnie po sali, a następnie skojarzył, że zapytano go o jedzenie, nie o ludzi.

— Och, tak — powiedział szybko i pomachał dyskretnie do kelnerki, tej samej, która wcześniej była świadkiem upokarzającego monologu Draco. — Wezmę kurczaka w sosie... — wybełkotał coś niewyraźnie. — Nie umiem tego wymówić.

Draco zaśmiał się nerwowo. Dobry Merlinie, śmiał się z nieudolności Pottera jak durna nastolatka. Prawda, nieudolność Pottera to zawsze dobry powód do śmiechu, ale nie uprzejmego, do diabła!

Niemniej nie to było teraz powodem jego nerwowości. Kelnerka zbliżała się do ich stolika, a Draco nie mógł zrobić nic, by temu zapobiec. Zaraz usłyszy jakiś niewybredny komentarz na temat własnego zdrowia psychicznego…

— O, kurczaki! — zdziwiła się kelnerka.

— Skąd pani wiedziała, co chcę zamówić? — Potter otworzył szeroko oczy. — Jest pani legilimentą?

— A gdzie tam! Pan naprawdę był niewidzialny?

Potter popatrzył na Draco z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby właśnie zobaczył zagubiony nos Voldemorta.

— No, pan tutaj wcześniej mówił, że rozmawia z niewidzialnym panem Potterem — wyjaśniła kelnerka. — Wzięłam go za wariata i chciałam wysłać do mojego brata… Prawda, że to dobry psychiatra, panie Potter?

Zapytany zmieszał się okropnie, ale dzielnie próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji.

— Nie wiem, o czym pani mówi. Nie byłem ani niewidzialny, ani nie znam pani brata. Ani tym bardziej nie znam pani.

Kelnerka machnęła ręką.

— Ja wiem, że mnie pan nie zna, ale mojego brata — owszem. Oj tam, że niby tajemnica lekarska… no jak się ma za pacjenta TEGO Pottera, to chyba nic złego, gdy powie się siostrze?

Potter zirytował się.

— Proszę przekazać bratu, że więcej się z nim nie spotkam, chyba że w sądzie — warknął. — I podać mi kurczaka z tym francuskim sosem. Co dla ciebie, Frank?

— To samo… — bąknął Draco, całkiem zbity z pantałyku. — A do picia białe wino.

— A mi szkocką z lodem — dodał Potter. — I proszę się ulotnić.

Draco był zaskoczony tą obcesowością, nawet w takich okolicznościach. Nigdy nie miał Bohatera Wszechświata i Okolic za niewiniątko, ale przypuszczał, że pomimo paskudnego charakteru Potter to tak czy owak ciepłe kluchy.

— Hm, Pot… Harry, nie znałem cię od tej strony.

— Dlaczego po raz pięćdziesiąty próbujesz zwrócić się do mnie po nazwisku?

— Nie sądziłem, że zauważysz — odparł gładko Draco. — Tak jakoś. Zawsze mówię do ludzi po nazwisku. Do własnego ojca zwracałem się per Malfoy.

Potter uniósł brew.

— Malfoy?

Draco zorientował się we własnej omyłce, mimo to nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Właściwie skamieniał na moment, tocząc wewnątrz prawdziwy bój. Ostatkiem sił wydarł z umysłu nędzne, prawie — ale tylko prawie — logiczne wyjaśnienie tego, co przed chwilą powiedział.

— To popularne nazwisko w Liverpoolu. Co drugi ma na nazwisko Malfoy, więc mówiłem tak na ojca dla żartu. To coś jak w Londynie… Smith. Albo Potter. Albo Jones.

— Poważnie? — Potter wydawał się rozbawiony. — Malfoy to popularne nazwisko? Tutejsi Malfoyowie pewnie nie byliby z tego powodu szczęśliwi.

— No cóż, wierzę, przecież to ty ich znasz. — Draco wiedział, że nie wypada, ale ciekawość wzięła górę, wrócił więc do nurtującego go tematu: — Czy ta kelnerka rzeczywiście mówiła prawdę?

Potter uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— No właśnie? Rozmawiałeś z niewidzialnym panem Potterem?

Draco westchnął. Chyba właśnie w tym momencie mógł powiedzieć: _Touché_. Nie był tylko pewien, czy aby na pewno rozumie znaczenie tego słowa. Nie znał przecież francuskiego, mimo że wszelkie legendy głosiły, iż posiada we Francji swoje konta bankowe, z których mógł korzystać w sytuacjach awaryjnych. Szkoda, że były to tylko legendy.

_Touché_ czy nie _touché_, mimo wszystko westchnął.

— Zdaje się, że wszyscy mamy swoje żenujące tajemnice.

— Och, a więc chodzenie do psychiatry jest twoim zdaniem żenujące?

— Wydawałeś się trochę zażenowany. Nie byłbyś zażenowany, gdybyś sam nie uważał tego za żenujące.

— _Touché_ — mruknął Potter, ale bez złości. — Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że nie widzę białych myszek i nie rozmawiam z niewidzialnymi ludźmi.

— Ja też nie widzę białych myszek — bronił się Draco, wyczuwając aluzję. — Chyba że jestem w zoologicznym.

— A co z tymi niewidzialnymi ludźmi?

Draco z rozdrażnieniem zauważył, że robi mu się gorąco.

— Raz — powiedział stanowczo. — Tylko raz, przed chwilą, gdy myślałem, że już tu jesteś. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam, że mam stresującą pracę i słabo sypiam.

Potter — mimo że Draco spodziewał się z jego strony raczej żywego zainteresowania wspomnianą bezsennością i zszarganymi nerwami — parsknął śmiechem.

— Musiałeś komicznie wyglądać.

Draco przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Coś nie tak?

— Nie.

— Zmarkotniałeś. Jeśli cię uraziłem…

— Nie, skąd.

Draco nagle zapragnął obalić stół i wybiec z restauracji. Nie chodziło o śmiech Pottera, chodziło raczej o fakt, że prowadził z nim cywilizowaną rozmowę — wiedział, że to dobrze, czuł, że to źle i ponad wszystko irytowało go, że musi udawać Badmana, a ten kretyn nie ma pojęcia, z kim rozmawia i jak gdyby nigdy nic omawiają wzajemnie stany swoich umysłów.

— Muszę do łazienki.

To było trochę zawstydzające — niespodziewanie naburmuszyć się i pognać do toalety. Mogło sugerować pewne sensacje w jelitach, ale Draco naprawdę nie miał siły przejmować się jeszcze tym. Zresztą sugestia nie byłaby do końca nieprawdziwa — wnętrzności znów rozpoczęły swój występ. Pierwszy Billy Elliot, drugi Billy Elliot… „Jezioro Łabędzie" w systemie trawiennym Franka Badmana vel Dracona Malfoya, wstęp dwa galeony. Jeśli zamówisz bilety już teraz, gratis otrzymasz drewnianą kule dla karła. Drugą sprzedamy ci po atrakcyjnej cenie.

Wparadował do łazienki, otwierając solidne drzwi ciężkim pchnięciem. W środku było pusto. Nieopodal pisuarów i naprzeciwko zamykanych kabin znajdowało się ogromne lustro zajmujące niemal całą ścianę. Draco przyjrzał się swojej twarzy — brązowym włosom, oczom i brwiom, innemu nosowi, szerszej szczęce, węższym ustom. Gdyby występował w powieści psychologicznej, prawdopodobnie zbiłby teraz lustro, a jego odłamkami poharatałby sobie twarz, łydki i pięty, padłby na podłogę, by ułożyć się w pozycji embrionalnej i czekałby, aż zaniepokojony Potter odnajdzie go w tym stanie.

Zamiast tego umył ręce i opłukał twarz wodą. Wspaniałe orzeźwienie, ho, ho, ho. Draco myślał, że to naprawdę pomaga, ale nie. Nadal był martwy, udawał Franka Badmana i zmuszony był przezwyciężyć wrogość względem Pottera. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Na szóstym roku prawie cały czas wykonywał podobne zabiegi w łazience na drugim piętrze, a Dumbledore mimo to nie umierał samoistnie.

— No dobra — rzekł do swojego odbicia. — Już niedługo. Teraz pójdę tam, zjem swojego kurczaka, wypiję wino i porozmawiam z Potterem. I nawet jeśli będzie to najprzyjemniejsza rozmowa w moim życiu — co i tak jest niemożliwe — nie ucieknę.

— Panie, ja wiem, że na kiblu to najlepsze przemyślenia nachodzą, ale można by tak ciszej? — Stłumiony głos dochodził z jednej z kabin. — Nie mogę się skupić.

* * *

><p>Nie była to najprzyjemniejsza rozmowa w życiu Draco; to miano przysługiwało zupełnie innej rozmowie prowadzonej z zupełnie inną osobą.<p>

_(— Mamo, popatrz, no popatrz na moje policzki. Ale przyjrzyj się. Czy widzisz to co ja?_

— _Draconie… To chyba już! Akurat gdy wszyscy traciliśmy nadzieję!_

— _Wreszcie, mamo, wreszcie! To ja biegnę zapytać tatę o zaklęcie golące!_

— '_Abradere', Draconie. Nie zapominaj, że golę nogi._

_Draco martwił się, że dojrzewa później niż koledzy. Okazało się, że niesłusznie.)_

Ale nie była też najgorsza! To miano przysługiwało zupełnie innej rozmowie prowadzonej z zupełnie inną osobą.

_(— Draco, stajesz się już dorosły. To chyba najwyższy czas, byś w końcu dowiedział się, skąd się biorą dzieci._

— _Tato! Mam czternaście lat!_

_Lucjusz zignorował uwagę, serwując synowi dwudziestominutową dawkę nieustannego wstydu.)_

Plasowała się bezpiecznie gdzieś po środku. Dodatkowo kurczak był dobry, on sam nie wypluł wina, a kelnerka nie wtrącała się więcej. Poza tym Potter — co Draco uznał za wielki sukces — nie sprawiał wrażenia podejrzliwego, jakby przeszedł nad tą niefortunną wzmianką o Hagridzie do porządku dziennego. Może uznał to za przypadek albo sam wpadł na pomysł, że Draco mógł poznać Hagrida w 'Dziąśle'?

Co prawda nadal męczyła go sprawa ustępującej niechęci, jednak ukrywał to zmartwienie gdzieś z tyłu głowy, ilekroć odważyło się wychylić ponad stertę innych myśli. Na rozterki przyjdzie czas. Zresztą, patrząc zupełnie obiektywnie — wyglądało na to, że był z Ostatnią Szansą trochę do przodu. Zamiast nieustannie narzekać i robić z siebie ofiarę, którą niewątpliwie był, mógł docenić własne starania i ich efekty. Jeszcze nigdy nie wykazał się równie ogromnym samozaparciem — jako chłopiec zazwyczaj ustawał w wysiłkach szybciej niż Longbottom spadał ze schodów. Sam nie wiedział, czy za to całe pozytywne myślenie odpowiedzialny jest Potter i jego kiepskie żarty, i wolał się nie domyślać.

— Hej, nie chcę być wścibski — powiedział Potter, upijając łyk ze swojej szklanki — ale chciałem cię o to zapytać już od dłuższego czasu.

— Hm?

Potter starannie dobierał słowa.

— Może zechcesz mi opowiedzieć o swoim…

— …życiu miłosnym — dokończył Draco. Nagle wpadł na przedziwny pomysł. — Mój ostatni związek trwał niespełna rok. Był burzliwy jak fryzura Hagrida. — Zauważył marsa na czole Pottera i kontynuował, udając, że rozumie to na swój sposób: — Wybacz, hermetyczny żart, już tłumaczę. Do 'Dziąsła' często wpada pewien półolbrzym, ma…

— …czarne kudły. Wszędzie. Merlinie, a ja się bałem, że jesteś dziennikarzem!

Draco pękał z dumy, gotów śpiewać ody do własnego sprytu. _O, sprycie, iskro Ślizgonów, brudzie spod szponów…?_ No dobra, poezja jest głupia i dla mięczaków, po co tracić na to czas! Grunt, że sobie poradził.

— Ja dziennikarzem? Pot… Sorry. Harry. Mam nadzieję, że pozbędziesz się kiedyś tych twoich paranoi…

— Nie zapytasz dlaczego?

— Co dlaczego?

— Dlaczego myślałem, że jesteś dziennikarzem.

— No przecież… Aaach, tak. Dlaczego?

Potter znów zmarszczył brwi na moment i wytłumaczył, o co chodziło. Że Hogwart, że Hagrid, że Liverpool i to wszystko, o czym Draco doskonale wiedział.

Wyjaśnienie wpadki sprawiło, że poczuł się znacznie, znacznie lepiej. W tak ogromnym sukcesie o wiele łatwiej było zagrzebać wszelkie zmartwienia.

Reszta wieczoru minęła dość szybko, Potter pod wpływem alkoholu bardzo się rozgadał i opowiadał Draco całą historię swojego życia — a to tu pokonał Voldemorta, to tam. Mimo że Draco z reguły sam wolał mówić — a już zwłaszcza o sobie — podczas gdy historie innych zwyczajnie go nudziły, nawet nie ziewnął. Zresztą, co sam miałby opowiedzieć? Trzeba by się trudnić bajkopisarstwem, by wymyślić autobiografię nieistniejącego autora. Poza tym, musiał przyznać, Potter nie wiódł nudnego życia. Oczywiście zgrabnie omijał niektóre fakty, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc powiedzieć za dużo i stosując się do zasady ograniczonego zaufania, a niektóre rzeczy — jak sądził Draco — należałoby przecedzić przez rzadkie sito, ale słuchało się tego dość znośnie.

A kiedy pod koniec spotkania Potter przemówił z szelmowskim uśmiechem:

— Dasz się odprowadzić do domu?

Draco zaśmiał się, mimo że gdzieś w głębi duszy poczuł się jak bezbronna kobieta. Wino pomogło mu nie zwrócić na to zbytniej uwagi. Niech już tam — tego wieczoru Potter będzie macho. Zresztą, nie do końca wiadome było, kto kogo odprowadzał.

— Co powiesz na kolejną randkę? — zapytał Potter, kiedy zatrzymali się pod drzwiami jego mieszkania (A więc jednak, pomyślał Draco. To on jest bezbronną kobietą!). — Nie wiem tylko, czy w tym tygodniu dam radę… Do soboty jestem zawalony robotą, a w sobotę muszę odgnomić ogród. Niedziela za to…

Draco wystraszył się nagle spierdzielającego w podskokach czasu i wpadł Potterowi w słowo:

— Odgnamianie ogrodu? Brzmi super! — krzyknął, nie wiedząc nawet, na co się godzi.

— Poważnie? Odgnamianie ogrodu brzmi super?

— No pewnie!

— Wiesz, kiedyś zaproponowałem to jednemu facetowi. Powiedział mi, że jestem zupełnie nieromantyczny i stwierdziłem, że już nigdy palnę takiej gafy, a teraz ty…

— Ależ jakiej gafy? Daj spokój.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

— W takim razie przyjdę po ciebie w sobotę.

— Hm, tak. Tak. Więc jesteśmy umówieni?

— Tak.

— To chyba… chyba już pójdę.

Potter otworzył jeszcze usta, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby zdecydował się kiedyś odezwać. Teraz czy za milion lat. Merlin jeden wie, co mu chodziło po głowie. Draco, widząc, że wzrok Pottera oscyluje gdzieś pomiędzy jego nosem a podbródkiem, pożegnał się szybko i czmychnął na górę, ambitnie przeskakując po dwa stopnie. Dopiero wycierając buty w swoją wycieraczkę usłyszał, jak drzwi od mieszkania Pottera zamykają się.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia rano Draco (wychyliwszy wszystko, co miało konsystencję płynną i wymasowawszy swoje skronie) sprawdził stan skarpety oszczędnościowej — chcąc przeżyć tę dobę z godnością, powinien sprzedać jedną z fiolek jeszcze dziś. Rozprowadzaniem nielegalnych substancji planował zająć się, kiedy już je odbierze; głupio byłoby wziąć od kogoś pieniądze, a potem musieć uciekać z kraju, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. I o ile nie miał nic przeciwko wyłudzaniu galeonów, o tyle musiał być zwyczajnie ostrożny. Potrzebował szybkich efektów, zastrzyku złota, a nie mafijnych porachunków, pościgów lub jeszcze jednej zmiany tożsamości.<p>

Mimo że był u Fridy zaledwie dwa razy, doskonale pamiętał drogę. Przypuszczał, że wiedzie go szósty zmysł Malfoya, tak czujny na słowo „pieniądz". Szedł pewnie, zupełnie jakby ścieżkę wyłożono lśniącymi galeonami.

Jakże zdziwił się, kiedy nie znalazł brzoskwiniowego, dwupiętrowego domu ze spadzistym dachem. Fakt, był w okolicy jedynie nocą, mimo to mógł przysiąc, że trafił. Poznał dom mężczyzny, który poprzednim razem krzyczał na Draco z balkonu, ale nigdzie nie widział posiadłości Fridy. Zwyczajnie zniknęła, jak pochłonięta przez…

Draco zadrżał, kiedy nagle zrobiło mu się zimno.

…piekło. Jak pochłonięta przez piekło.

Nie panikować, powiedział sobie w duchu. Nie panikować. Na pewno wszystko da się jakoś wytłumaczyć, odbierzesz swoje fiolki, sprzedasz i kupisz skrzata domowego.

Na miękkich nogach pognał w stronę domu mężczyzny z balkonu. Mimo że starał się zachować spokój, załomotał w drzwi z siłą, o jaką się nie podejrzewał — a podejrzewał się o wiele. Po kilkunastu sekundach torturującego wyczekiwania, rozległo się skrzypienie zawiasów, a ze środka wychynęła postać w pasiastej piżamie. Draco natychmiast rozpoznał krzyczącego faceta.

— Nie widział pan czasem takiej młodej blondynki, mieszka tu w okolicy?

— Moja żona to młoda blondynka. Jej chyba pan nie szuka?

— Nie, chyba że ma na imię Penelopa, o Penelopę mi chodzi. Włosy do pasa, dziwnie chodzi, taka dziecinna.

— Pan jest pedofilem?

— A pan idiotą?

— No nie! — Guziki pasiastej piżamy niemal wyskoczyły, kiedy mężczyzna wciągnął z oburzeniem powietrze. Draco zanotował, żeby w razie czego zrobić unik. — Przyszedł mnie tu obrażać!

— Zna ją pan czy nie?

— Nie znam. Za to pana jakoś jakbym kojarzył. Mleko pan rozwozi?

— Nie, byłem tu u Penelopy…

— Jak: tu u Penelopy? Tu nie ma żadnej Penelopy!

— To kim są pana sąsiedzi?

— No, James, stary kawaler, i Gertruda, stara panna.

— I nigdy nie widział pan podobnej kobiety?

— Jak żonę kocham, nie — zarzekał się facet, kręcąc kudłatą głową.

— I nic panu nie zostawiła do przechowania?

— Jak mogłaby, skoro jej nie znam?

Draco miał prawo wmawiać sobie, że facet zwariował, ale wiedział podskórnie, co kryła prawda. Frida zniknęła, a wraz z nią wszelkie wspomnienie o postaci Penelopy. Draco prawdopodobnie pamiętał ją dlatego, że sam przybył z zaświatów.

— Tyle chciałem — mruknął krótko.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i powoli opuścił podwórko Pasiastej Piżamki. Minąwszy bramkę, oparł się czołem o wysoki płot i westchnął ciężko. W takich chwilach miał ochotę popłakać sobie nad zlewem i pożalić się Jęczącej Marcie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Draco słabł i chudł, i słabł, i chudł, i słabł, i chudł… i można by tak przez dziesięć linijek w dowolnej kolejności. Jadał mało, pił nieco więcej, ale bez fajerwerków, bo i napoje zaliczały się do tych niewyskokowych.

Mimo że nachodził Pasiastą Piżamkę jeszcze trzy razy, nie dowiedział się niczego o zaginionych fiolkach, za to sporo o znajomościach Piżamki z aurorami. Piżamka dowiedział się za to aż nazbyt wiele o własnej matce.

W końcu Draco zdecydował się wezwać Jinksa, który co prawda nie znał dokładnego losu Fridy, ale udzielił mu przydatnej informacji:

— Hm, jeśli wypełniła zadanie, skończył jej się czas i poszła w zaświaty odebrać nagrodę, to wszystkie rzeczy, które należały do niej, powinny zniknąć.

— A jeśli tylko przechowywała coś mojego?

— Twojego? Te fiolki były twoje?

— No więc… nie.

— Zatem masz odpowiedź — odparł Jinks i uśmiechnął się współczująco. — Muszę lecieć.

I zniknął, zostawiając Draco samego. Ten stał chwilę w ciszy, którą przerwało głośne burczenie w jego brzuchu, ruszył się więc, by robić cokolwiek i by ruszyć się, dopóki miał na to siłę.

Nie pracując i nie mając pieniędzy na rozrywki, spędzał na rozmyślaniach jeszcze więcej czasu niż zwykle. Jego umysł wypełniała głównie myśl, że nie powinien był wybierać się z Potterem na tę cholernie drogą kolację. Przy okazji niechętnie przeglądał gazety z ofertami pracy, ale nie mógł znaleźć niczego, co by mu odpowiadało. A raczej nie mógł znaleźć niczego, do czego sam by odpowiadał. Ogłoszenie barmana z „Dziąsła" znów pojawiło się w słupku „Zatrudnię", ale Draco tylko wzdrygnął się na ten widok i dalej przemierzał wzrokiem niezliczone wymagania pracodawców. We wszystkich odpadał na starcie — nie czarował. Prawdopodobnie jako charłak powinien szukać pracy u mugoli, ale nie znał się na tym tak bardzo, że nawet nie zaczynał myśleć na ten temat, by nie dostać nerwicy.

Nagle zapałał gorącą nadzieją, widząc jedno z ogłoszeń.

_Chcesz nażreć się bez wydawania pieniędzy?_

Mina jednak zrzedła mu, gdy doczytał resztę:

_Moje dojrzałe ciało czeka na rozgrzanego mężczyznę! Jeśli będę zadowolona, nakarmię cię rarytasami tego świata! (Nie umawiam się z policjantami.)_

* * *

><p>Było to jakoś w środę, a może w czwartek, kiedy Draco postanowił poszwendać się po Pokątnej i okolicach, by nie zwariować z nudów — Potter był zajęty, innych znajomych brakło, zajęcia żadnego… I o ile gnicie na kanapie za dwieście galeonów było przyjemne, o tyle gnicie w łóżku za dwa i pięćdziesiąt knutów już nie.<p>

Ledwie postawił stopę na nierównym, szarym chodniku ułożonym z małej kostki brukowej, a już rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, jakby pierwszy raz zobaczył osiedle, na którym, chcąc nie chcąc, pomieszkiwał. Zewsząd spoglądały na niego zieleniące się lub całkiem już zielone drzewa, a na jednym z nich, zdaje się, podśpiewywał ptaszek, którego nazwy Draco nie znał. Powietrze pachniało świeżością, jasność wdarła się do zmęczonych, zaczerwienionych oczu Draco i wydarła z nich łzy. Otarł wilgoć wierzchem dłoni i zamrugał kilka razy. Gdy ten zabieg nie pomógł, zmarszczył się i obserwował świat przez niewielkie szparki między sfałdowanymi powiekami.

Który to już?, pomyślał ze strachem, ale i z przedzierającą się przezeń dziwną radością, jaka zawsze nawiedzała go na początku wiosny. Tak, zrobiło się cieplej i słońce wychynęło na moment zza chmur, przerywając nieustanną mżawkę, co najprawdopodobniej dawało ludziom nadzieję na lepsze jutro i takie tam inne rzeczy. Draco to rozumiał, Draco tego doświadczał, ale bardzo tym gardził.

Stłumił więc dziwną radość i ponownie pomyślał, tym razem tylko ze strachem: który to już?

Jeśli mógł wierzyć swojej zdolności rachowania — a sobie wierzył niemal zawsze — zaczynał się kwiecień.

Czasem człowiek kładzie się późną nocą spać i nie myśli o niczym. Przypływają do niego jakieś obrazy z dnia poprzedniego, wreszcie przypomina się coś sprzed tygodnia, aż w końcu w wyobraźni, wygrzebany spod innych wspomnień, pojawia się profesor zadający jakąś niebywale pokaźną pracę domową. Człowiek natychmiast otwiera oczy, z bijącym głośno sercem siada na łóżku i patrzy na kalendarz: dwudziesty drugi stycznia. Profesor zadał pracę na dwudziestego trzeciego.

Natychmiast trzeba wziąć się do roboty, ale jest już późno, a do referatu potrzebnych będzie kilka książek z biblioteki, która, cholera jasna, jest oczywiście zamknięta, bo biblioteki zamyka się nocą. I tak oto człowiek siedzi i zastanawia się, co robić, bowiem chce mu się spać i najchętniej olałby sprawę, gdyby umiał się na to zdobyć, ale serce prawie wychodzi mu gardłem.

Tak właśnie poczuł się Draco.

Człowiek nie zaśnie już, a referat napisze za niego cała rodzina, z którą zaraz skontaktuje się przez sieć Fiuu.

I tu był problem.

Draco ruszył się sprzed klatki schodowej, kiedy jej drzwi walnęły go w plecy („O matko! Przepraszam!", zawołała sąsiadka dzierżąca pusty kosz na zakupy), poczynił kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę tak zwanego „miasta" i wreszcie rozchodził się na dobre. Wyprostował się, uniósł podbródek i szedł. Pokątna mogła wydawać się duża komuś, kto odwiedzał ją po raz pierwszy, ale Draco znał tę ulicę jak własną kieszeń.

Dlatego skończyła się niezwykle szybko. Być może również dlatego, że mijając „Dziąsło", zaczął biec.

Wcześniej, na samym początku pośmiertnego życia, kiedy poszukiwał eliksiru miłosnego, stwierdził, że jako charłak nie będzie przekraczał granic Nokturnu, ale teraz nie wydawało mu się to takim złym pomysłem. Możliwe, że z nudów i głodu zaczyna wariować, możliwe też, że zawróci w ostatnim momencie, ale możliwe też, że po prostu tam pójdzie.

Wielkie mecyje, pomyślał Draco, po czym zaraz się zreflektował i poprawił: to znaczy, też mi coś. To tylko ulica.

Minął Bank Gringotta i wszedł w Śmiertelny Nokturn krokiem sztucznie swobodnym. Im dalej się zapuszczał, tym więcej szalonych oczu szalonych czarownic wpatrywało się w jego twarz. Kiedy chadzał tu jako Malfoy, wszyscy raczej odwracali wzrok. Kiedy był z ojcem — tym bardziej, omal nie wydłubywali sobie gałek ocznych. Tymczasem niestety istniał jako nikomu nieznany Frank Badman, syn nikomu nieznanego ojca. Draco sam nie pamiętał, jak ma na imię ojciec jego alter ego.

Zmarszczył brwi i zorientował się, że już od dobrej minuty nie razi go słońce. Robiło się ponuro, trochę tak, jak lubił. Ryzyko odczuwania wiosennej radości spadło. Wolał ponurość Nokturnu, chłód lochów w — jakkolwiek by nie znosił samej szkoły — Hogwarcie i zimny wystrój zamczyska Malfoyów.

Ktoś potrącił go ramieniem i Draco w ostatniej chwili zdążył ugryźć się w język, tak bliski wypowiedzenia obelżywych słów. Był jednak na z góry przegranej pozycji, pozbawiony różdżki, zdolności bitewnych i jedzenia, które jego organizm mógłby przemienić w energię. Odpuścił.

Za życia zwykł odwiedzać tylko jeden sklep na Nokturnie i tam też skierował swoje niezbyt stanowcze kroki. Nie było tak, że nachodził Borgina i Burkesa, a właściwie tylko Borgina specjalnie często, lecz czasem po prostu tego potrzebował. Zawsze znajdował tam coś dla siebie — czy to namówił ojca na kupno jakiegoś podejrzanego przedmiotu, czy to po prostu wsłuchiwał się w przyjemnie służalczy, choć nieprzyjemnie oleisty głos sprzedawcy. Swego czasu ton Borgina nieco się zaostrzył i od tamtej pory Draco odwiedzał sklep coraz rzadziej. Teraz również kierował go tam tylko głupi sentyment wywołany tym nagłym przyjściem wiosny.

Budynek sklepu mieścił się pomiędzy domem pogrzebowym a sklepem ogrodniczym. Tuż nad drzwiami przybito litery tworzące napis:

„U ORGI A IKEA",

co pierwotnie było nazwą sklepu, dopóki ktoś nie skradł dwóch „B" oraz po jednym „N", „U", „R" i „S".

W imię dobrych manier Draco wytarł buty w szmacianą wycieraczkę, nim wszedł do środka. Jego wejście zaanonsowało brzmienie dzwonka. W środku było brudno i dość śmierdząco, ale Draco nie spodziewał się niczego innego; zauważył już, że jego śmierć nie wywróciła świata do góry nogami. Nie przysparzało mu to wielkiej radości, ale na niektóre rzeczy nie ma się wpływu.

— Witam — mruknął Borgin, kłaniając się lekko; zbyt lekko. Długie włosy zaczesał do tyłu i nażelował tak mocno, że skleiły się w grube kosmyki. — W czym mogę…?

Draco, który miewał tego dnia wyjątkowo zmienne nastroje, cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem, jakby oczekiwał od sprzedawcy, by ten czytał w myślach.

— Słuchaj, Borgin. Co byś polecił komuś, kto musi wbrew sobie polubić swojego najgorszego wroga, bo inaczej spotka go kara boska?

Borgin uniósł brew.

— Nie wydaje mi się, byśmy byli na ty, proszę pana.

Draco uniósł obie brwi.

— Nie wydaje mi się, by to była odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Borgin opuścił brwi i szczękę.

— Pan pytał poważnie?

Draco odszedł sprzed lady, by przyjrzeć się wystawionym towarom. Dostrzegł Rękę Glorii i zaczął oglądać ją z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

— Pytałem poważnie, Borgin. Masz jakiś pomysł? — zapytał, patrząc przelotnie na sprzedawcę i przenosząc wzrok na szafkę zniknięć.

Wzdrygnął się ze wstrętem, kiedy przypomniał sobie o morderczym wysiłku włożonym w naprawę szafki. O tym, do czego się w końcu przysłużyła. Mignął mu nawet umierający Dumbledore… Potter goniący jego i Snape'a…

Zastanawiał się mimochodem, czy rzeczywiście skończyłby tak źle, gdyby pozwolił Dumbledore'owi skryć go przed Voldemortem. Czy tak wiele by stracił, gdyby ominęły go wszystkie kolacje z tym gadem? Na pewno straciłby mniej włosów i kilogramów. I być może nie musiałby teraz odgrywać roli trupiego amanta.

Borgin tymczasem skończył mówić.

— Nie słuchałem — przyznał się Draco.

Borgin westchnął ciężko.

— Sądzę, że trzeba… — zaczął, lecz przerwał mu krótki dzwonek zwiastujący przybycie klienta.

Draco odwrócił się i popatrzył na wchodzącego. Coś ścisnęło go w sercu, a żołądek wywinął orła. „Nie powinienem… Po co…", pomyślał niejasno, niezdolny uczepić się którejkolwiek z wirujących w jego głowie mętnych refleksji.

— Borgin — powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, zamaszystym krokiem podchodząc do lady.

Oczy Draco nie odrywały się od jego twarzy. Szukał oznak zmęczenia, śladów rozpaczy, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł. Mimo to czuł, że coś zmieniło się w spojrzeniu ojca, ba, nawet jego krok był mniej zamaszysty, niż to pamiętał.

Jakby coś go trzymało i nie chciało puścić. Jakby patrzył na coś, czego nie chciał widzieć.

Draco wiedział, że Borgin — choć widywał Lucjusza częściej niż… niż inni sprzedawcy — nie mógł dostrzec w nim żadnych zmian, ponieważ ojciec wyglądał niemalże jak zawsze.

„Niemalże" było tym, co Draco z trudem wyłowił z postawy Lucjusza i czego nie był do końca pewien.

Większy ciężar legł w jego żołądku, gdy Borgin odpowiedział ukłonem z rodzaju mniej głębokich i uniżonych. „Trochę szacunku dla Malfoya", powiedziałby Draco, lecz jego usta, wciąż lekko rozwarte w zdumieniu, nie poruszyły się.

— Masz… — zaczął Lucjusz i zerknął z niechęcią na Draco — …to, o co prosiłem?

Z czystej uprzejmości Draco powinien wyjść ze sklepu, by pozwolić ojcu prowadzić podejrzane interesy bez przeszkód, ale nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. Och, do cholery. Prawdopodobnie był to ostatni raz, gdy go widział. Albo przedostatni, nieważne. Musiał się _delektować_.

Znów przypomniał sobie jeden z punktów regulaminu: „_Pod żadnym pozorem nie kontaktować się z członkami rodziny_", i znów zrozumiał, że przysięgli mieli rację.

Nie czuł tęsknoty. Nie zagłębiał się w temat… A teraz najchętniej rzuciłby się ojcu w ramiona. No dobrze, podałby mu rękę, reszta zależałaby od samego Lucjusza. Zapytałby, jak miewa się matka…

Matka. Na myśl o Narcyzie Draco poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu od twarzy. Musiał wyglądać jak duch na tle brudnych ścian. Tymczasem Borgin tylko skinął głową i zniknął na zapleczu. Lucjusz, czując się niewygodnie albo z powodu wwiercającego się weń spojrzenia, albo z powodu obecności nieproszonego klienta, zwrócił twarz w stronę Draco i uniósł pytająco brew, jakby oczekując wyjaśnień.

— Zastanawiam się — wychrypiał Draco — jak się czuje pańska małżonka?

Czy to znajome przeciąganie samogłosek, czy to znajomy układ piegów, a może jedynie wyraz twarzy _Franka_ zmusił Lucjusza do uprzejmej odpowiedzi, tego nie wiedział nikt poza nim samym.

— Dobrze, dziękuję.

Draco kiwnął głową i zapadła cisza. Chyba powinien już iść. Na drętwych nogach odszedł od szafki zniknięć, przy której dotychczas stał nieruchomo, i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nie obejrzał się ani razu, choć spojrzenie ojca paliło go w kark.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco zrobił coś, na co absolutnie nie miał ochoty, wyłącznie ze względu na cudze dobro.

Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz, wciągnął nieświeże powietrze do płuc i wypuścił je ze świstem. Przytknął dłoń do czoła i usiłował doprowadzić się do porządku, zapanować nad szalejącym sercem. Dramatyzm chwili popsuło głośne burczenie w jego brzuchu.

Czuł się głupio, stojąc przed sklepem ze spuszczoną głową i czekając na Merlin wie co. Postanowił wydostać się z przeklętego Nokturnu i wrócić do siebie, by coś zjeść, choć nie pragnął być w tej chwili sam. Popatrzył na zegarek: jedenasta trzydzieści siedem. Potter powinien być w domu. Draco pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą; wszyscy, tylko nie Potter. W porządku, wyjątek stanowili jeszcze Longbottom, Granger, Weasleyowie i Voldemort. Wszyscy poza nimi.

* * *

><p>Życie Draco w ciągu tygodnia z mizernego zmieniło się w bardzo mizerne i nudne, i z trudem przyznał, że praca w „Dziąśle", choć okropna, dostarczała pewnej rozrywki. Barman bywał nawet zabawny, gdy kłócił się z klientami o napiwek. A któregoś razu wyczarował pewnemu grubiańskiemu prezesowi łysy placek na czubku kudłatego łba.<p>

Draco westchnął z dezaprobatą. Musiał upaść na głowę — tęsknił za pracą! Nie wiedział, na którą część ciała musiał upaść, by stwierdzić kolejną zadziwiającą rzecz — czekał ze zniecierpliwieniem na sobotę! Tak bardzo pragnął ruchu i towarzystwa, że gotów był pomagać Potterowi w odgmn… odygn… odgnomywianiu. Nie bronił się przed tym uczuciem, pewien, że zwyczajnie zaczyna wariować. A gdy się już wariuje, to nie ma drogi powrotnej, chyba że przez psychiatrę albo całkowitą zmianę stylu życia. Ani na jedno, ani na drugie Draco nie mógł sobie pozwolić, oddał się więc szaleństwu i szybciej poszedł spać w piątek, by obudzić się już w sobotę. Tak to sobie sprytnie obmyślił.

Plan powiódł się w stu procentach, bowiem z rana rzeczywiście była sobota. Draco, ze wzbierającą gdzieś w lędźwiach nieśmiałą ekscytacją, podniósł się z łóżka — choć miał chęć się zerwać — umył się, wypachnił i jął dobierać strój na południową okoliczność. Przebrawszy pół szafy, zorientował się, że coś bez przerwy gra mu w uszach. Już—już sięgał po but, by rzucić go za okno i trafić skrzeczącego kota, gdy kolejny raz udało mu się w czymś zorientować — dźwięk nie pochodził ze zwierzęcej krtani, dźwięk był półśpiewem, półnuceniem, którego dopuścił się sam Draco we własnej osobie. A raczej sam Draco w osobie Franka Badmana. Nie chciał okładać się obuwiem, więc jedynie strofował się w myślach. Kiedy jasne stało się, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się od śpiewu, poszedł na kompromis i nucił marsz żałobny.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Potter zjawił się w południe. Na widok Draco mina mu zrzedła.

— Jesteś chory? — zapytał. — Może wolisz zostać w domu?

Draco był chory właściwie od chwili śmierci, dlatego odparł stanowczo, że czuje się normalnie.

— Na pewno? Jesteś blady. Masz podkrążone oczy — wyliczał Potter, jednocześnie usuwając się z progu i pozwalając Draco wydostać się z mieszkania. — I chyba schudłeś? Te spodnie wcześniej tak nie wisiały.

Draco westchnął.

— Powiedziałbyś coś miłego.

Odpowiedział mu przepraszający, ale i nieco figlarny uśmiech.

— Przecież się zmartwiłem. To chyba miłe?

— Po co właściwie wychodziłem? — Draco szybko zmienił temat. — Mogłeś nas deportować u mnie.

Potter nie znalazł na to żadnego wyjaśnienia i jedynie zaoferował swoje ramię.

* * *

><p>Ramię napięło się, gdy wbiły się w nie krótko obcięte paznokcie Draco.<p>

— Gdzie jesteśmy? Ale masz biceps.

Potter musiał pomylić się przy aportacji — to miejsce nie wyglądało jak ogród bogatego bohatera narodowego. Draco co prawda nie miał pojęcia, jak wygląda ogród Pottera i do niedawna nie wiedział nawet, że ów ogród istnieje, ale nie tego się spodziewał. Tuż obok drewnianego domu o dziwacznych kształtach sterczało kilka łysych jeszcze drzew. Nieopodal mieściło się kilka grządek, jakieś krzaki, stare żelastwo, połamane krzesła. Przestrzeń była imponująco ogromna, lecz niezadbana.

— Jesteśmy w Norze. I dziękuję.

Draco opanował się i puścił Pottera.

— Widzisz, tak się właśnie mówi miłe rzeczy. Wstawiasz „biceps" w miejsce „podkrążonych oczu". Poza tym nie wydaje mi się, byśmy siedzieli w norze.

— Nora to… — jeszcze zanim Potter skończył mówić pierwsze słowo, Draco poczuł mdłości, gdy uświadomił sobie, co zaraz usłyszy — …dom mojego przyjaciela, Rona. Poznałeś go niedawno.

Dodawszy szybko dwa do dwóch, Draco znów zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Pottera.

— Spodobał ci się mój biceps, co?

— Nie, tylko… To znaczy tak, ale… — Myśl, myśl! — …czy oni wiedzą, że ja... będę im zawracać głowę?

— Pewnie. Cieszą się, więcej rąk do pracy! Chodźmy, czekają na nas.

Ta krótka scena rozegrała się jak w zwolnionym tempie; Potter oddalający się powoli i wiatr pompujący jego rozpiętą kurtkę; Draco wystawiający przed siebie dłoń i głos zamierający w jego krtani; suchość w gardle i wilgoć pod pachami; czy można pocić się w zwolnionym tempie?

Chciał coś zawołać, opóźnić bieg wydarzeń. Na Salazara, przecież w Norze z pewnością przebywał George! George, od którego kilka tygodni temu osobiście kupił eliksir miłosny!

Co, jeśli rozpozna w nim klienta? Czy będzie na tyle dyskretny, by nic o tym nie wspomnieć? Małe szanse! „Och, my się chyba znamy!", Draco wyobrażał sobie zachowanie George'a. „Eliksir zadziałał? Zakochał się pan w kim chciał? Żadnych skutków ubocznych?". I zgroza w oczach Pottera, kiedy po kilku sekundach ułoży w głowie fakty: „_Frank_ zjawił się u mnie pod wpływem eliksiru — _Frank_ sam go kupił".

Co robić, co robić?!

Było za późno na skakanie Potterowi na plecy i skręcanie mu karku czy też wyrzucanie, że odgnamianie miało być formą _randki_, więc powinni robić to tylko we dwójkę. Było za późno, ponieważ z Nory wyłonił się rudy łeb, a z gardła rudego łba wydobył się głos:

— Zapraszamy, zapraszamy!

Draco podbiegł do Pottera, by dotrzymać mu kroku. Sam fakt, że zbliżał się do domu Weasleyów był okropny, a gdy zsumował to z groźbą zdemaskowania, musiał bez przerwy wycierać spocone dłonie w dżinsy.

Draco przywitał się z Ronem, który po chwili z powrotem zniknął w Norze. Nim Draco ruszył do środka, Potter mruknął uspokajająco w jego ucho:

— Nie denerwuj się, to mili ludzie.

Te słowa były jak cios w samo serce: on, Malfoy, onieśmielony przez biedną, zakochaną w mugolach rodzinę? Niedorzeczność! Za kogo Potter go miał? W gruncie rzeczy jego opinia nic nie znaczyła, ale na wszelki wypadek Draco zademonstrował swój najlepszy uśmiech i zapewnił, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Wnętrze Nory stanowiło ciekawy obrazek — mnóstwo szpargałów, obrazów i fantazyjnych zegarów — a najciekawsza w nim była nieobecność George'a. Zapewne w domu istniały inne pomieszczenia poza korytarzem i kuchnią, gdzie miał szansę skryć się żyjący bliźniak, ale dusza Draco wypełniła się nadzieją i zaraz począł kolekcjonować pozytywne myśli: George mógł być w pracy, George mógł mieć własną rodzinę i mieszkać w innym miejscu, George mógł leżeć w szpitalu, George mógł zostać porwany, George mógł umrzeć i zjeżdżać właśnie studzienką do sądu.

Dłonie przestały mu się pocić, jakby ktoś zakręcił kurki jego gruczołów.

— Harry, kochaneczku! — zawołała Weasleyowa i wyściskała Pottera. — Złote dziecko, nawet mój własny syn zawiódł, a ty zerwałeś się z pracy, by nam pomóc!

— Dziś mam wolne, pani Weasley … — zaczął Potter, ale kobieta nie dała mu dokończyć:

— Jak schudłeś! Chyba nic nie jesz!

— Staram się zdrowo odżywiać, pani Weasley…

— Brak ci kobiecej ręki! — westchnęła, a Draco zachichotał jak trzynastolatek w reakcji na słowo „seks". Akurat Potter pragnął kobiecej ręki! — Ach, tak, wiem, jestem zbyt wylewna — uśmiechnęła się z zażenowaniem, opacznie rozumiejąc chichot. — Ale tak rzadko widuję Harry'ego! Mówił nam, że kogoś przyprowadzi. Frank, zgadza się?

— Dokładnie tak, miło mi.

Nie uścisnęli sobie dłoni, ponieważ pani Weasley zajęta była taplaniem rąk w mące. Różdżka sterczała jej z kieszeni fartucha.

— Dlaczego nie posłuży się pani magią?

— Mama twierdzi, że ciasto smakuje wtedy inaczej — wyjaśnił Ron.

Czyli warto dodać do wyrobu szczyptę naskórka, pomyślał Draco i żal mu się zrobiło, że nie wypada mu wypowiedzieć tego głośno. Tyle sarkastycznych uwag szło na zmarnowanie!

— Więc… mieszkacie tu tylko we dwójkę? — zapytał, zamierzając wybadać sprawę z George'em.

— Och, nie, nie — zaprzeczyła pani Weasley. — Mój mąż załatwia coś w mieście, George oczywiście pracuje do późna, a Ginny — tu jej spojrzenie powędrowało na sekundę w stronę Harry'ego — jest w swoim pokoju.

— A ja praktycznie już tu nie mieszkam — dodał Ron.

— Najpierw oświadcz się w końcu Hermionie, a potem myśl o wyprowadzce — mruknęła.

— Najpierw znajdź pierścionek ciotki.

— Mówiłam ci, że nie ma go w domu, w przeciwnym razie pomogłoby zaklęcie przywołujące.

— Taki tu bajzel, że nawet magia nie może nic znaleźć.

— Mówisz jak twój ojciec!

— Przynajmniej wiadomo, że jestem wasz.

Draco słuchał dyskusji i uszom nie wierzył. Ton Ronalda pozbawiony był należytej dozy szacunku wymaganej podczas rozmów z rodzicielką. Oni się przekomarzali! Przekopał pamięć w poszukiwaniu odbytych z rodzicami rozmów. Bywał obrażalski, bywał zły na rodziców i nawet robił miny za ich plecami, ale nigdy im nie docinał. Zmarkotniał nagle, gdy uświadomił sobie, że znacznie bardziej podoba mu się konwersacja tej dwójki niż do znudzenia powtarzane „widzisz, synu, nikt już nie szanuje czystej krwi", narzekanie na skrzaty i obgadywanie bogatszych krewnych, choć za tym ostatnim raczej przepadał.

— Może zjecie obiad, a dopiero później zajmiecie się gnomami? — zaproponowała pani Weasley i nim ktokolwiek zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, brzuch Draco zareagował głośnym burczeniem. — Rozumiem, że tak.

* * *

><p>Nieuczciwie byłoby stwierdzić, że potrawy Weasleyowej smakowały jak pomyje, ale i przesadą byłoby wychwalać jej umiejętności pod niebiosa. Jednak sumienie Draco — które, wbrew temu, co mogła twierdzić Wetter, czasem jednak dochodziło do głosu — nie pozwalało mu na wybrzydzanie; w końcu równie dobrze mógł nie dostać do jedzenia zupełnie nic. Zadowolił się więc zupą pomidorową i kurczakiem, ciesząc się, że wreszcie może się porządnie najeść. Zadziwiające; jeszcze przed śmiercią za nic nie postawiłby w Norze stopy, a co dopiero mówić o biesiadowaniu z Weasleyami! Nie wspominając już o tym, że prędzej zastrzeliłby Pottera mugolską bronią niż umówiłby się z nim na randkę. Choć to ostatnie, oczywiście, stało się wyłącznie za sprawą Ostatniej Szansy.<p>

Przy obiedzie dołączyła do nich Ginny — z którą, wedle wieści płynących z gazet, Potter był niegdyś znacznie bliżej — i dało się odczuć spadek temperatury w pokoju. Starała się być miła, szczerzyła zęby, zadawała uprzejme pytania, żartowała i patrzyła na Harry'ego bez cienia skrępowania, ale Draco z grzeszną satysfakcją zauważał w niej iskrę zazdrości czy czegoś podobnego.

— Skąd się znacie? — zapytała nagle, a Draco zrobił ruch, jakby chciał rozpiąć koszulę pod szyją; problem w tym, że miał na sobie sweter. Pytanie brzmiało niewinnie, ale odniósł wrażenie, że Ginny uważa jego i Pottera za parę. Na to jeszcze nie był gotowy. Z drugiej strony… Potter musiał mieć wobec niego jakieś plany, skoro przedstawiał go Weasleyom, nieprawdaż? Ale przecież do niczego między nimi nie doszło! Ni najmniejszego pocałunku, ni głaskania policzków!

— Frank mieszka nade mną, wprowadził się niedawno i cóż… nasze pierwsze spotkanie raczej nie przebiegło w przyjaznej atmosferze — zaśmiał się Potter i popatrzył Draco w oczy. Miał takie żywe tęczówki!

Draco odwrócił wzrok, odchrząknął i dokończył:

— Pomyliłem mieszkania i z boku wyglądało to, jakbym próbował się włamać. Harry akurat wracał do domu i przyłapał mnie _in flagrante delicto_. Chyba trochę cię obstawiłem.

— Trochę? Przez chwilę zgłupiałem.

— Nic nie dałeś po sobie poznać. Koniec końców, okazałeś mi swój dowód…

Ron wybałuszył oczy.

— Widziałeś jego zdjęcie w dowodzie? Nawet ja…

— Nie, skąd. Zasłonił palcem.

— Nie chcecie tego widzieć, wierzcie mi — wyjaśnił stanowczo Ha… Potter.

— Jeszcze nie oswoiłeś się z aparatem? Bez przerwy cykają ci zdjęcia — zauważył Draco.

— A wyglądam na nich, jakbym się oswoił?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

— Bądźmy szczerzy: nie.

— Właśnie. Zawsze brakuje mi tylko strużki śliny cieknącej po brodzie, bym wyglądał jak zupełny psychopata — zażartował Potter.

I choć Draco powinien krzyknąć „święta prawda!", zaprzeczył:

— Nie jest tak źle. — A później zorientował się, co zrobił i znów odchrząknął, by zamaskować zakłopotanie. „Wpędzać Pottera w kompleksy. Nie poprawiać mu samooceny". Musiał to zapamiętać. Wrócił do głównego wątku: — A co do mojego włamania – dogadaliśmy się w końcu i Harry trzasnął mi drzwiami przed nosem, nim skończyłem zapraszać go na kawę.

Potter uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem.

— Naprawdę zapraszałeś mnie wtedy na kawę?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Każda okazja jest dobra, by zbliżyć się do _Pottera_, czyż nie? Nawet jeśli minutę wcześniej próbowało się zarekwirować jego mieszkanie. A tak naprawdę… właśnie tego dnia się wprowadziłem i chciałem, hm, po prostu kogoś poznać. — Najchętniej znów odchrząknąłby z zakłopotaniem, ale ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ma chore gardło, więc ograniczył się do przełknięcia śliny. — Widzę, że wszyscy już zjedliśmy, więc nim weźmiemy się do rzeczy… ktoś mi wyjaśni, co to jest odgnomywanie?

* * *

><p>Draco przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł w ogrodzie i słuchał uważnie tego, co tłumaczył mu Potter, który mówiąc, dokonywał przy okazji wielu prezentacji. Kucał, udawał, że wyciąga gnoma z ziemi i kręcił się wokół własnej osi, by wziąć zamach i rzucić wyimaginowanym szkodnikiem gdzieś w przestrzeń, a potem nawet machał mu na pożegnanie, zaznaczając jednocześnie, że takie przyjazne gesty nie są niezbędne.<p>

Okazał się dobrym nauczycielem, a odgnamianie, przynajmniej w teorii — nietrudnym zajęciem. Draco nie skakał z radości na myśl o oczyszczaniu ogrodu Weasleyów, którzy z pewnością poradziliby sobie sami, ale co miał do gadania? Robienie scen nie było w dobrym tonie i raczej nie przysporzyłoby mu sympatii Pottera.

Tymczasem _sensei_ dotarł w swojej przemowie do wszelkich możliwych zagrożeń.

— Pod żadnym pozorem nie pij z gnomem!

Draco parsknął śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie gnoma poprawiającego rozchełstaną koszulę i czkającego pijacko przed zadaniem pytania: „no ze mną się nie napijesz?".

— To może brzmieć śmiesznie — przytaknął Potter — ale naprawdę, pod żadnym pozorem…

— …nie pij z gnomem. Dlaczego?

Przez twarz Pottera przemknęła konsternacja.

— Nieważne. Po prostu tego nie rób.

— Rozkaz. Ale kiedyś mi o tym opowiesz. — „Czyli prawdopodobnie nigdy, bo niedługo znikam z tego świata". — Gdzie Ginny i Ron?

— Zaraz do nas dołączą.

Draco postanowił wykorzystać ten moment samotności, by wyjaśnić nurtującą go sprawę.

— Dlaczego ich matka twierdzi, że brak ci kobiecej ręki?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Mówiła wcześniej, że brak ci kobiecej ręki. Czy ona nie wie, że wolisz facetów?

— Ach — skojarzył Potter. — Wie, oczywiście, że wie. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Nie mam zamiaru trzeci raz wychodzić z szafy. Tak jakby do niej nie docierało…

Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco, na co Potter zaczął gorąco bronić pani Weasley.

— Ona mnie kocha jak własnego syna. Mam szczęście. Nie mogę mieć do niej pretensji, że jest trochę starej daty. Zresztą nigdy nie powiedziała, że ma coś przeciwko!

— Przecież wiem — zgodził się Draco dobrodusznie. — I rodzice mogą mieć wady.

Nim doczekał się odpowiedzi, w ogrodzie zjawiła się dwójka Weasleyów w roboczym odzieniu.

— A więc zaczynajmy — zakomenderował Ron.

Odgnamianie w praktyce okazało się zajęciem trudniejszym niż w teorii. Przede wszystkim istniało ryzyko zasapania się i w przypadku Draco ryzyka tego nie dało się uniknąć. Pozbywszy się trzech gnomów, z czwartym jął już tylko negocjować i namawiać go na dobrowolne opuszczenie podwórka. Gnom nie przerywał, gdyż nie rozumiał ani słowa i ani słowa odpowiedzieć nie mógł, ale koniec końców tak miał dość gadania, że puścił się pędem przed siebie i wyrżnął głową w płot. Ron, który ze zdumieniem obserwował całą sytuację, prawie popłakał się z rozbawienia i, rechocząc, opowiedział wszystko Harry'emu. Potterowi. Opowiedział wszystko Potterowi. Draco zirytował się, dostrzegłszy, że śmiech Pottera sprawia mu przyjemność. Jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniło go, jak bardzo łechcze jego ego świadomość, kto jest przyczyną tej radości: on sam.

A później coś grzmotnęło go w ciemię i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

* * *

><p>Wciągnął nosem powietrze. Zapach był rozkosznie męski, ale Draco nie dałby rady podzielić go na części składowe: żaden pot wymieszany z miętą i perfumami, żaden proszek do prania z nutą jaśminową, żadna kawa zlewająca się z wodą kolońską. Ot, sam Harry Potter siedział gdzieś w pobliżu i pachniał.<p>

Terror płynący z tego stwierdzenia otworzył mu oczy. Rzeczywiście, Potter zajmował miejsce obok i gdy tylko zauważył, że Draco odzyskał świadomość, podniósł się z fotela, by pochylić się tuż nad nim.

— Jak się czujesz? Rzuciliśmy na ciebie zaklęcie przeciw wstrząśnieniu mózgu. Ginny szkoli się na medyka, więc trochę się na tym zna.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Twarz Pottera była za blisko.

— Musi się na tym znać, jeśli zdarza jej się przyłożyć komuś gnomem.

— Strasznie cię przeprasza. Chciała zostać, ale powiedziałem, że pewnie wolałbyś być sam. A przynajmniej prawie sam, bo ja wciąż tu jestem.

Dopiero teraz Draco zauważył, że nie znajdują się w Norze, a w schludnym mieszkanku Pottera.

— Widzę, że tu jesteś. Aż nazbyt wyraźnie.

Potter nie pojął aluzji i nie odsunął się, a na domiar złego przyłożył szorstką dłoń do czoła zesztywniałego Draco. Gdy słowo „zesztywniały" zaczęło nabierać nowego znaczenia, Draco szybko wyobraził sobie coś, co znajdowało się na samym końcu listy rzeczy pobudzających erotycznie: McGonagall w bieliźnie.

— Co robisz? — warknął i wetknął głowę w głąb poduszki. — Nie mam gorączki.

— Nie masz. — Potter wreszcie się wyprostował. — Nic cię nie boli? Może trzeba cię zabrać do szpitala?

— Nie, wszystko dobrze. To znaczy… rzuciliście na mnie tylko to jedno zaklęcie, tak?

— Tak.

— Które nie ma żadnych skutków ubocznych?

— Takich jak?

Draco wypuścił nosem powietrze i usiadł.

— Wzrost ciśnienia krwi, pomieszanie zmysłów…

— Ginny przed niczym mnie nie ostrzegała. Mówiła, że to rutynowy zabieg.

— W porządku.

Po chwili krępującej ciszy Potter odchrząknął.

— Czuję się winny. Nie powinienem był cię zabierać… Powinienem cię ostrzec… W końcu bardziej prawdopodobne, że ktoś trafi cię gnomem, niż że sam gnom będzie cię namawiał do pijaństwa!

— Nie twoja wina, że zazdrosna dziewczyna chciała się na mnie mścić.

Potter zmarszczył brwi; ta uwaga mu się nie spodobała.

— Ginny nie byłaby do tego zdolna.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał Draco zaczepnie. — Cały dzień zachowywała się dziwnie.

— O czym ty mówisz? Była miła.

— Aż nadto! Zagadywała cię, szczerzyła się do ciebie i... — Draco urwał. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie Ginny była zazdrosna. — Masz rację, pewnie coś sobie ubzdurałem. Mój Merlinie, jak późno! — wykrzyknął, choć nie miał pojęcia, która godzina, i wstał. — Muszę iść, muszę… żelazko!

Ale Potter spokojnie położył dłonie na jego ramionach i nie dał mu ruszyć się z miejsca.

— Trzeba robić za ciebie pranie, a ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wiesz, jak używać żelazka? Prawdę mówiąc, jestem zdumiony, że znasz to słowo. Nie uciekaj.

Draco popatrzył na Pottera z rezygnacją. Gnojek czasem bywał zbyt domyślny, choć nikt by go o to nie posądzał.

— A zatem nakazuję ci mnie wypuścić, bo muszę coś…

Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, ponieważ stojący przed nim Potter przeniósł jedną z dłoni na plecy Draco, a drugą przesunął po jego policzku. Ich twarze znów znalazły się zbyt blisko siebie.

Zareaguj jakoś! Przywal mu! Odepchnij go! Odwróć się chociaż!

Zamiast tego patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na zbliżające się wargi Pottera.

Nie otwieraj ust!

Przysunął się bliżej, a przyjemny dreszcz przemknął mu po kręgosłupie, gdy ciepły język Harry'ego zetknął się z jego własnym.

Uznaj chociaż, że robisz to w celach badawczych… 

**Ciąg dalszy nastąpi!**

* * *

><p>In flagrante delicto – na gorącym uczynku<p>

Sensei – mistrz, nauczyciel


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11.**

* * *

><p>Harry umiał całować, Draco z wysiłkiem mu to przyznał; nie lubił schlebiać ludziom nawet w myślach, a poza tym bardzo trudno było ułożyć choć jedno spójne spostrzeżenie z językiem Harry'ego w ustach.<p>

Nie chciał tego przerywać. Czując, jak jego twarz płonie żywym ogniem, odsunął się od Harry'ego, który prawie natychmiast przysunął się ponownie; Draco wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, by go zatrzymać. Nie mogąc znieść wlepionego w siebie pytającego spojrzenia, opuścił wzrok i zauważył, że skarpetki Harry'ego są całe. Punkt dla niego. Kolejny.

— Nie możemy… — zaczął, zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak Pansy tuż przed straceniem dziewictwa. Zmienił taktykę: — Ja nie mogę… — To wcale nie brzmiało lepiej.

— Dlaczego nie? — Harry nie wydawał się rozczarowany; chyba nie sądził, by Draco wierzył w to, co mówił.

„Bo ty jesteś Potterem, a ja Malfoyem!" — gdyby padło takie wyjaśnienie, Harry najpierw zatroszczyłby się o zdrowie psychiczne _Badmana_, a później, skojarzywszy to i owo oraz usłyszawszy drugie to i owo od Draco, poczułby się tak zdradzony i oszukany, że na starej, dobrej _Avadzie_ by się nie skończyło.

A przecież Draco musiał przeżyć jeszcze miesiąc!

Ten argument przeważył szalę. Absolutnie żadnych wyjaśnień. Dlatego, by zamknąć sobie usta, wzruszył jedynie ramionami i znów dał się pocałować.

Byłoby w porządku, gdyby obaj potrafili trzymać ręce przy sobie. Albo przynajmniej trzymać je sobie nawzajem na plecach. W ostateczności na tyłkach. Ale za nic w świecie nie powinni sięgać za paski swoich spodni!

— Hola, hola! — krzyknął i znów się odsunął.

— Przecież nic nie robię — powiedział Harry z rozbawieniem. Draco zmarszczył brwi i zorientował się, że w rzeczy samej to nie Harry sięgał do jego paska, a wprost przeciwnie.

— Nie myśl sobie, że… — „…jestem łatwy!", pragnął powiedzieć, ale w porę zorientował się, że znów cytował Pansy. Jakże trudno kombinowało się w takich warunkach! A przecież był o krok od pogwałcenia wszelkich praw wszechświata! — Nie rozumiesz.

— Wytłumaczysz mi później — mruknął Harry, odsuwając strzegące dystansu między nimi ramię Draco.

Trudno wojować z czymś, czego się pragnie. To tak jakby ulubione ciastko samo pchało ci się do ust i jeszcze obiecywało przy tym, że szybko się strawi. Czy ktokolwiek zdołałby się oprzeć? Może jakiś asceta, ale nie zdrowy, napalony mężczyzna!

— Nie mogę dłużej z tym walczyć — jęknął zrezygnowany Draco.

— Nie musisz.

Och, i chyba nie będę, pomyślał, patrząc z góry na klęczącego przed nim Harry'ego. Ooooch, nie będę, nie będę, nie będę…!

* * *

><p>Trzeba było zakończyć rzecz po pocałunku. Wyjść i udawać tajemniczego. Dać się później zaprosić do kina, niechby bogacz Potter wydał na niego trochę pieniędzy. Mogli pobawić się w komedię romantyczną, mogli zdążyć się pokłócić i rozejść, zanim na dobre się zeszli.<p>

Wszystkiemu winne hormony. Wszystkiemu winny Potter! Wszystkiemu winny Potter i jego hormony!

Teraz Draco musiał bezszelestnie wydostać się z owiniętych wokół niego Potterowych macek. Doprawdy, jak można mieć tak długie ręce? I kto dał im prawo więzić kogokolwiek? Kleszczowy uchwyt okazał się nie lada wyzwaniem dla niedożywionego Draco. Wreszcie, po dobrej minucie zmagań pełnych sapania, napięcia i myśli samobójczych w pięćdziesiątej sekundzie, dłonie Pottera jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki zwolniły uścisk. Ich właściciel przekręcił się na drugi bok, a potem nakrył kołdrą po same uszy. Jakiś czas później, gdy wyprysznicowany i odziany Draco stał przy łóżku, by z niewiadomych przyczyn obserwować Pottera, ten ułożył się na plecach i co chwila marszczył brwi albo otwierał w oburzeniu usta, jakby śniło mu się coś niezbyt radosnego.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, wyszedł na korytarz i ruszył do wyjścia. Już**-**już naciskał na klamkę, kiedy z wahaniem cofnął rękę. Powoli odwrócił się od drzwi. Czy powinien? Czy doprawdy nie istniało inne rozwiązanie? Nie, żeby miało go dręczyć sumienie, ale jakąś godność… Ha, godność! Po tym, co nawyprawiał wczoraj z Potterem, nie śmiał o niej mówić.

Nie namyślając się dłużej, zakradł się do kuchni i zwinął Potterowi trzy bułki z chlebaka. Otworzył lodówkę, gdzie ujrzał przepysznie wyglądającą zapiekankę, ale bał się, że jej nieobecność zostanie zauważona, musiał więc obejść się smakiem. Zamiast tego zaiwanił masło, dżem truskawkowy i trzy jajka.

Był już na swoim piętrze, kiedy przypomniało mu się, że z samych jajek i Salomon nie stworzy jajecznicy. Przydałaby się na przykład patelnia, której Draco nie zauważył pośród sprzętu przydzielonego mu z łaski przysięgłych.

Zbiegł z powrotem na dół. Starając się nie hałasować, zaglądał do szafek i szuflad. Kiedy wyjmował odnalezioną wreszcie patelnię, rozbił wszystkie jajka, które nie wiedzieć czemu bez przerwy dzierżył w dłoni, i zaklął tak głośno, że aż zamarł na moment w obawie, iż lada chwila głowa Pottera zajrzy do kuchni. Nie zajrzała ani głowa, ani inna część ciała, zatem Draco wrócił do patrzenia z rozpaczą na bałagan, co niestety nie pomagało go unicestwić. Gdzie Potter trzymał cokolwiek, czym można by… ugh… posprzątać?

Obudzić go i zapytać? Położyć się z powrotem do łóżka, a później udawać równie zdziwionego pobojowiskiem w kuchni? Zamknąć się w mieszkaniu? Uciec z kraju i zostać luksusową prostytutką? Skąd ten ostatni pomysł?

Najgenialniejsza myśl nawiedziła go, gdy powoli przymierzał się do tłuczenia czołem w podłogę.

Będzie udawał, że robił Potterowi śniadanie!

Co prawda gryzło się to z ideą obżerania się w samotności skradzionym posiłkiem, ale ratowało coś niecoś honor Draco. Lepiej narozrabiać i nie posprzątać wskutek chęci sprawienia komuś przyjemności niż narozrabiać i nie posprzątać wskutek nieudolnego rabunku.

Może powinien częściej zostawać u Pottera na noc? Wtedy zawsze jadałby u niego śniadanie. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go głośne skrzypienie łóżka, czym prędzej zabrał się więc do udawania, że przygotowuje jedzenie, co wcale nie było łatwe. Nie mógł przecież pobiec teraz po książkę kucharską, by sprawdzić, jak robi się jajecznicę, a nie szczycił się własną wiedzą na ten temat. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Sam plan wydał mu się tak błyskotliwy, że nie zadbał o szczegóły.

Potter chodził szybko, więc każdy z jego kroków rozbrzmiewał dokładnie w tym samym momencie co kolejne uderzenia serca Draco. Początkowo nie zauważył nawet jajek w najlepsze wylegujących się na podłodze; jego zagubiony wzrok typowy dla okularnika pozbawionego okularów usiłował skupić się na osobie Draco.

— Hej — mruknął Potter zachrypniętym głosem.

— Cześć — odparł Draco. — Rozbiłem jajka. O tutaj. — Pokazał palcem.

— Zaraz.

Potter dobył różdżki — nie wiadomo skąd i chyba lepiej, jeśli na zawsze pozostałoby to tajemnicą, miał bowiem na sobie tylko bokserki i koszulkę — i uprzątnął bałagan w trymiga. Problem zniknął, a Potter nie zadawał pytań. Draco w ogóle zauważył, że ów był osobnikiem niezwykle wyrozumiałym: można go było wykorzystać do robienia prania, sprzątania cudzego nieporządku i golenia, a on nie komentował tego w zbytnio złośliwy sposób. Dlatego Draco przestał się patyczkować i powiedział, nie owijając w bawełnę:

— Chciałem zrobić jajecznicę, ale okazało się, że nie umiem.

— I na pewno była to dla ciebie wielka niespodzianka — zaśmiał się Potter i odchrząknął, by pozbyć się wreszcie porannej chrypki. — Ale doceniam chęci. Zaraz zastąpię cię w kucharzeniu, znajdę tylko okulary.

— Możesz przywołać je zaklęciem — zauważył Draco.

— Mam mugolskie nawyki z dzieciństwa — rzekł enigmatycznie Potter i mimo wszystko wyszedł z kuchni.

Draco, prawdę mówiąc, niewiele interesował się cudzym życiem; najbardziej obchodziło go własne, więc zdziwiła go ta nagła potrzeba dopytania Pottera w kwestii lat dziecięcych. Zdusił ją, ponieważ nie miał ochoty na rozmowy o przeszłości. Wykorzystał jego nieobecność na poodkładanie skradzionego prowiantu z powrotem na miejsce.

Kilka minut później śniadanie było gotowe, a Draco znalazł się w niezbyt przyjemnym położeniu; siedział naprzeciwko Pottera i z zakłopotaniem zauważył, że nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od swojego talerza. Spojrzenie prosto w twarz odwiecznego wroga ze świadomością, że twarz ta znajdowała się wczoraj pomiędzy nogami Draco zakrawało na niemożliwość. A może wcale nie chodziło o to?

Może bał się, co Potter dostrzeże w jego twarzy? Draco był niemal pewien, że przy tak bezpośredniej konfrontacji z diabelsko zielonym spojrzeniem albo zaczerwieni się po same uszy, albo zachichocze jak nastolatka — obie opcje pozostawiłyby go całkiem zdruzgotanym. Z Pansy było jakoś łatwiej, ale Draco nie chciał znać po temu przyczyn, bo wnioski okazałyby się nazbyt oczywiste.

— Co ze mnie za gospodarz — żachnął się teatralnie Potter. — Nie zaproponowałem ci kawy.

Draco zerknął na niego spode łba.

— Jeśli teraz proponujesz, to poproszę. — Wcale nie chciał pić, ale kończyła mu się jajecznica i musiał zająć czymś Pottera, by zdążyć odnaleźć kolejny punkt do wpatrywania się.

Brakło powodów do paniki, bo Potter wstawił jedynie czajnik i udał się do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic.

To była dobra okazja, by ulotnić się i wyjść na bojącego się zobowiązań dupka, ale Draco, nie wiedzieć czemu, miał opory przed takim działaniem. Nie żeby nie bał się zobowiązań, zwłaszcza w jego skomplikowanej sytuacji. Zbliżanie się do Pottera, który swego czasu widywał Dracona Malfoya niemal codziennie, i który mógłby w końcu zacząć coś podejrzewać, nie było mądrym pomysłem. Z drugiej strony — Draco niczego tak nie pragnął, jak odzyskania swojej tożsamości. Z trzeciej — na tym właśnie polegało jego zadanie: na zbliżeniu się do Pottera. A ryzyko zawsze jakieś jest.

Nie przemyślawszy wszelkich za i przeciw, odnalazł w salonie papier i długopis, nasmarował szybko łgarskie wyjaśnienie („Musiałem iść do pracy"), położył kartkę tuż koło kubków z kawą, wziął dwie bułki pod pachę, opuścił mieszkanie najciszej jak potrafił, zawrócił po jeszcze jedną bułkę i wyszedł już na dobre.

* * *

><p>Któregoś dnia, gdy Draco siedział w swoim substytucie domu i unikał Pottera, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Wolno było przypuszczać, że wbrew temu, czego wszyscy by się spodziewali, nie odwiedził go sam Potter, ponieważ ów zwykł raczej pukać.<p>

Czując się poniekąd zaintrygowanym, Draco wygładził dłonią i tak gładkie włosy i nawet zrobił kilka skłonów, by rozruszać się przed konfrontacją z nieznajomym. Zajrzał przez judasza, by spostrzec, że nieznajomy byłby nieznajomą, gdyby nie fakt, że była ona raczej znajoma.

— Proszę otworzyć, wiem, że pan tam jest!

Draco westchnął, a cała ekscytacja wyparowała z niego bez śladu. Otworzył drzwi, za którymi sterczała sąsiadka z naprzeciwka. Spotkał ją już wcześniej — nagabywała go o sprzątanie klatki schodowej. Zobowiązał się do utrzymywania czystości przez cały miesiąc kwiecień, ale sądził, że…

— Nie jestem jakąś tam postacią epizodyczną! Nasze piętro jest brudne, nie mogę w oczy spojrzeć sąsiadom! Czy tak ciężko panu machnąć kilka razy różdżką i przypilnować, żeby wszystko szło jak należy?

— Ciszej, ciszej…

— Nie będzie mnie tu pan uciszał — fuknęła sąsiadka, ale zniżyła głos. — Proszę wykonywać swoje obowiązki, bo zgłoszę to wszystko gdzieś wyżej.

— To znaczy gdzie wyżej?

— Piętro wyżej, gdzie mieszka właściciel budynków mieszkalnych na naszej ulicy.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Ma pani dzieci? Męża? Życie? Co pani zależy na czystych schodach?

Sąsiadka wydawała się oburzona. Jej twarz przybrała purpurowy odcień, a klatka piersiowa zafalowała raptownie.

— Piasek mi trzeszczy pod butami! Dobrze panu radzę, proszę posprzątać, bo inaczej…

Draco zmęczył się uczestnictwem w tym nędznym opóźniaczu fabuły, dlatego postanowił udobruchać kobietę podstępem:

— To może zróbmy tak: pani zajmie się schodami jeszcze przez kwiecień, a ja będę pełnił dyżur w maju i czerwcu, dobrze?

— O, to to ja rozumiem! — wykrzyknęła radośnie sąsiadka, przeprosiła za kłopot i udała się do siebie. Nim weszła do mieszkania, odwróciła się jeszcze. — I nie, nie mam dzieci. Ani męża — dodała, puszczając oczko zdegustowanemu Draco.

* * *

><p>Któregoś dnia, kiedy Draco wciąż siedział w substytucie domu, unikał Pottera i z nudów odchodził od zmysłów, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zgodnie z tym, czego wszyscy by się spodziewali, odwiedził go sam Potter.<p>

Draco spodziewał się wymówek i nagany ze strony gościa, dlatego nim otworzył drzwi, dziesięć razy zmieniał swoje podejście do sprawy. Najpierw zmiękły mu nogi i pragnął przepraszać, a potem, kiedy wreszcie zorientował się, że to kompletnie nie w jego stylu, chciał udawać, że nic się nie stało. Ostatecznie przybrał postawę człowieka niewinnego i gniewającego się o rzucane w jego stronę oskarżenia.

Ale Potter nie wyglądał na wściekłego, choć minę miał nietęgą. Draco rozwarł wargi, by zapytać o powód najścia, lecz nie zdążył się odezwać, bo Potter natychmiast wyparował:

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że straciłeś pracę?

Draco cofnął się o krok i wpuścił go do środka, nie chcąc prowadzić rozmowy w progu. Przeszli do pokoju dziennego.

— Nie straciłem, tylko sam odszedłem, to po pierwsze — zaczął. — Dlaczego uważasz, że powinienem ci powiedzieć? To po drugie.

Potter zaciął się. Było to jednocześnie satysfakcjonujące i przykre. Draco poczuł się, jakby ziemia między jego stopami pękła w pół, a obie jej połówki zaczęły oddalać się od siebie jak podczas silnego trzęsienia ziemi. Sytuacja nie jawiła się aż tak dramatycznie: w przypadku Draco nieobranie jednej ze stron nie skutkowało śmiesznym, choć jednocześnie bolesnym szpagatem i wreszcie tragiczną śmiercią, mimo to kontynuacja dialogu bez pewności, co tak naprawdę czuje oraz co chciałby powiedzieć, zapowiadała się nieciekawie.

— A dlaczego miałbyś mi nie powiedzieć? — odparł w końcu Potter, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się dziwna zaciętość.

— A dlaczego miałbym?

— A dlaczego nie miałbyś?

— A dlaczego miałbym?

— Wiesz, że to może trwać w nieskończoność? — zirytował się Potter. — Po prostu odpowiedz.

— Dobra — skapitulował Draco, zwalczając przemożną chęć odpowiedzi: „To może ty po prostu odpowiedz". — Ot, zwyczajnie ci nie powiedziałem. Nie było okazji.

— Przecież mógłbym pomóc…

— No właśnie! Uwierz, chciałbym zostać czyimś utrzymankiem, ale brać pieniądze akurat od ciebie i to za twoją zgodą…

— Mówiłem o znalezieniu pracy. Mam trochę znajomości.

Gdybym nadal był Malfoyem, też bym je miał!, zezłościł się w duchu Draco. Nade wszystko nie znosił faktu, że jako Frank Badman był zupełnie nikim nie tylko w porównaniu z Potterem, ale w porównaniu z większością znanych mu ludzi.

— I dlaczego „akurat ode mnie"?

— Co „akurat od ciebie"? — zapytał Draco, nieudolnie grając na zwłokę, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, do czego pije Potter.

— Mówiłeś, że nie chciałbyś brać pieniędzy akurat ode mnie.

— Nie akurat od ciebie, mówię ogólnie. To ujma na honorze.

Potter uniósł brew.

— Na moje oko wyraziłeś się całkiem konkretnie. Nie miałbyś problemu z nikim innym.

— Nieważne, nie łap mnie za słówka! Sam nie chciałbyś, żebym łożył na twoje utrzymanie.

— Fakt — przyznał Potter. — Niech będzie. Więc… dlaczego tak naprawdę mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Potter! — syknął Draco. — Daj już temu spokój.

— Dobrze, _Badman_ — mruknął Potter, kładąc nacisk na „nazwisko" Draco. — Może chciałbyś, żebym w ogóle dał ci spokój?

Gdyby Potter zadał to pytanie tonem roszczeniowym, gdyby znać w nim było choć kapkę pretensji, wtedy Draco pewnie burknąłby: „Tak" i jeszcze trzasnąłby za nim drzwiami. Ale głos Pottera brzmiał całkiem normalnie.

— Nie dramatyzuj — powiedział w zamian. — To, że nie chcę rozmawiać o bezrobociu nie znaczy, że w ogóle nie chcę rozmawiać.

— Rozumiem. Tylko… jest jeszcze coś.

Draco opadł na fotel i rozłożył ręce w geście przyzwolenia.

— Byłem dziś w „Dziąśle". Przesłuchiwaliśmy barmana, bo… nieważne zresztą, ale, rozumiesz, musieliśmy wiedzieć wszystko. Według niego zwolniłeś się ze dwa tygodnie temu.

Brakowało tylko lustra weneckiego i lampy bujającej się u sufitu, by Draco poczuł się jak na przesłuchaniu. Potter stanął przy stole i oparł na nim dłonie. Draco wsunął palec za kołnierzyk koszuli. Potter oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

— Do czego zmierzasz?

Potter zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, aż wreszcie podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie, stając tyłem do Draco. Ręce splótł za plecami.

— Zeszłej niedzieli napisałeś mi, że musiałeś iść do pracy. Wiedziałem, że nie pracujesz w weekendy, więc i tak wydało mi się to dziwne, ale kto tam wie tego barmana, może cię potrzebował? Okazało się jednak, że barman jest zupełnie niewinny. — Potter obrócił się i oparł o parapet. — Za to ty użyłeś go jako wymówki, by zmyć się z mojego domu.

Teraz nie brakowało już lustra weneckiego i lampy bujającej się u sufitu; wystarczała sama atmosfera.

Draco potarł dłonią czoło.

— Musiałem zwrócić miotłę. Zabrałem miotłę, musiałem iść i ją zwrócić.

— Dlaczego zabrałeś miotłę? — zdziwił się Potter.

— Przez przypadek.

— Nie zauważyłeś, że niesiesz _miotłę_?

— Nie. Byłem rozkojarzony.

Potter pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

— Oczywiście, że nie zauważyłeś, bo jej nie niosłeś. Barman twierdzi, że nie widział cię od czasu twojego zwolnienia. Zaznaczył, że zwinąłeś mopa, ale ponoć oddałeś go w przeciągu kilku minut.

Draco westchnął. Potter bywał miły, ba, milutki nawet, ale potrafił bić rekordy w upierdliwości. Normalny człowiek przeszedłby nad małym kłamstewkiem Draco do porządku dziennego, ale ten musiał doprowadzić do konfrontacji. Zagnać ofiarę w kozi róg i zmusić ją do wyznania grzechów.

— Zadziwiające, z jaką łatwością kłamiesz — zauważył Potter. — Byłbyś dobrym tajniakiem.

— To komplement czy obelga?

— I to, i to.

Draco podrapał się po potylicy.

— Skąd właściwie pewność, że to barman mówi prawdę?

— Bo po tobie potrafię poznać, że kłamiesz.

Draco zdusił śmiech. Oczywiście, panie Potter, pańskie piękne zielone oczy przeszywają człowieka na wskroś i łowią wszystkie jego tajemnice. Więc, panie Potter, zechce pan powiedzieć, kim jestem i po co tu jestem?

Potter nie odpowiedział na te pytania, za to zadał własne.

— Dlaczego tak się mnie… obawiasz?

Draco obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie będzie wspominał tego, co zaraz powie. Zamknął oczy, przytknął dłoń do czoła i wydusił z siebie jedyne akceptowalne wyjaśnienie:

— Jestem wra… wrażliwy. Łatwo mnie zranić.

Potter milczał, a Draco przeżywał chwile grozy: co jeśli ten baran podejdzie, zacznie głaskać go po głowie i powtarzać, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Nie zniósłby tego! Dlatego zdecydował się przemówić pierwszy.

— Więc… — zaczął, a Potter, całkowicie typowo i banalnie, zamknął mu usta długim pocałunkiem. Krocze Draco zaczęło reagować, dlatego oderwał się w końcu od Pottera. — Przed chwilą chciałeś mi urwać głowę, a teraz…

— Nigdy nie chciałem ci urwać głowy — zapewnił Potter. — Wolałbym robić z tobą inne rzeczy.

Rób, co chcesz, pomyślał Draco. Rób, co chcesz. Poza urywaniem głowy, oczywiście.

I Potter zrobił, co chciał.

* * *

><p>Bliższa relacja z Harrym niosła za sobą wiele korzyści: Harry lubił gotować i często zapraszał Draco na obiad, który równie często przeradzał się w kolację i śniadanie. Draco oczywiście wmawiał sobie, że ciągnie ten związek wyłącznie ze względu na jedzenie, ale sam nie wiedział, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby w końcu przyznał, że Harry jest po prostu miłym kochan… kompanem, miast robić z siebie, bądź co bądź, prostytutkę. Sam twierdził niedawno, że bycie utrzymankiem Pottera to ujma na honorze. Tylko czy nie większą ujmą była szczera sympatia względem <em>Wybrańca<em>? Tak, dokładnie tak wyglądała prawda. Draco troszeczkę, uwaga: troszeczkę Harry'ego polubił.

Dlatego kiedy popatrzył na kalendarz i wyczytał z niego, że nastał dzień czternastego kwietnia, jego żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie. Przeklęci przysięgli! Dali dziecku lizaka, a teraz chcą go zabrać! Zaczął nawet planować, że pierwszego maja ukryje się gdzieś w piwnicy i będzie żył w podziemiach, dopóki o nim nie zapomną. Plan okazał się głupi, ponieważ Draco nie wytrzymałby kolejnego miesiąca w ciele Badmana, a co dopiero roku czy dwóch! I skąd, do cholery, w ogóle przyszło mu to do głowy? To tylko _Potter_. Może już nie wróg, ale szaleństwem byłoby skazywać się na wieczne charłactwo jedynie po to, by spędzić z nim więcej czasu. A kiedy Harry w końcu poznałby prawdę o Franku-Draco — kłamstwa nigdy nie trwają wiecznie — przekląłby Malfoyów do dziesiątego pokolenia wstecz i wprzód.

Naprawdę nie było warto.

Tylko… skoro nie było warto, skąd to paskudne uczucie? Jakby wisiało nad nim fatum, od którego musi… nie, od którego chciałby uciec.

Nie powinien się nad tym zastanawiać.

Powinien pozmywać. Przestał patrzeć w kalendarz, nim nauczył się poszczególnych dat imienin na pamięć i poczłapał — zaiste źle się działo, skoro on, dostojny Malfoy, _człapał_ i to w dodatku w stronę zlewu, gdzie czekała na niego sterta brudnych kubków. Ledwie wziął jeden z nich do ręki, coś trzasnęło za jego plecami. Krzyknął krótko i obrócił się wokół własnej osi, wciąż ściskając w dłoni kubek.

— Przepraszam, że tak bez uprzedzenia, ale chyba znalazłem ci pracę! — Potter wyglądał, jakby wygrał w totka na Boże Narodzenie. Tak bardzo nie cierpiał bezrobocia? — Chodź no tu! — I nie dając Draco wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, sam rzucił się w jego stronę, by chwycić go za rękę. A później nastała ciemność i szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka.

**Ciąg dalszy nastąpi!**

* * *

><p><em>miło by było, gdyby ktoś rzucił mi komentarzem.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

* * *

><p>Z ciemności wyłoniła się paleta barw. Początkowo mglista i bezkształtna, zaraz poczęła nabierać form rozmaitych przedmiotów: stos dziwacznych czapek, kosz pełen podskakujących żabopodobnych istot, magiczne lustra... Wszystko to, w połączeniu z niesłyszaną ogólnie, lecz rozbrzmiewającą w głowie Draco irytującą muzyczką koczowniczych lodziarni, dawało jeden możliwy wynik: Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów.<p>

Niemal upuścił wciąż trzymany w dłoni kubek. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, a nie znalazłszy go, ponownie złapał Pottera za ramię i, starając się brzmieć możliwie spokojnie, poprosił:

— Wracajmy... Muszę się przebrać.

Potter omiótł wzrokiem sylwetkę wyjątkowo schludnie odzianego Draco i wzruszył ramionami.

— Wyglądasz dobrze. Zresztą George nie czepia się takich rzeczy. George to brat Rona.

— Wiem! — fuknął poirytowany Draco. — To jest, pamiętam. Ron coś wspominał. Więc... skoro już go znam, to po co tu jesteśmy?

Musiał myśleć szybko. W razie gdyby nie udało mu się czmychnąć ze sklepu przed przybyciem George'a, zawsze pozostawała nadzieja, że jednak nie zostanie przez niego rozpoznany jako nabywca eliksiru miłosnego. Wtedy wszystko byłoby w porządku. Lecz jeśli George poznałby go, to zbyt jawne naciski Draco na pośpieszne wyjście uczyniłyby sprawę jeszcze bardziej podejrzaną. Problem w tym, że Draco nie myślał tak szybko jak powinien, a wzrastająca adrenalina utrudniała mu stanie w miejscu i czekanie na dalsze wydarzenia.

— George sądzi, że może cię zatrudnić jako pracownika. Po to tu jesteśmy — wyjaśnił Potter z cieniem zdezorientowania w głosie.

— Ale ja wcale... ja... Mój ojciec... — Draco ugryzł się w język, nim powiedział: "jest bogaty" lub, co gorsza: "się o tym dowie". — Nie umiem obsłużyć kasy fiskalnej.

Uśmiech Pottera skrywał lekkie zakłopotanie.

— W czarodziejskich sklepach nie ma przecież kas fiskalnych. Skąd w ogóle znasz to urządzenie?

Draco zrobiło się gorąco w uszy.

— Barman zawsze marudził... Nieważne! Musimy stąd iść. Mam w ręce brudny kubek.

Potter sięgnął do dłoni Draco i wyjął z niej naczynie.

— Już nie masz. Spokojnie, to tylko George.

Aż George, panie Potter, aż. A zatem stało się: George został jedynym na świecie Weasleyem zdolnym do zdeprymowania Malfoya.

— W ogóle się na tym nie znam! — Draco spróbował jeszcze raz. — Kto jak kto, ale ja nigdy nie robiłem nikomu dowcipów, magicznych czy niemagicznych. — Pomijając, rzecz jasna, błyskotliwą przypinkę z napisem "Potter cuchnie", powiększenie zębów Granger i doprowadzenie do dekapitacji Hardodzioba. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie było arcyzabawne.

— Po tygodniu wszystkiego się nauczysz, co może być trudnego w pracy ekspedienta? — Potter zrobił dziwną minę, jakby uznał, że powiedział coś nietaktownego. — Nie żebym... To znaczy... Żadna praca nie hańbi, ale sam wiesz, że...

Draco przeszło przez myśl, by poczuć się urażonym i wybiec z furią ze sklepu, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć: w końcu Potter nie miał złych intencji. Nie zdążył się już zadumać nad tym, jak diametralnie zmienił się jego stosunek do _Wybrańca_, ponieważ George wreszcie odnalazł ich pomiędzy półkami i z udawaną służalczością zwrócił się do Pottera:

— W czym mogę pomóc, monsieur?

Draco wbił wzrok w podłogę i pożałował, że na przestrzeni tygodni nie wyhodował długiej brody, która teraz mogłaby robić za niezły kamuflaż.

Potter odpowiedział George'owi coś równie dowcipnego i obaj skierowali swój wzrok na Draco. Poczucie godności nakazało mu podnieść głowę i hardo spojrzeć w twarz człowieka, który znał jego wstydliwy sekrecik.

George zmarszczył brwi i widać było, że przemierza korytarze swojej pamięci w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytania: "Kim jest ten znajomo wyglądający jegomość? Skąd go znam?", a Draco nie wiedział, co zrobić, by go powstrzymać. Zapewne pomogłaby świńska narkoza, ale z tego również nie umiałby się wytłumaczyć.

— Pan u mnie był — powiedział George, który teraz zaczął dodatkowo głaskać się po brodzie. — Pan u mnie był...

Potter popatrzył na Draco zdumiony.

— Pan mnie z kimś myli — odparł z naciskiem Draco.

— Ma pan sobowtóra?

— Nie wiem.

— Z nikim pana nie mylę. O, już wiem! Tak opryskliwych gości się nie zapomina... Bez urazy. Kupował pan u mnie eliksir miłosny. "Miłostka". Targowaliśmy się o galeony. I pamiętam, że...

— Dość. To pomyłka — bąknął bez przekonania Draco. Czuł, że jego twarz mogłaby robić za kominek w Wielkiej Sali. — Nie zniżyłbym się do podsunięcia komuś...

— Bo i nie podsunął pan, nie podsunął! Pan chciał...

— Nic nie chciałem! Absolutnie nic nie chciałem!

— ...sam go wypić. Przyznam, że to mnie zdumiało, ale mało to dziwaków na świecie? Więc jak tam, zakochał się pan, w kim chciał? Żadnych skutków ubocznych?

Draco poluzował krawat, który nie wiedzieć czemu miał na sobie.

— Ja nadal nie wiem, o czym mowa — powiedział nienaturalnie wysokim głosem, bojąc się spojrzeć na Pottera. Na litość boską, dlaczego nie był tym stereotypowym, fanonicznym, opanowanym jak stoik Malfoyem? Beznamiętnym tonem wyrecytowałby jakieś wyjątkowo logiczne kłamstwo, a później świętował zwycięstwo przy drogim winie. Nie żeby narzekał na swój charakter, co to to nie, bardzo za sobą przepadał i prawdopodobnie zaprzyjaźniłby się sam ze sobą, gdyby mógł, ale musiał przyznać, że czasem brakowało mu zimnej krwi.

— Nie pamięta pan? — George zrobił zatroskaną minę. — Chyba "Miłostka" nie powoduje amnezji? Będę musiał edytować wszystkie ulotki.

— George, wybacz nam na moment — powiedział sucho Potter i chwycił Draco za ramię. Znów zapanowała ciemność i znów szarpnęło go w okolicach pępka.

* * *

><p>Ciemność rozpierzchła się i odsłoniła sypialnię w mieszkaniu Draco. Doszedłszy do siebie po kilku sekundach, Draco uznał, że powinien przede wszystkim zachować resztki dumy. Pozbył się miny zbitego psa, strząsnął z ramienia dłoń Pottera i założył ręce na piersi. A później uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i zapytał przymilnie:<p>

— Co się stało? — To tyle, jeśli chodzi o resztki dumy.

— Ten dzień, kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie upojony eliksirem... Czy ty go sam wypiłeś?

— Logicznie rzecz biorąc, musiałem go wypić, inaczej nie byłbym upojony, tak?

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Draco podrapał się po głowie.

— Nie wiem. — Grał na czas.

— Czy sam kupiłeś eliksir, który później wypiłeś?

Koniec gry na czas.

— Nie...

— Nie kupiłeś go? George rzeczywiście cię z kimś myli? — pytał Potter ze złowieszczym spokojem.

— Tak.

— Świetnie — westchnął Potter. — W takim razie pójdę już.

Draco przestraszył się nagle, że przesadził. Potter nie krzyczał, a miał dość impulsywne i nerwowe usposobienie, więc jego chłód był alarmujący. Jakby zmęczył się krętactwem Draco i postawił na nim krzyżyk do czasu, aż zdecyduje się wyśpiewać całą prawdę oraz przestanie wreszcie kłamać. Pomijając już fakt, że Potter był nieco wyczulony na punkcie zaufania z powodu kilku afer z dziennikarzami, żaden normalny człowiek nie zdecydowałby się na bliższą relację z człowiekiem, który co i rusz okazuje się może rzeczywiście kiepskim, ale mimo wszystko kłamcą.

A przecież... co z Ostatnią Szansą?

Jeśli pozwoli Potterowi odejść, co powiedzą przysięgli? W porządku, polubił go, ale czy to im wystarczy?

W głębi duszy Draco wiedział, że bardziej obchodzi go, czy _jemu_ to wystarczy. Zostały mu dwa tygodnie, które mógł spędzić z kimś, z kim naprawdę chciał. A że przez całe dwudziestojednoletnie życie nie zdołał nawiązać przyjaźni — tym bardziej ten zalążek głupio byłoby zmarnować.

Tylko co niby miał powiedzieć Potterowi?

— Harry, poczekaj — zaczął. Potter odwrócił się i popatrzył na Draco z wyczekiwaniem. — Ja... nie wiem. Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. — Puls Draco biegł szaleńczo i huczało mu w uszach. — W życiu mi nie uwierzysz.

Potter cofnął się sprzed drzwi.

— Jeśli powiesz prawdę, to uwierzę.

— Może usiądź — zaproponował Draco i usadził Pottera w fotelu przy stole. Sam usadowił się na łóżku i milczał, skubiąc z nerwów skórkę przy paznokciu. Na Salazara, co miał mówić? Chętnie odwlekałby jeszcze ten moment, w którym powinien zacząć spowiedź, ale po zaproponowaniu Potterowi miejsca do siedzenia nie zostało nic, co mógł zrobić. Oferowanie mu kawy czy herbaty niestety nie wchodziło w grę.

— Więc? — ponaglił go Potter po chwili ciszy.

— Przyznaję, kupiłem eliksir i sam go wypiłem.

— Po co?

— Trudne pytanie — mruknął z zakłopotaniem Draco. Skóra przy paznokciu zaczynała boleć. Jeszcze go przysięgli opieprzą za brak szacunku dla sztucznego ciała. — Chciałem... To naprawdę konieczne?

— Każdy człowiek na moim miejscu chciałby wiedzieć. W końcu przyrządziłeś eliksir tak, że zakochałeś się akurat we mnie. Po co? — Plusem było, że Potter przestał być taki zimny i niedostępny.

Po co? Po co normalna istota ludzka robiłaby coś takiego? Draco tak odzwyczaił się od bycia normalną istotą ludzką, że z trudem wymyślił jakieś wyjaśnienie. Uciekł spojrzeniem.

— Och, cholera... Nie znam się na eliksirach. Myślałem... nie wiem, co myślałem. Zauważyłeś chyba, że nie zawsze działam logicznie. Sądziłem, że nas to zbliży i w pewnym sensie się nie myliłem.

— Dlaczego chciałeś się do mnie zbliżyć? — W głosie Pottera brzmiało zdumienie.

Draco podniósł głowę.

— Nie domyślasz się? — zirytował się. — Długo jeszcze będziesz mnie upokarzać?

— Sam się upokarzasz.

Draco prychnął. _Touche!_

— Spodobałeś mi się. Wiesz, jak to jest. Książę i żebrak. Ja, nędzny kelnerzyna, charłak, a ty... słynny, przystojny, bogaty Harry Potter.

— Twoje szczęście, że "przystojny" — mruknął Potter ponuro.

— Takie są fakty! Tak było na początku. Teraz już wiem, że to nie wszystko, ale wtedy... No wiesz. Są rzeczy, które zauważa się w człowieku najpierw i są rzeczy, które z czasem się odkrywa. Sława i bogactwo nie wystarczyłyby, gdybyś okazał się jakimś, bo ja wiem, wrednym chamem. Jestem tylko biednym człowiekiem, poleciałem na banały!

— Jesteś szalony — pokręcił głową Potter i nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stole, gdzie leżała karteczka zapisana wielkimi literami. — Co to jest? — zapytał powoli i sięgnął po nią dłonią. Draco patrzył przez chwilę ze zdezorientowaniem, a potem przyjrzał się tyłowi kartki i dostrzegł własnoręcznie narysowaną szachownicę. To znaczy, że po drugiej stronie — tej, którą czytał teraz Potter — znajdował się życiorys Franka Badmana...

Draco skoczył na nogi i rzucił się do przodu, by wyrwać Potterowi papier, ale pożegnał się zaraz z tym zamiarem. Potter już kończył czytać. Stawał się coraz bledszy.

„_Frank Badman, urodzony 12.07.1980, syn Dominica i Barbary, jedynak, charłak, kształcony w Magicznej Placówce dla Niemagicznych w Liverpoolu. Całkiem dobry uczeń, nigdy nie sprawiał kłopotów. W czasie wojny ukrywał się we Francji. Po wojnie dokończył edukację, później pracował jako kelner. Wyrzucono go za… To sobie pan wymyśli, panie Malfoy… Teraz bezrobotny. A, pieniądze trzyma u Gringotta. Założyliśmy mu skrytkę. To znaczy panu. Dobra, koniec. Reszta należy do pana. Życzymy powodzenia."_

— Co to jest? — powtórzył Potter słabo. Na jego twarzy widniała czysta dezorientacja i resztki nadziei, że _Frank_ zdoła to jakoś wyjaśnić.

Draco wymyśliłby coś. Wymyśliłby, gdyby nie pamiętał doskonale, że w życiorysie zwrócono się do niego per Malfoy. Jak wielkim był idiotą! Zamiast wyrzucić to cholerstwo, spalić, schować na dnie szafy, trzymał je na stole! W najdziwniejszych snach nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może dojść do takiej sytuacji, na śmierć zapomniał o przeklętym życiorysie.

— Harry, nie denerwuj się — poprosił głupio. Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć Voldemortowi: "Mugole są spoko, proszę ich nie zabijać". — Wiem, jak to wygląda.

— Więc jak to wygląda? — zapytał Potter. — Oświeć mnie. Dlaczego ktoś tu pisze... — Potter wskazał palcem jakieś słowa na kartce. — Dlaczego "Panie Malfoy"? Frank, o ile tak się nazywasz, wyjaśnij mi to w sposób równie niedorzeczny co zawsze, ale wyjaśnij. Wszystko.

— Nie potrafię — przyznał Draco po chwili wewnętrznej walki. Gdyby tylko mógł rzucić na Pottera zaklęcie zapomnienia! Raz dwa i byłoby po sprawie. Zamiast tego stał jak kołek i czuł, że coraz większy ciężar zalega na jego żołądku. Było mu niemal żal Pottera, zupełnie jakby dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. Rzecz jasna niczego sobie nie obiecywali, ale darzyli się jako takim zaufaniem, a teraz... — Nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić.

— Jak to: nie potrafisz? — Potter jeszcze trwał w zdezorientowaniu. — Co to znaczy? Nie każ mi się domyślać!

Draco zamknął na chwilę oczy.

— Nie mam na imię Frank.

— Tego akurat się domyślam.

— A właściwie mam. W tym ciele jestem Frankiem Badmanem. Odebrano mi magiczne zdolności i przeniesiono moją duszę w ciało zastępcze. Po prostu... stworzono mi postać.

Potter cofnął się o krok, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas niedowierzania.

— Czy ty znowu...!

— Mówiłem, że w życiu mi nie uwierzysz, pamiętasz? O to właśnie mi chodziło!

— Bo to brzmi jak bajka! Kim jesteś? Agentem, aktorem, dziennikarzem?

— Nie jestem żadnym dziennikarzem — powiedział Draco, obawiając się reakcji Pottera. — Jestem trupem.

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

— Ktoś chce cię zabić? Ukrywasz się?

Draco mógł pójść w tę stronę, ale kiedy "A" zostało wypowiedziane, "B" zaczęło pchać się na powierzchnię, jakby przynosiło mu to ulgę. Wszystkie kłamstwa ginęły jedno po drugim.

— Nie, mówię dosłownie. Jestem... martwy. Moje prawdziwe ciało leży sześć stóp pod ziemią. To jest zastępcze. Pokutuję na ziemi, żeby... nie trafić do piekła.

— Czyś ty oszalał? – Potter wybałuszył oczy. – Jak mam w to uwierzyć? Jeśli nie jesteś dziennikarzem, to pewnikiem uciekłeś ze szpitala psychiatrycznego.

— Uwierzyłeś, że zamknąłem psa w studzience kanalizacyjnej! Psa, który śledził mnie po całej Anglii!

— A więc to też było kłamstwo? Na miłość boską!

— Przyłapałeś mnie na rozmowie z zaświatami, musiałem…

— Dość! Nie będę tego słuchał. Gdzie one są? – Potter rozejrzał się po sypialni, szukając Merlin wie czego. – Gdzie są ukryte kamery?

— POTTER! Staram się wyznać prawdę!

Na dźwięk własnego nazwiska wypowiedzianego tak znajomym tonem, Potter znieruchomiał i kolejny raz zmienił się na twarzy.

— Dobrze. Daję ci _ostatnią szansę_ – powiedział cicho. – Mów.

— Nie jestem Frankiem Badmanem. Jestem... — Draco urwał, nagle żałując, że zdecydował się na spowiedź. O ile można mówić o decydowaniu się w takich warunkach. – Urodziłem się kimś innym. Jestem… — To nie mogło przejść mu przez gardło.

Ale koniec końców, nie musiał nic mówić. Potter jeszcze raz spojrzał na kartkę, jakby upewniając się, czyje nazwisko tam zobaczył.

— Żartujesz. Malfoy nie żyje.

— Cały czas powtarzam, że jestem trupem.

— Jego ciało…

— …"leży sześć stóp pod ziemią". Mówiłem o tym.

— Jak to możliwe? Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają, nawet w magicznym świecie. Nie wierzę. Albo jesteś szalony, albo robisz sobie ze mnie jaja, albo nie wiem co!

Draco kolejny raz w życiu-po-życiu stanął na rozstaju dwóch dróg, z których jedną oznakowano „Zdruzgotaj Pottera całą prawdą", a drugą „Pooszukuj go jeszcze trochę, aż pozbędzie się szoku i sam się domyśli". I choć wolałby, aby takie sprawy załatwiały się bez jego udziału, czuł, że jest to Potterowi winien. Dlatego przełknął ślinę, choć miał zupełnie sucho w ustach i, wzdychając ciężko, powiedział powoli:

— Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy to moi rodzice…

— To wie każdy.

— Na pewno nie ktoś z Liverpoolu. – Trudno było obserwować znikającą z twarzy Pottera nadzieję. — W Hogwarcie trzymałem się z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em i… Na drugim roku nazwałem Granger szlamą, a…

— Przestań, Frank — przerwał mu Potter napiętym głosem. — Skończ tę grę.

Draco nic nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył ponuro na Pottera. Mierzyli się chwilę wzrokiem, aż Potter nagle się roześmiał, jakby usłyszał dobry dowcip.

— Niewiarygodne. Chyba śnię. Nie-wia-ry-go-dne. — Draco w duchu pochwalił go za prawidłowy podział słowa na sylaby. — Co za kretyn ze mnie! — Potter na chwilę ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pokręcił głową. — Twoje wieczne potterowanie, niechęć do mugoli, dziwne zachowanie u Weasleyów, nawet przeciąganie samogłosek... I znałeś, znałeś Hagrida! A twoja reakcja na mój komentarz na temat śmierci Malf... na temat twojej śmierci. — Z twarzy Pottera zniknął dziwny uśmiech. — Nie wierzę. Jakie to uczucie, upaść na samo dno, panie Badman? Całe życie do tego dążyłeś i proszę bardzo, po śmierci wreszcie ci się udało. Czapki z głów. A ja byłem na twoim pogrzebie!

— Harry, nie...

— "Potter", już nie musisz się powstrzymywać.

— Harry, ja... — Draco zrobił krok do przodu, ale Potter uprzedził go. Skoczył do niego, chwycił za koszulę i potrząsnął.

— Zamknij się, do cholery! Jak chcesz się wytłumaczyć? Zadałeś sobie tyle trudu, ty żałosny gnojku! Tyle czasu straciłeś na to, by podręczyć mnie jeszcze po własnej śmierci! Winszuję pomysłowości, MALFOY.

— Nie chciałem tego! Ja musiałem... w ramach Ostatniej Szansy — Draco mówił szybko, bojąc się, że Potter zaraz mu przerwie, i jednocześnie oczekując ciosu z lewej lub prawej strony. — Nie podobało mi się to ani na początku, kiedy cię nie znosiłem, i nie podoba mi się teraz, kiedy... Nie chciałem tego robić, przysięgam. Ale miałem do wyboru to albo wieczność w piekle. Takie dostałem zadanie! Kazano mi zbliżyć się do mojego największego wroga.

— Kto? Kto ci kazał robić coś takiego? — Widać było, że Potter z trudem trzyma głos na wodzy, ale jednocześnie bardzo chce znać całą prawdę. — I po co?

— Przysięgli! Z sądu, z… czyśćca! Sędzia, przysięgli, wszyscy. Chcieli, żebym poznał, co to przyjaźń. Musiałem.

— Przyjaźń! Dobre! — Potter puścił Draco i pchnął go, a pogarda w jego głosie sprawiła, że Draco dziwnie zadrapało w gardle. — Wychodzę i nie chcę cię więcej oglądać, _Malfoy_. Smaż się w piekle czy gdziekolwiek cię wyślą. Na nic innego nie zasługujesz.

**CDN**


	13. Chapter 13

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

* * *

><p>Wiał zimny wiatr. Draco siedział na ławeczce na rogu Pokątnej, gdzie nie chodziło zbyt wielu ludzi. Było niedzielne popołudnie, więc większość okolicznych mieszkańców i tak zaszyła się w swoich domach. Jeszcze nie padało, ale ciężkie chmury wisiały nad tą częścią Londynu.<p>

Draco wielokrotnie usiłował przewidzieć reakcję Pottera na prawdę. Oczywiście w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał — zwyczajnie bał się takiego obrotu spraw — że Potter rzeczywiście prawdę pozna. Tak czy siak zwykł sobie w głowie powtarzać, że oberwałby _Avadą, Cruciatusem_ czy innym cholerstwem, choćby Potterową pięścią, a tu obyło się bez fizycznego bólu.

A przecież mogłem wyrzucić ten przeklęty życiorys, pomyślał po raz setny Draco i tylko resztki narcyzmu, a co za tym idzie — dbałości o wizerunek własny — powstrzymały go od zgarbienia się i ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach. Nonszalancko zarzucił nogę na nogę. Trwał w tej pozycji, dopóki nie zdrętwiał.

Rzecz jasna Potter miał prawo się zirytować. Potter miał prawo się wściec. Potter miał nawet prawo zwariować. Draco nie wiedział, jak zareagowałby w sytuacji odwrotnej — gdyby sam polubił jakiegoś nieznanego sobie wcześniej gościa, a później dowiedział się, że gościem tym jest jego wróg szkolny i ogólny, ktoś, komu nigdy dobrowolnie by nie zaufał.

Kwestia zaufania była w tym momencie najważniejsza. Draco, z coraz większym ciężarem w żołądku, uświadamiał sobie, że w swojej oryginalnej postaci potrzebowałby nie dwóch tygodni, nie trzech miesięcy, a lat, by zdobyć zaufanie Pottera. A teraz, gdy najpierw tak okrutnie go oszukał, a później zrzucił na niego straszną prawdę, prawdopodobnie nie starczy mu wieczności, by wszystko naprawić.

Tylko po co chciał to naprawiać?

Ano z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. Potter go nie męczył. Mimo że miał kiepskie poczucie humoru i bywał w gorącej wodzie kąpany, to przyjemnie było słuchać z jego ust komplementów, czuć jego gorący oddech tuż przy uchu i, na Merlina, jak cudnie było dać się głaskać po ramieniu czy włosach. Draco czuł się przy Potterze jak najlepszego rodu francuski piesek. I to piesek, którego nie wysyła się na konkursy, któremu nie stawia się miliona wymagań, któremu nikt nie każe się żenić, zawierać przydatnych znajomości i bezwzględnie przestrzegać savoir-vivre czy czcić Voldemorta.

Wcześniej wspomniana noga Draco zaczynała drętwieć akurat w momencie, gdy raptownie zmienił pozycję. Wyprostował się jak struna, kiedy z nagłością uderzyła w niego myśl jednocześnie straszna i poniekąd miła: mimo że Potter znał go jako Franka, to Draco udawał w jego obecności o wiele mniej niż choćby przy rodzicach. No i właściwie co z tego? Za późno na takie wnioski.

Dzień po tym, jak Potter dowiedział się całej prawdy, Draco wyrzucił dumę do kosza, zacisnął zęby i zszedł piętro niżej, by zapukać do drzwi i poprosić o audiencję u Wybrańca. Wybraniec nie tylko nie wyraził zgody na rozmowę, a nie wyraził zupełnie nic. Być może nie było go w domu, ale prawdopodobnie obserwował całą sytuację przez judasza i Draco nie mógł pozbyć się mylnego — sam wiedział, że mylnego — wrażenia, że Potter cieszy się z upokorzenia Draco, i że mógłby tak patrzeć na niego przez wizjer do końca świata. To napełniło go pustą złością i wrócił do siebie.

Dwa kolejne dni próbował sam przed sobą sprawiać wrażenie, że cała sytuacja ani trochę go nie rusza. Wstawał rano, myślał o tym, że gdyby miał jedzenie, zjadłby śniadanie, i starał się żyć zupełnie przeciętnie i rutynowo. Najczęściej po prostu leżał na łóżku i gapił się w sufit, co było absolutnie, zupełnie normalne. Trzeciego dnia usiadł na ławeczce i liczył na to, że być może spotka wracającego skądś Pottera. Odrobinę się przy tym takiego spotkania obawiał, dlatego wybrał ławkę, a nie wycieraczkę pod drzwiami jego mieszkania.

I czytelnikom, i autorowi, i Draconowi byłoby nieprzeciętnie nudno, gdyby siedzenie na ławeczce nie przyniosło wreszcie jakiegoś efektu.

— AAAAA! — uszu Dracona dosiągł rozdzierający krzyk. Dobiegał gdzieś zza jego pleców i brzmiał dziwnie znajomo, mimo że „AAAAA!" z reguły brzmi podobnie i trudno powiedzieć nawet, czy drze się wyjątkowo męska kobieta czy mężczyzna, który niewyjaśnionym sposobem przeskoczył mutację lub przeszedł ją tylko częściowo.

Draco początkowo chciał machnąć ręką i nie podnosić czterech liter z ławki, ale kiedy krzyk rozległ się ponownie, ciekawość wzięła górę. Nie żeby chciał nieść pomoc — pragnął stanąć w tłumie gapiów, może wydusić z siebie truistyczny komentarz charakterystyczny dla obserwatora („Co za tragedia!", „To był taki spokojny chłopak" albo coś w tym stylu), ewentualnie pomilczeć i rozerwać się samym widokiem tego, co działo się w miejscu narodzin rozdzierającego krzyku.

Ale tłumu nie było. Była tylko tragedia: na środku pustawej uliczki znajdował się Ron Weasley. Usiłował zrzucić z siebie bluzę, przy okazji tańcząc, jakby nagle dostał Parkinsona. Swoją drogą, Draco nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nazwano tę chorobę nazwiskiem ojca Pansy. Być może kiedyś zdoła ją o to zapytać? Oby umarła młodo.

— Zabierzcie go, zabierzcie go! — krzyczał Weasley, choć między sklepami nie było nikogo poza nim samym i Draco, o którego obecności nie mógł wiedzieć.

Przyzwoity człowiek podbiegłby do oszalałego Weasleya i próbował dowiedzieć się, jak może mu pomóc. Draco, któremu daleko było do przeistoczenia się w przyzwoitego człowieka, i któremu daleko było do Weasleya, nie zmniejszył dystansu, lecz zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiał się chwilę i krzyknął, usiłując przedrzeć się przez nieartykułowane wrzaski:

— A tobie co?!

Weasley drgnął i popędził w stronę Draco, potykając się o własne nogi i tylko cudem nie lądując na bruku.

— Wlazł mi za kaptur! Zabierz go!

— Nie dam rady zabrać samego kaptura!

— Weź bluzę, weź bluzę!

— To stań prosto i nie wierzgaj! — warknął Draco, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego pomaga komuś takiemu. Kiedy Weasley przestał rzucać się jak rozszalała chabeta, Draco zsunął bluzę z jego ramion i rzucił nią jak najdalej od siebie, spodziewając się, że utkwiło w niej coś obrzydliwego (choć, prawdę mówiąc, rzuciłby i tak — ze względu na sam fakt, do kogo należała).

— Łazi gdzieś po mnie? — Weasley obracał się i kręcił głową, by zlustrować swoje plecy.

— Nie widzę, chyba nie — odparł bez większego zainteresowania Draco.

— Nie cierpię pająków.

— Twoja bluza leży tam, gdybyś jej potrzebował. — Draco wskazał palcem.

Weasley zawahał się.

— Szkoda mi jej trochę, ale nowa nie była, droga też nie… Może się komuś przyda?

Draco westchnął.

— Przywołaj pająka zaklęciem, a później…

Weasley wybałuszył oczy i wpadł mu w słowo:

— Jeszcze czego! Niczego nie będę przywoływał. Nie jest nawet zimno, gotowałem się w niej.

— Merlinie, błogosław pająka, że cię uwolnił od bluzy.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, którą, gdyby odgrywali scenkę w serialu komediowym, przerywałoby cykanie świerszczy. Draco nie miał pojęcia, o czym mógłby rozmawiać z Weasleyem i nie był pewien, czy w ogóle chciał z nim rozmawiać. Z drugiej strony — rudzielec z pewnością miał kontakt z Potterem i być może warto byłoby spróbować coś ugrać.

— Idziesz do Harry'ego? — zapytał więc zupełnie niezobowiązująco.

— Tak. Martwię się o niego, od kilku dni nie ma z nim kontaktu.

Od trzech, pomyślał Draco. Od trzech. Jak bardzo ty i Potter jesteście przyrośnięci, skoro martwisz się po trzech dniach? A moje zwłoki znalazł skrzat domowy… Też po trzech dniach…

— George mówił, że się pokłóciliście… — ciągnął Weasley.

A to plotkarz!, zirytował się Draco.

— Wcale się nie pokłóciliśmy.

— Może i nie. Mówił, że coś się między wami popsuło.

A to wielki psycholog!, zdenerwował się Draco.

— Nie sądzę, by mógł dojść do takich wniosków po tym, co zobaczył.

— Powtarzam tylko, co usłyszałem. — Weasley uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, stając się wierną kopią swojego ojca. — Więc… co u Harry'ego? Jest chory? Tak się tobą zajął, że zapomniał odezwać się do starego kumpla? — zażartował.

— Słuchaj, Wea… Ron. My się rzeczywiście pokłóciliśmy.

— No i wiszę George'owi knuta. Dzięki.

Draco nie zdobył się na współczucie. Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej złożoną kartkę w kratkę.

— Harry nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, więc pomyślałem, że może w ten sposób… — Merlinie, jak idiotycznie było żalić się Weasleyowi! Potter, idioto, doceń ten wysiłek! — Sam chciałem mu to przekazać, ale tak chyba będzie lepiej. Dopilnuj, żeby nie wrzucił tego do kominka czy coś.

Weasley sięgnął po kartkę i zaczął ją rozkładać. Draco naraz poczerwieniał i syknął z irytacją:

— To do NIEGO!

— Racja, przepraszam — zmieszał się Weasley. — Jakoś tak automatycznie…

— Nie tłumacz się — uciął Draco, nie chcąc słuchać idiotycznych wyjaśnień, by nie zacząć się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście można ufać Weasleyowi. Wiedział, do jakich doszedłby wniosków. — Tylko idź.

Pożegnali się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę — choć Draco chciał wrócić do swojego mieszkania, to jednak nie miał ochoty iść tą samą trasą co Weasley.

Nie łudził się. Liścik zapewne nie wystarczy, ale może choć trochę udobrucha Pottera. Choćby taką odrobinę, by zdecydował się z nim porozmawiać.

Draco wiedział, że Potter i tak o wszystkim zapomni. Dlatego nie łomotał z rozpaczą w jego drzwi, nie usuwał się też w cień i nie miał na tyle ogromnych wyrzutów sumienia, by popełnić samobójstwo. Zależało mu jednak, by Potter tuż przed nadejściem dożywotniej amnezji uświadomił sobie, że Draco nie zrobił tego wszystkiego z nienawiści, a ze... strach… z konieczności. Że każdy inny człowiek postąpiłby tak samo, gdyby postawiono go przed wyborem: zbrataj się z wrogiem lub smaż się w piekle. Dlaczego mu zależało — któż mógł to wiedzieć? Było to kolejne pytanie retoryczne, na które — wbrew zasadom i definicji pytania retorycznego — próbował sobie odpowiedzieć.

Być może jego ego cierpiało, być może pragnął współczucia — nikt mu go bowiem nie okazał, ani przysięgli, ani sędzia, ani obrońca, ani tym bardziej oskarżyciel. A może po prostu niezwykle frustrujące było, jak nisko oceniał go Potter. To ostatnie stwierdzenie rodziło nowe pytanie: dlaczego?

Tutaj Draco wolał nie odpowiadać.

* * *

><p><em>"Harry Potterze,<em>

_zwracam się tak oficjalnie, bo nie wiem, czy wolałbyś z imienia, czy z nazwiska. Widzisz, zastanawiam się, jak Cię nazwać, by Cię nie urazić! Najchętniej skreśliłbym ten początek, ale kończy mi się tusz, a poszłoby go za dużo, gdybym miał tyle skreślać. Mógłbym wymienić kartkę na nową, ale nie mam więcej._

_Na wypadek, gdybyś znów powątpiewał w autentyczność całej historii _—_ tak, Malfoy to ja. Po śmierci dostałem zadanie, jakie dostałem _—_ jako zupełnie nieznany nikomu charłak, bez doświadczenia w czymkolwiek, bez pieniędzy, bez wiedzy o tym, jak radzą sobie ludzie niemagiczni, miałem przetrwać 2 miesiące i dodatkowo zbliżyć się do Ciebie._

_Uwierz, nie byłem zadowolony z wyroku! Był upokarzający i dla mnie, i dla Ciebie. Rzecz jasna, wtedy myślałem raczej, że dla mnie. Cóż, mus to mus. Miałem do wyboru: to albo wieczność (rozumiesz, WIECZNOŚĆ. Poczekaj sekundę, aż uświadomisz sobie moc tego słowa, a potem czytaj dalej) w piekle, w wiecznych męczarniach i tak dalej. Znalazłem się między młotem a kowadłem… i zdecydowałem się na młot. Chyba każdy na moim miejscu postąpiłby podobnie. No, być może Ty poszedłbyś do piekła i wszystkich tam uratował. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy wystarczyłby Expelliarmus. Ciekawe też, czy przebywa tam Sam__-__Wiesz__-__Kto. Odbiegam od tematu._

_Teraz jesteś wściekły, ale zdobądź się na trochę empatii! Jeśli Cię to pocieszy, to 30. kwietnia będzie ostatnim dniem, w którym będziesz pamiętał Franka Badmana (nie ja wybierałem sobie imię, __pro__ żądałem Scorpiusa, ale było za późno)._

_ Może chciałbyś, bo ja wiem, spotkać si__ę, póki nie będę musiał spadać?"_

Nie podpisał się nawet.

Harry po raz tysięczny uszczypnął się w ramię, gdzie znajdował się fioletowy już siniak i po raz tysięczny zmuszony był uwierzyć, że nie śpi. Znów okazał się ogromnym idiotą i zaufał nie tej osobie, co trzeba.

To naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę był Malfoy. Fretka, nadęty, bogaty gnojek, wrzód na tyłku. Leń, burak, bufon. Dlaczego nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Franku?

List nie wyglądał jak pisany przez Malfoya i nie chodziło o charakter pisma. List _nie brzmiał_ jak pisany przez niego. Gdzie wyzwiska, zrzucanie winny, egoizm, tragiczny dowcip? Dobrze, dowcip nadal pozostawał wiele do życzenia i nie był mile widziany w takich okolicznościach, ale mimo to… Malfoy, o wielkie dziwo, nie wydawał się złośliwy w ten sam sposób co kiedyś. Czyżby udawanie lżejszej wersji siebie, to jest Franka, tak bardzo weszło mu w krew, że zaczął autentycznie nim być? Jak trwała jest ta przemiana?

* * *

><p><em>"Malfoy<em>_._

_Nie wiem jakim cudem miałbym w to wszystko uwierzyć. Z drugiej strony w tej jednej jedynej Twojej opowiastce nie ma luk w logice. _

_Nasze spotkanie nie miałoby sensu. Nie spojrzałbym na Ciebie tak samo i chyba nie mam ochoty na to wszystko__._

_Jeśli Ci zależy to powiem że w pewnym sensie Cię rozumiem i być może nie wybrałbym piekła na Twoim miejscu. Skoro w zaświatach dali Ci takie zadanie nie mogłeś nie spróbować. Z tego co piszesz sam go sobie nie wymyślałeś więc tym bardziej powinienem to zrozumieć ale już widzę jakim Ty wykazałbyś się zrozumieniem w sytuacji odwrotnej__._

_Wcale nie chcę wymieniać z Tobą listów ale bardzo mnie ciekawi co masz na myśli pisząc że po trzydziestym nie będę pamiętał Franka?_

_Potter._

_PS Następnym razem się podpisz."_

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przeczytał list jeszcze raz, posługując się dodatkowo lupą. A więc to prawda. Potter był niedokształcony.

ANI JEDNEGO PRZECINKA. Nawet najmniejszego. W pewnym momencie Draco już zapałał nadzieją, że rzeczywiście widzi przecinek przed spójnikiem „ale" w ostatnim zdaniu, jednak okazało się, że to rzęsa. Wiedza Pottera na temat interpunkcji zamykała się w dwupunktowej liście:

1. Istnieją kropki.

2. Istnieją znaki zapytania.

Draco bał się ryzykować stwierdzeniem, że Potter być może wiedział również o wykrzyknikach.

Jak ten człowiek pisał raporty? Dlaczego nikt w pracy nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi? Dlaczego w Hogwarcie żaden z profesorów tego nie piętnował? Potter musiał pisywać również listy do domu; czyżby jego opiekunowie byli tak samo upośledzeni pod tym względem jak on?

I jeszcze ten głupek miał czelność wytykać Draco brak podpisu!

Z trudem porzucił rozważania na temat tej kwestii i przeszedł do rzeczy ciut ważniejszych: mimo że Potter nie wydawał się przyjaźnie nastawiony, to z jego słów nie biła ta sama wściekłość, którą pokazał kilka dni temu. Gdyby Draco miał trochę więcej czasu na ziemi, pewnie zdołałby doprowadzić do spotkania — ba, do dwóch albo trzech! Do randkowania, do wspólnych kolacji i śniadań… Jakim cudem w raju mogło być lepiej?

Draco potrząsnął głową. Zagalopował się, stanowczo się zagalopował. Z Potterem było przyjemnie, w raju będzie _nieziemsko_. Jakkolwiek nie czuł się w obecności tego przecinkowego durnia, w niebiosach będzie sto razy lepiej.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać przemożnej chęci odpisania Potterowi, napisał na odwrocie otrzymanego listu:

_"Harry,_

_przede wszystkim dobrze, że odpisałeś, raczej się tego nie spodziewałem. Wiem, że czujesz się oszukany, ale obaj wiemy też, że nie miałem wyjścia. Poza tym, przyznaj szczerze __—__ czy nie podobało Ci się ani trochę? Znam odpowiedź, bo Ty nie udawałeś przy mnie niczego (MAM NADZIEJĘ!)._

_ Z początku miałem ochotę zginąć drugi raz, tak okropne cierpiałem męki. Mimo to jakoś się odnalazłem w Twoim towarzystwie. Miałem ogromne opory, by pociągnąć naszą znajomość akurat w TĘ stronę, ale to samo jakoś poszło, zresztą można uznać, że nalegałeś. _

_ Nie myśl sobie, że będę Cię prosić albo coś, ale jeśli do 30. zechcesz się ze mną zobaczyć, to daj znać albo po prostu wpadnij do mnie (pod warunkiem, że z zamiarem innym niż przeklęcie mnie)._

_Nie miałem na myśli nic szczególnego, mówiąc, że nie będziesz mnie pamiętał. Po prostu minie wtedy sporo czasu, a ja wracam do zaświatów, więc… No, czas leczy rany i te sprawy._

_**DRACO**_

_PS Podpisałem się. Zadowolony? Hipokrates jeden. To znaczy, hipokryta. Sam nie postawiłeś ani jednego przecinka. Byłem bardzo, bardzo, bardzo zaskoczony. Gdybym miał jakieś pieniądze, kupiłbym Ci pióro sprawdzające interpunkcję."_

* * *

><p><em>"Malfoy,<em>

_nie, mamy, o, czym, rozmawiać, więc, nie, ma, po, co, się, spotykać. To, czy, mi, się, podobało, czy, nie, nie, ma, nic, do, rzeczy. Przykre, że, konieczność, obcowania, ze, mną, była, dla, Ciebie, taką, męczarnią, ale, dzielny, jesteś, i, przetrwałeś._

_ Bardzo, urocze, że, troszczysz, się, o, moje, rany. Spokojna, głowa, zasklepią, się. I, tak, tak, cały, nasz, romansik, to, tylko, i, wyłącznie, moja, wina. Już, myślałem, Malfoy, że, nie, będziesz, szukał, winnego, w, kimś, innym, ale, jak, zwykle, nie, zawodzisz._

_ Nie, wiem, dlaczego, w, ogóle, Ci, odpisuję. Chyba, za, bardzo, się, nudzę._

_Potter,,,"_

Draco był bardzo niezadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, ale chyba bardziej unieszczęśliwiał go fakt, że otrzymał ją aż cztery dni po wysłaniu swojej. Poprzednia przyszła z trzydniowym opóźnieniem. Nie musiał patrzeć na kalendarz, by wiedzieć, że koniec zbliża się nieuchronnie.

Był wieczór dwudziestego siódmego kwietnia.

Przecież wykonał już swoją misję. Nie powinien czuć ogromnej potrzeby zatrzymania upływu czasu. Sąd wyda pomyślny wyrok: „Nieświeżo umarły poprawnie wypełnił Ostatnią Szansę, a w ramach nagrody otrzyma wstęp do raju".

Draco usiłował zmusić się do radości, co wcale nie było łatwe. Z reguły niezbyt skory był do wybuchów niewinnego entuzjazmu — uszczęśliwiały go jedynie cudze porażki. A że sam od tygodnia borykał się z poczuciem sromotnej klęski, okrzyki i oklaski jawiły się jako niewykonalne. Zamiast tego westchnął ciężko, opadł na krzesło w kuchni i wsparł łokcie na blacie stołu.

Trzeba coś zrobić. Zmusić Harry'ego do zmiany nastawienia. Bo może i Harry o wszystkim zapomni, ale Draco będzie pamiętał. Przed sobą samym zdołał przyznać, że wolałby, by cała ta historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. Wystarczy, że musi wskoczyć do studzienki, cały ten dramat nie był potrzebny.

Zebrał się w sobie i zszedł piętro niżej. Zapukał do drzwi. Nikt mu nie otworzył.

* * *

><p><strong>28. kwietnia<strong>

10:00 — Draco schodzi na dół i puka do drzwi mieszkania Harry'ego. Bez odzewu.

13:00 — Draco powtarza czynność. Bez odzewu. Draco przypomina sobie, że Harry pracuje. Draco nie może przypomnieć sobie, do której.

14:00 — Harry nadal pracuje.

15:00 — Harry nadal pracuje.

15:12 — Nadal pracuje!

15:13 — Minęła dopiero minuta? Nadal pracuje…

16:00 — Ile można pracować?

17:00 — POTTER, OTWIERAJ! W porządku, Draco poczeka na schodach.

* * *

><p><strong>29. kwietnia<strong>

7:00 — Jeden z sąsiadów budzi Draco i grozi wezwaniem służb miejskich. Draco gęsto tłumaczy się, że nie jest bezdomnym ogrzewającym się na klatce i uprzejmie zwraca uwagę na fakt, że jest końcówka kwietnia, więc nawet będąc bezdomnym nie miałby takiej potrzeby.

7:15 — Sąsiad ponownie budzi Draco i śmieje się, słysząc: „Jeszcze minutka, Goyle…".

7:16 — Sąsiad już się nie śmieje, a Draco nie śpi.

8:00 — Harry nadal pracuje, ewentualnie nie żyje.

8:30 — Harry nadal nie żyje.

9:00 — Draco myśli o wezwaniu aurorów.

10:00 — Ten sam sąsiad zwraca Draco uwagę, że dobijanie się do cudzych mieszkań jest wysoce podejrzane.

11:00 — Wezwane przez sąsiada służby miejskie upominają Draco.

11:03 — Służby miejskie ponownie upominają Draco.

11:07 — Służbom miejskim kończy się cierpliwość.

11:08 — Służby miejskie mówią sąsiadowi, że nic nie mogą poradzić i odchodzą.

12:00 — Harry'ego wciąż nie ma.

15:00 — Draco przysypia z nudów.

18:00 — Zrezygnowany Draco wraca do siebie, ku uciesze podenerwowanego sąsiada.

* * *

><p><strong>30. kwietnia<strong>

Draco obudził się z ogromnym ciężarem w żołądku i zimnym potem na plecach, a warto zaznaczyć, że z pewnością nie były to objawy niestrawności.

Został mu jeden dzień. Jeden pieprzony dzień, a Harry'ego nie było dosłownie nigdzie. To znaczy, nie było go w domu. Draco nie wiedział, gdzie jeszcze miałby szukać. Bo jak miał się dostać do Ministerstwa Magii albo do Weasleyów? Nijak. Pozostawało mu sprawdzać co jakiś czas, czy wędrownik Harry nie zdecydował się dla odmiany zamieszkać we własnym mieszkaniu.

Co za koszmarna, koszmarna beznadzieja. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak paskudnie, pomijając oczywiście kolacyjki z Czarnym Panem i nieudolne mordowanie Dumbledore'a.

— JUTRO IDĘ DO RAJU! — krzyknął do lustra, ale odbicie nie uśmiechnęło się, co nie było specjalnym zaskoczeniem, skoro sam Draco nie uniósł kącików ust.

Pozostawało chyba pogodzić się z takim stanem rzeczy. Potter nigdy nie pojmie, że Draco naprawdę go polubił i sam się do tego nie przyzna. Jutro o wszystkim zapomni, a Draco na przestrzeni wieków zdoła oswoić się z takim finałem ich ledwie rozpoczętego romansu. Być może w niebie pozna Shakespeare'a i pozwoli mu opisać tę historię? Idealnie nadawałaby się na dramat. Tyle mógł z tego wyciągnąć: kilka lat pośmiertnej sławy.

Właściwie co mu zależało na wyjaśnianiu Harry'emu czegokolwiek? To nie miało żadnego znaczenia, wziąwszy pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności: amnezję i przymusowy odjazd windą do nieba.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą, całkowicie poddając się ogarniającej go rezygnacji. To było tak cudownie wygodne: wiedzieć, że nic już nie trzeba i nie da się zrobić, bo zwyczajnie nie ma jak do Harry'ego dotrzeć.

* * *

><p><strong>CDN!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14, **

**czyli rozdział, w którym żegnamy się z Francisem Badmanem, Draconem Malfoyem, Harrym Potterem i wszystkimi, którzy się w tej opowiastce pojawili**

* * *

><p>Dochodziła północ i pies sąsiadów z góry nadal ujadał. Sąsiadka z naprzeciwka puściła na cały regulator płytę Zespołu Suchego Oka i wyła do księżyca, a Merlin świadkiem (wraz z Draco i całym budynkiem mieszkalnym), że talentem los jej nie obdarzył.<p>

W każdym razie wyglądało na to, że wszyscy zmówili się, by nie dać Draco przespać zmiany daty z trzydziestego kwietnia na pierwszego maja.

Sam Draco nawet się za to nie obraził. Zdawało się, że ostatni raz w życiu — czy też „po śmierci" — czuł się zmęczony. Warto było zapamiętać to uczucie, by jeszcze bardziej pławić się swoim idealnym stanem w raju. Kleiły mu się powieki i trochę trudniej mu się myślało. O, dokładnie tak już nigdy nie będzie. Długo gojące się zadrapanie na łokciu będące pozostałością po zabawach z Harrym też przestanie boleć. Draco dotknął łokcia. Na pewno przestanie boleć, bo jest śladem na sztucznym ciele, które po wszystkim prawdopodobnie skończy gdzieś w śmieciach. Właściwie to ciekawe, co robiono z takimi modelami po upływie ich przydatności. Draco zapewne zapomni o to zapytać i nigdy się nie dowie.

Co do Harry'ego... Choć poddał się już ostatecznie, bo nigdy nie cechował się specjalną cierpliwością, to chciał tego głupiego… głupiego okularnika jeszcze zobaczyć. Wyśmiać jego błędy interpunkcyjne i, Salazarze, wybacz, dać się pocałować albo nawet pocałować go z własnej inicjatywy.

Mimo wszystko to chyba lepiej, że nic nie da się zrobić. Nie widzieli się dobre półtora tygodnia — i jakby to pięknie określił jakiś romantyczny grafoman: ogień z pewnością nieco przygasł, więc być może warto było go nie rozbudzać. Ponadto Draco przestał ufać swojej logice i skrycie obawiał się, że jeśli Harry poprosi go, by został, to w istocie nie wskoczy do studzienki. Takiej niedbałości o własny interes chyba by sobie nie wybaczył.

Wskazówki zegara ściennego wreszcie zrównały się z dwunastką. Czyli to dziś. To dziś Draco pożegna się ze światem na zawsze…

To było jak samobójstwo!

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak łomocze serce w jego piersi. Właściwie jaką miał pewność, że trafi do raju? Co jeśli przysięgli uznają, że nie wypełnił zadania w całości? Podniósł się z łóżka, do którego legł w pełnym ubraniu, i podszedł do okna. Niezbyt imponujący widok — trzepak, murek i jakaś para siedząca na nim. Draco z trudem stał w miejscu, dlatego, nie namyślając się zbyt wiele, założył buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Noc była ciepła, duszna, pachniała kurzem i latem.

Draco wciągnął powietrze, a dobrze znajomy zapach nastroił go nostalgicznie. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na takie sentymenty, dlatego ze zgrozą zauważył, że ma ochotę machać każdemu stworzeniu na ziemi na pożegnanie.

Na Merlina, jak strasznie nie chciało mu się odchodzić! Czuł, że ma jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Żył przecież tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat! Zawsze, kiedy umiera ktoś młody, mawia się: „Miał jeszcze tyle życia przed sobą". Draco też je miał! Niech szlag trafi tę przeklętą rogatą szafkę! Niech szlag trafi wszystkich producentów szafek łazienkowych, kafelków i pryszniców! I wodę niech też szlag trafi!

Z drugiej strony, jakaś niewielka część Draco wiedziała, jak przeżyłby swoje życie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie śmierć i Ostatnia Szansa, nigdy by nie… Och, do cholery ciężkiej, dlaczego ten cholerny Harry musiał zniknąć?!

Pomijając drzewa, ptaszki, ławki, kamienie, trawniki i psie odchody, Draco pragnął pomachać również Harry'emu. To było żałosne i Draco wolałby tego nie czuć, ale, na Merlina, dokładnie tak czuł.

W oknach mieszkania Harry'ego panowała ciemność. Albo spał, albo jeszcze nie wrócił, gdziekolwiek był. Pewnie pojechał gdzieś w delegację, zupełnie nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że Draco po trzydziestym kwietnia musi odejść. Więcej się nie zobaczą, a Harry uniósł się dumą i nie zechciał choćby spojrzeć na niego ostatni raz. Wspaniały superbohater, Wybraniec, zbyt dobry, by obcować z byłym Śmierciożercą.

Draco siłą woli powstrzymał się od wygrażania oknom zaciśniętą pięścią. Nie to nie! Nikt nie będzie nikogo prosił, nigdy więcej! Draco był aż nazbyt uprzejmy w swoich listach, w swoich myślach o Harrym także. Stanowczo przesadzał. Poradzi sobie bez Harry'ego i w ogóle pora przestać używać jego _imienia_ i skończyć ten temat! Jakby lepszych nie było.

Draco wszedł w uliczkę, na której jakiś czas temu zetknął się z tańczącym Weasleyem. Ktoś podniósł jego bluzę i położył na parapecie starego magazynu. Jeszcze nikomu się nie przydała. Chyba że pająk zamieszkał w jej rękawie wraz z rodziną.

Draco skręcił dwa razy w lewo i stanął oko w oko z „Dziąsłem". Zważywszy na zmiany, jakie zaszły w jego charakterze, mimo wszystko spodziewał się delikatnego ukłucia melancholii, ale szczęśliwie okazało się, że nie odbiło mu jeszcze na tyle, by tęsknić za pracą kelnera i towarzystwem dziwacznego barmana.

Właściwie brakowało powodów do rozpaczy. Nie mógł czarować, był biedny i wiecznie głodny, a ponadto praktycznie uwięziony na tym zapchlonym osiedlu. Czy za czymś takim da się płakać? W przedśmiertnym życiu zaznał luksusów, słodkiego lenistwa i nie musiał martwić się o dzień jutrzejszy (na grubo przed wojną i po niej), a to było zdecydowanie wygodniejsze i… cholera, mniej życiowe. Poza tym jego pośmiertna egzystencja została ubarwiona obecnością Tego, O Którym Zdecydował Się Nie Wspominać.

Draco znów skręcił i zmusił do tego samego swoje chaotyczne myśli. To tutaj Frida przyładowała mu cegłą i rzuciła się na jego plecy. Wyglądało na to, że kradzież jej studzienki opłaciła się im obojgu. Pewnie biczowała teraz grzeszników w dziewiątym kręgu piekielnym albo coś w tym stylu. A Draco stał niemalże u wrót raju (należało zignorować szalejące serce i głupie lęki). Można powiedzieć, że wyświadczył wszystkim przysługę. Hm, może grzesznikom niekoniecznie.

Jak funkcjonuje się w zaświatach? Co robi się tam całymi dniami? Pije drinki z palemką? Modli się? Gdzie się mieszka, czy w ogóle gdzieś się mieszka? Czy wszyscy trwają w komitywie, czy raczej żywot pozaziemski nie różni się niczym od ziemskiego? To głupie; ludzie wymyślają sobie bogów, bo boją się nicości, ale nawet pewność, że po śmierci _gdzieś_ się trafia wcale nie działa uspokajająco na człowieka, który lada chwila ma pożegnać się ze światem. Draco podobnie czuł się przed swoim pierwszym dniem w Hogwarcie. Rzecz jasna, trudno porównać zdenerwowanie jedenastolatka nową szkołą do tego, co przeżywał teraz, ale niektóre z targających nim emocji były niemal identyczne jak wtedy.

Niech to szlag, przydałby się teraz choćby tańczący Weasley, choćby głupawa Frida, by odwrócić jego uwagę od niedalekiej przyszłości. Z minuty na minutę narastały w nim obawy i niepokój. Wiedział, że musi wskoczyć do studzienki i wiedział, że bardzo pragnie odsunąć ten moment od siebie jak najdalej.

Choć było ciepło, zaczął drżeć. Przecież tak bardzo nie mógł doczekać się tego dnia… Na początku pragnął przespać czekające go miesiące i nie musieć użerać się z wyznaczonym zadaniem, a teraz? Co się z nim działo?

Zmęczył się szybkim marszem, przysiadł więc na schodku pod sklepem z różdżkami. Oparł się plecami o kraty chroniące drzwi, rozległ się nieprzyjemny metaliczny odgłos. Nie było mu zbyt wygodnie, ale zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było echo czyichś kroków i, Salarze zmiłuj się, Draco zaczynał się bać.

Pamiętał, że jako dziecko często budził się w środku nocy z wypełnionym po brzegi pęcherzem. Wtedy zajmował pokój na parterze, dopiero później, w wieku dziesięciu lat, przeniósł się na piętro i dowiedział się, co do znaczy mieć łazienkę tuż za ścianą. Wcześniej musiał wydostać się z pokoju na korytarz, minąć kilka pomieszczeń (drzwi gabinetu ojca zawsze pozostawały lekko otwarte), skręcić w prawo i dopiero wtedy dobijał do celu. O ile do toalety starał się zmierzać krokiem spokojnym i pewnym, o tyle z powrotem zawsze biegł jak na złamanie karku. Spacer w jedną stronę tak bardzo pobudzał jego wyobraźnię, że strach narastał i narastał, aż stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Wszystkie nocne odgłosy; kurczenie się drewna, uderzanie gałęzi o szyby i inne niezidentyfikowane dźwięki, a także zionąca ciemność z lufcika w gabinecie ojca napawały Draco przerażeniem i tworzyły w jego głowie jedną myśl: do łóżka i pod kołdrę.

Podobna panika nadchodziła teraz. Ale Draco nie łudził się już, że nakrycie się kołdrą po sam nos pomoże w czymkolwiek, dlatego nie ruszał się z miejsca. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby zrobił to już teraz. Nic go tu nie trzyma. Nie wolno mu kontaktować się z rodziną, a poza nimi nikt inny nie chciałby z nim rozmawiać. Z _nim_, to jest z Draco, nie z Francisem Badmanem.

Kroki, których echo wciąż pobrzmiewało, stawały się głośniejsze, a Draco słuchał ich jak odrętwiały. Ktokolwiek zmierzał w jego stronę, minie go, a wtedy Draco wstanie i pójdzie do najbliższej studzienki. To, że chciał odwlec swoje odejście oznaczało tylko tyle, że nie powinien odwlekać.

Podniósł głowę.

— Harry!

Draco nie wierzył we własne… W tak absurdalny zbieg okoliczności. Minuty przed jego ponowną śmiercią, w środku nocy, na jednej z bocznych uliczek Pokątnej spotyka Harry'ego Pottera. W momencie, gdy postanowił sobie więcej go nie wspominać i nie łudzić się, że zdziała cokolwiek w jego sprawie.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał Draco, z ociąganiem podnosząc się ze schodków.

Harry stał nieco sztywno, dłonie schował w kieszeniach i wyglądało na to, że przygotowuje się do startu. Na pewno miał chęć ruszyć przed siebie i uciec od Draco jak najdalej. Milczał.

— Dziś odchodzę — ciągnął Draco, ubolewając nad zaciśniętym gardłem, które zdradzało jego podenerwowanie. — Zobaczymy się pewnie za jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat, o ile cię rozpoznam. Nie było cię ostatnio widać. Gdzie byłeś?

— Praca. Właśnie wracam. Co cię to obchodzi?

Draco dopiero zauważył, że Harry ma na sobie roboczy strój i nie jest pierwszej świeżości.

— Głupie pytanie — odparł. — Chyba dawałem ci do zrozumienia, że chcę się z tobą zobaczyć.

Harry rozłożył ręce.

— Widzisz się ze mną. I co?

Draco ledwo powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Harry specjalnie niczego nie ułatwiał i pewnie nie można było go za to winić. Mimo to Draco, będąc pod wpływem silnego stresu i starając się to nieudolnie ukryć, poczuł, jak wzrasta mu poziom agresji.

— To chyba oczywiste! Chcę ci wyjaśnić…!

— Już wyjaśniałeś. Muszę iść, jestem zmęczony — to mówiąc, zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, ale Draco zastąpił mu drogę i cudem trzymając głos na wodzy, powiedział:

— Harry. To mój _ostatni_ dzień na ziemi. Ostatnia szansa, byśmy porozmawiali.

Harry cofnął się pół metra i spojrzał na Draco niemal obojętnie, nim odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać?

— Jak mam cię przekonać? — Draco chciał wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć Harry'ego, ale w tej chwili wszystkie jego kończyny były konsystencji galaretowatej i trzęsły się jak pośladki kobiet w teledyskach raperów, wolał więc ich nie pokazywać, a trzymać twardo przy sobie. — Nie rozumiesz? Pamiętasz, jakie miałem zadanie?

Tym razem to Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Taaak, pamiętam, powtarzałeś to milion razy.

— Albo dwa.

— Może. No i?

— Wypełniłem je.

— Zatem gratuluję, niebo jest twoje! Brawa dla Malfoya vel. Franka! — w głosie Harry'ego wreszcie pojawiły się jakieś emocje. — Chcesz medal? Artykuł w gazecie? Kufer złota? Dożywotnią prenumeratę „Proroka codziennego"?

Draco miał chęć krzyczeć, tak bardzo pragnął być właściwie zrozumiany, przy jednoczesnym uniknięciu bezpośrednich wyznań.

— Jaką dożywotnią, przecież już nie żyję! Nie rozumiesz, w ogóle nie rozumiesz. Wypełniłem moje zadanie! Naprawdę je wypełniłem, naprawdę, dlatego teraz w ogóle nie cieszy mnie całe to niebo.

— Baaaardzo mi przykro, Malfoy, że znudziłeś się nową zabawką tak szybko. Ale czym jest niebo przy Dworze Malfoyów, nie? Zmykaj już, świat będzie piękniejszy.

Draco aż złapał się za głowę i chciał płakać nad niewyobrażalną tępotą Harry'ego.

— Ty tak specjalnie, prawda? Nie mówisz poważnie. Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

— Kto wie, o co ci chodzi, Malfoy? Najpierw umierasz, potem tu wracasz, zwalasz mi się na łeb, przedstawiam cię RONOWI i HERMIONIE, jesz obiad w NORZE…

— I co z tego?! Powiedz mi, czy ani przez chwilę nie było ci ze mną dobrze? — Draco nie cierpiał takich rozmów i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał ich więcej przeprowadzać. Były prawie tak złe jak pogadanka z ojcem na temat współżycia.

— Nie było! — warknął Harry. — Nie z tobą! Było mi dobrze z jakąś… iluzją! Z Frankiem, który nigdy nie istniał.

— Jak wyglądam, Harry? Jak Frank. Jestem Frankiem. Frank to Draco.

— Nie pieprz, jakbym był idiotą! Przecież widzę. Problem w tym, że udawałeś! Ile musiałeś się nakłamać!

Draco przypomniał sobie, do jakich wniosków doszedł niedawno i uznał, że skoro Harry i tak zapomni o wszystkim w ciągu co najwyżej niecałej doby, to można mu to powiedzieć.

— Wiesz, ile udawałem całe życie? — mówił teraz półgłosem, bojąc się, że zawiedzie go krtań. Jednocześnie liczył, że taka pokora wzbudzi w Harrym odpowiednią dozę współczucia i nieco złagodzi jego stosunek do Draco. — „Siedź prosto, Draco", a chciałem się garbić, „Pokłoń się Czarnemu Panu", a chciałem uciec i zamknąć się w pokoju, „Szukaj narzeczonej", a nie chciałem kobiet! „Zjedz pudding", a nie cierpię puddingu! — To ostatnie było prawdą tylko w połowie. Draco w istocie puddingu nie cierpiał i nigdy nie udawał, że jest inaczej, toteż skrzaty zawsze przygotowywały mu coś innego. Ale Harry nie musiał tego wiedzieć. — Przy tobie mogłem pozwolić sobie na tyle luzu, ile nigdy wcześniej! Nie próbowałem ci imponować, nie musiałem udowadniać, że jestem godnym przedstawicielem rodu, bo ciebie to nie obchodziło! Zresztą oficjalnie nie należałem do żadnego rodu. Ty mnie naprawdę polubiłeś. Prawda, z początku powstrzymywałem się od złośliwości i chciałem przeklinać cię na wszystkie sposoby, ale później po prostu… przestałem.

Harry stał kilka chwil w ciszy i wyraźnie ze sobą walczył. Draco nawet nie próbował się domyślać, co podszeptują mu aniołek i diabełek nad lewym i prawym uchem, bo niestety nie był ideałem i miał jedną wadę: słabą empatię. Potrafił stwierdzić, co kogo zrani i jak mocno, ale bardziej skomplikowane emocje bywały ponad jego siły.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak jakbyś mi pomógł.

— Pomógłbym, Malfoy, bo doceniłbym szczerość i profesjonalne podejście do sprawy. Pomyślałbym pewnie, że się zmieniłeś.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym ciebie prosić o pomoc?

— Nie. Nie mnie — odparł Harry i westchnął ciężko. Zmęczenie na jego twarzy było tak wyraźne, że Draco prawie ziewnął. — Przyznaję, Malfoy, chyba się zmieniłeś. Może po to zesłali cię na ziemię, bo nie wyobrażam sobie poprzedniego ciebie w raju.

— Mówiłem ci, że wypełniłem zadanie.

— Wypełniłeś.

Draco zastanawiał się chwilę, co jeszcze dodać. Przy okazji zauważył, że się uspokoił. Serce biło wolniej, a nogi nie groziły zawaleniem.

— Ja naprawdę…

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie kończ, Malfoy, po co?

— Nie wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę wypełniłeś zadanie. Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Tylko że to nic nie zmienia. I tak odchodzisz, więc nie ma sensu, byśmy padali sobie w ramiona i cokolwiek sobie wyznawali. Zresztą znamy się dopiero dwa miesiące.

— Znamy się dłużej — zaprotestował Draco. — Hogwart i tak dalej, kojarzysz coś?

— Jak na mój gust znamy się dwa miesiące. To odpowiedni moment, by się rozstać i nie ma potrzeby dokładać sobie…

Draco zapowietrzył się i zaraz wypalił:

— Nie wierzę, że ze mną zrywasz. Zrywasz ze mną!

— Gdybym z tobą zrywał, powiedziałbym, że jesteś fajny i zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. To po prostu bez sensu. Spotkałeś się ze mną, porozmawialiśmy, tak jak chciałeś, a teraz idźmy każdy w swoją stronę i tyle. — Harry patrzył na Draco, jakby czekał na znak, że może już odejść.

Draco przełknął ślinę. Niepokój powrócił.

— Nie chcę… — urwał.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Czego nie chcesz?

— Nieważne.

Nie dociekał.

— W takim razie żegnaj, Mal… Draco. Powodzenia po drugiej stronie. — Przeszedł obok i oddalał się w dół uliczki, a Draco nie mógł poradzić sobie z uczuciem, że traci coś ważnego. Rezygnacja minęła bezpowrotnie. Teraz istniał tylko niepokój i smutek tak głęboki, że Draco bał się, iż serce Franka nie wytrzyma.

— Poczekaj! — zawołał. Harry przystanął i odwrócił się.

— Co?

— Naprawdę w ogóle ci nie szkoda? — mówił Draco, zbliżając się do Harry'ego. — Nie wierzę, nie jesteś z kamienia! Wiem, że to były dwa miesiące, ale JAKIE dwa miesiące! I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wypełniłem swoje zadanie nie na „P", a na „P" z PLUSEM! — Zatrzymał się kawałek przed Harrym, oddychał szybko, włoski na karku stały mu dęba. Nigdy się tak nie uzewnętrzniał. Okazywał strach, złość, ale wyznań rodem z pamiętnika trzynastolatki nie było w jego biografii. Ponad wszystko obawiał się, że Harry wzruszy ramionami albo go wyśmieje. Zamiast tego gapił się na niego jak sroka w gnat. Draco zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie.

— Powiedz coś — mruknął.

— Ty jesteś przerażony — stwierdził Harry.

— Nie jestem! — oburzył się Draco. — Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

— Słucham i słyszę. Wyglądasz i brzmisz dokładnie jak na Wieży… No, pomijając fakt, że nie wyglądasz jak ty.

— Na jakiej znowu wieży?

— Astronomicznej — wyjaśnił Harry, a widząc powiększające się oczy Draco, dodał zwięźle: — Peleryna niewidka i _Petrificus Totalus_. Widziałem wszystko, zrobić nie mogłem nic.

Draco poznał, co to znaczy być zawstydzonym, przestraszonym i poirytowanym jednocześnie.

— Świetnie. No i co z tego?

— Udowadniam ci, że wiem, kiedy się boisz.

Tego było dla Draco zbyt wiele.

— Świetnie — powtórzył. — Napawaj się dalej, ale w samotności. Moja dobrze ci znana przerażona twarz za chwilę zniknie z pola widzenia, bo sobie idę. Ciągle próbuję ci coś powiedzieć, a ty…

Harry, będąc fanem banalnych zagrań, jednym zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie _dobrze mu znaną przerażoną twarz_ i pocałował ją idealnie w usta. Pocałunek był nieco niezdarny, zahaczyli o swoje zęby, a ich języki niezbyt współgrały. Mimo to Draco cały aż zastygł z emocji. Harry odsunął się.

— Masz, też ci coś mówię. — Wyglądał teraz jeszcze bardziej mizernie. — Nie możesz zostać, więc… Bo nie możesz, prawda?

Draco zdał sobie sprawę, jak żałosną i tęskną ma teraz minę. Zmienił wyraz twarzy na nieco bardziej neutralny i pokręcił głową.

— Nie mogę, znajdą mnie na pewno. Dostałem wytyczne i… nie mogę. Chyba że wyjedziemy z kraju, zrobimy operacje plastyczne, ale nie wiem. Poza tym moje opakowanie pewnie zgnije. To znaczy, moje ciało zastępcze. Już czuję się jakby mniej świeżo.

— Bo się pocisz — odparł automatycznie Harry. — Operacje plastyczne i życie w ukryciu nie wchodzi w grę.

— W takim razie nie mogę zostać.

— Ale chciałbyś?

Draco westchnął.

— Tak.

— Zrezygnowałbyś z Pól Elizejskich, niekończącej się szczęśliwości i wiecznego życia w dostatku dla mnie? Zostałbyś biednym charłakiem bez znajomości?

Gdyby Draco spojrzał w lustro, zobaczyłby, że wygląda, jakby ktoś ucharakteryzował go na gejszę z grypą: był blady jak ściana, a na policzkach miał wściekle czerwone rumieńce. Nic nie odparł, bo nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie negatywnej odpowiedzi.

— Jakie „P" z plusem? — Harry uśmiechnął się tak wymuszenie, że Draco wolałby ujrzeć na jego twarzy grymas nienawiści niż coś takiego. Z drugiej strony dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie on jeden tu cierpi. — Widzi mi się mocne „W".

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie — mruknął Draco, byle powiedzieć cokolwiek. Zaciśnięte gardło bolało. Jeszcze chwila, a rozbeczy się jak dzieciak. Usiłował zająć umysł czymś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę. Przypomniał sobie Longbottoma spadającego ze schodów, ale nawet to nie zdołało poprawić mu humoru. Chcąc zachować resztki dumy, powinien odejść, nim jego nerwy całkiem go zawiodą.

— Wiesz co? — odezwał się znów Harry, zbaczając z uliczki i siadając na murku. — Wkurza mnie, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się, jak się zmieniłeś. To znaczy… mogę próbować rozgłaszać tę radosną wieść, ale chyba skończyłbym w świętym Mungu.

Draco obrócił się w stronę siedzącego Harry'ego. Zapragnął powiedzieć mu o przemilczanej regule Ostatniej Szansy: Frank zniknie z pamięci wszystkich, absolutnie wszystkich, więc Harry nie będzie mógł niczego rozgłaszać. Z jakichś powodów uznał jednak, że nie powinien go uświadamiać.

— Wystarczy, że ty będziesz wiedział. — I by uczynić sytuację jeszcze bardziej melodramatyczną, dorzucił: — Nie zapominaj o mnie.

— Nie zapomnę.

— Zapomnisz, ale i tak miło z twojej strony.

— Nie zapomnę, mówię przecież.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Może. Niepotrzebnie poruszałem temat.

— Kiedy będziesz się zbierał?

— Tak ci śpieszno?

Harry popatrzył na Draco spode łba. Sprawiał wrażenie umęczonego.

— Po prostu pytam.

Wcześniej wspomniana niezbyt rozwinięta empatia Draco odezwała się nagle zdecydowanym głosem. Im szybciej Harry zapomni, tym lepiej. Poza tym Draco nie wytrzyma dłużej, gula w gardle rozrosła się do rozmiarów tłuczka.

— Jest grubo po północy, więc powoli muszę spadać.

— Rozumiem. Gdzie?

Draco rozejrzał się. Sto metrów dalej, pod jedną z latarni, dostrzegł studzienkę.

— Tam. — Wskazał głową.

Harry podniósł się i odprowadził Draco na miejsce. Okazało się, że klapa studzienki jest już podniesiona, jakby przysięgli zacierali ręce na myśl o nadchodzącej ofierze.

— I co? Czekamy? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie, mogę odejść w każdym momencie. — Jakoś nie miał ochoty mówić Harry'emu, że musi wskoczyć akurat do kanału. — Chyba zrobię to teraz.

— W porządku.

— Mógłbyś zajrzeć czasem do moich… — zaczął, ale urwał, wiedząc, że wszelkie prośby są bezsensowne.

— Do rodziców? — dokończył kilka sekund później Harry.

Draco kiwnął głową. Niech tam.

— To pójdę już.

— Okej.

— To… cześć.

Harry wykonał jakiś bliżej nieokreślony ruch, nim odpowiedział:

— Cześć.

Draco miał w głowie niewiele więcej poza szaleńczym dudnieniem własnego serca i powtarzanym jak mantra: „Nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę…". Mimo to wykrystalizowała się w nim pewna przedśmiertna potrzeba. Okrutnie się takiego marzenia zawstydził. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mógłby się dopuścić. Kluczem do pofolgowania sobie okazało się słowo: „ostatnia". Przecież stał u samego krańca i to, co zrobi za chwilę będzie istotnie rzeczą ostatnią. Nikt go nie widzi, nikt nie będzie tego pamiętał. Poza nim samym… Chyba warto było to zrobić, niż żałować później, że przez głupie skrępowanie stał jak kołek?

Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i niezgrabnie przysunął do siebie nieco zdumionego Harry'ego. Początkowo obaj trzymali się sztywno, ale rozluźnili się i Draco tak bardzo zaangażował się w całe to przytulanie, że z pewnością scalił żebra, serce, kręgosłup i płuca Harry'ego. O ludzie, nigdy się tak z nikim nie tulił. Nie wiedział, że to takie pokrzepiające. Przypomniało mu się, że miał zażartować z interpunkcji Harry'ego, ale nie chciał nic mówić. Zamknął oczy.

Po dłuższej chwili poczuł, że Harry oddycha jakby płyciej i zwalnia uścisk. Wtedy odsunął się i cofnął o krok. I drugi. Wciąż trzymając dłonie Harry'ego, chciał zrobić jeszcze trzeci krok w tył, ale jego stopa natrafiła na pustkę.

Nie krzyknął, jedynie głośno wciągnął powietrze.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter, dwudziestojednoletni młodzieniec, odszedł w nocy z trzydziestego kwietnia na pierwszego maja.<p>

Nie była to zwykła śmierć!

Niektórzy podejrzewają morderstwo, inni są przekonani o samobójstwie, garstka ludzi utrzymuje, że to zwykły przypadek zabił Harry'ego Pottera, natomiast optymiści w ogóle nie wierzą w jego zgon i sądzą, że słynny Wybraniec przeszedł operację plastyczną, a teraz ukrywa się gdzieś za granicą. Szczególnie ostatnia wersja wydaje się mało prawdopodobna, albowiem faktem jest, że ciało Harry'ego Pottera odnaleziono w jednej ze studzienek na ulicy Pokątnej i planuje się huczny pogrzeb.

Śledczy donoszą, że denat — wskutek popchnięcia, potknięcia lub posiadania zbyt słabych okularów — wpadł do kanałów i zginął na miejscu, łamiąc kark. Tuż przed śmiercią wyrżnął czołem w krawędź studzienki, najpewniej natychmiastowo tracąc przytomność, ponieważ często traci się przytomność, gdy pęka płat czołowy. Na zwłokach nie odnaleziono śladów walki, a badania nie wykryły ani grama alkoholu czy innych używek.

Kto otworzył studzienkę? Czyżby była to zasadzka? Wszyscy zadają sobie takie pytania, natomiast żaden mądrala nie potrafi na nie odpowiedzieć.

Czy kiedykolwiek poznamy tajemnicę śmierci wielkiego bohatera czarodziejskiego świata?

Oczywiście nadzieja jest przywilejem ludzi, ale najpewniej nie. Harry Potter podzielił los Kurta Cobaina, Elvisa Presleya, Adolfa Hitlera i Tego, Którego Imienia Chyba Wciąż Nie Wolno Wymawiać — do końca świata słowom o jego odejściu towarzyszyć będzie nutka tajemniczości.

* * *

><p><strong>KONIEC<strong>


End file.
